Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth
by KingFatMan25
Summary: With Lord Voldemort on the rise, the Wizarding world turns to their only hope...Michael Potter? While the 'Boy Who Lived' takes in the fame, his long forgotten twin brother has become more then the world could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth

*Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter other than any characters or spells that I might create. Everything else belongs to Miss Rowling.*

Chapter 1

A lone figure walked down a path that led up to a large manor. The path was made of white marble and was lined with hedges planted with red wood around their bases. The Manor itself was like a large castle that eerily appeared out of the mist that seemed to come from it.

The figure stopped as it looked upon the castle and then directed its attention to one of the rooms on the far tower. A light was coming from the window and the shadow of a person could be seen sitting at a desk. The figure pulled down its hood and let long raven hair fall around the now obviously feminine face.

The girl's skin was as pale as a full moon and her blood red lips seemed to shine in the darkness. Her beautiful face graced a small smile as she looked again at the tower before moving to the door and opening it. Her feet were silent as she walked to the stairs leading to the tower. The main hall of the manor was as large as the entrance hall of one Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Pillars of marble were placed about a quarter of the way from each wall, providing structural as well as visual support.

The staircase itself was made of black marble that seemed to disappear in the limited light. The girl continued to her destination until she reached the door of her choice. She took a shattered breath to calm her nerves as her excitement grew before she opened the door. When she arrived inside she found it empty. Several books lay open on the desk and candles burned all around. A low hissing sound could be heard from the dark hallway that led out of the room and the girl turned towards it.

She was about to move when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. "You know you have never been very good at coming into my home without me knowing."

The girl closed her silver eyes and felt the pleasure of the hands that held her. "Who says I want to enter without you knowing? I always enjoy it when you catch me."

A shiver went down her spine as the hands moved up and slowly caressed her very attractive figure before coming to rest just below her firm breast. "So you have always wanted to me to catch you is that it my Victoria?"

Victoria shivered at the low voice as it spoke softly into her ear. She gasped slightly as the hands move up and cupped her chest and slowly caressed her feminine assets. Not being able to hold off much longer, she turned and wrapped her arms around her mysterious man's neck and smashed his lips to hers'.

The kiss was powerful, passionate, and lust filled causing her to moan out as he masterfully maneuvered his tongue into her mouth and kissed just how she liked it. After a good minute she pulled back and stared into the powerful emerald green eyes that looked down at her. "How do you always know what to do to me Harry?"

The person with his arms around her stepped back and looked at the beautiful vampire. His raven hair was in an untamable mess but was pulled back into a ponytail that hung down below his shoulders. His skin was lightly colored from being outside and his muscular form showed in his clothing. When he ran a hand through his hair a scar could be seen in the form of a lightning bolt. Harry smiled and kissed her softly, "I keep up practice with some help."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "And that help would be in the form of Fleur or Gabrielle?"

Harry looked at her for a moment, "I resent that, Gabrielle has only just gone through her Veela maturity so I will not do anything to her until she has had time to get her powers under control, out of respect for her. Fleur on the other hand is a completely different story."

The vampire gave a saucy smile, "I realize that. She is a Veela and there is no other being in the world that has that kind of power over men."

Harry pulled her to him causing her to literally melt into his embrace, "Yes there is, you." Victoria kissed him again before pulling back and opening her robes.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Not now you pervert, it's getting warm in here and I want to take off my robe."

"Victoria, you are a vampire."

The girl rolled her eyes and took out a newspaper clipping that was hidden in her upper body. Harry looked at her, "Where were you keeping that?"

Victoria turned and smiled, "That's for me to know and you to find out later."

Her expression then turn serious as she gave him the paper, "This was from the Daily Prophet a few weeks back." Harry looked down at the headline.

**He Who Must Not Named Returns!**

_Written by Rita Skeeter Daily Prophet_

_It with a heavy heart that I must inform you all of the tragic truth. Not a week ago, Ministry officials have confirmed the return of the most feared dark wizard of our time. After events that occurred in the Department of Mysteries, involving Michael Potter (The Boy-Who-Lived) and several of his friend, Minister Fudge made an official statement about the return of the Dark Lord. It is unknown why Mr. Potter and his friends were in the Ministry or for that matter how they got out of Hogwarts when not only Albus Dumbledore but both his parents were present. _

_This reporter was able to talk with Lord James Potter, Michael's father, and get some information. Quote "We are very happy that my son and his friends managed to escape the Dark Lord once again. This shows that Voldemort is a coward and still isn't able to fight our savior and my son. I have never been happier to call someone my son." It is clear that Lord Potter has summed up all our feelings on the matter. Michael has done many amazing things in the past few years and it has been my privilege to report on everything from his first year up until the Tri-Wizard competition last year. That being said, we must all hope that our savior will be able to stop the Dark Lord once again as he did so many years ago._

Harry's eyes seemed to glow with rage as he read the article. He crumpled it up and tossed behind him, causing it to burst into flames mid-air. Victoria looked at her lover and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Love, what's wrong?"

Harry sighed, "That moron wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for me and here they all are claiming he is the prophesized one? It's because of this damn scar that I was able to figure out Voldemort's plans and help in some way shape or form."

Victoria sighed, "Harry, you are ten times the man anyone could hope to be and you are the only true Sorcerer since Lord Slytherin himself. Despite how you feel about your family and how you were treated you will have to return."

Harry nodded and slowly ran his hands down the back of her dress, savoring the feel of her smooth skin through the v-cut in her in her dress.

She shivered again, "You know it won't be easy. I will be considered a dark and evil person for the magic I use. Not to mention the things I have done."

Victoria smiled sadly, "Love, I will be there with you every step of the way as will Fleur and Gabrielle. You have three very powerful witches that would gladly give up their lives for you and we will be with you every step of the way."

Harry nodded, "Not just powerful, you all are beautiful, loving, and incredibly sexy." Victoria smiled and kissed him, "You seem to have forgotten what day it is." Harry thought for a moment, "What would that be?"

He never got a chance to answer as Victoria pulled the strap that was tied around her neck and caused her dress to drop to the floor, leaving her standing there in nothing but a pair of black panties.

Harry grinned like a child in a candy store, "It's my birthday!"

Meanwhile, at Potter Manor a large party was going on. It was to celebrate the birth of Michael Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. Hundreds of people turned up with gifts and well wishes for both the boy and his family. James Potter stood up at the front with his son at his side, both loved the spot light. But the other parent, Lily Potter, was currently in the basement of the manor.

She was sitting in front of a small chest and was holding onto a stuffed animal that looked like a shaggy black dog. Her beautiful face and eyes were stained with tears and she hugged the animal. Lily heard movement behind her and turned to see two men standing there. Both had black hair, one had a goatee while the other had a greasier look to his. Both men walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Lily turned and cried into the arms of her best friend Severus Snape while Sirius Black picked up the stuffed version of his animagus form and clutched it tightly as the three all remembered the other child that was supposed to be with them, Michael's twin, Harry Potter.

**And here it is, the promised story that I have been talking about. This is just a sample and I am looking forward to hopefully a ton of feedback on this story. I want to thank everyone who has followed me thus far and I will continue to write as long as I'm able. I am going to be polishing return to the chamber and Bound by love. The other two, Rise of the Lord Sorcerer and Controlling Destiny will be continued shortly. Again, thank you for reading my work.**

**Send in ideas and reviews**

**KingFatMan25**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry Potter was lying on a dark green blanket letting the sun relax him as he sat on the beach behind his home. His stylish sunglasses kept the three beauties that were playing in the surf from realizing that he was watching them.

Currently, the youngest girl was being chased by her sister as she had just thrown a bucket full of the warm ocean water into her face. The third girl was simply relaxing in the shallows so that water would run up and slowly caress her beautiful pale legs. Harry smiled as he thought about his three girls. First was Victoria. She was probably the deadliest of the three being a vampire but he still loved her the same.

Victoria was a unique kind of vampire in that she could go out in the day. She was what her people called a daywalker. Being the princess of her covern was an honor in itself but adding her abilities to walk among the day made her even more special to her people. Her father, Count Victor, had ruled the vampires for around one thousand years. Victor himself was the last son of the famous Count Dracula and when his father was finally destroyed by the humans, he took his place as the new Count. Victoria's mother had been killed three years after her birth by the only true enemy of the vampires, the werewolves.

Harry smiled at the beauty and remembered the night before and couldn't help but lick his lips at her figure. She turned to him and gave a smile that made him melt. Looking at his other two girls his smile grew wider. Fleur was next in terms of age, her long silver blonde hair slowly moved as she chased after her younger sister Gabrielle. Fleur was sporting a two piece blue bikini that left very little to imagine as it covered just her most intimate areas of her gorgeous body. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness when she finally caught her little sister and forced her down into the water. Gabrielle, who looked like a smaller version of Fleur, came out of the water spitting up water. She glared at her big sister and formed small fire ball in her hands before throwing it. Fleur smiled and caught it before adding more power to the fire ball and throwing it into the air. The ball exploded in a shower of sparkling magical flames that fell into the ocean. Gabrielle let out a very girly squeal at the display and then narrowed her eyes and ran after her sister.

Harry chuckled at the girls and laid his head back and relaxed until he heard a pop. "Master Harry, the mail has arrived and there are several items that are for you." Harry turned to see one of his house elves named Dobby. Harry had saved Dobby several years earlier when he was being abused by his former master, the Malfoys. The house elf thanked him time and time again before finally asking to bind himself to the house that Harry now owned. "Very well Dobby, I'll be in a moment. Girls, I'm going to take care of the mail, stay safe and don't destroy anything."

Fleur pouted cutely at Harry, "but 'Arry, it iz always so much fun when we get into fights." The green eyed teen chuckled and walked inside to his study.

Once he arrived, he waved his hand and robes of fine black silk appeared around him. On his front was a silver serpent wrapped around a sword that was in the talons of a silver phoenix. This was the symbol that Harry had created to represent his loyalties to both light and dark magic. The silver serpent was a Basilisk which was known to be dark and the phoenix represented the light. The sword symbolized that he was a warrior and would destroy anyone who upset the balance, whether it be light or dark.

Harry picked up the letters and looked them over. The first was his monthly statement from Gringotts telling him all of his financial statues. The second was a letter about the company he had started a few years back. The business was called M-Tech industries and specialized in getting muggle electronics to work off of magic rather than electrical power. When Harry left his family at a young age, he knew he would need to be better prepared for the world. So once he hit the age of fourteen he was able to get a time turner and used it to help set up the business and was able to get it working in no time at all. The staff was all magical but had some ties to the muggle world so that conflicts could be avoided. Harry smiled at his company and realized how much he had accomplished in the few years since he left home. Had he not had Victoria to help him with her years of knowledge he would have never been able to pull it off.

The final letter was from another branch of M-Tech, the contract section. Harry's business also worked as a security department for those of great importance. Since the British Ministry was so negative towards outside help, Harry offered his skills to other magical countries and was pleased that after a while he had contracts coming in daily. This one was from the German Ministry and was offering ten thousand galleons for the extermination of local pack of werewolves that had suddenly started attacking the villages.

Harry rubbed his chin and thought for a moment before giving a sharp whistle. A flash of white and black flames appeared over his left and right shoulders before forming into two beautiful phoenixes. The first was pure white with amber colored eyes and a patch of black in the shape of a bent teardrop that formed a half circle. The elegant creature nibbled his ear affectionately before looking at the other. The other phoenix was black with silver tips wings and tail feathers. Its eyes where powerful green and it also had a patch of white in the same shape but formed the bottom of the circle. Harry stroked the two creature's heads and silently enjoyed their company.

"We have another one guys, it's another pack of werewolves."

The white phoenix ruffled its feathers, "_This is the fourth pack since April that will have to be put down, why the sudden increase in attacks my Harry?"_ Harry smiled at the possessive nature of his phoenix,

"My guess would be that either the Vampires are starting to hunt them down for good or that Voldemort has gotten them to join his cause. I'm going with the latter. What do you think Sol?"

The black phoenix tilted his head, "_I do not know young one. I can tell you that the dark forces have grown more powerful, so if I had to guess, I would say that Voldemort got them to join."_

Harry signed the contract to indicate he would be there, "Hedwig, please take this to the German Minister." His white phoenix thrilled and disappeared in a ball of flames.

Harry turned and walked to the beach and found his girls sunbathing. Gabrielle was lying on her front with her bikini straps undone, Fleur was lying on her back with her top completely off, while Victoria was simply lying next to her friends waited for Harry to return.

Harry stopped and whistled, "I will never get use to seeing three beautiful and sexy ladies on my beach." Gabrielle jumped up and ran to him, her assets bouncing as she ran. She grabbed him in a powerful hug and kissed him with just as much enthusiasm. Harry pulled back and wrapped his arms around her bare back and kissed her forehead. "What brought that on my angel?"

Gabrielle smiled at his pet name for her, "Nothing my 'Arry. I just wanted to show you how much I love you and since the Veela transformation I can now do it."

Harry chuckled and pulled her close, "Angel, you don't have to do that to show me you love me. I already know this, but it doesn't hurt to check." By now, Fleur and Victoria had walked over and each kissed their man before waiting for him to speak. Fleur handed Gabrielle her top which she just threw to the side.

"I just got a letter from the German ministry, it appears that another group of werewolves has gone rogue and is attacking the local villages, muggle and wizarding."

Harry's girls all looked at him with worried eyes. "Arry, why do you have to accept zis job? You know it pains us to watch you go away."

Harry kissed Fleur and sighed, "I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do love. If I don't, then the dark forces or anyone who thinks they are better than everyone else will destroy those who have a right to live. Those people didn't ask to be attacked."

Gabrielle joined the hug and cried into his shoulder. As his youngest girlfriend, she was usually the most emotional and having just gone through her Veela maturity didn't help.

"But 'Arry, what if you don't come back to uz? What will we do without you?"

Harry smiled at her concern and kissed her lightly, "Angel, you will never lose me. I would battle Death himself if it meant returning to the three of you, I have big plans for you three and it involves a long life, children, and lots of practice making them."

He winked as he said the last part. Gabrielle giggled and buried her head into his chest while Harry rested his head on hers'.

Victoria smiled at the scene, "I think I'm going to be sick." Fleur got an amused smile at the comment, "You love him just as much as we do Victoria."

The vampire nodded, "I won't deny it, I just can't understand how he can love me when he has you two. I'm immortal and as much as I love him I can't imagine living without him when he does die."

Fleur hugged her immortal friend, "Izn't it better to 'ave loved zen to never 'ave at all? Plus, I don't zink we 'ave to worry about 'Arry dying anytime soon."

The two young women smiled at this before walking over to the man they loved.

**One Week Later, Germany**

Harry took a deep breath as he waited for his prey. Sol and Hedwig were both sitting in the tree above him waiting for their part in this. At Harry's side was a beautifully crafted sword with several runes carved into the hilt and blade. The blade gave off a sickly green glow that would frighten most creatures.

The German Minister had been only too happy when Harry showed up to accept the contract, by their counts, the pack had attacked over seven villages and killed nearly one hundred people and infecting another fifty. The part that had enraged him the most was that the pack had begun to target children since they were easier to turn. Nothing in this world gives anyone or thing the right to attack a child. In Harry's opinion, child abuse and rape were the two things that he couldn't stand and personally made sure that whoever committed the crime died a slow and painful death.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a long howl that signaled the hunt. German forces had managed to find out which village was going to be next and they were right. Harry was going to make sure that the pack ended tonight. He waited until he saw the first wolf walk into sight. _"My Harry, there is something wrong, these wolves are transformed yet there is now full moon."_

Harry looked at Hedwig and then realized that Voldemort was indeed involved. "I see the rumors are true, the Dark Lord has managed to find a way to force them to transform."

He waited until the wolves were almost to the first house before he willed his magic and he faded into the shadows. He appeared in front of the door of the house the pack was targeting, he was still disillusioned. Harry raised his hand and a staff of black wood appeared. Harry quickly pointed the jewel that was on the tip and started his attack, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ The wolves didn't know what hit them when suddenly a bolt of green energy charged them and struck down one of their members.

Harry revealed himself and looked at the pack which was now growling at him. The wolves charged and Harry conjured a shield that forced them to bounce off before he threw several cutting hexes at them. Two of the wolves fell down without their heads while another was wounded. Harry turned as another wolf jumped at hit. Flicking his wrist, Harry conjured seven silver arrows and embedded them into the wolf before he landed on the ground.

Harry turned and saw that the remaining pack had him surrounded in a semi-circle. The wizard grinned before giving a sharp whistle. The wolves tilted their heads before advancing. They only moved a few feet before a low and scratchy sound came from above them. When they looked up they all seemed to cower in fear at the sight.

Two birds of fire charged down upon them, one was white as pure snow and the other was black as the night sky, only the outline of its body was visible. They swept over the pack and turned them to ash instantly. Harry smiled as he watched the entire thing before looking at the two flaming creatures. The flames slowly started to disappear and soon Sol and Hedwig were back into their normal forms. They both flew to their master's shoulders and rubbed their heads against his. "Great job you two, let's go collect the bounty and get home."

They were about to leave when Harry heard a gasp. He turned and saw one of the wolves that he had hit with the cutting curse. The pitiful creature had turned back into his human form and was trying to crawl away.

Harry walked over with a mask of cold hatred upon his face and stepped on the injured man's leg. The man gave a howl in pain and turned to see the person that had destroyed his pack. Harry glared down at the man and put the point of his sword at his throat. The man whimpered, "Please, let me go."

Harry eyes turned colder, "Let you go? Why should I let you go when you and your pack have killed innocent people which include children!"

"I didn't want to; I was forced to by our new master."

Harry made a quick slash with his sword and cut the man's left arm just below the elbow and exposed the skin. Harry's eyes hardened more as he gazed down upon the dark mark that was burned into the werewolves' skin. "You didn't want to yet you bare his mark? You made your choice."

Harry pointed his staff at the man, _"Incendio."_

The man was engulfed in flames which caused him to scream for his life as he was burned alive. Harry turned and held his hand up, grasping one of his phoenix's tails before they disappeared from sight in a ball of flames.

From a hill that was over watching the village, another werewolf was watching with a shocked face. Fenrir Greyback had just watched a portion of his newly formed pack be completely destroyed by one man. Greyback had been able to get most of the wolf clans to join his cause under Lord Voldemort but this slaughter would make recruiting harder and even give some of the more powerful groups a reason to rebel. The leader of the werewolves felt his mark burn as his new master summoned him, he was not looking forward to this.

Harry appeared in his home and was instantly set upon by three worried girls. Each of his girlfriends kissed him passionately and lovingly before pulling back, but still keeping a hand on their love. "Arry, how did it go?"

Harry smiled, "It went fine Fleur, the pack is destroyed and we are ten thousand galleons richer."

Victoria rolled her silver eyes, "Not that it matters, you had enough money when you came into your inheritance and with the money you make from M-Tech you will never have to officially work."

Harry pulled all three girls to him, "The money we make and then money we are going to spend." His girls smiled and the four lovers spent the night relaxing in each other's company.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

An old man with a long white beard looked at the crowd before him over his half-moon spectacles. "I now call this meeting to order. Does anyone have anything that is vital?"

Snape stood up and addressed the order, "It would appear that the Dark Lord has taken a severe blow. At the meeting earlier this morning, Greyback came in and started to explain that a whole pack of werewolves was destroyed by one man."

Everyone gasped at the news, "Come of it Snivellus, how can one person destroy an entire pack of wolves?"

Lily glared at her husband, "James behave! Sev, are you sure that someone destroyed an entire pack?"

The Hogwarts professor nodded, "We all watched the pensive memory, the man appeared out of nowhere and launched a killing curse before engaging the entire pack. He took down almost half before whistling and summoned two birds writhed of flames. The creatures destroyed the rest of the pack and left nothing to show they were there. The man then spoke briefly to the only wounded wolf and ended his life by burning him alive."

The Order was quiet before a tall black man with a gold earring spoke, "Albus, I can try and find out if the Germans know anything about this."

The aged headmaster nodded, "Please do so Kingsley. I also ask you all that if you find this person, inform me at once so I can approach him as a potential ally in this war."

The order agreed before continuing the meeting and making a few small decisions.

**Here it is, Chapter 2.**

**So a little history has been revealed in regard to Harry and his girls. Some of his strength has been shown as well as he has caught the interest of not only Voldemort, but the Order.**

**As for what the phoenixes looked like when they attacks, look up The Winged Dragon of Ra Phoenix on google and that will give you an idea. Lol **

**Keep sending in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A group of teens sat in a room at Grimmauld Place waiting for the meeting to come to a close. The two that were closest to the door looked identical in every way. Their red hair, matching eyes, and even their personalities matched. Fred and George Weasley watched the younger group of teens as they also talked about ideas for their joke shop.

"I still don't see why we aren't allowed in the meeting. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived after all and the three of us have been through more than anyone else. We have a right to be in that meeting. I'm going to destroy You-Know-Who so I should be there."

The voice came from an average build teen. His dark red almost brown hair fell down to his shoulders. His brown eyes could be seen filled with anger and jealousy at not being able to be with the adults but at the same time, pride was shown as he spoke of his own title. On his right cheek was a deep scar that looked like a slanted L. This was the mark he was famous for, the same mark that was cursed by Lord Voldemort when he had tried to kill him all those years ago.

Sitting next to him were two more redheads. The first was a strongly built teen with broad shoulders and a strong look. His face was held in an arrogant manner while he kept an emotionless mask on. He was currently looking through a Quidditch magazine while occasionally glancing at the other object of his desire, a brown haired bookworm. The other redhead was sitting very close to the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' Long red hair fell past the girl's shoulders and seemed to put emphasis on her pale skin. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at Michael with love and adoration as she slowly played with his hand. The final one was a girl with bushy brown hair and a know-it-all attitude. She carried herself in an 'I'm better than you' fashion and was sitting on a bed reading a book on advanced magic.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Michael, if Professor Dumbledore says that we are not ready then he is right. I mean, he is the most powerful wizard in the world so we should trust his judgment. It's the least we can do after he trained us and the D.A."

Michael sneered, "Come off it Hermione. The only reason you say that is because Dumbledore gave you those books out of his personal library. I don't care; I'm the chosen one and have a right to know what I want."

The girl sitting next to him kissed his cheek, "I agree with you Michael and we should talk to your dad about this. It isn't fair that our savior be kept in the dark."

Michael turned and kissed Ginny on the lips with a powerful kiss that left her in a daze. The twins chose to look away while Ron smirked at Hermione. Michael looked at Fred, "And what do you two think?"

The twins looked at each other, "Well dear brother it seems that we are no…"

"Worthy enough to hold a conversation…"

"With the boy who lived."

Ron addressed his brothers, "Don't you talk to him in your stupid twin talk! He deserves your respect and you will show it to him as you will with me."

Fred spoke next, "On the contrary little Ronnikins, we don't owe him anything. The only person that we owe anything too is Sirius as he gave us the loan we needed to start planning our shop."

George nudged his twin in the shoulder and passed a flesh colored object to him. The twins went silent for a few moments before going slightly pale. "Hermione, come here."

Out of all the people in the room, Fred and George only respected Hermione. She would look at the facts and then talk civilly about them. Hermione took the item and placed at her ear. She listened and also turned pale before giving the thing back to the twins.

"That doesn't seem physically possible."

The other three glared, "What doesn't Hermione?"

She looked up, "Fred, George and I just heard that an entire pack of werewolves was taken out by one man."

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "So, what's so hard about that? I could do it."

Ginny sighed lovingly at her hero. Hermione looked at the twins, "what do you think?"

"We don't know Hermione; if this man did so then it is possible that a new player might be involved with the war." The group and sat in silence as they processed the information.

Harry lay awake in his bed with his girls next to him. Normally two girls would sleep in their own bed while the other would sleep with Harry, but tonight all of his girls had wanted to spend the night with him. For some reason, he had been unable to find a deep sleep even though he had all three girls next to him. Harry lowered his mental shield and instantly regretted it. His lightning bolt scar flared to life with pain and he almost yelled out in pain. Quickly brining up his shields he followed the source to Voldemort and listened while the Dark Lord made his plans.

"_My loyal servants, now that we are in the open the time to strike a major blow to the light has come. September 1__st__ is upon us and this means that the children of the light will be returning to Hogwarts. This includes their precious Michael Potter and his friends." _

_The Death Eaters chuckled at this and let their Lord continue. "On September 1__st__ we shall strike hard and deadly. We are going to attack the Hogwarts Express as it makes its way to the school." _

_The assembled Death Eaters remained quiet, none daring to question their Master's word. One stepped forward, "Master, won't the Order suspect the attack? Isn't it possible that we could lose forces?" _

_The Dark Lord smiled, "Yes me dear Lucius, this is true, but I know for a fact that they won't. Our ever lovely Bella will be leading a mock attack against Diagon Alley and will draw the Order's attention so we can take the train. Once this is done, I want you all to go through and capture all students of any magical talent and bring them to me. Kill all muggleborns, starting with Potter's friend Granger." _

_The Death Eaters nodded and bowed before their master before they left. "Severus, I am in need of your abilities." _

"_I live to serve My Lord." _

_The Dark Lords red eyes focused on the man, "I need another batch of the wolf potion and make it more potent. Our original tests proved successful and now we can make it in bulk for Fenrir. You will use my potions laboratory for this." _

_Snape bowed and then left to start working while a sense of dread and fear filled in him that he wouldn't be able to inform the Order._

Harry moved out of bed, making sure not to waken his loves, and walked over to the open balcony attached to his room. The moon was almost full and the late summer sky was clear with all the stars twinkling brightly. "Arry?"

The man in question turned and saw his youngest girlfriend standing in the doorway in her nightgown. He smiled at how beautiful she was even at her age and knew she would only grow in time. Gabrielle walked over and wrapped her arms around him before resting her head on his strong chest. "What iz zhe problem my love?"

Harry gently stroked her silver hair, "I just had another vision from Voldemort and the events that are going to happen require me to return to Hogwarts."

Gabrielle tensed at this, "But 'Arry won't zat mean zat you will 'ave to be by your family and Dumbledore?"

The young man hugged the youngest of his girls. "Gabrielle, even if that man decides to try and interfere with our lives, he will be in for a rude wake up call."

Harry's eyes seemed to glow with a fire that sent chills down Gabrielle's spine. Harry kissed her lightly and led her back to bed where he held her for the remainder of the night.

The next week the group of four got their things ready. Harry noticed that his girls had become very quiet and would be seen muttering together, this was more true with the older two. Victoria seemed to get agitated whenever the subject came up.

When Harry finally asked her about it, she snapped. "Why do you think I'm pissed?" Harry slightly shrunk back as her fangs became visible, a trait that only showed themselves when she was angry, fighting, feeding, or when they made love.

"Love, for all your unlimited power you can be rather stupid. Why should we walk headfirst against the Dark Lord to save those who have never helped us?"

Harry looked at her for a moment before responding, "What have we been doing all this time? Those werewolves that I killed, the countless rogue vampires that I have had to stab with a wooden stake; not to mention the occasional dark wizard or muggle criminal that I had to Avada Kedavra. I don't like killing but if it means that I save a life then my conscious will be clear."

Harry took his vampire lover's hand and kissed the back of it. "Victoria, I love you and would never do anything to harm you or the other two. If you don't want to go, you can stay here or go back to your father's fortress."

Victoria's silver eyes filled with tears, "Harry you stupid noble prat, it's not a matter of us being in danger, the fact that we are half-breeds has seen to that." Harry's face darkened at the term 'half-breed' but Victoria cut him off. "Stop and let me finish. Like I said, it's not that we are in danger; it's that you have to go and save the same bastards that ignored you. They have never given you anything but now they need you to save the day because they aren't capable of learning to defend themselves."

Victoria paused and took a breath, "and not to mention the guaranteed confrontation between you, your family, and Dumbledore!" Harry was taken by surprise as tears started to fall. "Harry, I don't want to lose you. My entire life I have always looked for someone I could love but after I realized that anyone other than a vampire would die, I gave up hope. But then I found you on the run and after I got to know you the hope I once had was reborn. Then I fell in love with you and I realized that I would rather live an eternal life loving you for a hundred years than to never have met you."

Harry stayed silent for a few moments before pulling into a strong hug. She buried her face into his chest and drew comfort from him. "Victoria, I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. When our children get into trouble, which they will, we all are going to do whatever it takes to make them safe. I am doing the same thing for these who are innocent."

The vampire smiled, "Our children?"

Harry chuckled, "Of course, I have three beautiful women and I intend to give each of them as many children as they wish." From behind them a pair of musical giggles filled the room, "You realize zat you 'ave signed your life away by zat declaration, oui?"

Harry turned to Fleur and Gabrielle, "I signed my life away the day I agreed to date all three of you."

Gabrielle let out another giggle, "Arry, it waz us zat persuaded you, remember?" Harry blushed at the memory of their tactics.

"True and I am very glad that I agreed to us, now let's finish getting ready."

The rest of the week was spent enjoying their time in the home before they would leave. The day before the train left for Hogwarts found Harry and his girls appearing in the entrance hall of Gringotts Bank via his two phoenix familiars. The sight of four black cloaked figures appearing in a ball of black and white flames was something that caused many of the people to freak out.

Harry rolled his eyes as several average wizards drew their wands and took a weak dueling stance. Several goblins covered in armor stormed out with pikes and swords at the ready.

The one at the front stepped forward with his helmet under his arm and growled, "State your business, leave or be forced out intruder."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I find that last word to be of great offense, perhaps my gold would be better suited elsewhere."

Harry opened his cloak and showed his symbol, causing the lead goblin to quickly bow, "I'm sorry my lord, it wasn't our intention to insult you. We have stepped up security because of Voldemort's return, Please for the love of Merlin don't change banks!"

The gathered crowd watched in shock as the normally stern and business like goblins literally cried at the threat of losing this person's vault. "I wish to speak with Ragnok, is he available?"

The goblin nodded, "He is always available for you my lord, I will send for him right away."

"No need for that, I am already here." The group turned and looked upon Ragnok Steelclaw, the head of Gringotts Bank and leader of the goblin nation.

"Warlord Ragnok, it is an honor to meet you again."

The old goblin gave a toothy smirk but held his firm statues, "My Lord, it is an honor for me as well, please, allow us to move away into more private accommodations."

Harry nodded and followed with his girls behind him, Sol and Hedwig sitting on one of his shoulders. After they left, the main hall erupted into people asking questions, while others moved to the nearest newspaper outlet to try and sell a story.

Once in Ragnok's office, the two men shook hands, "Now then Harry, what can I do for you?"

Harry smirk, "I see you finally accepted calling me by my name?"

"Yes I did, I finally realized that you are different from other 'wizards' in this world and have given me the honor of using your name, thus I will honor that."

"Ragnok, the reason I'm here is that I will be going to Hogwarts."

The goblin leader's eyes darkened, "I see, and you reason?"

Victoria spoke up, "Why else would he other than to be his noble self?"

The old goblin let a rare smile go, "This is true Lady Vladimir, but would we have him any other way?" The vampire rolled her eyes and stayed silent.

Harry smirked, "Alright, enough attacking Harry, Ragnok, we need one a debit card that works in both Magical and Muggle worlds. Seeing as I will be at Hogwarts, getting to Gringotts will be difficult, even if I am an adult in the eyes of the goblins."

Ragnok nodded and growled, "I'm guessing you are anticipating Dumbledore to try and meddle?"

Harry nodded, "I would also like you to add the best security measures around both my vaults and my home. I wouldn't be worried accept for the fact that I know how the old man works and he might try and find information about me. The only people that are allowed to deal with anything related to my wealth are you, the girls or I and should something happen, Count Victor."

The Gobin leader nodded and made the notes. "I do hope that everything goes well, after all, war is very bad for business."

Harry smirked, "Goblins, the only thing they care about is gold." Harry took out a bag and casually tossed it onto the desk, "This is for the security and a bonus for the bank."

Ragnok smirked a goblin smile and put the gold into his desk, "I then bid thee good day My Lord, and may gold always flow for you."

Harry ended the goblin farewell, "And may the heads of your enemies be at your feet."

**Chapter 3 is done.**

**I wanted to get this up before I go on vacation and before the big Packer game. WOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyway, so Harry will be going to Hogwarts where more of a background story will be revealed. Allies as well as enemies will be made and the real story will begin.**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Death Eaters waited patiently as their Lord prepared for them to move out. Voldemort let his glowing red eyes sweep across his assembled men before speaking, "Today we strike against the light. Destroy all those who are unworthy and take all who have potential or will be of use to us. We will use their own children to destroy the very way of life they have held so dear."

A large grandfather clock chimed off to the side, signaling it was two o'clock and that the train was where Voldemort wanted it.

"The time has come, now my loyal followers, TO THE TRAIN!" The room filled with cracks as the Dark Lord and his minions began their attack.

A column of white steam could be seen steadily moving up into the sky before evaporating into the blue. The source of the steam was a scarlet engine that moved at a steady pace along the tracks that lined the Scottish countryside. Inside the multiple coaches that followed sat the student bound for Hogwarts. First years watched out the window as the land rushed by while the older years caught up with their friends about their summer. In one compartment, Michael Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger sat discussing the upcoming year. Ginny was sitting in Michael's lap giving him a very thorough tonsil exam while Ron tried to talk to Hermione about the only thing he liked. "Honestly Hermione, how can you not like Quidditch?"

The bushy haired teen rolled her eyes, "Because Ronald, I, unlike some people know the importance of knowledge and refuse to not be prepared in case something happens."

Michael got free from Ginny's lips, "What does it matter? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived so it doesn't matter what happens."

Hermione was about to respond when the train lurched forward and started to slow down. It took several minutes before the train stopped completely and another few moments before voices could be heard from the front. The first year students at the front of the train watched as the engineer walked off the train and started shouting at a tall figure wrapped in a black cloak.

"What do you think you are doing? I have a schedule to keep and a train load of children to deliver to school and you apparating into the train's path isn't helping."

The figure opened his eyes and revealed a glowing red color that flared with power. From the figure, a cold hissing like voice was heard, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the children are no longer your problem. _Avada Kedavra!_"

The engineer saw a flash of green and rushing sound before he fell over, his life extinguished.

The children screamed as the engineer fell in a crumpled heap. The younger years didn't know he was dead until the older students started to yell about it. Michael and his friends looked out the window to see a large number of black robed figures with silver and white masks appear at the side of the train. The final figure walked in front of the Death Eaters and revealed his face by pulling down his hood.

Voldemort smirked as the screams echoed in the train, he loved the feeling of power the fear of him had.

"You have your orders, attack!" The Death Eaters unleashed a wave of colored hexes and curses that destroyed the protective wards around the train.

As soon as the first spell hit the train several instruments in the Headmaster's office started going off. Dumbledore looked up and grew pale as he realized that the train was under attack. He had expected Snape to return before now but apparently his cover would have been blow otherwise. Dumbledore pulled a phoenix shaped pendant from his desk and spoke a password to alert his order, "For the Greater Good." He then drew his wand and quickly walked down the hall to assemble his fellow teachers.

The train shook as the wards were destroyed, causing the windows to shatter from the second volley of spells. Hermione ducked down just as a killing curse sailed through the window and hit the door, causing it to blow up. Ron looked up from behind his trunk, "What the bloody hell is going on? Why is You-Know-Who attacking?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and fired a stunner out the window. The Death Eaters started to move onto the train; moving slowly to make sure that they wouldn't be hit with any spells the older students might know. What they didn't know, was that their doom was already sealed.

Harry, Fleur and Victoria stood on a hill that overlooked the valley that the train had been stopped in. Gabrielle was behind them in a luxury wizard tent. Despite her request, Harry had refused to allow his youngest girlfriend to be in the fight. Gabrielle was not pleased, but understood why.

Victoria shifted next to him as she fixed the blades on her back. She was wearing a form fitting leather suit with twin sheathes across her back in an X formation. From the sheathes, twin blade hilts made of silver stuck out ready to be used. At her sides were black holsters with a handgun in each. Each handgun had a replenishing charm placed on the clip so it would never run out of ammo. The bullets themselves, where a fusion of silver nitrate and UV rounds, this proved very effective against anything as it acted like a real bullet but also had the power to bring down a vampire or a werewolf. Sitting in front of her was a black rifle with a scope sitting on the top. The rifle was sitting on a bipod and waited for her to use it. The vampire licked her lips as she looked at the number of enemies before tying her hair back and bearing her fangs.

Fleur was standing on Harry's left in a similar suit to Victoria's except it was white with a black line running along her side all the way down to a point between her legs and up other side and around her neck before connection with the start. At her side was a long curved sword and finally a dragon hide holster that contained her wand.

Last was their lover, Harry donned a long black battle robe with the hood covering his head. In his hand was his staff with the gem on top sparkling. Upon his shoulders sat Sol and Hedwig, both phoenixes stared intently on the scene below. Last, at Harry's side was a long blade with a slight curve to it, at the connection point between blade and hilt was a Japanese inscription that translated to 'Peace Warrior'. The sword master that had created it for Harry had seen his abilities with magic and knew that he was going to bring peace to the world. Harry let his finger slide along his katana before he looked at his two girls and nodded. Sol and Hedwig gave a thrill and flapped their wings to get airborne before charging forward. Fleur started making movements with her wand as she put up anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards into place. Harry waited until he saw his two familiars erupt into their flaming battle modes before he drew his katana from its sheath and jumped toward the battle.

Voldemort watched as his followers continued their mission. He shook his head as some of them got pushed back and had to fight harder. The sixth, seventh, and even a few fifth year students were putting up a better fight then he had first expected. The younger students had taken cover under seats and in closets for protection while the older students fired curse after curse at his hoards. He was about to enter the fray when he felt a powerful blast of magic go up around them.

Voldemort turned to see who had placed the wards up but when he didn't see anyone he felt a small amount of curiosity and worry. The Dark Lord turned and sent a killing curse at a seventh year that had just cut the arm of one of his Death Eaters off. He hissed when the student dodged and retreated inside. Voldemort raised his wand and started to send another when he heard several of Death Eaters cry out in terror.

Turning, the Dark Lord saw a sight that made even him flinch in fear. Two avian creatures writhed completely of flames were charging towards the battle, one was white and the other black. Each was close to forty feet tall and had close to a seventy foot wing span. The creatures flew across the ground, letting their wings strike the ground and cause fire to erupt from the spot. Voldemort watched as he and his forces were encircled in a ring of black and white flames, any who were close to the creatures' wings were incinerated.

After their pass, the flaming birds circled around and flew in place as a single figure appeared in front of them holding a sword in the air. The figure gripped the sword with both hands and charged forward just as two cracking sounds ripping through the air. Two Death Eaters fell to the ground clutching their chest as a mixture of blood and a silver like substance bubbled out of the fresh bullet wounds. Two more fell to the ground after a flash of silver removed their heads from their shoulders.

This caused the remaining Death Eaters to snap out of their daze and start attacking. Waves of colored spells flew at the man that was ripping through their forces without any trouble. The field was rapidly burning up and the Death Eaters where being force to move closer to the man so they wouldn't catch of fire. Several tried to put it out with a water charm but the fire was too powerful and magical. The newer recruits started to try and flee, only to be cut down by the Dark Lord or engulfed by the flaming birds.

Voldemort screeched in rage as this man continued to kill his minions and what was so infuriating about it was that he was using a sword to do it. He would dodge with the skills of a master before running with unimaginable speed and cutting down the senders. Voldemort turned around as he heard another one of the cracks go through the air and watched another Death Eater fall. He willed his magic into his wand and sent it directly at the direction of the wards. The normally invisible walls flared to life as the Dark Lord ripped through them, freeing him and his forces. The Death Eaters began to flee but some were picked off by the man and the cracking sound.

Just as Voldemort was about to apparate, a beam of blue energy slammed into his shoulder, causing him to spin 360 degrees before hitting the ground hard. The few remaining Death Eaters and all the students who had been watching, gasped at the sight of the most powerful dark lord ever hit the ground. Voldemort stood up and saw the man standing a few feet away from him. From the corner of his eyes, Voldemort could see Dumbledore and his order finally arriving.

He looked at the man, "You are a very powerful individual, why do you defend these weak fools when you could join me and become more powerful than ever?"

From within his cloak, Harry sneered, _"Because, I am already more powerful than you half-blood and I will be the one to destroy you and all those that kiss you robes. Now be gone while I still have some humanity left in me."_

Voldemort's eyes widened as the man spoke parstletongue, but then turned to anger at being called a half-blood. "You have made a very dangerous enemy today, one that will see you dead."

Harry growled, "I said be gone, _Avada Kedavra_!"

Voldemort quickly summoned the nearest Death Eater into the curses path and then apparated away from the field, leaving many dead, the majority his.

Harry turned to the hill and nodded, signaling Victoria to put her rifle away. He gave a sharp whistle and Sol and Hedwig flew down to him and turned into their normal forms before landing on his shoulders.

There was a crack and Fleur appeared next to him and started to fuss over him and make sure that he was alright. The next was Gabrielle who had very red eyes from crying and she let out a strained breath as she saw her Harry safe and sound. She rushed him and wrapped him into a big hug before kissing him. Fleur quickly took her sister's position and kissed Harry just as powerful.

A throat being cleared brought them apart as they turned and saw Albus Dumbledore standing there with several people. Harry recognized Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt but the others he wasn't too sure about. Harry kept his hand on his sword hilt and his other ready to draw upon his shrunken staff. Fleur's hand moved to her cutless while Gabrielle had her wand drawn.

Dumbledore walked over and looked around at all the dead bodies before turning back to Harry, "I thank you for stopping the attack but could you have found another way to take care of them? Surely a stunner would have been sufficient."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Harry felt a probe at his mind. He quickly slammed his shields at full strength and the Headmaster found himself pushed back by the force, "Try that again and you will join the others among the dead."

A woman with a stern look narrowed her eyes at him and spoke with a strong Scottish accent, "You will do well to show Albus some respect, he just asked you a question."

Harry glared coldly at her, "The only good Death Eater is a dead one. Voldemort has broken them out before and will do it again."

At this point, several students had walked towards the group including Michael Potter and his friends. "Professor, who is this guy, he just killed all these Death Eaters and could kill us next!"

Hermione watched from the side of her friend and stared at the cloaked figure with interest. She looked at the two phoenixes on his shoulders and knew instantly what they were. She whispered to Ginny,

"Ginny, those are Royal Phoenix, they are the rarest and most powerful of the phoenix species."

The redheaded girl's eyes widened as she remembered learning about them in Care for Magical Creatures.

Dumbledore tried to get onto common ground, "Those are very beautiful creatures on your shoulders, might I inquire as to how they bonded with you?"

Harry answered, "You might, but it wouldn't do you any good."

The old mage sighed as several more pops filled the area. Harry whirled around and had the point of his blade at the one of the people's throats. Harry's eyes fell upon almost identical green eyes. The owner was a beautiful redhead with long flowing hair that fell past her shoulders. Her figure was perfect and fit and she didn't look a day over twenty five.

The only thought that flashed through his mind was one word…. "_shit._"

**Chapter 4 is up.**

**So Harry and his girls have saved the day but now his parents have entered the picture. Will his identity be found out or will he get off scotch free? What and see in the next chapter.**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily straightened her robes as she stood up from apparating. She surveyed the area and gasped as she saw her feet in grass that was drenched in blood. She staggered back at the sight of all the dead and was caught by her friend Severus Snape, "Careful Lils."

She smiled at her childhood friend, "Thanks Sev."

She turned and found herself looking into powerful green eyes and felt the point of something sharp at her throat. Glancing down at her neck, she saw a beautiful Japanese katana and gasped. Severus drew his wand and pointed it at the wielder of the sword, "Drop the sword!"

A dark chuckle escaped the concealed face, "I will not drop my weapon but I will lower it as you have yet to attack me."

The cloaked figure sheathed the sword and then ran a hand over the silk feathers of the two phoenixes on his shoulders. From behind the gathering crowd a voice was heard, "Mommy!"

Harry watched as his mother turned and scanned the crowd before running forward, "Raven!"

His mother engulfed a little girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes and her eyes had the remains of tears in them as she hugged her mother tightly. "Raven, I was so worried about you. My baby girl is safe."

Lily covered her daughter's face with kisses and then hugged her tightly while stroking her long black hair. Three more snaps announced the arrival of more people. The first caused Harry to stiffen as it was almost a clone. James Potter surveyed the scene and then glanced to his higher ups, "Amelia, Kingsley, what happened?"

The Head of the Aurors waved his hand at a clocked figure standing there, "Voldemort and his forces attacked the train and would have succeeded had it not been for this man showing up with those phoenixes and this girl in white. The fought against Voldemort's forces and destroyed a large amount, as you can see."

At this point, Michael Potter chose to voice his opinion seeing as he wasn't the center of attention. "I helped! I led the battle inside the train so we could defend the first years."

James smiled at his son with pride in his eyes, "Good for you son, I'm proud of you. Good thing you showed those Death Eaters who's boss." Michael puffed his chest out in importance, "If you mean hiding behind his cloak then sure that works."

Michael glared at another teen that was holding hands with a rather pretty blonde who had a dreamy smile on her face. "What's it to you Longbottom? I didn't see you doing anything."

Neville glared, "That's because I was making sure that the children were safe and alright, not hiding and crying for his mommy. How would you feel about seeing someone dying in front of you on your first day of school?"

Michael sneered, "It wouldn't matter, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Say the name then."

The group of people turned to the Harry, "If you are as glorified as you claim then saying a name shouldn't be that hard."

Michael glared at Harry but paled slightly, "I don't need to prove anything to you. I defeated him once and I'll do it again."

Harry was about to respond but a silky cold voice filled the air. As it did, it sent a pleasant shiver down Harry's spine.

"If you are going to defeat him then please do so quickly. I am getting sick of having my man leave me when we haven't finished our bedtime workout."

The older students and adults blushed as they realized what this new arrival meant. They all turned to see Victoria with her rifle slung over her shoulders. She walked over to Harry, swaying her hips and kissed him while lightly grinding her hips into his.

Harry groaned, "Minx."

His vampire liver smirked, "But your horniest minx."

Fleur took this moment to speak, "I would reconsider zat accusation Victoria. I believe zat it iz I zat am zhe most 'orny."

She looked over at Harry, "Oui?"

Harry groaned again before turning towards his mother and the staring group.

Raven turned from her mother and smiled brightly before running towards her father, "Daddy!"

Harry managed to keep himself from doing anything as he watched the scene. James kissed his daughter's head and then turned to Victoria, "I'm not concerned with your man and your bed habits but I don't like either of you disrespecting my son, he…"

Harry cut him off, "I don't have to openly disrespect him; he does it to himself."

Several of the students and even a few of the adults murmured their agreement. Albus sighed before putting on his grandfatherly persona, "My friend, perhaps I could extend an invite for you and your lady friends to join us in the welcoming feast? It is the least we can do in thanks for your help."

Harry sneered at Dumbledore. He wasn't stupid and knew that he was just trying to make it so he had the home field advantage.

Victoria whispered into his ear, "This could be a very profitable visit. I know you don't want to risk your identity, but it's too good to pass up."

Harry nodded and glanced at Dumbledore, "My girlfriends and I would be honored to walk amongst the halls of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled and extended his hand, "Shall we?" Harry nodded and grabbed all three girls before disappearing in a ball of flames.

Close to an hour later, Harry growled as he sat down in the largest guest room at the school. Fleur and Gabrielle were complaining over how plain the room and bathroom was compared to theirs at Harry's manor.

Victoria was cleaning her rifle and snapped the barrel in half to better clean it, "I can't stand those two when they get into full girl mode, it sickens me!"

Harry chuckled darkly, "Not all of us can be as anti happy as you love. It's refreshing with those two around and you know that you would miss your sisters."

Victoria glared at him, "If you ever tell them that I think of them like that, I will bite hard on the one place you tell me not to!"

Harry's face got pale before looked at her, "What if they figure it out themselves?" His vampire lover gave him a sexy smirk as she placed a hand on the inside of his leg, "Then I will only nibble."

Harry smiled and kissed her before leaning back on the couch he was on. Victoria sat down into his lap and rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "How much longer is it until we are forced to endure the company of the "light"?"

Harry chuckled, "Soon. The train will be arriving in about an hour so I'm sure that Dumbledore will make sure that we have everything we need." Sure enough, half an hour later there was a knock at the door.

Gabrielle opened the door to reveal Dumbledore and several others. All the males except for Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius fell under Gabrielle's veela allure. Harry saw this and quickly pulled her away and shielded her, "Sorry, she has just gone through her Veela maturity and hasn't gotten full control over her amplified powers."

Harry saw his mother slap James upside the head, reminding him that his wife was still there. Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "No harm done my dear boy, we can't help the gifts we are given."

Harry heard Victoria snort and hide a laugh. The old Headmaster smiled and gestured to himself, "I think it is only proper to introduce ourselves, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. The lovely witch next to me is Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall who is also our Transfigurations Professor. Next we have our joint Potions team of Severus Snape and Lily Potter. Mrs. Potter is ready to achieve her mastery in Potions and is apprenticing under Professor Snape for the next few years. The final two are our two Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, Mister Sirius Black and Mister James Potter. Both of these fine gentlemen are also some of the best aurors in the entire ministry."

Harry looked at the group and shrugged his shoulders as he really didn't care. Snape smirked as James got slightly red in the face.

Minerva was the first to notice Harry's age, "I don't mean to be rude, but you are the same person who helped with the train right?"

Harry nodded, "I haven't left the room since we arrived." McGonagall let her normally stern personality slip, "But you are a young man!"

Harry nodded, "I take it that my age is rather shocking to you?" Everyone was still processing the fact that the person who took on Voldemort and his Death Eaters was a boy.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Might we inquire your age?"

Harry saw right through the old man's attempt to gain information, "Its somewhere between one and a thousand." Sirius let out a bark like laugh before he was silenced by a glare from Minerva.

Dumbledore smiled, "I see you know the value of secrets, one that is too often not used."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Or some people are just too trusting."

The old man nodded, "Quite right, now that our introductions have been given, I would like to give you all a quick tour around the castle before the students arrive." Harry nodded and motioned for his girls to follow.

As they walked around the school, Harry hardly listened to the old man speak. He let his powers go out and sense what types of magic there were.

Ghosts flew around every part of the castle as they waited for the new year to start. Magic radiated out of the library as it contained tombs that could be used by the students while the magical signatures of potion ingredients could be felt from the dungeons. As they moved from the floor they were on, the group passed a girls bathroom. Harry felt a ghost's presence but then felt a powerful dark magic from inside.

Harry stopped and looked at the door, "Headmaster, what is in here?"

Dumbledore looked at everyone and saw that they all had become pale, "That my dear boy is nothing more than a bathroom that has been out of use for some time."

"I want the truth."

Dumbledore nodded, '_This boy is smarter than he lets on.' _

"This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. It was the cause of unfortunate events that took place three years ago when the monster of Slytherin was released and set upon the muggleborn students. Towards the end of the year, one of our female students was taken into the chamber and almost used in a ritual by Voldemort. Had it not been for our own Michael Potter, we would have lost Miss Ginny Weasley and the Dark Lord would have returned early."

Harry nodded and walked along. His girls looked at him but he motioned for them to remain quiet. Harry thought to himself as they made their way to the Great Hall. _'So this is the entrance from the inside. Seems Salazar was craftier then he let on. I'll have to make sure that the school entrance is safe for my use, besides, it has been a long time since I've seen Brazil._'

Harry looked up as the giant oak doors opened to reveal the Great Hall. The four house tables had the customary gold plates and silverware as well as the crystal goblets. The charmed ceiling looked like the setting sun outside and candles floated above the tables. At the front of the hall was the staff table with four extra seats added on.

Harry noticed that they had been placed close to the Headmaster. "Now then, the students will be arriving any moment so why don't we get take our seats and wait."

As Harry pulled out the seats for his girls he watched as a huge man sat on the other side of Victoria, "Sorry, don't mean ta be rude or nuttin, but I was wonderin' 'bout them phoenixes ya had with ya."

Harry lightly checked on the man's personality and saw he was by no means someone who would betray him and that he was very fond of magical creatures. "Not at all sir…"

"Names Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone just calls me Hagrid."

Harry nodded, "Of course Hagrid, the creatures you speak of are my familiars and friends. Sol, Hedwig!"

Both of his phoenixes flashed into the room and landed on his shoulders. Hagrid's eyes grew wide, "Blimey, you got a couple a Royal Phoenixes you do!"

Harry smiled, "That they are. Sol here is a Royal Shadow Phoenix and Hedwig is a special case, she use to be an owl."

Hagrid smiled, "She must have loved ya something fierce if she changed for ya." Harry nodded and rubbed Hedwig's head, "She saved my life, but that is a story I would rather not get into."

Hagrid nodded in acceptance, "Would you like to see them closer?"

Hagrid pulled out a watch, "I would love to, but I have to get the first years. Perhaps another time?"

Harry nodded and nodded to his phoenixes, which flew to the back of his chair and waited silently. Several minutes later, the doors opened and the older students started to file in.

Gryffindor and Slytherin student kept distance from each other as they walked to their tables. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff simply walked to their tables without fuss. As everyone waited for the first years to arrive, many of the students noticed the four newcomers, especially the three beautiful women.

Harry growled as the males of the student body whispered and made gestures to their friends. Sol and Hedwig thrilled a soothing song to him and Fleur took his hand while gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. Victoria noticed that the entire female population was watching her Harry. Her fangs started to elongate until Harry cleared his throat, causing her to stop.

As he scanned the crowd, Harry saw Michael Potter and his friends sit down while talking. He sneered as he watched the typical Gryffindor gloat about his actions at the train. Harry continued to scan but only found a few students of any interest, two of them being very attractive girls from the Slytherin table.

The doors of the Great Hall opened as Hagrid entered with the first years. All the newest students looked around in amazement at the way the ceiling was as well as all the people looking at them.

Harry watched with little interest as the sorting commenced, he didn't understand how something so time consuming could affect someone's way of thinking. As the last student took her seat, Dumbledore got up, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For our first years, I welcome you to your new home for the next seven years and look forward to seeing you all grow while you are here. To our seventh years, your journey has come to its last chapter, but it will be your most enjoyable yet. Make the best of the time you have left and learn all you can. On a side note, our caretaker, Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind all of you that there is a new list of items that are banned in the halls. It will be posted outside Mr. Filtch's office. First years and even a few of our older students, please note that the dark forest is still forbidden to all unless you are serving a detention with a Professor."

The students murmured at this before letting the Headmaster continue. "Now before we enjoy this wonderful feast the house elves have made for us, I would like to have everyone show our thanks to this young man and these lovely ladies for their help against the Dark Lord and his followers earlier this day. It was by his actions that Voldemort was unable to achieve what he wanted."

The majority of the population shivered at the Dark Lord's name before joining Dumbledore in clapping for the four people.

The Headmaster turned to Harry, "Would it be alright if we knew your name?"

Harry looked at him and stood up, "Slytherin, Lord Slytherin."

**HOLY CRAP! Another cliffy from me. Lol**

**So, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts…..yes he has. Harry and his girls are now in the castle and Harry was a little against it at first but Victoria saw otherwise.**

**Next chapter we will see how everyone reacts to his claimed title as well as what will happen to Harry.**

**I have a vote for everyone, seeing as Harry already has a harem, I have been thinking of adding one or two more girls. Let me know who you would like to see in his harem. The girls must be capable of staying up to par with Harry. He is a Sorcerer and isn't going to take a fan-girl or someone who isn't powerful. Let me know**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The hall went silent after Harry's declaration. Students and teachers could be seen getting paler with each passing second as they absorbed Harry's title. After one minute of pure silence, the entire hall erupted into chaos.

The Gryffindors, being led by Michael Potter, were shouting slander at Harry and the girls, accusing them of being dark and attempting to kill them. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were talking amongst themselves trying to determine if this was true or not. The fourth house however, was split down the middle. One half was being led by a blonde teen with a very stuck up look to his face.

He stood up and pointed his finger at Harry, "You have no right claiming to be our Lord! The true heir of Slytherin is already known and is going to put you in your place!"

Harry glared down at the teen he now recognized as Draco Malfoy, "You are referring to the same Dark Lord I just beat not three hours ago?"

Draco nodded, "yes that's…hold on!"

Several of the Gryffindors started chuckling. The other half of Slytherin table looked upon Harry with curious faces. Harry looked and saw that the two girls from earlier were in this group. They all had looks of wonder and he could see the wheels turning to see if this would benefit them.

Harry felt stares on him and turned to see all the professors looking at him. All of them including Dumbledore were ghostly white as they looked upon the man that had helped their students. Dumbledore regained his composure and looked at Harry, "My dear boy that is a bold claim. Seeing as Lord Voldemort is already the heir of Slytherin, I find it hard to believe your claim."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know who I am. I don't see how or why I should have to prove to you who I am. I am Lord Slytherin and these women beside me are the future Lady Slytherins."

Harry made eye contact with the two girls from earlier and watched as they blushed before forming an icy look on their faces, but not before giving a small smile. Harry started to eat again but was interrupted by Michael Potter. "What are you still doing in here?"

Harry didn't answer, "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Gabrielle giggled at Harry not responding and this set Michael off, "What's so funny you snake whore!"

Harry's head snapped up faster than anyone thought possible and he quickly turned to Gabrielle but he was too late. Her eyes had gone glassy and her hands started to steam as a fire ball started to form. Her fingers started to form into talons and from her back sprouted elegant white wings. She let out screech of rage and threw the fire ball towards Michael. Harry flicked his wrist and the ball of flames changed direction and hit the back wall, leaving a large chunk blown up.

Harry signaled to Fleur and Victoria and all three quickly tackled Gabrielle to the floor behind the staff table. The girls held down the struggling teen as Harry pulled her face so she would look at him, "Gabrielle you need to fight this. Don't let it take control of you. Angel, you need to come back to me."

Harry stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as she started to calm down. Tears started to flow from her beautiful blue eyes and her features turned back to normal, except for her white wings. She quickly buried her face into Harry as he embraced his youngest girl. Fleur was whispering words of comfort to her little sister while Victoria stood up and kept a silent and imposing guard. "Shhh Angel, it's alright. Look, you have beaten it back; you are in control again not your magic."

She looked up at him, "I don't want this anymore, it's too hard."

Harry chuckled and kissed her lovingly. "Look at the bright side, now I have to call you Angel. You have the wings to go with it."

Gabrielle looked at her wings and reached out and touched the silky feathers before scrunching her face and retracting her wings. Harry handed her to her sister who quickly started praising her for her first real conflict with her Veela powers.

Harry however, stood up and glared at Michael. The air around him crackled with magical energy and his two phoenixes started to have flames flicker over them. The voice that left Harry was cold, deadly, filled with venom and in another language, _"You have no idea how close you are to being dethroned boy. Watch yourself for you have made a dangerous decision by insulting one who I love."_

Harry knew that Michael had heard him as his face quickly paled. Everyone was staring at him as he spoke parseltongue with shocked expressions. The Slyterins had quieted down and were in shock. The Gryffindors were scared and the other two houses simply nodded as they felt their theories had been confirmed.

James saw his son go pale and then glared at Harry, "What did you do to my son!"

"Nothing, other than warn him that he has started to dig his own grave by insulting my girlfriend."

Seeing his father on the attack gave Michael new courage, "Your so called girlfriend is a Veela! Why would you date something that is deemed as a dark creature, unless you really are going to kill us?"

Harry glared at him but was cut off by Fleur, "He dates uz because he loves uz you little boy! And besides, we Veela are very proud of our powers in zhe bed, right love?"

Harry smirked a smile worthy of Slytherin, "Very true my dear."

Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Headmaster, seeing as we have worn out our welcome, we will retire to our room and be gone by noon tomorrow."

Harry then turned to Hagrid, "If you still wish to see these two overgrown turkeys behind me, then please come to my quarters anytime tonight before midnight."

Hagrid gave a large smile that made his beard move, "I thank ya for the chance."

Harry nodded his head and got up and led the girls down the center of the hall. As they passed Gryffindor table, Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and slapping sound before he turned around and saw Victoria with a firm grip on the hand of the redhead sitting with Michael.

"The only person who is allowed to touch me is Lord Slytherin and anyone else is asking for trouble!"

Michael started to draw his wand, "Let him go or I'll make you."

Harry started to laugh, "You really think that you could take on Victoria with me right here? Not that she needs the help."

His vampire lover gave him a wink that said that he would be rewarded later. She let go of the redhead's hand and turned. Harry nodded at Dumbledore, "Headmaster."

He turned to leave but yet again, the ever wonderful Boy-Who-Lived spoke up, "Why are you allowing him to stay here Headmaster? He has a dark creature with him and claims to be Lord Slytherin, yet you give him the right to sleep in the castle!"

The Headmaster rubbed his forehead, "Mr. Potter, he has done nothing to warrant his expulsion from the castle. His events earlier today say otherwise. Letting him stay here for the night is the least we can do and everything negative that happened tonight was because of other sources."

He said the last part with a twinkle in his eye. Michael went red in the face, "I don't want him here, if you don't I'll be the one to force him out."

Harry was by the door when he heard this. He turned slowly and watched what the boy would say. When Dumbledore didn't say anything, Michael turned to Harry, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Harry smirked, "Terms?"

"If I win, you and your whores leave and if I lose, which won't happen, you can stay."

Harry thought for a moment and looked to his girlfriends. All three of them were giving him an identical look that said to up the stakes. "I agree but I suggest some other terms, the winner gets all the money values of the loser."

Michael looked at Harry with a questioned look, "And what could you possibly have that the Potter Family doesn't have?"

Harry smirked, "The worth of the entire Slytherin family as well as many other things that would make your family at the top of the political world."

Michael thought for about a second before shouting, "Deal!"

Lily glared at her husband, "James, aren't you going to do anything?"

Her husband shrugged, "Lily, this is Michael's choice and I hardly think that he will lose, besides, think of the political help we will get by winning."

Lily looked at her son with a worried glance and then to Dumbledore who was standing up, "I would say that this can't happen but as both parties have agreed to the terms, the duel will commence. Gentlemen, if you would please move outside so we can avoid any more damage to the castle."

Harry turned and walked out with his cloak billowing behind him, this caused Lily to turn and smile at her friend Snape as he was the only one who could usually accomplish this. Once outside, Harry and Michael took positions opposite of each other.

Dumbledore sighed and started the match, "Opponents will bow to each other and wait till the count of three before starting. Dark curses are forbidden and the duel will end once one of the duelist are unconscious or without a wand."

Harry bowed and simply stood there. "One, two, three."

As soon as three was sounded, Harry unleashed a powerful wave of magic at Michael. The teen had just enough time to bring up a very weak shield before being blown back. He stood up and waved his wand,

"_Stupefy!"_

The red beam of light flashed towards Harry who caught it in his hand. Harry glared at Michael before speaking in his favorite language, _"Pitiful child, you will have to do better than a simple stunner to defeat me."_

Michael roared and sent a weak reducto at Harry. Harry snapped his wrist and his shrunken staff launched into his hand. The gem at the tip glowed red as he hissed a spell in Parseltongue, _"Protego Maxima!"_

The reducto hit the silver shield and was sent back at ten times the power it first held. Michael was sent back by the powerful spell, leaving a large crater where he stood. Harry pointed his staff at the boy and pushed his magic out. A large whip of flames lanced towards Michael and wrapped him in a tight rope of flames.

Michael started screaming as he realized he was wrapped in flames. Harry summoned the boy's wand and threw it to Dumbledore before he turned and walked to his room with his girls behind him. James and Lily rushed to their son and tried to cancel the spell. Only after Dumbledore helped were they able to release their son.

James glared at Dumbledore, "Why didn't you disqualify him, he used dark magic!"

The headmaster shook his head, "He used nothing of the sort James and you know this. The spell he used was a simple fire whip spell that is often used in animal shows to keep them at ease. It is maybe a third year level spell."

Ron spoke up in defense of his friend, "What about the snake spell!"

Dumbledore sighed, "I do not know what it was but from the looks of it, it was nothing more than a shield."

James growled, "Headmaster, the boy lost so now he has to hand over his money!"

Dumbledore let his power spike. The combination of the day's events had started to take a toll on him, "JAMES POTTER DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL! ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ABILITIES TO JUDGE A DUEL?"

The man in question coward back as Dumbledore's power started to leak off of him, "No Headmaster it's just, Michael lost so now he…"

Dumbledore was about to respond but was cut off by Snape who was standing with the Hogwarts Professors, "Your brat challenged an opponent who was stronger than him in every way shape and form. Instead of trying to make everyone else pay for his faults try looking at the source."

Filius Flitwick looked at Michael and James, "Never in all my years of dueling have I ever seen such disrespect from a losing opponent. You are lucky that this wasn't a duel judged by the Ministry or else you would have lost more than his trust vault!"

Minerva turned to the group, "We need to get the students into the hall and finish the feast."

Dumbledore nodded and walked silently with the rest of his fellow teachers while wondering about this mysterious man that claimed to be Lord Slytherin as well as his dueling powers.

Harry made sure that his girls were asleep before he walked into the common room area of his quarters. He put up several privacy charms before he sat down in a meditative position and started to enter his mind.

When he snapped his eyes open he was in his mindscape which was just like his home. The castle looked like an impenetrable fortress as it sat upon the cliff. The white sandy shores sparkled in the mid-day sun while the ocean waters caressed the beach. Harry walked into his home and entered the deepest parts of his mind.

He stopped when he felt power and quickly bowed, "They accepted my title as well as we had expected Master."

From within his mind, a figure appeared and spoke in a cold voice, "How many damn times must I tell you Harry, I am not your master. You are my chosen heir and thus I am a great grandfather, not a slave driver!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked upon his ancestor by magic and blood, Salazar Slytherin.

**Here you go another chapter for you and another cliffy. Lol**

**I was overwhelmed by the number of reviews I got from last chapter, I must be doing something right. **

**Michael has opened his mouth and this has caused him to lose his trust vault. James is not pleased with Harry being at School while Dumbledore is curious about him. We will see how this adds up.**

**Next Chapter we will see what Harry's ties to Slytherin are and how he is going to remain at Hogwarts.**

**The voting for girls is still open; remember that they have to be able to contend with his three girls already. Two veela and a vampire….should be fun.**

**Also, for those of you who love Harry Potter and like a good laugh, check out the video called "Avada Kedavra" by AlbinoBlackSheep on Youtube. It made my day. lol**

**As Always, send in ideas and reviews**

**KingFatMan25**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Salazar Slytherin stood at around 6' 2" with long black hair and a well trimmed goatee. His emerald eyes sparkled with amusement as his heir explained to him the events of the last several weeks.

"So you killed a pack of werewolves, got another vision from Riddle and then saved a train full of students form dying? On top of that you go to Hogwarts and already get into a fight with you twin?"

The ancient wizard thought for a moment, "Seems like a very productive couple of weeks."

Harry smiled and nodded, "This whole issue with Hogwarts has me concerned. I know how Dumbledore works and he will most likely ask me to be 'added security during these dark times'. I worried that I might make a mistake and reveal too much about myself, hell, I may have done it already."

Salazar watched his heir get up and start pacing back and forth. "Harry…Harry….HARRY!"

The teen in question stopped and turned, "Yes?"

"First and foremost, who are you?"

Harry thought, "I am your heir, why?"

Slytherin nodded, "You are Lord Slytherin, the last of the Sorcerers in this world and will become the most powerful being on earth. When you found my books with my memories in them, I was very skeptical. I mean, how could a boy no older than seven be worthy of my knowledge? But then I looked into your mind and saw the hardship you have suffered at the hands of my former heir. I also saw the power that ran through your veins and I knew that I had finally found someone worthy of my power. But when we tried to have you absorb it, something happened. We merged and literally became one and for the longest time we didn't know what was happening. But after a while, I started to train you and with Victoria's and eventually Fleur's help I realized that my purpose was to personally train you with my knowledge, I could only hope that you would learn."

Slytherin stopped and looked out the window with a smile on his face, "And learn you did. Never in all my years of magic have I ever seen someone who wanted to simply learn about magic. When you found out about the prophecy and the destiny that you must face, you realized that you had to prepare at a faster rate. So, you used the time turner that Gringotts issued to you and utilized runes and magic itself to manipulate the time turner."

Salazar chuckled, "I would have never guessed to put a stasis rune on the time turner to prolong the effects. Anyway, what you accomplished in those two years set you and your future wives up for everything you needed. M-Tech is stronger than ever and those years spent training paid off."

Harry looked at his ancestor, "Sal, I don't mean to be forward but what is with the history lesson?"

Salazar glared at Harry, "I told you never to call me that. It's almost as bad as Master."

The great wizard shuddered at the titles. "The reason behind it is to remind you of what you have done in your life and who you did it for. Don't worry about what ifs or what might be, worry about the now. Your objective is to destroy Voldemort and all those who would try to be your master. I have faith in you and know that any issue you might have will be taken care of."

Harry looked at his ancestor and smiled, "Thanks Sal."

The founder of Hogwarts smiled back and placed a hand on his descendant and the two watched the horizon for a few moments before Harry returned to his normal focus.

When Harry came to, he was still sitting in the common room of his quarters. He stood up and walked over to couch that was in front of the fire place. He sat down and thought to himself about how everything had been going so far.

**Headmaster's Office**

Albus looked at all his teaching staff and waited patiently for them to be quiet. James Potter was spouting how the boy was a menace and should be kicked from the castle and never allowed back. Lily sat quietly next to her husband as he ranted. Severus was sitting across from his friend and watched her eyes as she seemed to be thinking.

Albus finally had enough and used his wand to silence everyone. "Now that we are all listening, I would like to talk about Lord Slytherin's position here at Hogwarts."

James snapped his head up, "Albus, you can't be serious about having this monster stay here?"

The Headmaster raised his hand up to silence his defense professor. "James, by all rights he should be here considering his claim about being Lord Slytherin. If he truly is, then the castle is his right by birth."

Minerva looked at Dumbledore with her mouth open, "Albus surely you aren't giving the boy the castle?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No my dear, but what I am saying is that should his claim be true, he has the right to banish everyone out of the castle."

This caught everyone's attention. Severus was silent for the majority of the meeting until he thought of something, "Headmaster if I may be so bold?"

Albus looked at his friend and nodded, "Perhaps it would be of use to us if we ask Lord Slytherin to remain in the castle for a little longer. He and his girl's can attend classes or simply wonder the grounds. This would give us a chance to see if he is who he claims as well as add some extra security."

Albus looked at the younger man with a thoughtful expression, "A rather interesting proposal Severus. I shall speak to Lord Slytherin about this and we shall go from there."

Lily spoke up, "Albus, I don't know if it was just me but I seem to recognize the two blonde girls with Slytherin."

Dumbledore nodded, "Right you are Lily. Those girls were here during the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago. The older of the two was the champion for Beauxbatons Academy for Girls, Fleur Delacour. Her little sister is Gabrielle Delacour and was involved with the incident during the second task."

Sirius thought for moment, "I was under the impression that they disappeared after Fleur graduated. The Delacour family was very powerful politically in France and from the records at the Ministry they vanished."

Albus looked at the Head of Black House. "You should know the laws of the Unspeakables Sirius; they are never classified as dead. I'm afraid that Monsieur Delacour and his wife Apolline were killed a month after the school year let out. The French ministry kept it out of the public eye and because the family was considered members of the Veela Nation their bodies were laid to rest at their summer home on the main Veela island. As for the girls, I had believed they were residing under the protection of the Veela, but it would appear that they found someone else to look after them."

Lily wrinkled her nose, "Albus, how old is Gabrielle? She looked only about eight years old when she was here two years ago."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes this is true but I would put young Gabrielle at around fifteen or sixteen. You see Veela do not mature like normal witches. Their bodies remain that of a child until they hit their maturity. This can happen anywhere between the ages of twelve and sixteen. Once they obtain this, their bodies mature very quickly over the course of a few days and they begin to control their powers. Judging from the display at dinner I would say that young Gabrielle has just recently gone through her transformation and is still having troubles with her powers."

He was cut off by James, "Which is another reason that that boy and the girls should leave. Veela are dangerous creatures and can easily destroy someone."

Lily glared at her husband, "She only attacked because our son insulted her. If Michael had been insulted and attacked you would have praised him but as soon as someone speaks rudely to him you rush to his side."

James looked at his wife with a shocked expression, "Lils, that dark creature attacked your son and could easily endanger Raven!"

Severus went to his friend's aid, "Potter, if you didn't notice, those 'dark creatures' are still human. Just because our ministry is filled with blood supremacist morons doesn't mean you should follow them. Those girls are under Slytherin's protection and this means you can not harm them."

James glared at his childhood rival, "Keep your large nose out of matters that don't concern you. If we need an expert on how not to wash your hair then we will call you."

Lily slapped her husband across the face, "James Potter I will not have you insulting my friend over something he speaks the truth of."

Albus sighed and brought everyone's attention to him, "I can see that this meeting is pointless so I will release all of you for the time being. I will make a decision on Lord Slytherin by tomorrow."

The assembled teachers got up and left, all thinking about the newcomer in the castle.

Harry woke up to find his girls all around him. Fleur and Victoria had moved to his sides and were pressed up against him. Gabrielle was laying on top of him with her arms over his chest in a cute and innocent gesture. Harry smiled at them before kissing each of them on the foreheads. "Time to get up and face the world my loves."

Victoria was the first to wake. Her silver eyes focused on him and she smiled, bearing her fangs. "Morning Harry, I seem to recall that I was going to reward to for last night."

Harry chuckled and kissed her, "You three were all asleep when I got to bed, later." His vampire lover smirked again and got up. Harry turned to Fleur and moved his hand to caress her cheek. She moaned softly as his thumb drew circles on her soft skin.

"Fleur, time to wake."

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled beautifully. "Morning 'Arry, zis never gets old, oui?"

Harry felt his stomach do a flip over her accent. "No it doesn't love; I look forward to waking like this every day."

Fleur kissed him and then got up and went to the restroom. This left Harry with his youngest girlfriend. He ran his hand up her back and then gently down. "Gabrielle, time to wake up my angel."

The girl in question moaned and clung to his shirt, "No, let me sleep 'Arry."

The man in question chuckled and started to kiss her softly which slowly woke her up. Gabrielle, like the other two, smiled at Harry when she opened her eyes. She rolled off of him and snuggled back into his side. "Angel, you need to get up and ready. We can't stay in bed all day."

The little Veela smiled up at him, "I wouldn't mind 'Arry." Victoria and Fleur agreed from the restroom. Harry chuckled again and helped her up and into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When the four finally arrived in the Great Hall the staff was already present. A few students had begun to fill in the house tables and Harry saw Albus gesture to the open seats next to him. Sol and Hedwig thrilled and flew from their perch on Harry's shoulders and landed in front of Hagrid. The half giant smiled and offered pieces of bacon to the legendary avian creatures.

Harry pulled the chairs out for each of his girls before he sat down next to Dumbledore. "Good morning to you Headmaster, I hope you had a well rested evening."

Dumbledore nodded and finished spreading some raspberry jam on his toast. "Indeed I did Lord Slytherin, I am hoping that your quarters kept you and your girls in comfort?"

Harry nodded and put some eggs onto his plate. "After we have finished giving our bodies the morning nutrients, I would like to speak to you about something rather important if you would hear me?"

Harry looked at his girls and they nodded. "After breakfast then Headmaster?"

Albus nodded and turned to his toast and started to eat. Harry scanned the Great Hall as more and more students began to file to their house tables. He saw Michael Potter with his friends sneering at him as was the majority of Gryffindor table.

The Slytherin table was talking amongst themselves about things that held their interest, for a group of girls; it was the mysterious Lord Slytherin.

"Come on Daphne, you have to admit that he is one fine piece of man."

Daphne Greengrass rolled her beautiful blue eyes and looked at her friend Tracey Davis. The redhead was star crazy about the new man despite the fact that he had only been here one night.

"Tracey you don't know anything about him and besides, he has three girlfriends."

Pansy Parkinson smiled with a lustful glint in her eyes, "That doesn't mean anything. Some of the most powerful wizards in the world have taken mistresses in addition to a wife as their magic demanded it, and judging from the way he trashed Potter I would have to guess he is very powerful."

The ice queen of Slytherin glared at Pansy, "Parkinson you know as well as I do that Potter isn't any more powerful than us regular students so it isn't a great feat."

A cold slick voice spoke from behind her, "Sticking up for Potter are we now Greengrass? Can your family sink no lower?"

Daphne turned and looked at Draco Malfoy, "Malfoy, I see that you are still pale as ever you should really get a check up, you could be dead in a few days."

Draco grew red in the face, "Listen Greengrass, you may think that your family is safe just because they are neutral but the Dark Lord only waits so long."

The Malfoy heir smirked, "You could save yourself you know. All you would have to do is…"

"Don't even go there Malfoy, you know as well as I do I don't date pureblood fools that kneel before a man. It's a terrible investment as the marriage wouldn't last long."

The girls around her snickered as Malfoy grew red again, "Mark my words Greengrass, you will be mine and only I will be able to save you from the Dark Lord." Draco turned and went back to his seat.

Tracey stabbed her ham rather forcefully, "That arrogant ferret! He has had his eyes on you since first year and every year it's the same thing. I wouldn't mind hexing his bits off."

Pansy smirked, "There isn't much to hex off anyway dear."

Tracey smiled at their newest friend. Pansy had been one of Malfoy's followers until after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. When she had seen Malfoy attacking a first year she realized her errors and had spoken to her father about the contract. At first, he was not pleased but when Pansy explained that it would be a bad investment on their part he thought it over and agreed. The Parkinson family had supported the Dark Lord in the first war but had decided to remain neutral in the second as their estate had been cut by 65%. Voldemort had been less than pleased but agreed that so long as they never raised a wand against him that they would be free. This had surprised Pansy and she asked her father and she told him that the Dark Lord would never kill a whole family that was loyal to his cause because it would lose 'Pure blood'. After she was free from the contract she had apologized to Daphne and Tracy and soon she was friends with the two witches.

"I'm so glad you got rid of that extra baggage Pansy. Can you imagine what you would be like if you were still with him?"

The brunette shuddered, "I don't want to think about it. Let's talk about something else…like Lord Slytherin and how god damn sexy he is."

Daphne rolled her eyes again and listened to her two friends but occasionally looked at the mysterious Lord. She had to admit that he was rather tasty looking.

Harry walked up to the Gargoyle standing in front of the Headmaster's staircase. As soon as he stopped moving the statue sprang to life and bowed, "Greetings my Lord, the Headmaster is waiting for you."

Harry nodded in thanks and walked up with his girls following. He arrived at the door and sensed magic on the archway above the stairs. "Come in Lord Slytherin."

Harry smirked and entered, "Very subtle warning charms Headmaster, let's you know who is approaching by projecting a mental image into your mind, powerful stuff but effective."

Albus smiled, "In all my years you are the second person who has ever figured out my personal touch to the office."

Harry looked at him, "Who was the first?"

"Tom Riddle." Harry nodded and made sure that his girls were sitting comfortably before he waited for the headmaster to begin. Albus pushed a dish with yellow oval shaped candies in them, "Can I offer you a lemon drop?"

Harry nodded and took a couple out before popping them into his mouth. "Now then my Lord, I have a rather last minute request for you to consider. I would like you and your lovely ladies to remain at Hogwarts for a little longer as an added security for us."

Harry was smirking on the inside. He had predicted that Dumbledore would do something like this but had expected it to be later.

He looked at the old man, "Why should we stay here? I was only by the train to protect the children and prevent Voldemort from getting more powerful."

Albus nodded, "And for that you have my deepest gratitude but I would like you to remain for some time to help with the security here. I would normally have Aurors do this but seeing as they are involved with the war I cannot."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "I can't help but wonder if you have other intentions with this Headmaster. Your abilities of manipulation are rather legendary."

Dumbledore nodded, "I will not lie to you my Lord that I have influenced certain events of the past in order to better the future."

Victoria spoke for the first time, "When you saw this you mean for your own gain. Unless you are a full blooded seer it is doubtful that you have the ability to know what would happen."

Harry looked at her and then to Dumbledore, "Again I will ask you Headmaster, why should we stay?"

Albus sighed and looked at Harry, "I am being honest with you when I ask for extra security but I am also curious about your claim to being Lord Slytherin. I figured if that should you stay that I would be able find truth to your claim."

Harry nodded, "Thank you for being honest with me Headmaster. I will agree on a couple of terms."

Albus nodded and braced himself, "One, I have complete freedom when it comes to me and my girls. Should anyone try to offend or hurt them I will deal out punishment. Two, Gabrielle will be allowed to take classes with the current fifth years and I will give her the O.W.L. exam at the end of the year. Three, if you want to add security by having me here then you will also abide by my suggestions and ideas or I will pull my founding rule, is this clear?"

Dumbledore looked at the young man with a shocked expression, "My Lord, I can agree to Miss Delacour attending classes but as to the other two it will be harder. You have your freedom but should something happen I would request you speak to me about the situation instead of taking the matter into your own hands. As for the third request I will hear out your ideas and give my opinion but somehow I doubt it will make a difference."

Harry nodded, "You are correct."

The old Headmaster sighed, "Very well, is there anything more that you should require?"

Harry shook his head, "We shall be back later tonight after I get what I need to secure the castle."

Before Dumbledore could respond, Harry and his girls were surrounded in a black mist like cloud that shot up into the ceiling and disappeared.

Albus sighed and looked at his phoenix Fawkes, "It would appear my old friend that his claim is true. Only the Headmaster or an Heir of the founders can apparate within the halls of the school."

His friend thrilled before tucking his head beneath his elegant wings.

**Chapter 7 is done.**

**So Harry will be staying at Hogwarts to help maintain security for the time being. He has a group of girls that find him rather tasteful and Harry has seen through Dumbles plan.**

**Next chapter we will see where Harry has gone and the reason behind it. We will also see a new group of magic users come into play.**

**As always send in ideas and reviews**

**KingFatMan25**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. All rights remain to Miss Rowling.**

**There are a few cross-references and names from other series…such as The Underworld Series, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic and Hogan's Heroes. **

**I am not trying to rip off these characters; I enjoy their traits and thought they would work for the story.**

**All rights remain to their respective creators and owners.**

Chapter 8

Harry appeared in a large open field surrounded by a ring of trees. To the left of him was a hillside that steadily turned into a rocky terrain that would be almost suicidal to climb. His girls looked around before following him up the path that went into the forest. The deeper they went the darker it got. The trees formed an archway above them and seemed to stretch on forever. Gabrielle seemed paranoid and would constantly glance around or behind her as if she had seen something. Fleur grabbed her little sister's hand and continued walking.

Harry stopped when he felt a pulse of weak magic. Waiting a second longer he turned and drew his katana faster than the blink of an eye and locked blades with a tall imposing figure. The figure had dark red armor on its entire body and black lines outlined it. Over the head of the figure was a helmet with a simple visor over the face, keeping it hidden from the enemy. Harry smirked and put more force into his blade and pushed.

The person struggled before moving back and striking again from the left. Harry spun his blade and caught the attack as it came close to hitting his leg and slide the steel against the other. The sound of metal scraping filled the normally dark and quiet forest as the two men continued to trade blows. Harry finally found his opening when his opponent brought his blade in a wide arch for a powerful blow. Using his natural born speed he quickly dodged and brought his sword to the person's neck and held it there.

Harry chuckled and looked at the armored stranger, "That makes it forty-five wins to your forty-four. You're getting rusty Captain, surly I don't have to report this to the Battle Master?"

The man shook his head and chuckled, revealing a deep baritone voice that seemed to be altered from the mask, "Well then I guess that it's lucky that Battle Master Ky doesn't consider any loses to you as a black mark against my rank."

Harry put his hand over his heart, "That hurts Captain that really does. Now how about taking me to his quarters, I have business to discuss with him of the highest level."

The Captain nodded and sheathed his sword before walking into the woods, motioning for Harry and the girls to follow. Harry looked back at his loves and saw that Gabrielle was still a little worried so he wrapped the young teen in his arms as they walked.

Victoria took a deep breath and smirked, "We are almost their love, I can smell them."

Harry looked at her with an amused smile, "No biting love."

Victoria stuck out her tongue, "That is only saved for you and you know it."

Harry smirked and fell silent as they kept walking. Soon the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard coming from the clearing that was appearing in front of them. Swords clashing and the sounds of hand-to-hand combat joined the mixture of sounds to give an image of fighting. When they cleared the woods, Harry looked upon the training grounds for the group he had come to see. Hundreds of tents lined the far side of the opening with a small lake on the right side of it. Several buildings sat to the far left of the tents and the biggest building sat in the center of the field. It was nothing elegant or expensive, merely a giant hut with defensive guard towers and sniper positions on them. Many of the men that were training had the same looking armor as the Captain but still moved with ease. Harry looked up as they arrived at the main hut and waited, "Wait here."

The Captain went inside and returned a few minutes later with a man standing close to 6' 4". He was also wearing the armor but his was silver with black outlining every crease on it, giving it the look of a strong muscular appeal. "Well if it isn't the Sorcerer himself come to grace us with his presence."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm here to see Ky General, not to speak with you."

The man crossed his arms over his chest, "And if I don't let you?"

Harry chuckled, "Then I will leave you at the mercy of Gabrielle and she has been wanting to see her favorite Battle Mage since she transformed." The General dropped his arms and turned his hidden face towards the smaller version of Fleur, "That's little Gabby?"

Harry smirked, "I would be careful about calling her little, she is in no way, shape, or form little anymore."

Gabrielle blushed at her boyfriends' praise, "Well come over here girl and let me get a look at ya!"

Harry smiled as his youngest girlfriend ran over and embraced the man that had become like a favorite Uncle to her. "I'm hurt. You mean to tell me that I'm not her favorite?"

Everyone turned to see a man about six feet tall in black battle armor like the rest of his men. His face was visible and had a strong handsome look to it. His hair was black and fell just to his eyebrow but was neatly kept back in a loose ponytail. Several small handguns sat in their holsters while across his back was a standard 12 gauge shotgun with a battle axe strung under it.

Harry smirked and offered his hand, "Greetings Battle Master Ky, I see that you are still training the greens."

Ky chuckled and nodded at his General, "Everyone except for Mandalore here, but yes, we are still training the greens."

Ky opened the flap of his hut and let the group in. Inside there was a large table with maps and books sitting open. Maps hung from the wall as well as runes and other magical items. On the far corner of the room was a board with the list of the top 100 most wanted people in America and on the left side of it was another list of the top fifty most wanted in the world.

Ky sat down in a large metal chair and rested his elbow on the armrest, "Alright, what do you want with my group?"

Harry smiled, "As always my old friend you are straight and to the point." Ky nodded and snapped his fingers. A tray with several bottles of ice cold amber colored liquid floated over.

Ky chuckled at Harry's raised eyebrow, "Don't worry, its American cream soda. I can't drink while I'm on duty."

Harry nodded and accepted the bottle and took a quick mouth full of the liquid, "Certain events have required me to go to Hogwarts and I want you and your men to join me as added security."

Ky stopped his bottle at his lips and looked at his friend, "So I'm assuming the Dark Lord has made his move?"

Harry nodded his head, "He went after the train this time and I have a bad feeling with everything that has happened. My guess is that Voldemort is planning something big for the kids otherwise he would he wouldn't attack them."

Ky nodded and put down the bottle, "I agree. A school train full of students that are learning to use magic doesn't pose a threat."

Harry thought, "Do you have anyone who would have an idea why? I have a suspicion but I don't want to act on it until I have at least another opinion."

Ky looked at his friend and nodded, "I do. He is a German Sorcerer and one of the few hundred still alive after World War Two. Follow me."

Harry got up and with his girls and Mandelore they walked out of the tent and moved towards the cliffs. They arrived at a large temple like structure that was designed with a Roman appeal. The temple was made from white marble and stood tall and proud. They walked into the temple and found a single man sitting in a lotus meditative position. He was wearing a black military uniform with many medals and patches on them. On his left arm was a red patch with a white circle and on the inside of the circle was a black swastika.

Harry heard Victoria hiss as she saw the symbol of the old Nazi Germany. "Ky, you had better have a good reason for using a worthless being like this!"

Ky chuckled and shrugged, "Come now Victoria, just because he was a Major in the Gestapo doesn't…"

"Vas a Major in ze Gestapo? I still am a Major of ze Gestapo and heads will roll for any man who counters this fact."

Ky rolled his eyes as the man turned and stood up proudly. "Everyone, this is Major Hochstetter of former Nazi Germany and officially the leader of the Sorcerers that work for us."

The Major clicked his heels together and bowed at the waist to Harry and then took Fleur's and Gabrielle's hands and kissed the back, "Good morning Fräuleins."

Gabrielle giggled as his mustache tickled her hand. "Major, this is Lord Slytherin and he has come to request our help and at the present time, yours."

Hochstetter looked over Harry and then to Ky, "And why should I help this man? He looks nothing of worth to us."

Ky looked at his soldier, "Major, Lord Slytherin is a true Sorcerer."

Hochstetter looked at Ky and then to Harry before waving his hand at him, "Baaahh! Zis man is nothing of the great Sorcerer's of old and to make such a statement is treason!"

Harry leaned against the marble pillar behind him, "Major, I am a Sorcerer and have more power than you or any of your little friends and I swear on magic herself that I speak the truth."

There was a powerful flash and everyone felt the power begin to radiate off of Harry. Hochstetter's eyes widened as he realized Harry was speaking the truth. He quickly clicked his heels and bowed at his waist again, "Forgive my outspoken opinion My Lord, it was not my place."

Harry nodded his head and then looked at Ky, "Now that this is taken care of I will speak of the theory I have."

The group sat down and waited, "I'm not happy about this theory but I have a feeling it may be true. Major, in your studies have you ever found rituals to absorb magic or put it someplace else?"

The former Nazi nodded, "Of course, but it takes a very powerful individual to do such a thing and the type of ritual would depend on what the ultimate goal was."

Harry sighed, "What about if someone wanted to absorb the magical core of another being?"

The room fell silent as he finished his sentence. Major Hochstetter looked at Harry before slowly nodding, "There is such a ritual but it requires ze death of ze one giving up their core."

Harry nodded, "I know. I fear that Voldemort was planning to use the children to either increase his forces or increase his power by absorbing their untapped magic."

Fleur spoke up with a gasp, "Arry, children zat haven't gone through their magical maturity would 'ave an unlimited amount of power, no?"

Harry nodded, "When a child is born their cores are bound to prevent them from destroying everything. As they grow, their core begins to stabilize until they reach their magical maturity. At this time the core completely begins to run on its own and thus grants the witch or wizard their full power, the earlier the maturity the more powerful the being."

Ky looked at Harry, "It is a valid theory. I could see Voldemort being that power hungry to do such a thing."

Victoria looked at her lover, "Love, if he was to get his hands on even a few students…"

Harry sighed, "They he would be more powerful than anyone on the planet. A simple disarming spell would have enough power to bring down a building."

Gabrielle spoke next, "But 'Arry, he was strong enough to destroy the main Ministry hall zis summer." "I know love, if he succeeds then his power will be great. Voldemort is after control of the world and he will do anything and everything to achieve his goal. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if he had captured several of the students."

Ky sat silent as he looked at his old friend before making his decision, "Harry, you saved my life once and I still owe you the debt, consider Hogwarts under the protection of the Battle Mages."

Harry smirked and turned to Major Hochstetter, "Where he goes I follow My Lord." The former Nazi again clicked his heels and bowed.

Harry nodded, "Then we shall expect you at Hogwarts within a few days and now we shall take our leave."

Ky and Harry shook hands and then the Sorcerer led his girlfriends back to Hogwarts.

When they arrived, they found themselves back in their room. Gabrielle walked over and kissed Harry, "Arry, I am going to sleep for a little while, join me?"

Harry chuckled at her, "In a little bit love you go ahead."

The youngest veela smiled and skipped into their room. Harry turned to Fleur and Victoria and waited.

"Harry, you have some answering to do! How is that you saved Ky in the past when you are only seventeen years old! Ky has to be at least thirty!"

"Actually he is only twenty-seven but that's beside the point. I met him when I was training in the past."

His Vampire lovers hissed, "You know how dangerous it is to mingle with the past, what caused you to do it?"

Harry's eyes darkened, "During this round of training, I was traveling the middle east to learn from the Egyptians and their rune masters. Now at the time I was with a group of Nomads that was traveling to several countries to acquire specific runes stones for their work. Unfortunately this also happened during the time of the Gulf War."

Fleur raised her eyebrows, "Arry, zhe war ending only three years ago oui?"

"Yes it did, but remember that I was actually older because of the distorted time flow. Anyway, I was in the field with my group when a battle broke out and we got caught in the cross-fire. My entire team was killed and I was left to take cover by the closest thing I could find…a destroyed American Tank."

**Flash Back**

_Harry ducked as another RPG missile roared over the tank he was behind. The explosion sent up a cloud of dust, smoke and shrapnel. He mentally belittled himself, "Smooth move Potter, of all the blasted places to be you had to choose a muggle war." _

_Harry looked for any kind of opening that would allow him to use his portkey without being in the line of fire or in the eyes of the muggles. He was brought out of his thinking when he heard a voice, "Hey you, what the hell are you doing here boy?" _

_Harry turned to see an American soldier with his rifle being held in an aggressive position. "I was with a group of Egyptian archaeologists and we have been collecting stuff in the area when the battle broke out. My team is all dead." _

_The man was about to say something when he felt a pulse of magic. He looked at the boy or teenager and bent down to avoid being shot. "You're a magical?" _

_Harry's hand went for his shrunken staff but the man raised his hand, "No need, I'm one too. The name is Ky." _

_Harry ducked down as gunfire drew closer. Ky brought his rifle around the side of the tank and opened fire with a quick pull of the trigger. _

_He turned back to Harry, "We need to get you out of here, there is a well covered area back a little bit where you can teleport out of here." _

_Harry nodded and got up. Ky checked the surrounding area and motioned for Harry to stay with him. The two quickly moved from the cover of the tank and ran back towards a large group of destroyed buildings. As they arrived at the first one, a loud bang echoed from behind and Harry felt himself pushed down. _

_The wall exploded and sent stone, dust, and fire into the air. Harry groaned as he pushed himself up and turned to see Ky on the ground with a large brick on his leg. "Shit, kid, get inside and get out of here. That was an Iraqi tank round, they are trying to push us back, move!" _

_Harry looked up and sure enough, there was a large tank moving towards the buildings. Every couple of seconds it would fire a round from its long barrel as it continued straight at the two. Harry looked at Ky and then at the tank. If he left him the tank would roll right over him and not give a second thought. If he tried to help him he could get shot and never return to him time stream. Harry heard Ky yelling at him to get moving but his mind was made up. _

_Harry drew upon his magic and enlarged his staff before spinning it and thrusting it towards the tank, "Bombarda Maxima!" _

_The force behind the spell caused the sand to kick up as the energy raced towards the tank. It hit the front and caused the vehicle to stop and explode. _

_Harry quickly turned to Ky, "Sorry, I have issues with saving people. The name is Harry by the way." _

_Ky could only stare at the teen as he felt his broken leg snap back into place._

**End Flashback**

Harry waited for his two girlfriends to respond and didn't have to wait long. "So you are telling me that when you went back in time, you ended up in the Gulf War, destroyed an Iraqi tank, saved the current leader of the American Battle Mages, and finally risked the exposure of our world?"

Harry chuckled, "That pretty much sums it up. Ky was able to leave after the battle from his wound. I was only able to heal him somewhat as my skills hadn't fully come to light. He offered me a place to stay while I trained and so I went to America with him and stayed for a few months. It turned out that he had chosen to join the muggle army to better his skill for the Battle Mages. The group he now leads is the best in the American nation and has very strict guidelines to join. Only one out of every thousand people who apply actually get in."

"Arry, 'ow come you never told uz zis before? We 'ave met Ky on several occasions and you 'ave never once spoke of zis."

Harry sighed, "Fleur, the past is the past. Ky and I never felt the need to bring it up to you because it didn't seem important and I realized that you and Victoria would react this way."

His vampire lover bared her fangs, "Your damn right I would act this way. You are lucky you are so handsome and know what I like in bed or I would bite you."

Harry smirked, "Name the time and place dear."

Victoria felt a shiver go down her spine, "Damn you Harry."

The young man in question chuckled, "Love you too."

**Riddle Manor**

Lord Voldemort finished writing his last few calculations on the ritual he was working on. If everything went accordingly, his power would become infinite and he would be able to finally destroy the Potter brat.

The failure of the train attack had set him back but he was going to test another theory tonight once Lucius arrived. He was brought out of his thoughts when the man in question walked into the room and bowed, "My Lord, I have done as you asked and we have a test subject."

"Very good Lucius, bring it to the ritual room." The room in question was a large stone room with runes and other artifacts in it. At the center was a large pentagram with thirteen candles stationed around it. Voldemort disrobed and stood in the center of the pentagram and waited as Lucius pushed a person down. If his theory was correct, then he wouldn't have to risk any more of his followers by going after children.

Voldemort raised his wand, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ The killing curse struck the person and killed them instantly. As soon as it happened, the pentagram and candles flashed a powerful green as the body suddenly pulsed with energy.

From the persons' chest rose a large ball of energy before it shot at the Dark Lord. Voldemort felt heat and discomfort as he absorbed the energy. When the lights died down he stood up straight and looked at his follower. Lucius's eyes were wide as his Lord gave off a more powerful magical aura than ever before.

Voldemort smirked as his plan worked, "Lucius, gather any and all squibs you can find, their time of use is now."

The blonde haired man quickly ran out of the room as his Lord's chilling laughter filled the mansion.

**Chapter 8 is finally done.**

**So I have introduced some new characters and they will be in the story for a while. Voldemort is up to something nasty and Harry's history has been revealed a little.**

**More to come soon.**

**As Always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry's eyes snapped open with a start as his scar prickled. He quickly forced his mental shields into place and waited for the pain to subside until he let out a relaxed breath. He felt movement to his left and looked down upon the naked form of Victoria. After Fleur and Gabrielle had gone to sleep, his third girlfriend had literally attacked him and forced him into bed, not that he minded.

Getting up, he moved to the shower and got ready for the day. Harry sighed as the warm water calmed his tense back. He was a little nervous for today as it was another day in the presence of his parents but also was Gabrielle's first day of classes. With her still battling for control over her newfound powers, it would make it difficult for her. Veela already had enough attention issues but with a newly matured Veela the allure was that much more powerful.

Harry shook his head as he removed any what-if situations and quickly kissed each girl on the forehead and whispered 'I love you'.

He closed the door to his room and started to walk to the Great Hall only to bump into a feminine figure. Harry looked at the girl and saw she had dark auburn hair and a very attractive figure. Her eyes were powerful blue and her skin complexion flawless.

As soon as she saw who it was she squeaked and blushed madly, "Forgive me Lord Slytherin, I didn't see where I was going…I'm sorry I…"

Her lips were silenced by a quick kiss that left her speechless. "Sorry, I can't stand it when girls are nervous."

The girl quickly shook her head and bowed to Harry, "My name is Tracey Davis my lord, Slytherin house."

Harry smirked, "It is an honor to finally meet someone of Salazar's house and a beauty at that."

Tracey blushed again. She had hope on meeting the powerful Lord but the kiss was more then she had bargained for. "Thank you my lord, I hope you have a good day."

Harry didn't get a chance to respond as she quickly turned and rushed out of sight. Harry chuckled, "Ah teenage hormones, a great thing."

From behind him a pair of warm arms encircled his front, "Are you window shopping again love?" Harry smiled at Fleur's musical voice, "Can't help myself Fleur, you have to admit she is very pretty."

Fleur came around to his front and turned so she had her back to his chest, allowing Harry to wrap his arms around her front. "I think zat it is just your weakness for redheads no?"

Harry chuckled and started to kiss down Fleur's neck, making her breathing quickly increase, "Maybe, maybe not. Her lips tasted good enough, but nothing compared to you or the other two."

Harry grazed his teeth against the crook of her neck and Fleur's legs became weak. "I think it is time for us to go to breakfast."

He was about to move but his Veela girlfriend grabbed him and pulled him into the nearest classroom, locked the door, put up powerful wards and quickly removed both of their clothes with a flick of her wand.

"You, in me, NOW!"

Harry smiled as he proceeded to do just what his Veela lover wanted.

*HP-HT*

While Harry was busy with his girlfriend, Tracey Davis was sitting down at the Slytherin table with her two friends. Daphne looked at her, "Tracey are you alright?"

The redhead nodded slowly but didn't say anything. Pansy looked at her and then squealed, "Merlin's beard, you snogged Lord Slytherin!"

Daphne was about to yell at her other friend but when Tracey blushed, she could only let her jaw drop. "You did?"

Tracey again nodded. Pansy squealed and clapped her hands together, "How was it? Where did it happen? Did you like it, never mind that one, I'm sure he is an excellent kisser."

"_Silencio."_

Pansy glared at Daphne as she lost her ability to speak. "Tracy what happened?"

The redhead cleared her throat and talked in a quiet voice, "Well, I was on my way down to breakfast when I rounded the corner close to his quarters. I ran into him and basically lost it. Just being in his presence was intoxicating and as I was talking he waited for a few seconds and then kissed me."

The two other Slytherin girls smiled at their friend. "His lips were so soft but the kiss was powerful at the same time. When he pulled back he smiled and said that he couldn't stand it when girls were nervous. I then introduced myself and he smiled."

Tracy sighed, "What a smile, he is so handsome."

Tracy shook her head and continued, "He said that it was an honor to finally meet someone from his ancestor's house." Tracy blushed again, "He said and a beauty at that."

Pansy squealed and hugged her redheaded friend, "This is so awesome! We have to meet him, Tracy you can introduce us! Merlin knows Daphne here needs a good shag."

Their blonde haired friend glared hard at them, "And what makes you say that?"

Pansy smiled, "Daphne dear, you are the Ice Princess of Slytherin and you are in your sixth year. You have never had a steady boyfriend and there isn't a single man in this castle that can handle you. You are so uptight about everything. So I figure a good shag would relieve some of that tension."

Daphne's glare hardened, "The reason I choose not to have a boyfriend is that they are all no good slobs with only one thing on their mind and that is something I will not give up unless it is to the man I marry."

Pansy nodded, "I know dear and I stand behind you on that."

Daphne nodded her head before smirking at her friends, "But I guess it doesn't hurt to sample what's out there." Her two girl-friends started to laugh as they continued to eat.

*HP-HT*

Harry kissed Fleur firmly before he pulled back and wrapped her in a hug. His left hand moved up and down her firm stomach while his right hand lovingly caressed her breast.

She sighed and leaned her head into his chest. "Thank you love, I needed zat."

Harry chuckled and kissed her neck, "It was my pleasure love." Fleur turned in his embrace and cuddled closer into him. Harry sighed and enjoyed the feeling of her naked body against his. "If I might ask, what brought this on?"

Fleur smiled into his chest, "Listening to you and Victoria go at it last night. I believe zat her words were, "Fuck me harder you bastard!"

Harry chuckled, "She was very passionate last night. You both are very passionate."

Fleur smiled again, "As much as I would love to spend the rest of eternity with you like this, we have to get going. I'm already late to breakfast by forty-five minutes."

Fleur groaned and shared one last kiss with him before getting up and slowly putting on her clothes. "Arry, have you given any thought to Gabrielle?"

"What about her love?"

The French witch turned and straightened her blouse out, "Well, she 'as gone through the Veela maturity and iz fifteen. You said when you bonded zat you would wait until she had gone through zhe maturity before doing anything intimate."

Harry sighed, "I know I did Fleur, but she is still young. I don't want to put Gabrielle in any kind of situation that might frighten her. I love the three of you so much that hurting you in any way would kill me."

Fleur gave a small smile, "Zat is why we all love you 'Arry. Gabrielle 'as talked to me and stressed zhe want to love you in every aspect."

Harry smiled and took Fleur's hands and caressed them, "I know, and that day will come but let me make that decision."

Fleur nodded and led the way out of the classroom only after making sure any mess they had created was gone.

They arrived in the Great Hall just as his other two girlfriends were sitting down at the head table with Dumbledore. As Harry walked down the center isle with Fleur they drew attention. Harry walked past the area that Michael was sitting and simply looked over his head when the Boy-Who-Lived tried to get a rouse out of him. Dumbledore greeted them warmly and smiled, "Good Morning my lord, I hope everything is ready?"

Harry nodded, "My added security should arrive by tomorrow but if I know the leader they will be here around lunch."

Dumbledore nodded, "Might I ask who these people are?"

Harry took a bite of his steak and eggs, "You are familiar with the American Battle Mages?"

Several of the Professors took a sharp intake of breath. Dumbledore nodded slowly, "I am. The American Battle Mages are the most selective group of magical fighters in the modern world. They are very powerful in combat and wield muggle as well as magical weapons."

Harry nodded, "Good, because I happen to have the group led by Battle Master Ky coming to Hogwarts."

Filius Flitwick squeaked and fell backwards out of his chair, causing laughter to rise from the students. Minerva looked at her fellow teacher, "Is something wrong Filius?"

The part goblin got up and looked at Harry, "Lord Slytherin, did you say the name Ky?"

Harry nodded and watched as the smaller man got a very excited look on his face, "I take it you know of him sir?"

Filius started to bounce in his chair like a small child, "I should certainly say so, I trained him in the fine arts of dueling."

Dumbledore looked at the Charms Professor, "Filius I had no idea that you had an apprentice."

The small man nodded, "It's not something I generally talk about. It was right after school let out for the summer term in, I believe it was…1986. I had traveled to America for a dueling competition; have to keep these old bones active. Anyway, Ky had just graduated from the Salem Academy for Magic with high honors and almost every recommendation he could get. He was interested in dueling so I had a friendly match with the boy. His dueling abilities intrigued me to know end and I offered him the apprenticeship within the week. It was only during the summer and holidays since I worked here but he was very good. At the breakout of the Gulf war he was eager to join the military and so I let him go, last I heard he had been injured during an attack as was discharged."

Harry smirked into his drink as the story was told. Sirius smiled widely, "This should add some interesting input for our defense classes right Prongs?"

James looked at his Marauder brother and nodded silently, the whole time his eyes never left the person who had delivered the information, Lord Slytherin.

As breakfast came to a close, Harry was walking past a group of three girls that appeared to be continuously glancing at him. He recognized one of them as Tracy Davis, the girl he had bumped into earlier.

Victoria saw her lover's glance, "Go and have some fun love, but don't shag them on the first go."

Harry chuckled and kissed her hotly before giving Fleur and Gabrielle equally passionate kisses that reminded them that they came first in his life. Gabrielle had a free period first so she went back to her room with her sisters to wait for Harry. Harry walked over to the three girls and stopped before giving a dashing smile that made any girl melt.

"Good morning ladies, would you be in need of an escort this morning?"

Pansy let out a sound that resembled 'eep' while Daphne studied him with a slight blush on her face. Tracy was blushing madly and put a small smile on, "Morning again my lord, fancy meeting you here."

Tracy instantly felt stupid about her comment and looked down but her head was brought back up with his gentle hand, "Come now Miss Davis, everyone has off moments, now how about you introduce me to your two beautiful friends."

Pansy almost fainted as Harry smiled, "Well, the speechless brunette over there is Pansy Parkinson and the serious blonde is Daphne Greengrass."

Harry took both girls hands and kissed the back of them, "Good day to you, I'm glad there are still some sensible beauties in my house."

Pansy was still speechless but Daphne put on her famous Ice Queen persona, "Don't you find it a bit low that you are here flirting with three teenage girls when you already have three girlfriends to yourself? I thought that the leader of our house would have more class than that."

Harry smiled inside, _'This one has bite to her, and I'm always up for a challenge.'_

He moved closer to her and used his hand to move her beautiful hair behind her ear before moving his head so his lips almost touched her ear, "I don't find it low to be able to spread the love I have around to those who would return it Miss Greengrass." Daphne shivered as he whispered into her ear, "And besides, I am faithful to the ones I love and do not go for one night stands, but magic is a powerful thing and can't be ignored."

He finished by gently nibbling on her ear and kissing her cheek before kissing both Tracy and a very red Pansy on the cheek as well. He turned and walked away, leaving three blushing girls with all of them thinking about him.

*HP-HT*

Around noon, Harry and his girls walked out of the main entrance of Hogwarts to enjoy the weather. Harry suspected that Ky and his men would be arriving any moment so he figured that he should be there to greet them. No sooner had they sat down and Harry felt a pulse from the Wards as several columns of black smoke appeared at the apparition points. Harry got up and walked over as more and more clouds hit the ground and armored men appeared.

Inside the Great Hall, Albus stood up as soon as he felt the wards trigger. "Student please remain in your seat, teachers come with me."

The staff moved and drew their wands before following the Headmaster out. Older students rose from their seats and took guard around then entrance and tried to keep the younger students calm. As Lily and James walked past their two children they saw Michael rise from his seat, "No Michael, you stay and watch over your sister."

Michael glared at his parents, "I can help though. There are plenty of students here to watch over Raven."

The girl in question glared at her older brother, "Thanks for that Michael."

He rolled his eyes, "Michael, I will not tell you again, stay here." He growled and sat down next to his girlfriend who put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

They arrived outside to see Harry and his girls talking with a tall man in black and silver armor. There was a good thirty others moving quickly setting up tents close to the lake. Dumbledore looked at his fellow teachers and walked over to the commotion. Filius was the first to see the man giving orders.

"Well I'll be damned, Master Flitwick I should have guessed you would still be here."

Filius smiled, "Indeed it has been my old apprentice, last I heard you got injured during the Gulf War."

Ky smiled and nodded, "Well you heard right. Luckily I was able to leave and ended up going into the Battle Mages, soon enough I was in charge."

Flitwick nodded his approval to his former apprentice, "I always knew you were going to be powerful."

Ky turned to Harry, "So I see we have gathered some attention." Harry turned to see the rest of the staff standing there."

Harry sighed, "Headmaster may I introduce Battle Master Ky and his men." Ky offered his hand which the aged Headmaster accepted. "It is a pleasure to meet you Battle Master; I have heard great things about the American Mages."

Ky nodded, "My men do their jobs well so you can be sure that we will protect those with everything we have."

Dumbledore smiled, "Albus are you sure this is wise?"

He turned to McGonagall but Harry answered for him, "You need not worry Professors, the Battle Mages are here on my payroll and will not disturb the daily activities of the students."

Ky smiled, "However, should any student care to join us in our morning workouts I would recommend that they do. If the Dark Lord should attack it would be better to have them all fit."

Dumbledore nodded, "I shall offer it to the students, would you and your men be eating in the Great Hall?"

Ky shook his head, "We brought all we will need and I can always pop back and get more supplies. Now if you will excuse me, I need to set up my camp."

Ky turned and walked back to his men and continued to help set up. Harry saw Major Hochstetter instructing several other men in long elegant cloaks. They bowed and moved to a large tent that now had smoke coming from pipe on the top.

Albus spoke up, "Lord Slytherin am I correct that the man in the military uniform is wearing an old Nazi patch?"

Harry nodded, "Major Hochstetter was a Major in the Nazi Gestapo during World War II. From what I have seen he is proud and very headstrong, but Ky said he is loyal so I trust him."

Dumbledore nodded and turned, "Let us return to the Great Hall, I'm sure the students will be wondering what the commotion is about."

Harry nodded and walked in with the staff and his girls.

**Chapter 9 is done and ready for your reading pleasure.**

**So Ky and the Mages have arrived to help with the protection of Hogwarts while Harry is there, this will add some interesting aspects to the year.**

**I realize that I might have made Harry seem like a guy who doesn't respect women but he isn't like that. I said there would be a possibility of adding more girls to his little group but I'm not sure yet, so in the mean time he will have a little fun as long as his girls aren't offended.**

**I think it will add some fun to the story. Lol**

**And finally I got a few not very nice messages about the story. I realize that the idea has been done before but really? If you are going to read some of the story and then type a paragraph message about how bad someone's writing is then don't bother. Those of us who like to read and write do it because we enjoy it. Enough said**

**So there was my old man rant. Lol**

**Next chapter we will see Hogwarts start classes and see how Gabrielle fits in with her new classmates.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. I wish I did, but oh well.**

Chapter 10

Voldemort raised his wand and unleashed the killing curse upon yet another squib. The body fell and caused the candles to flash the familiar green as he absorbed another magical core into his. Once the ritual was complete he gave an evil smirk at the body before burning it away with magical flames. The power that filled his veins was amazing and made him feel like now other.

The Dark Lord took a step out of the pentagram and looked upon his follower, Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, bring in another victim, I will…AHH!"

Lucius rushed over to his master as he collapsed onto the floor clutching his chest. His scarlet red eyes flared with more power than ever and he cringed as he felt the magic burn through his body. Voldemort looked at his faithful servant, "Get Severus."

Malfoy nodded and quickly rushed to the nearest fire place. Throwing in a handful of floo powder he yelled, "Severus Snape, Hogwarts!"

Moments later the face of the potions Master appeared in the fire place, "Lucius, what can I do for you?"

Malfoy kept his political face on, trying to hid his worry, "You are needed by our master right now, it is of the most importance."

Severus let his mind begin to work, "I will be there momentarily Lucius." Malfoy nodded and pulled out of the fire. Severus flooed Dumbledore and told him he was being called and was given the permission to go. Lucius helped Voldemort sit down in his thrown when the fire flared green and Snape walked out. He took one look at his Lord before quickly rushing over.

An hour later, Voldemort was in his bedchambers with Lucius and Severus on his left and right. "Severus what is going on?"

Snape sighed, "My Lord, it would appear that your body isn't capable of handling this much magical intake. Seeing as you have already gone through your magical maturity your core was at its maximum size and capacity. The magic you have absorbed is being released in great waves and that is the pain you feel. I fear that if we don't do something soon, your magic will be released from your core and destroy your body."

Voldemort was silent for a moment as he thought, '_The ritual said nothing of side effects. Even if I lose this body I can always make a new one since my artifacts are still hidden.' _

Snape flinched when his Master's eyes looked at him, "Severus, begin researching how to reinforce the core until we find a better solution and I want an oath that the old man will never find out about this."

Severus sighed and gave his oath before going back to Hogwarts. Lucius was sent away to find Bellatrix and moments later she arrived. She bowed deeply, "My Lord, you summoned me?"

The Dark Lord tensed for a moment as more pain shot through him, "Bella, I need you to retrieve two items for me. The first is the cup I gave you to take care of and the second is in a cave that I will show you. Bring me the cup first my dear."

Bella bowed low and kissed her Master's robes, "At once master."

As she left, Nagini slithered over to her bonded, "_Master, if you need it, I can give your essence back to you. It would be easier than waiting." _

The Dark Lord stroked his familiar's head, "_There will be no need for that my dear. I was foolish to split my soul so many times and try this at the same time. I will keep you, the diadem and the ring."_ His serpent familiar nodded and coiled up around her master, providing strength through their bond.

*HP-HT*

Michael Potter sat in front of a large group of students in the Hogs Head tavern. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend and he and his friends had decided to reform Dumbledore's Army because of their new visitors.

Michael stood up and waited for everyone to fall silent, "As you all know, at the beginning of the year this 'Lord Slytherin' appears and rescues the train from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He did this by using dark magic and killing his opponents without offering them a chance to redeem themselves."

Michael paused for dramatic effect, "Then our Headmaster offers this same man a chance to stay in the castle as added security. What does he do then? He goes to America and brings with him American Battle Mages. Now I realize that this doesn't sound all that bad but the American view on magic isn't the same as ours. Many of the curses we see as dark they let fall under the gray category and so there is no punishment if they use such a curse."

Hermione stood next to her friend, "To top all of this off, one of these men happens to be a former Nazi Gestapo Major." The assembled students whispered at this.

"I feel we need to continue our training in order to prepare ourselves if and when Slytherin decides to attack us. The Dark Lord is the heir of Slytherin and yet this guy claims to be his true heir. Seeing that, I don't think it is even a question as to whether or not we get ready." Michael paused, "So who is with me?"

The assembled students rose one by one and signed the parchment that Hermione had provided. After they had all signed, Michael smirked and raised his wand, "Now, those of us that were in the group last year when Umbridge was sent to inspect the school, remember everything. We need to help the newer students to get them up to task. Now, I have gotten help from the best source outside of the Headmaster himself, my dad."

James Potter pulled off his son's invisibility cloak and smiled at the group. "Who is ready to kick some snake arse?"

The group of students started to smile widely as they realized that one of the most powerful aurors in the Ministry was going to teach them extra things.

*HP-HT*

While Michael and his band of followers were plotting against Slytherin, said lord was enjoying a day with his girls. Gabrielle was smiling widely as she pulled her lover and sisters into the first clothing store. Harry rolled his eyes as he sat down and watched his two Veela girls go to the most expensive section of the shop.

Victoria sat next to Harry and leaning into his shoulder, "Don't you want to look around love?"

The vampiress rolled her eyes, "You know me love, dark colors and leather." Harry chuckled and put his arm around her, "Which fits you very well, but is even more fun to take off." Victoria smiled and kissed him before continuing to watch the other two pull clothes to try on.

Close to three hours later, Harry walked out with two very happy Veela girls behind him. Even with all his money he still cringed at the amount they had gotten. "Why is it that every change in the season they have to go and get an entire new wardrobe?"

Fleur smiled at her 'sister', "Come now Victoria, true we love to shop but zhe real reason is zat we love showing off for 'Arry. And zis is something zat you enjoy az well."

The black haired girl let a small smile tug her lips, "Maybe a little."

Harry took his girlfriends to a small café and they enjoyed a nice peaceful lunch. Fleur and Gabrielle were ecstatic to find that the café specialized in French cuisine and literally ordered everything on the menu as it had been a long time since they had enjoyed French cooking. Victoria rolled her eyes and settled for a very rare steak with some red wine while Harry ordered a medium rare steak.

As they sat eating, the doors opened and in walked Raven Potter with her mother Lily. Harry saw his girlfriends look at him in worry but he just waved them off and continued eating. Harry half listened to the two as they sat down, "Mommy, why can't I get anything to eat?"

Lily smiled at her daughter and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes, "Because Raven, Uncle Severus is going to meet us for lunch and it is only polite to wait."

The black haired girl scowled and looked at the menu while her mother waited. She spotted Harry and held his gaze for a moment before he turned back to Fleur. Lily took the glass of ice water that had just been brought to the table and took a light drink as she pondered the young lord. Her pondering was cut short when she heard her friend, "Lils!"

Raven was out of her seat like a shot and almost caused Severus Snape to collapse. Those who knew the Potters knew that Severus was made Raven's Godfather at Lily's request and he would do anything to protect her. "Raven Potter, you know better than that!"

Snape smirked without showing much emotion and took the eleven year old girl's hand. "Don't mind her Raven; your mother has never liked public displays of emotion. She is too much like Aunty Minnie."

Snape made a very serious and almost perfect McGonagall face and the little girl started to giggle. Lily couldn't help but smile at her best friend as he turned and gave her a hug, "How are you doing Lily? I haven't seen much of you in the past couple of weeks."

The redhead sighed, "I know Sev, but with how James is it is hard to find time to spend any time with you. I wish he would get past his childish side and realize that you aren't a complete arse."

The Potion's Master raised an eyebrow, "A complete arse?"

Lily chuckled, "Well you are somewhat of an arse but not completely."

Snape smirked and pulled out a package before giving it to Raven, the little girl squealed and ripped the paper off and opened the box. She gasped and pulled out a simple but elegant necklace. The silver chain fell down to a locket with a small emerald in the center of a heart. The emerald was the center of a lily that was clutched in the talons of a raven.

Raven smiled and had her mother put it on before hugging Severus for dear life, "Thank you so much Uncle Sev."

The normally cold potions master smiled at his Goddaughter and then at Lily. She looked at the locket and smirked at the symbols. The lily represented her while the raven was meant for her daughter and the heart represented the love that Severus held for them both.

Severus took a drink from his water and watched his Goddaughter examine the locket with a small but true smile on her face. Their meals arrived and they started eating when Raven looked over Lily's shoulder, "Mommy, there is Lord Slytherin. Can I go and say hi to him?"

Lily looked towards the young Lord's Table and saw him still eating with his girl's. "Raven maybe later. Let him enjoy his meal." The little black haired witch scowled before starting to eat again.

Harry gave his bank note with a generous tip to the waitress before leaving with a smile that would melt any woman.

His girlfriends smiled at him before they continued to enjoy their day in the alley. Students parted way for him as he walked calmly along the main street until he stopped in front of an apothecary to collect some supplies for his potions kit. Harry turned to his girls and gave them his debit card, "Here, go and have some fun while I take care of some business."

Victoria grabbed it before her Veela sisters could get their hands on it, "Sorry girls, but we are going to go to my shop first."

Fleur scowled playfully, "But Victoria, all you ever want to buy is more weapons and other items to enhance your guns."

The vampire smiled, "Not true, I also like to buy leather and other bedroom items for Harry to use on me."

The owner of the shop started coughing when he heard this. Harry motion for his girls to leave and then walked into the shop. "Sorry about that, she can be very outspoken."

The man smirked, "No offense taken sir, it's better to have a happy woman then an angry one."

Harry nodded, "I need this list of supplies and also would like to sell about a liter of freely given phoenix tears."

The man dropped his armful of phials and looked at Harry with wide eyes, "A whole liter of freely given?" Harry nodded and produced the clear liquid and placed it on the table. "Just sell the tears at the normal rates and keep thirty percent for your shop. Send the money I make to the Goblins with the number 3 on it and they will take care of the rest."

Harry was waiting for his items when he heard one of his favorite voices, "BAH! Why iz it so impossible for zhese English foolz to keep fresh supplies. If I vas in charge zhey vould all be court-martialed and shot for treason!"

Harry chuckled and turned to the black uniformed Major Hochstetter, "Major, is there something that I might help you with?"

The former nazi turned and bowed to Harry, "Nein my lord. I vas just expressing my displeasure at zhe fact that zhere isn't any suitable potion ingredient."

Harry chuckled and pointed to the back room, "The best stuff is in the back but you have to prove that you are adequate at potions."

The Major got a sinister grin on his face, "I vill show more zhen adequate. I am a Gestapo Major and a Potions Master of zhe highest degree!"

Harry nodded, "Have fun." He turned and walked out to find his girls.

*HP-HT*

When Harry finally found them, Fleur and Victoria were sitting at a café table while Gabrielle was talking with a couple of girls her own age. One had brown bushy hair and a flawless complexion and the other was a blonde with a dreamy expression in her gray eyes. Harry sat down and kissed Fleur and Victoria, "So it would appear that I missed something?"

"Not much dear, the brunette is named Hermione Granger and the blonde is Luna Lovegood. Gabby was looking for some books and they pointed her in the right direction. Gabrielle said something in French and Hermione started to talk to her in very fluent French, Luna joined in after she stopped looking at the wall."

Harry chuckled as he watched his youngest girlfriend smile and laugh with her new friends. "It will be good for her. Mama and Papa's deaths hit her zhe 'ardest. She was so lost when she started her change and without mama to 'elp her only made it worse."

Harry nodded and held onto Fleur's hand, "I'm glad she is fitting in, I was skeptical at first because of the Veela allure but so far nothing has gone wrong. The Ravens have been very accepting of her with how smart she is and the Puffs are naturally friendly. The other two have accepted her but don't go out of their way to make contact with her." The girls nodded and sat there as they enjoyed the remainder of their afternoon.

*HP-HT*

Harry moved down the second floor corridor and stopped when he arrived at the girl's bathroom. He squared his shoulders and walked in. The normal occupant, Moaning Myrtle, wasn't anywhere to be seen. Harry stopped in front of the center sink and found the serpent that was engraved into the metal. He smirked and opened his mouth, "_Open."_

The sink shuddered as the command was spoken and moved backwards to reveal a large opening to the pipes. _"Stairs."_

Once again there was a shudder and a grinding sound as blocks of cement and rock moved out from the walls and formed a perfect staircase down into the depths of the pipe. Harry walked down and cast a wandless cleansing charm on the air around his head so he could breathe. He continued down into the chamber, moving rocks out of his way as he went. He stopped when he found a large shedding from a large serpent. The shed was close to sixty-five feet long and would bring a nice galleon to the right buyer. Harry turned and looked at a large circle metal door with several snakes moving from the center out to the edge.

He smirked before once again hissing, _"Open."_

A mechanical slithering sound was heard as another mechanical snake moved around the outside of the door, unlocking all of the other snake heads. The door swung open and hit Harry with a blast of cold damp air. He walked in and found the main hall of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry walked along the black marbled floor with his cloak billowing around him as he moved towards the large statue in the center of the small pond.

The statue was of his ancestor's head and it held something that was of great use to Harry. Harry closed his eyes and raised his hand, _"Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"_

There was a loud grinding sound followed by a sharp and powerful his. The mouth of Salazar opened and revealed a large opening. From inside, a low growl and hiss was heard. Harry smiled coldly as a dark green, almost black; nose stuck out and let a fork tongue flick out.

"_Greetings Brazil, it has been a long time since I have laid my eyes upon your majestic form."_

From within the mouth a large serpent slithered forth and revealed itself in all its glory, the king of serpents, a Basilisk. The creature was close to eighty-five feet in length and its powerful yellow eyes glowed as it surveyed the area before catching the scent of someone familiar. _"Harry is that you?" _

"_Yes it is my friend. I have returned to claim that which is mine."_

The Basilisk hissed in pleasure before letting its massive head fall and touch its nose against Harry's strong chest. _"It has been too long young one; it feels good to smell your scent again."_

Harry stroked her scaled on her chin and looked at her eyes seeing that she had her third and second eyelids down. This would stop the power of her deadly gaze from killing of petrifying.

"_I need you to fulfill your purpose in protecting the school. I fear that the one called Voldemort will be planning something and he might try to destroy this sacred place."_

The Basilisk hissed and bared her fangs, "_Let him try, I will show him what a true serpent is able to do."_

Harry smiled and stroked her head, "_I have missed you too."_

"_What of the one with your face?" _

"_Michael doesn't recall what truly happened; the charm that I used is so powerful only a parselmouth can remove it. Even if Dumbledore finds out, he won't be able to remove the charm from Michael or the Weasley girl."_

Harry spent a few more minutes with the massive serpent before letting her go and hunt in the forest.

He turned and called out, "Dobby."

There was a pop and Harry's over excited house elf appeared and bowed low, "Master Harry is calling Dobby? What can Dobby do for his Master?"

Harry smiled, "Dobby I need you and some of the other elves to start cleaning this chamber and any other rooms that might be found. Remove the skins that Brazil has shed and talk to Warlord Ragnok. He will be able to contact any potential buyers of the skins. Tell him he can keep fifty percent of the profits for the goblin nation."

Dobby bowed again, "Master Harry is most generous. Dobby will be getting to work now."

The elf snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry looked at the chamber once more before whistling for Sol to bring him back to his quarters.

*HP-HT*

The next morning saw the students eating and then hurrying off to finish their weekend homework. Harry was sitting in the library with Gabrielle as she worked on her essay for potions. Harry smiled at her as she kept brushing her beautiful silver locks away from her eyes as she wrote. "Arry, can you look zis over?"

Harry nooded and quickly scanned her essay. "Almost love; you just need to switch the counter-clockwise to a clockwise turn. The other way would end up with your potion color being off a slight degree. It is still usable but better in pure form."

The veela girl smiled and made the change before switching to her Ancient Runes homework. Harry sat back and looked out the window and saw Sol and Hedwig flying around. The Slytherin Lord smiled and grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled her along. She looked at him with a questioned look but saw where his eyes had drifted and broke into a smile as well.

Harry quickly summoned his broom from his quarters and mounted it with Gabrielle holding onto his waist before launching into the air. Many students where outside since it was a nice October day and the sight of the young Lord on a broom caused a little gossip. Harry started to speed up as he felt the wind moving through his hair. Gabrielle started to giggle and laugh as Harry took a sharp turn towards the ground at high speed. The gathering crowd of students gasped and looked on in awe as Sol and Hedwig joined their bonded in his dive at the ground. Seconds before they would hit, Harry pulled up sharp and felt his feet lightly touch the grass as he executed his favorite move in the air. The students started clapping loudly as they saw the perfectly executed Wronski Feint.

Michael Potter and his side kick Ron Weasley sneered as Harry and Gabrielle came in for a landing. Ron glared as he saw the title _Firestorm_ on the side of the broom.

"How did you get a Firestorm?"

The Firestorm was the next broom in the Fire broom series. First had been the Firebolt, then the Firebolt 2. The Firestorm easily outclassed both brooms in every way shape and form as it was the best broom used for Seekers. However, the price kept most Quidditch fans from buying it and even Professional teams had to negotiate with the manufacturing company to get them onto their team.

Harry smirked as he handed the broom to Gabrielle who quickly mounted it and took off. "It helps when your vaults have been collecting interest over the years."

Ron went red in the face, "So this is just your way of showing off the money your ancestor got from killing the innocent."

Behind him there was a gasp from the collected students. Harry had expected someone to say something stupid so didn't really react. He smiled and looked at Gabrielle as she took a sharp dive, "Pull up quick love."

He turned back to Ron, "For the record Mr. Weasley, I don't appreciate people speaking foul of my ancestry. Salazar Slytherin was a brilliant man and great with money. He was a potions master of the highest degree and could do things with magic that our esteemed Headmaster could only dream of."

Ron glared, "Dumbledore is the greatest wizard since Merlin and would walk circles around Slytherin or anyone in his house."

Harry's eyes flashed with power as his anger started to appear. His face was still emotionless but his eyes told another story. He was about to speak when a cold yet beautiful voice came from the group of students, "Really Weasley, I knew you were dumb, but to insult not only Salazar himself but Dumbledore and the entire Slytherin house."

They turned to see Daphne Greengrass with her two friends next to her. Harry did a quick up down and definitely liked what he saw. The ice queen was in her Hogwarts robes but had the top few buttons undone which showed a nice amount of cleavage. The hem of her robes fell above her feet but gave enough view of her amazing legs.

"Watch it Greengrass, I don't need the opinions of a slimy snake." Daphne rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him, "Clearly you do, maybe if you were more like your friend Granger and actually studied up on things you would realize that Salazar was a great man."

Ron was about to retort when an aged voice cut him off, "That will be quite enough Mr. Weasley." Albus Dumbledore walked through the group of students and smiled at them all before nodding his head in Harry's direction.

"I would have hoped that you would be able to show the proper respect towards a Founder's heir as well as your fellow student. That will be ten points from Gryffindor for insulting others."

The aged man then smirked, "And for the record, I would not be able to defeat Salazar Slytherin in a duel. He was a brilliant man and his reputation is well earned."

The group of students all stared open mouthed as the Headmaster actually defended Slytherin. "Now I think that there has been enough staring, let's leave our young lord to his day."

Harry nodded his thanks and waited for the others to leave before turning to the only person that had stayed behind, "Couldn't get enough last time Miss Greengrass?"

The girl in question tried to maintain her 'Ice Queen' persona but failed, "You are rather cute when you blush."

She stuttered before clearing her throat, "I'm sorry my Lord, it's not very becoming of a female Slytherin to act in such a way."

Harry stopped her with a finger on her lips, "What is with the high and mighty proper look? Just because I'm the Slytherin heir doesn't mean I want to be treated like royalty. I'm still a teen so that means live life and have fun."

Daphne felt herself go weak from the smile he sent her, "I'm sorry my Lord."

"Harry."

Daphne looked at him, "What?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "My name is Harry, short for Harrison."

The blonde girl scrunched her face up, "Harrison Slytherin? Has a weird sound to it."

Harry laughed out as Gabby took another dive, "I didn't pick my name unfortunately, but we can only move forward and not dwell on the past."

Daphne sat down when Harry gestured to the patch of grass next to him. When she did, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, forcing her head to rest on his shoulder, "Now, I know a thing or two about how girls are and from the look in your eyes I would say that you are troubled by something."

Daphne tried to move her arm to get more comfortable and ended up with it resting on his muscular chest. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized the kind of build he had, "Well you are right about that, I have been troubled about the kiss you gave to my friends and I. You have three girlfriends and yet you openly flirt with girls and the last couple of weeks me more so. I'm not the kind of person to be a one night stand."

She was cut off with a sweet kiss from him, "I told you before Daphne, my girlfriends and I all love each other very much and they realize that there might be another joining our group in the future. Hell, Victoria gave me permission as long as she was the only Vampire. I do not disrespect women and literally worship the ground my girls walk on, seeing them happy is more than enough for me."

Daphne pulled back and looked at him, "I find that hard to believe."

Harry chuckled and looked over to where Gabrielle had just landed, "Gabby my love would please tell Miss Greengrass how you three feel about the idea of adding another girl to our little group?" The young Veela smiled and waved her hand off, "It iz ok with uz. Magic iz a powerful zing and shouldn't be ignored. 'Arry loves uz all zhe same and zat iz what truly matters."

The Veela walked over and kissed Harry hard and passionately, "But remember zat you have to break me in first before we add anozer to our group."

Harry smiled and kissed her back before swatting her behind as she walked back into the castle. Daphne watched the whole thing and saw the love in their eyes and felt a small longing, to be wanted for something other than her looks. "Tell you what Daphne, why don't you spend some time with us and get to know us more. I'm not saying that anything will happen, but spending time with a beautiful girl is defiantly a highlight of anyone's day."

Daphne smiled at being called beautiful, "I will debate on it my Lor…Harry."

She got up and was about to leave when she turned and kissed his cheek before rushing off. Harry smirked and fell back onto the ground with a goofy smile on his face. Maybe he had just cracked the Ice Queen open and for some reason he felt that there was a lot more to her then met the eye.

**Wow…just wow.**

**Here is the next chapter of Hidden truth. It was more of a filler chapter to get me going again. Sorry about the long wait but work is first. Lol**

**If I made Daphne seem like a school girl that's because she is. I feel that her whole Ice Queen persona is more of a cover up to her life and will be revealed in time.**

**This is easily the longest chapter I have ever written, so let me know if you would prefer them this long or shorter. Longer will take more time to update but I'm up for it.**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gabrielle Delacour put her books down for her Transfiguration class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. She was lucky enough to not be in a house and thus wasn't forced into the whole house rivalry. She set her wand down next to her books and opened the one Harry had given her. It was a guide to becoming a master at Transfiguration and was written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. The brilliant witch had written many tomes about the different branches of magic that she and her fellow founders had studied. She was brought out of her thoughts when a mess of brown hair flopped down next to her.

"Hello Gabrielle, how are you doing today?"

Gabby turned and looked at Hermione Granger. The sixth year Gryffindor had spoken to her in Hogsmeade and a few times since then but she seemed to be fishing for information, but still, it was nice to have friends other than your boyfriend and sisters.

The young Veela smiled, "Good morning 'Ermione, I am doing very well. Just getting ready for anozer day of classes oui?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes another day. I still find myself in awe at all the magic that we can learn here at Hogwarts, there isn't anything like it in the world."

The blonde girl shrugged, "My boyfriend's abilities in teaching and the tomes he has collected are infinitely better than Hogwarts, but who is worried about that."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the offhanded insult to her school, "What's that you are reading?"

Gabby placed her marker back into the book before showing the title, "It iz a book written by none ozzer zen Rowena Ravenclaw. I 'ave always loved to change things when I waz a girl and so my boyfriend thought zat I should look at zis book. I 'ave to admit I 'ave never found Transfiguration so easy."

Hermione's eyes widened at the book and had to restrain herself from grabbing it. This was one of the Founder's items and had an untold amount of knowledge. She was about to respond as Professor McGonagall walked in with the rest of the class. Hermione got up and went to sit with Michael and Ron, leaving Gabby looking slightly upset.

"Hey Gabrielle, come over here." She turned and saw the same girl Harry had been with the other day, Greengrass if she remembered. She got her books and walked over to the table with Daphne and two other girls, a redhead and brunette.

She smiled as she sat down, "I'm sorry I don't remember your names."

The brunette smiled back prettily, "No problem hun, my name is Pansy Parkinson, the Redhead is our groups scarlet woman, Tracey Davis, and the blonde is our own Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass."

Tracey glared at her friend, "I'm the scarlet woman? Who was the one that forced Blaise Zabini into a closet and didn't come out for almost twenty minutes?"

Pansy blushed lightly, "Nothing happened, but man can that boy snog."

Gabby smiled slightly at the two friends bantering. Daphne looked at her, "Gabby I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I interrupted your flying with Harry and…"

Tracey looked up, "Who is Harry?"

Gabby smiled, "He iz my boyfriend."

The two other girls looked at Daphne before Pansy squealed, "You are on a first name basis with Lord Slytherin? What in the world did you do for him? Did you throw yourself at him or did you su…"

"Miss Parkinson, that will be quite enough. Twenty points from Slytherin for being vulgar and not paying attention."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Sorry Professor."

Daphne smiled at her friend, "No I didn't do anything to him."

Gabby grinned with an amused twinkle in her eyes, "But his lips taste good no?"

Daphne blushed deeply which caused Pansy and Tracey to squeal loudly again causing McGonagall to take another twenty points away.

Michael glared at the group of girls as they kept giggling and whispering about something. Every so often either Daphne or the Veela would blush deeply, causing another round of giggles to come out.

His friend Ron sneered at them, "Slimy snakes, don't have any respect for their Professors or others around. Why were you sitting with that slut Hermione?"

The resident bookworm rolled her eyes, "For one thing Ron she is the girlfriend of Lord Slytherin and second we could gain a ton of information about him from her. I already found out that she has a book written by Rowena Ravenclaw. She said that her boyfriend gave it to her and that his collection of books was greater than Hogwarts. I find that really hard to believe as Hogwarts is the best school in all of Europe."

Michael kept glancing at Gabrielle, "I think it is a good idea Hermione. Keep talking to her and maybe if we gain her trust we can use her to bring down Slytherin, I will let Dad know about the change in plans." Ron smirked as his friends created a sound plan.

*HP-HT*

Harry thrust his palm forward towards Ky's chin in an attempt to knock him out. Ky moved to the left and grabbed Harry's forearm and twisted it around so it ran across his back, causing Harry to wince in pain, "Give up yet kid?"

Harry chuckled and used his leg to sweep under the Battle Mage, knocking him back, "Not even close old man."

Ky smirked before lunging again, "Old man? I'm only a few years older then you Harry and I find that statement highly insulting."

The two men continued their dance of hand to hand combat as was part of their workout routine. Whispers could be heard from the gathered girls that seemed to make their way down to the training area of the Mages every day. The sight of so many muscular and handsome men training without shirts was something that they couldn't pass up, not that the guys minded.

Harry rolled to his left and punched forward, hitting Ky in the shoulder, "Damn, hey Victoria, a little help?"

Harry had only two second before he was turned and kissed hotly by his vampire lover. She snaked her tongue into his mouth and caused a moan to leave him. Ky used this chance to hit Harry in the back, knocking him to his knees.

He glared up at Ky, "The only way you can win anymore is by having one of my girls get involved."

"Come on Harry, you know you love it." Harry glared at Victoria, "I will deal with you later love."

She smirked and extended her fangs, "Am I in charge this time or can I be the submissive one?"

Harry groaned at the images that came to his head before smacking her rear end as she walked away.

Mandalore chuckled from under his mask, "The sexual tension you and your girls build up is something else my Lord. I can't even imagine how you handle all three of them."

Harry smiled, "Two as of now but when Gabby get's involved I'm not sure I will be able to survive. Victoria is always looking for a good shag and Fleur is no better, although with Victoria, it can sometimes get rather rough."

The men all chuckled and went back to their workout routine while Mandelore cringed at the thought of his favorite little Veela becoming a woman. "Sorry my Lord, but I don't need that image. She will always be little Gabby to me."

Harry chuckled, "I know, but face look at the bright side, we know that I will never betray or hurt anyone of them so I don't have to worry about you trying to kill me in my sleep."

Mandelore nodded and threw a dagger, "Think fast!" Harry stepped to the left and watched the blade sail over and slice through a tent before hitting something.

"BAAAAAHHHH!" Harry chuckled, "On that note, I have several things to be doing."

Harry and Victoria quickly went to find his other two girlfriends before a certain former Nazi came looking for them.

*HP-HT*

The crowd was loud and cheering as the stands filled with students and spectators. The first Quidditch game of the season was about to begin and it was between the biggest rivalry out there, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry sat down behind his girls as they talk together about their own things, while they didn't enjoy the sport as much as their boyfriend, they always enjoyed watching a game with him as it was bonding time…as well as the occasional bet that turned dirty. Harry felt someone sit next to him and was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore. The powerful wizard was wearing his favorite purple robes with silver stars. "Good morning my Lord, a beautiful day for flying is it not?"

Harry smiled, "Indeed it is Headmaster. I'm surprised you are not among your fellow teachers."

Dumbledore smiled and let his famous twinkle go, "I felt that today we should all sit amongst the students to better our relationships with them."

Harry raised an eyebrow which caused the old man to chuckle, "And I thought it would be a good time to speak with you some more."

Harry nodded and turned to the match as the two teams were called out. Harry was surprised to see his brother Michael on the team as a chaser along with Weasley as the keeper while Weasley's sister was seeker. The only Slytherin he recognized was Malfoy as Seeker. "So, how is your year going my Lord?"

Harry smirked slightly, "Headmaster, I insist that you call me Harrison, being called Lord all the time can get old."

Dumbledore nodded, "Only if you call me Albus, I believe that people who can share their names can begin to trust."

Harry nodded, "A good thing to live by but trust is earned not freely given."

Albus chuckled, "This is true Harrison. You are obviously far more mature then some of your fellow aged."

Harry shrugged and proceeded to run his hands through Gabrielle's hair, much to her enjoyment, "It come with having a difficult life and having to struggle and fight for everything."

Albus raised an eyebrow at the young Lord, "The past is often nothing more than a stepping stone into a greater future. We may not see it then, but you will only grow stronger from it."

Albus nodded his head in agreement as he watched the young man lovingly run his hands through the young woman's hair. "I have noticed that you have taken a liking to Miss Greengrass of Slytherin. I'm surprised that she has even given you the time of day."

Harry looked at Albus, "Then my assumptions about her having a difficult life are true?"

Dumbledore chuckled but then nodded sadly, "Yes it is true, you see, the Greengrass family has tried to remain neutral in every conflict that has come their way, especially the last two wars. They managed to for a short time but Voldemort is very hard pressed on trying to get followers and Daphne's family is very wealthy, even more so then the Malfoys." Dumbledore sighed for a moment, "I knew her parents when they were in school and her father was the perfect Slytherin. He used any legal tactics he had to in order to gain his wealth and power. Once he married Daphne's mother he settled for political power and took a more active role as one of the leading seven. The seven are…"

Harry cut him off, "The seven most powerful families in Magical Britain, the Greengrass, Malfoy, Longbottom, Bones, Potter, Black, and the Davis families."

Dumbledore nodded, "Daphne's mother is the very image of perfection without the aid of magical abilities, a trait she has passes on to both of her daughters. Evelyn Greengrass was in Ravenclaw but displayed traits that left no doubt she would have done well in Slytherin. Her quick wit and sharp mind made her a very powerful force when she wanted something. Add in her natural beauty and she was almost always fending off from suitors. When Cyrus managed to win her affection he made many enemies, nothing to major, but enemies none the less."

The crowd cheered as Gryffindor scored a goal. Harry watched as bludgers screamed through the air and crashed into one of the Slytherin chasers. "That doesn't explain why her life was so difficult."

Dumbledore nodded, "Cyrus is a good man but he does hold true to the 'Pureblood' traditions of marriage contracts and growing the families' political power. Daphne was going to be the signed into marriage contract with either Michael Potter or Draco Malfoy. Cyrus and Evelyn would have preferred going with Lily and James but the events of October 31st caused a strain with the families. James and Lily got caught up in their families' new fame and this caused separation for the two families. James was led to believe that Cyrus was in support of Voldemort and cut all ties with the Greengrass family. This left a void between the families and broke apart a powerful political alliance. Daphne was heartbroken because she now had to marry Draco, however, Evelyn spoke to Cyrus and they both agreed on something. If Daphne's sister Astoria would be willing to submit to the contract, then they would allow Daphne to marry any man of her own choice. Being the oldest daughter, Daphne would get everything her father has and let's just say that Cyrus wasn't too pleased with the thought of the Malfoy's gaining his estate. Luckily for them young Astoria happens to be quite smitten with young Draco and he really didn't care as long as he got one of the sisters. So the contract was signed and Daphne was freed."

Harry thought for a moment, "You said that Draco didn't care as long as he 'got' one of the sisters. I take it that Draco is just like his father…marriage for statues."

Albus sighed, "Indeed he is. In a perfect world we would all marry for love and grow old with the ones we care about but alas it isn't that simple. It seems that you have been very fortunate in that department Harrison."

Harry smiled at his three girls as they cheered along with the crowd. "Indeed I have Albus, indeed I have."

*HP-HT*

Severus Snape growled as he banished the contents of his last potion away. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn as to not show weakness in the presence of his Lord. Voldemort was still weak and was watching Severus with amused eyes as his best potions master tried to find a way to stabilize the core.

"Is there a problem Severus?"

Snape steeled his emotions and looked at his master, "No master, it's just that the formula is very unstable. Even if I should get it right, there is a high risk that you would be…"

Voldemort narrowed his scarlet eyes, "Be what Severus?"

Snape gulped, "Left as a squib."

Severus instantly regretted saying this, "CRUCIO!"

Snape had been hit by his fair share of Crucios but this one was like nothing he ever felt. The pain was so intense that he couldn't scream. He thrashed around violently as the Dark Lord let loose his infinite rage.

"Do you think it wise to do such a thing Severus? Do you think it would be a good thing for our cause if you turned me to a filthy squib? I'm not entirely convinced that you are trying your hardest."

Snape gasped for air as the curse was lifted, "Master, I beg for your forgiveness. I am trying but with all the running to Hogwarts and here I don't have time to sight down and work the formula out."

Voldemort glared and flicked his wand, "Then you should have spoken to me you fool. Tell the muggle loving fool that you have an assignment that requires you to remain here for an undetermined amount of time. This will enable you to work until it is done."

Snape got up to floo Albus, "But Severus, pray that you find the cure. You are running out of time."

Snape shivered at the warning before he limped to his quarters.

*HP-HT*

Albus sighed as he finished explaining the situation to his staff members. Harry, Ky and Major Hochstetter stood against the far wall next to Fawkes, Sol, and Hedwig.

Lily Potter spoke first, "Albus, what are we going to do? I can't handle the fourth through seventh year classes yet and Sirius and James are both rubbish at teaching potions."

The two Marauders chuckled at this, "She has a point Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and stroked his beard, "I have tried to get a hold of Professor Slughorn but he refused to come back. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but with the Ministry's declaration of Voldemort's return very few people will want to teach at a place that will be targeted by him."

Ky seemed deep in thought and got a smirk on his face, "Headmaster if I may?"

Dumbledore nodded for him to continue, "I happen to have a Potion's Master that could use employment."

Hochstetter raised an eyebrow, "You do? And vat vould zis man's name be?"

Ky chuckled, "Why our very own Major Hochstetter."

The Major smirked and nodded, "Oh I see, I vas worried you vould say….VAT DO YOU MEAN MAJOR HOCHSTETTER?"

Albus smirked a grandfatherly smile and his eyes twinkled fully, "I assume he is qualified?"

The former Nazi glared at Albus, "I find zat highly insulting old man, I vas brewing potions before your precious Snape vas born."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I guess the old saying is true, if life gives you lemons, make lemonade?"

The staff, except for Lily, Harry, and Ky, looked at Albus with confused looks. "I was just saying that I find it amusing that the Battle Mages are here for our protection and now we find ourselves in need of a potions master and here we have one." Everyone still looked lost causing Albus to chuckle again, "It loses so much in the explanation."

Harry smirked and nodded at Ky. "If there are not any objections?"

James was about to protest but a glare from Lily shut him up. "Very well then, welcome Major Hochstetter to the staff of Hogwarts. Good luck Professor."

The Major glared at Ky before clicking his heels together and bowing, "Danke Headmaster. I vill make sure zat zhe students learn."

Albus nodded, "I have faith in your abilities."

*HP-HT*

The news that a former Nazi was teaching the older potions classes didn't go over the best. Within hours of Dumbledore telling the school, letters from outraged parents started to arrive. The Major just waved the letters off and prepared for his first class which would start the following Monday. When the Board of Governors got wind of this they ordered an investigation of Major Hochstetter's teaching abilities. So for his first class, the Major would be having an investigation on his abilities, the fact that one of the men that Harry had hired was under attack pleased Michael and the D.A. members to no end. Their training had intensified and James had already moved the group onto advanced magic that was taught to the Aurors. Lily Potter continued to teach her classes like normal although one could tell that she was worried for her friend.

With both her parents busy and her brother not really caring, Raven Potter had to find ways to occupy herself. Granted her friends helped but not seeing her family started to make her feel lonely. The first year Gryffindor was often in the library until late, embracing her hidden Ravenclaw side. She was just like her mother in the way that she loved to read and learn new things. The Sorting Hat had wanted to put her in Ravenclaw but the fiery attitude that she inherited from her mother made him change his mind.

Tonight, Raven was walking down the corridor that Lord Slytherin had his quarters. She had been curious about the new Lord but her mother had told her not to bother him. She walked past his doorway and stopped when she heard raised voices from within his room.

"We are playing this too close to the bar. They could find out who you are any time."

Raven pressed her ear closer and listened, "I realize that and when I decided to come here I told you that I didn't want you to come for that reason. Seeing any of your three hurt would destroy me. If I realized that you would have this big of a problem with it then I wouldn't have had you come!"

The female voice started up again, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, don't you dare try to pull the guilt trip on me. I don't regret coming to the school, but I don't like how things are going. Severus being called away for an undetermined amount of time worries me."

Raven's eyes were wide as she heard the name. She knew she had seen or heard of the name before. The first year quickly got up and ran to her mother's room.

*HP-HT*

Harry sighed as Victoria finished another of her rants. Something was bothering her and he couldn't seem to figure it out. Before they left to come to the school she had been upset, but still agreed to come. Now she suddenly hated the idea of being here. Sol and Hedwig watched as their bonded paced back and forth.

"What could be the problem?"

Sol thrilled, "_It could be that time of the month_."

Hedwig glared at her mate before she hit him with her wing, "_Don't be so sexist."_ She then turned to Harry, "_My Harry, it is possible that she is expecting."_

Harry paled before he looked at his white phoenix, "Are you sure?" Hedwig gave him a look that said, 'do I look human to you?'

Harry sighed and went to were Victoria was standing. He tried to wrap his arms around her but she shrugged him off, "Love what is wrong?"

His vampire lover remained silent before she looked at him with tears in her silver eyes. Harry felt his heart break, "Victoria, are you pregnant?"

The vampiress looked at him for a moment before she gave a watery chuckle, "You would think I'm pregnant. As much as I would love to say yes love, no I'm not."

Harry sighed, "Then what is wrong?" Victoria pulled a parchment from her pocket and unrolled it. She handed it to Harry let a tear fall, "This is from Father."

Harry instantly felt a red flag go up. Count Victor had accepted the fact that Victoria was dating Harry but he didn't like that he was a human.

"Father wants me to return for a meeting of the Elders." She took a struggled breath, "Voldemort's men have made contact with him and he is going to hear their proposal."

Harry felt his anger increase at the thought of the Vampire Coven joining the Dark Lord. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her head, "I will go with you, and I will not allow them to split us up."

Victoria started to cry as she thought about the possibility of being forced to separate from Harry, the only man to ever win her heart.

*HP-HT*

Raven Potter pulled a book from her mother's desk, her personal scrap book. Raven opened to the beginning and scanned the pages until she found what she was looking for. There in a family photo was Her Mum, Dad, Michael, and her as a baby of about two years. All three were happily waving at the camera with Lily waving Raven's little hand. In the background was another boy of about seven. His black messy hair moved in the wind from the window he sat by. His eyes were cold as he glared at the family. Raven looked at the first couple of pages until she found another picture of the same boy only younger at around five.

Her eyes widened as she read the name under it…Harry James Potter.

**And it is finally done.**

**Chapter 11 is up for your reading pleasure.**

**I'm super pumped; I'm going to see Deathly Hallows Part 2 tomorrow. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. Lol**

**Harry has yet another issue to deal with, the Vampires possibly joining Voldemort. Hogwarts has a new Potions Master who hasn't even started yet and he is already under review. We also got to see a little into Harry's sister, Raven. She is smarter then she looks and has found out his picture.**

**What will she do with this information? Only I know. Find out in the next chapter of Hidden Truth**

**BTW, I have posted a new story called Rise to Power. It is a fic with Harry as a Dark Lord and is just the basis. If someone would like to adopt it and try their hand at my idea let me know. Go check it out, the more reviews I get on it the fast I will update both stories.**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews. NO FLAMES**

**LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER!**

**KingFatMan25**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raven Potter was a first year in Gryffindor with the mind of a Ravenclaw. Embracing her Gryffindor courage she was currently sitting outside the quarters of the mysterious Lord Slytherin, whom she believed to be her long lost brother, Harry Potter. It was a bold claim but she could see the possibilities. It was close to eight in the morning and was Sunday, so most people stayed in bed until almost nine. Raven took a deep breath and walked to the portrait guarding the room. She looked at the picture of the giant serpent that was wrapped around an apple tree with its head hanging down off one of the branches.

"Could I speak with Lord Slytherin?" The snake looked at her before ignoring her. The girl grew irritated as she was ignored; Raven had inherited her mother's temper and often caused her Father and brother to hide when she was angry.

Raven pulled her wand out and raised it but was cut off, "I didn't think it was polite to try and blow your way into someone's room."

Raven gulped and turned to see the person she had come to see, Lord Slytherin. The first year quickly squeaked and blushed as she saw his appearance. He was standing there in shorts and not top. His body was covered in small amount of sweat and he had a towel draped over his shoulder. She could see a very defined six-pack and his body was very toned.

The Lord raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, "Any reason you are trying to get into my quarters?"

Raven shook her head, still with a blush on her face, "I wanted to speak with you but that snake wouldn't let me in."

Slytherin chuckled and hissed at the portrait which then nodded and opened up, "Sorry, but only a parseltongue can get in."

Harry motioned for her to follow him in. Raven walked into the room and found Slytherin's three girlfriends already up and eating at the table on the little balcony the room had.

The one with black hair turned to Slytherin and smirked, "I will never get use to that sight, not that I'm complaining, can I have a taste?"

Raven saw the Lord smile, "Later love. I'm going to get clean, keep young Raven company." The girls nodded and motioned for her to come over. Raven nodded and joined the three older girls.

*HP-HT*

Harry threw his towel onto the ground before he stripped off his shorts and boxers to get into the shower. As the warm water soothed his muscles from his morning workout Harry's thoughts drifted to Raven Potter. His little sister's sudden appearance made him a little uneasy. Harry knew that she had wanted to meet him for some time but he didn't want to risk his identity this early. Harry got out of the shower and put on his normal clothes along with his black silk robes before he walked out. He found the girls all talking and laughing.

Victoria put her arm around Raven, "You my dear have a very Slytherin personality. I can't believe you thought to use a levitation charm on yourself to get up into the boy's dormitory."

Raven smiled and blushed, "Well, Michael wouldn't let me use his cloak so I took it."

Harry smirked, "I see we are making new friends already."

The group turned to him with Victoria pouting, "And I thought you would be naked."

Raven blushed which caused Harry to smile, "Normally I would, but since we have a guest I didn't think it would be nice."

Victoria winked at Raven, "You aren't missing much Raven."

Harry shrugged, "I'll remember that when you want it again."

Victoria glared, "Don't you dare ever think about holding out on me Harrison! If I want you to fuck me then you do it!"

Harry laughed as Raven started to blush a deep red. "Victoria, that's enough." Harry turned to Raven, "So Raven, what did you need from me?"

The girl turned to him and took a deep breath, "I came to visit my big brother."

*HP-HT*

Harry stared at his sister for a moment, "Your brother is in Gryffindor Tower."

Raven shook her head, "I'm talking about you Harry."

Harry looked at his girls and shook his head, "I don't know what you are talking about Raven, maybe you should go and…"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"

The normally stern and cold Lord Slytherin flinched and paled at the tone, Victoria let her mouth fall open while Fleur and Gabrielle started to laugh. Harry looked at Raven and sighed in defeat, knowing that she would either constantly pester him or go to their parents.

"How did you figure it out?"

Raven smiled brightly, "I was walking down here the other night and heard raised voices. I listened and heard you and Victoria fighting about something and then she yelled at you using that name. I thought it was odd and went to mom's room. I found her personal trunk and dug through it until I found an old photo album. Inside there was a picture of you when you were about five, it had your name under it."

Raven looked at Harry and scrunched her nose, "Although, you looked a lot different."

Harry smiled, "That would be because I inherited my looks from my ancestor Salazar Slytherin when I accepted his title." It was only a half lie. In reality, Harry had done a blood ritual to change his appearance using some of the blood that Salazar had put under stasis in his personal vaults. The ritual made his blood primarily Slytherin compared to the Potter blood, but how do you explain blood rituals to a first year?

Raven looked at Harry, "So you are my brother?" Harry nodded and was pushed to the ground by a powerful hug. By reaction, Harry put his arms around her tiny waist and held her as she started to cry joyful tears. Harry's three girlfriends smile at the scene and let tears slip down their beautiful faces. Harry sighed and held his sister as she cried for a few more moments before pulling back and using her hand to wipe the tears away, "Sorry."

Harry smiled, "Its no problem Raven."

His sister looked at him, "So what now?"

Harry knew where this was heading, "Raven, you can't tell James and Lily."

She looked up at his use of their names, "Why shouldn't our parents know?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "Raven, if they find out, they will try and get back into my life and with the war and all the other things I'm dealing with I just don't have time for them to try and correct their mistakes."

Raven looked at him, "What mistakes?"

Her brother struggled for a moment, "When Michael was declared the Boy-Who-Lived they got so caught up in their new fame and glory that they forgot about their other son." He spoke the last part with venom and hate, "For six years I was forced to live in the shadows, forced to stand in the background while Michael was treated as a king. I wouldn't have cared if they had actually paid attention to me but as it is they didn't. When my seventh birthday came around they forgot that Michael shared it with me. So when I saw that the cake only had his name on it I realized that I had no reason to stay, so I left."

Harry paused, "I'm glad that I did, I have become so much more powerful and wise because of it, not to mention that I met the loves of my life."

Raven watched her older brother and saw a small amount of pain in his eyes. "Mom and Dad really did that?"

Harry nodded and Victoria put a hand on his shoulder, "Raven, we love your brother and have every intention of marrying him when he asks us."

Harry snorted, "No pressure there."

Fleur smacked his head, "Hush 'Arry."

Victoria continued, "I was the first of us to meet him and when I did he was a broken and scared little boy. Over the years he has grown so much and his happiness means the world to us. I would love to get to know you Raven, but you have to promise us that you won't intentionally tell Lily, James, or any other adults about his true identity, ok?"

Raven thought for a moment before sighing, "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

Harry smiled and hugged Raven, "Thanks little sis."

This caused Fleur and Gabrielle to squeal and launch themselves into the pair before pulling Victoria into a group hug, the latter protesting against girly hugs.

*HP-HT*

On Monday, the student population was talking adamantly about their potions classes. Today was the first day that Major Hochstetter would be teaching as well as getting inspected by the ministry. Harry walked along with Gabrielle to her Potions class and smiled at Daphne Greengrass as she sat down with Gabby, "Morning Daphne."

The blonde smiled prettily, "Morning Harry." Pansy and Tracey smiled but kept quiet, both blushing madly.

Harry looked at the potions room and snorted at the Major's changes. The room had a strong Roman appeal to it. Harry rolled his eyes, '_Old Nazi habits.'_ He glanced up and saw Ky standing in the far corner with his battle staff in his right hand. The two men nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to the class.

The rest of the class walked in and seemed to enjoy the new look to the normally dark and bland dungeon. Michael Potter and his friends sneered at Harry, "What are you doing here?"

Harry stared coldly at the boy, "Gabrielle happens to be in this class and as your biased Ministry is going to be inspecting the class, I am here for her protection."

Michael was about to say something when the doors opened and three people walked in. The first was Minister Fudge himself, bowler hat and all. The second was a stern looking woman with brown hair and an air of authority around her.

Daphne spoke up, "That's Amelia Bones, she is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and one of the Leading Seven. Do not mess with her."

Harry smirked and looked at the last person. The woman was plump and looked like a toad. She worn way to much pink and had a forced smile on her face with a pink bow in her hair.

Daphne sneered, "Madame Dolores Umbridge, she is Fudge's second in command and was assigned here last year to 'inspect' school. In reality it was just Fudge's way of trying to get the Ministry in the school. Luckily Dumbledore wouldn't stand for it and when she started to step out of bounds he got her kicked out of the school."

Dolores looked around the room and started to scribble while speaking in an overly sugary sweet voice, "Professor isn't in class room before student and said students are allowed to speak freely."

Amelia rolled her eyes and waited. For another two minutes no one showed up but when Draco Malfoy got up, someone did. "This is a joke, why should we sit here and waist our time with this…."

Malfoy was cut off by a stunner to the gut. In the front of the room a column of smoke appeared and the former Nazi appeared in all his glory. The Major was in his Gestapo uniform and sneered at Draco.

"Zhe purpose of zis exercise vas to show you zhe importance of patience. You are all going to be creating potions zat could very vell kill you if not done properly."

Hochstetter waved his hand and released Draco who sat up, "My father will hear about this!"

Hochstetter glared at him, "Zhen your father vill find zat I have done nothing wrong. I vill not have students talking out of turn or threatening a Professor of zhe Third Reich!"

Ky cleared his throat, "Major?"

Hochstetter looked at Ky and swallowed, "I meant a Professor of Hogvarts of course."

The Major turned back to his class, "In zis class you vill all be learning zhe true vays of potions mastery. Zhe first veek we shall be looking at vhat you all know. If I should find zis to be adequate, zhen ve shall move on to more difficult potions."

Hermione raised her hand, "Ja miss?"

"Granger Professor, I was wondering what you plan to cover? We were going to be doing the liquid luck potion but seeing as Professor Snape is gone."

Hochstetter looked at her for a moment, "Miss Granger, seeing as I am zhe Professor in charge I vill decide vhat you vill learn. I have seen Professor Snape's notes and for one I am appalled zat he even taught. We vill go about zis in my planned way. I am varning you now, I vill not take any slackers or cry babies in zis class, I expect your fullest and best attempts. Now zhen, I vant you all to brew any potion zat you have memorized, ask if you have questions."

The Major turned and went to his desk and started to plane his lessons for the remainder of the week.

While the students worked…or tried to, Fudge, Amelia, and Dolores walked around the room and looked at the progress of the students. Dolores stopped between a table of Slytherins and Gryffindors. She looked at the cauldron of the Slytherins and noticed that the potions they were trying to brew were better then the ones the Gryffindors were trying.

She stopped at Hermione's, "Miss Granger was it?"

Hermione fought rolling her eyes, "You don't remember me Madame?"

Dolores shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't dear, what is this you are brewing?"

Hermione looked at her cauldron, "It is a boil removal potion."

Umbridge raised an eyebrow, "A first year potion?"

Hermione blushed, "That's one of the only ones we have memorized."

The toad like woman was smiling on the inside, "I see, well keep up the work." Dolores moved to were the Major was sitting, "Major might I have a few words?"

Hochstetter looked at her and sneered, "Brennen der Hölle." Ky and Harry stifled a laugh as the Major told her to burn in hell.

Madame Umbridge smiled sweetly, "Thank you, but I was hoping for a few words in our native language seeing as we are in England."

The Major smirked, "Not if zhe Reich vould have von."

Umbridge looked at him, "Yes, that's very nice but I wanted to talk about your qualifications."

The Major sneered again, "Nein."

Dolores looked at him, "You have nine qualifications?"

Hochstetter looked at her, "Nein, I vill not speak to you."

This caused her to glow red in the face, "Now see here, I am the Undersecretary to the Minister himself so you will answer my questions."

"Nein."

Amelia walked up and smiled, 'Major Hochstetter, were would we find your files?"

The former Nazi looked at her, "You vill have to file a request with zhe American Ministry. Zhe Battle Mages have top level security and only zhe highest have authority."

Amelia nodded and made a note to do that. "What do you have planned for the students?"

Hochstetter looked at the class, "Everything zat I said I vould. I intend to make them at least capable of passing their NEWTS by zhe end of zhe year."

Amelia looked at him with a shocked expression, "That's a bold statement. I hope you can do it."

By the end of the lesson, most of the students had potions done. Harry smiled at Gabrielle's work and winked at her as she had produced the same potion the class was going to make if Snape had been there.

Dolores walked over and looked at it, "And what is this, Liquid Luck? I find it difficult to believe that you made this my dear. If was probably done by this young man, wasn't it?"

Gabrielle smiled sweetly, "No, I did zis potion myself."

Umbridge chuckled, "But that's impossible my dear, Veela can't brew potions to save their lives."

The over grown toad walked away before Harry could do anything. When he made to move, a firm hand from Ky on his shoulder told him to stand down. Harry took Gabby's hand and gently stroked it.

Hochstetter walked over and inspected Gabrielle's, Daphne's, Pansy's, and Tracey's potions and smiled, "It looks like zhere is hope at zhe end of zhe tunnel after all. All of you have made outstanding potions. Perhaps I can…"

"Hem, hem." Harry cringed at the overly sweet fake cough.

Hochstetter was not someone you interrupted, "Vhat do you vant?"

Dolores smiled, "It seems you are mistaken Professor…"

"Major."

"I'm sorry?"

"I am Major Hochstetter and you vill address me as such or face a court marshal and be shot."

Dolores gave a sugary smile, "Indeed, as I was saying Major, you are mistaken. You see, the British Ministry doesn't recognize Veela as full humans so there for she couldn't have made a potion that is meant to be made by 'pure' student."

Harry looked up and growled out as he saw Gabby's eyes fill with tears. The Major sensed Harry's magic begin to react, "I vill be zhe judge of my own students _Madame_."

Hochstetter's tone was cold and deadly, "As far as I am concerned, her potion is perfect."

Umbridge looked sad, "Then I'm sorry to say that this will be a black mark against your record, one that will not look good with the Board of Governors."

The new potions master rolled his eyes and went on inspecting the potions. When he was done he looked at the class, "Over all I am not impressed. Zhe majority of you can't make a simple potion from memory and have set a heavy standard for zhe whole class. As of right now you are all first years again and we vill be learning everything over."

Fudge spoke for the first time since he arrived, "Do you think it possible Major?"

"I do and I guarantee it vill happen."

Fudge seemed to accept this and decided that they had seen all they needed to. Dolores glared at Hochstetter and Gabrielle as she walked out of the room. Amelia shook her head and waved it off as she left the room.

For the rest of the day, all you heard about was the Major's first class. The students look excited about the class and had high hopes for their new teacher. Even the Slytherin's, whom had been a little upset over losing their Head of House, seemed pleased with the change.

*HP-HT*

Harry looked upon the sleeping forms of Gabrielle and his other girls. Gabby had been very upset for the remainder of the day but hadn't broken down until after dinner. Harry's insides were like a raging wild fire ready to explode out. His aura was flickering and emitting waves of power and it required Fleur to put a protective dome around him so he didn't destroy the room. He kept picturing Dolores Umbridge without a head but pushed the thoughts away as it would cause unneeded tension with the British Ministry.

This was something he didn't need right now.

He and Victoria had to leave within a few days to visit Count Victor and he didn't want to leave Gabrielle and Fleur alone. Fleur said she would go with Gabby to all her classes and make sure she never left her sight. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the portrait. Harry walked to the portrait and hissed for the serpent to reveal, "_It is one from the Serpent den my Lord."_

Harry opened and saw Daphne Greengrass standing there. "Daphne, what do you need?"

She walked in and sat down, "I was just coming to check on Gabrielle, but I see she is already asleep."

The blond gave a light laugh before turning to Harry, "I'm sorry about today, Gabrielle didn't need that to be said about her, no one does."

Harry nodded, "She is a tough person, but even the strongest of us can get hurt by words. It isn't easy when it is directed at your entire being and culture."

Daphne nodded, "How did you come to meet her and her sister?"

Harry thought for moment, "It was right after the Tri-Wizard Tournament; I was traveling in France and went to a beach that was empty. Little did I know it was actually privately own by the Delacour Family. I was lying on the beach when I saw Fleur and Gabrielle walked out in bikinis, well, at first I was mesmerized."

Harry chuckled, "But I was able to control myself and not act like an idiot when they approached me. At the time, Victoria was off talking to one of her Father's contacts in hopes he would join the coven, so it was just me. They questioned me a bit and offered me to stay with them. I was introduced to their parents and we hit it off right away. Sadly it only lasted a few days. One morning, we were all woken up by a Death Eater raid and only the girls and I survived. Their parents were killed and the manor was burned to the ground. Their parents are buried on the main Veela island in the Mediterranean. Once I found out they had no place to go and that Gabby was now Fleur's charge, I offered them a place with me. Within a few months we fell in love and have been together ever since."

Daphne was wide eyed at the tale, "Wow."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I tell you, it is difficult to keep up with two Veela girls though. They always want to shop and are very girly, but as long as they are happy I am."

Daphne looked into his emerald eyes and saw them soften greatly, "You love them deeply don't you?"

Harry looked at her and gave a slight smile, "Deeply doesn't even describe how I feel about all three of them. The best way to put it is that I would rather hold them in my arms for the rest of my life then leave for a few hours. I would rather stay in bed with them and watch them sleep, just to see their peaceful faces for the rest of my life."

Daphne felt that same longing that she had the first time she saw Harry with his girls and it showed in her eyes. Harry saw Daphne's eyes seem to die down in brightness, "I take it you never had anything like that?"

Daphne shook her head, "No, I have never met a guy that isn't interested in just my looks and who isn't interested in only one thing."

Harry sighed and took her hand and gently ran his thumb over the back, "Daphne, there are good guys out there, we do exist." Harry gave her a smile that would melt any girls' heart, "You will find one and who knows…you might have already met him."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "You really don't find it low to flirt with me when they are all sleeping?"

Harry chuckled and leaned back into the couch he was on, "Like I said, I love my girls and they love me. They all realize that I might be falling for another girl and she might join our family and there is nothing wrong with that. Love is the most powerful emotion and shouldn't have a limit on it."

Daphne nodded and was surprised that she didn't pull her hand away. She let out a struggled breath and moved a little closer to him, "I just find it all hard to believe. Don't get me wrong, I know that in the wizarding world it is legally possible for a Lord of and ancient house can have a wife and one or more mistress, but in those cases, one of the women are usually upset about the arrangement. When I look at you and your girls, you all have love evident in your eyes and I can't get it out of my head that you are all ok with the way things are. When I see them with the love they have for you and the way you return it I…"

Harry looked at her, "You envy them?"

Daphne sighed in defeat. She was the Ice Queen of Slytherin she shouldn't be having these kind of feelings. "I do. I find that I am wishing that I could find what you have, I want to feel loved and not have to worry if I can trust the one I spend the rest of my life with."

Daphne had tears beginning to form in her blue eyes as she admitted her secret. Harry looked at her and felt his heart go out to her. He had been right; the whole 'Ice Queen' persona had been a mask for a hidden want. He pulled her hand lightly and forced her into his embrace. She tensed up at first but when he started to gently run his hand up and down her back she relaxed. Harry felt a few tears seep through his shirt as she shed them. Harry pulled her back and gently cupped her face, "You will be loved Daphne."

The next thing she knew was that she was being kissed by Harry. It was sweet, soft, powerful, passionate, and filled with a feeling that she never knew. Her toes curled as he deepened the kiss and gently teased her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth and let him in and her world exploded. Electricity went all over her body as she started to return the kiss and she let out a low moan that made Harry smirk.

They pulled back from each other with swollen lips and stupid grins on their faces. Daphne looked at him and blushed as he wrapped his arms around her, "I told you that you will be loved and if you are willing, I can show you."

Daphne listened to his heart beat as she pondered her answer. She was about to answer when he kissed her lightly again, "No need to rush, think it over and just enjoy the time we have right now."

The blonde nodded and initiated the next heated kiss.

When she got up to leave Harry stopped her, "It's well past curfew, stay here." Normally she would have argued, but for some reason she felt safe in his presence and just nodded. Daphne quickly used her wand to change her clothes into more suitable night time attire and curled up next to Harry on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her slender form and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Daphne."

Daphne smiled and whispered back as she felt something begin to form within her icy heart, "Goodnight Harry."

**Chapter 12 is done. **

**So Daphne has revealed herself to Harry and they are taking the steps to beginning something new.**

**Major Hochstetter has started teaching potions at Hogwarts and the students seem to enjoy it. Will this last?**

**Everyone's favorite Toad has made an appearance and might be back? Hmm what do you think?**

**And there was another thing….oh that's right; Harry's identity has been found out by his sister. Cool right? We shall see what happens soon.**

**My next chapter for Rise to Power will be up within a few hours. GO CHECK IT OUT. **

**As always…send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AN: **

**Hey people, just need to clear something up. I realize that the Gestapo were the 'Secret Police' of Nazi Germany. Major Hochstetter is from the T.V. series Hogan's Heroes; look it up and you will see what I am talking about. He is in a black German military Uniform and refers to him and his men as Gestapo. I'm going off of the show because that is what I felt fit the Major for the story. I am a major history freak and realize that I made a few errors, but again, this is fanfiction. Don't like it…Don't read.**

**P.S. Sorry if I made Hermione seem un-Hermioneish…if that is a word. Lol, it fit the area of the story, she is still very much the bookworm we all love.**

**Now that that is over, on with the story!**

Then entire manor shook with a powerful explosion that caused all the inhabitants to awaken, Severus Snape was one of them. Seconds later, a shriek filled the halls and Snape paled as he realized it was coming from the Dark Lord's chambers. Grabbing his robes, Snape quickly rushed to the room and found Voldemort on the ground convulsing in pain as sparks of energy streaked from every part of his body. "My Lord!"

Voldemort tried to open his eyes but when he did magic emitted from them and he destroyed the desk across from his bed. Lucius Malfoy was in the doorway and quickly turned to usher the Death Eaters from the hall as to not see their Lord so weak. "He is performing another ritual, leave!"

Snape looked to his fellow Death Eater, "Find Bellatrix and bring her to me now!"

Lucius quickly left instead of protesting his rank. Upon returning, Bellatrix glared at Snape, "What is going on Severus?"

She quickly turned to the source of the magical output and gasped before dropping to her knees and crawling over to Voldemort, "My Lord, please let us help you!"

The Dark Lord let out another cry of pain as his core started to pulse faster. "The cup!" Bella's eyes grew wide as she quickly rushed to her room and grabbed the golden cup. When she returned she found Severus and Lucius helping their Lord to his ritual room, both men were being pushed against by the magic and they struggled to stay up. Placing him in the center of the Pentagram they were pushed back by a very powerful blast of magic.

Voldemort screamed and opened his eyes, only for magic to come screaming out of them. "Put the cup next to me."

The words came out in whisper. As soon as she did, Voldemort started hissing out in the sacred language of the serpents, "_Reclaim what was once mine, Reform that which was once whole!"_

He chanted this for a full minute and saw the pentagram glow a sickly colored green that engulfed him and the cup before his core imploded and sent a magical blast that was felt all over Europe.

*HP-HT*

The students of Hogwarts sat and ate away at their breakfast as the waited for the new day to begin. Harry and his girls sat at their usual place at the head table by the Headmaster and Major Hochstetter sat on the far side of Minerva McGonagall. The new potion's Professor idly picked at his meal. Lily Potter looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something the matter Major?"

Hochstetter pushed his plate forward, "Now zat I have seen and tasted zhe food here in England, I am very glad zat we did not vin zhe war."

Lily started to cough on her morning coffee but a slap on the back from her husband stopped it, "Excuse me?"

The Major rolled his eyes and settled on eating an apple that was present. Harry chuckled and fed a strawberry to Fleur, much to her delight, before kissing away the remaining juices.

Gabby giggled as she heard a collective sigh come from the female population as well as a groan from the males, clearly one group didn't like how romantic Lord Slytherin was. As he pulled away, Harry turned to his own breakfast and let his gaze wonder over to Slytherin table where his latest person of interest was picking at her eggs and blushing as she looked at him.

Daphne blushed as she saw Harry look at her from the head table. Tracey saw this and looked in the direction she was looking and saw Lord Slytherin or…Harry if she remembered looking at her friend with a smile on his face. Tracey, being the overdramatic witch of the group put two and two together before looking at Daphne while Pansy was taking a long drink from her pumpkin juice, "You shagged him didn't you?"

This was answered by a shower of juice as Pansy was taken by surprise. "Who shagged who?"

Tracey smiled, "Daphne shagged Lord Slytherin." She turned to the red faced girl, "Didn't you?"

Pansy looked to Daphne with her mouth open. Daphne quickly shook her head, "No I didn't."

"Then why didn't you come to the dorms last night?"

Daphne glared but still had a blush on her face, "I went to make sure that Gabrielle was alright after the incident with potions. We got to talking and when I got up to leave, Harry said it was alright if I stayed as it was already past curfew."

Tracey nodded, "In reality, you had your legs wrapped around his amazing body as he ravished you."

Daphne's blush deepened but she shook her head, "His girlfriends were in the other room! We talked and then slept, nothing more."

Tracey sighed and had a dreamy smile, "I wouldn't have only talked, I would have had that man in me in a heartbeat."

Pansy rolled her eyes and slapped Tracey on the arm, "Tracey, you really are a slut."

The redhead smiled, "And you wouldn't have it any other way, so Daphne, how big is he?" Daphne threw her hands over her face as she groaned.

*HP-HT*

Harry chuckled as Daphne was being pestered by her friends and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the beautiful blonde as she blushed and then put her hands over her face. His attention was drawn to Albus who gently cleared his throat, "Yes Albus?"

"Harrison, I was wondering how you felt the Major's class went. I got a rather length report form Miss Umbridge that basically stated that he was not right to teach. I believe she said that 'his inability to realize that Veela and Muggleborn students are at a lower level is clear. The Major is wasting the time of the proper students and should be worrying about example students such as young Malfoy.' Most interesting isn't it?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I was there and all she did was look at Gabrielle's and Hermione Granger's potions. I was surprised that Miss Granger only produced a first year potion, from what I hear, her ability to memorize things is legendary."

Albus chuckled, "That is true, although, I have noticed that Miss Granger has begun to reveal somewhat of a rebel streak, especially with the rise of Lord Voldemort. Of course it could be that she simply had an off day seeing as they had a new professor. She is still the brightest student we have, outside of Miss Delacour of course."

Harry and Gabrielle looked at him with a look of question, "Miss Delacour's results are nothing short of amazing. She is tied for first place with Miss Granger and only Miss Granger's seniority in the age group enables her to stay in first."

Harry rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's pitiful attempt to control the issue, "As far as I'm concerned ranking means nothing as long as the student tries."

Albus nodded but noticed the colder tone that he had received. He was about to say something when a large blast of magic hit the castle and caused several things to happen. All the fires within the ancient castle flickered out, the wards flared to life and died out, the very foundation of the castle shook and everyone was forced to the ground. Harry quickly helped up his girls as they all looked around. Harry looked at Albus and received a nod.

Dumbledore stood up, "May I have your attention please." The assembled mass quickly stopped talking, "I would like all Prefects to take their houses back to the dorms and all Professors please join me in my office, classes are canceled for the day."

There was a cheer before everyone was ushered out. Once all the staff was in his office, Albus waved his wand around and a large image of the castle appeared before him. "Most intriguing, it would appear that whatever that blast was completely destroyed the protective wards around the school."

Lily gasped, "Albus surly you can repair them."

The old mage waved his hand, "Not a problem my dear. Recharging the wards will take a little less than a day, sooner if Lord Slytherin will help."

Harry nodded. "Battle Master Ky?"

The man in question looked up, "Any thoughts?"

Ky rubbed his chin which still had his five-o'clock shadow, "There are very few things in our world that could destroy these kinds of wards so easily. They consist of Elemental magic, specifically storms, very dark magic, and a nuclear blast. Other then those things, it would take an entire army to destroy them."

Harry looked at Ky with a raised eyebrow at the mention of Elemental storms, while Albus nodded, "And seeing as none of the above have happened we are still left in the dark."

Major Hochstetter spoke up, "Actually Herr Direktor, it iz possible for zhere to be a powerful enough magical explosion to destroy zhe wards, though the actual manner of its happening iz still a mystery."

The staff all thought for a moment before Harry spoke up, "What about Severus? Has he reported anything?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not. The more time he is with Voldemort…" The majority of the group shuddered at the name, "the more information isn't being passes along to us."

James Potter rolled his eyes, "Are you sure that greasy git isn't just showing his true colors?"

Lily glared at her husband, "James, not now."

Harry watched his mother and saw a flash of sadness in her eyes as his father yet again verbally attacked her friend.

Albus looked to Harry, "Harrison, there was something that you wished to mention?"

Harry nodded and noted that the staff was surprised at the Headmaster's use of his name, "Indeed Albus." Harry paused to gather his words, "It has been brought to my attention that a certain group is possibly going to join with Voldemort. I am of course referring to the Vampires."

The group let out a cry of outrage and protest, "They promised to remain neutral so long as we didn't invade their realm!"

Harry looked to James, "Mr. Potter, you are one of the best aurors in the Ministry. With how anti-creature the laws are, do you honestly thing they would remain neutral? A possible offer has come their way and they are going to look into it because they want a better future for their people."

James opened his mouth but found no fault in the young lord's reasoning. "What are you going to do?"

Harry looked at the staff, "I happen to be dating the daughter of the presiding elder of the vampire coven. Victoria and I will be going to meet with Count Victor and see if we can persuade them to remain neutral."

Sirius looked at the young Lord, "Is that all?" Harry sighed and looked at Lord Black, "I'm afraid not, if the Vampires do change sides, then Victoria will be forced to return and take her place at her father's side. This means…"

Lily spoke up, "That you and Victoria wouldn't be able to see each other."

Harry nodded and let a moment of weakness show, "I will not let that happen, Victoria is too important to me."

The assembled group watch as magic started to roll off of the young man.

Ky placed a strong hand on his Harry's shoulder and looked at the group, "Seeing as Lord Slytherin will be taking a leave of absence, I and the Battle Mages will be stepping up our security measures. With your permission Headmaster, I would like to assign my men to patrol the halls at all time as well as have at least one man escort the students to and from class."

James looked at the American, "you would turn this into a military academy?"

Ky sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "No, I wouldn't. I am merely adding more safety protocols, what if a Death Eater raid happens and the students are caught in the middle?"

James had enough wisdom to see the man's point; he looked to Albus and waited for a call. "I can see no harm in the added security. How will this be carried out?"

Ky looked out the window, "Leave that to my men and I. We aren't the best for nothing."

*HP-HT*

Since the students had the day off they spent it doing various activities. After his meeting with the staff, Harry took the day to spend it with his girls, right now they were sitting by the black lake with several powerful warming charms in place as it was late October. Harry was sitting with his arm around Victoria and Fleur. Gabby was lying across her sister's lap with her head in Harry's lap. No words needed to be spoken as they had basically formed a silent communication between the three of them. They knew that Victoria was stressed and worried about the possibility of leaving. Fleur looked at Harry and saw the worry in his eyes and gently moved Gabrielle from their laps.

She moved her head to Harry's ear and whispered, "Go with Victoria, spend the day reminding her zat you love her. Gabrielle and I will be fine."

Harry nodded and kissed her in thanks before pulling his vampire lover to their room. They sat down and Harry wrapped her in his arms, "You will never leave me Victoria, I will fight Victor if I have to."

He got a weak chuckle from her, "You would fight my father. I just hope it doesn't come to that. Father was always a reasonable man but after my mother died he became very paranoid about my safety and the safety of the species."

Victoria smiled slightly, "You should have seen his face when I told him I was dating a magic user. It helped that you were a Sorcerer but still."

Harry ran his hand up and down her back and gently kissed her neck. "I love you Victoria, you know that right?"

She turned and met his kiss before making it a little deeper before she pulled back and looked into his powerful green eyes with her silver ones, "Show me. Make love to me like you did the first time we declared our love."

Harry knew that she was worried if she wanted it slow. Victoria was his most active lover and was a fast and hard kind of girl but when she was depressed or worried about something major, she would want it to be more personal and emotion filled. He picked her up bridal style and moved them to their bed, kissing her the entire way

**Forty-five minutes later**

Harry pulled Victoria close to him and held her as they lay there in the afterglow of their coupling. She pressed herself into him as she tried to draw even more comfort from him. Her eyes were moist with tears of worry and happiness as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Harry kissed her gently on the neck and ran his hand up and down her naked back taking comfort in her silk like skin. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep wishing he could remain like this forever.

*HP-HT*

Harry looked upon the large manor in front of him. It had been a week since he had discussed the situation with the staff of Hogwarts and the time had arrived. The entire building was made of stone and had a very dark appeal to it. As he took Victoria's hand he looked around and couldn't help but acknowledge the well kept grounds. The doors were large and made of oak with a black stain. In the center of the door was a large outline of a bat with a bar clutched in its claws. Harry reached and used the bar to knock at the door.

Moments later, the door opened and a pale man appeared in a butler uniform. He glared at Harry before he saw who was standing next to him, "My Lady Vladimir, at long last you have come home. The master has been very worried that you would not."

Victoria fixed her cold eyes on the butler, "Take us to father."

The man shivered slightly before looking to Harry, "The human?"

The vampiress bared her fangs and hissed, "Is with me."

The man bowed low before motioning for them to follow. Harry looked upon the room as they entered and saw a good twenty to thirty people in dark clothing, the women in very skimpy outfits, while the men had on very sophisticated apparel on. They all were pale and had hints of silver in their eyes. All of the people had glasses of a thick red liquid and when they saw Harry, they all smiled and showed their fangs.

The man led them down several halls before stopping in front of a large stone wall. He bowed to the door and then there was a grinding sound. The door opened to reveal a large throne room with a large table in the center.

At the far side was a tall throne made of white marble with two more seats, one of the left and right respectively. In the marble chair sat a man with silver hair that was kept in a Draco Malfoy kind of way. It was combed back and seemed to hold its own place. His eyes were silver with blood red outlining the outside. His skin was as pale and cold as fresh snow and his facial features were pointed and spoke of authority. He wore a black suit with a black leather overcoat that had blood red jewel sown into the ends of the sleeves. Around his neck was a silver chain that held a silver pendant. At the center was a blood ruby that was cut into five sections, making the pendant look like two stars lying on top of each other.

Victoria walked forward and kneeled, keeping her head turned to the floor. Harry followed suit as to not cause any problems.

The man clicked his tongue before speaking, "You have no reason to bow to me my child, come."

Victoria rose and walked to the throne, "I have missed you father."

Victor placed his hands on Victoria's upper arms and brought her forward and kissed both her cheeks,

"And I you my child." The vampire lord then looked over his daughter's shoulder to see Harry, "It would seem that you are still in the company of the mortal?"

Harry knew this was coming, "Father, we have discussed this, Harry is a powerful being and could help us."

The moment of tenderness was gone, "I will not have a mortal helping the very Coven that has stood for more than five thousand years. I accept the fact that you find this person adequate company, but he will die as all mortals do and then you will be left heartbroken and fragile."

Harry stood up, "We are not here to speak of my life span Count Victor, we are here to speak of the fact that you are meeting with a representative of Lord Voldemort."

Victor narrowed his eyes at Harry before glaring at his daughter, "You spoke of something that was to remain only with those of the Coven."

Victoria backed up slightly, "I am loyal to both you and Harry. I will not keep things that might harm my love from him."

The vampire lord sneered at Harry, "So be it, the information is true. The one called Voldemort has sent a proposal to us in hopes to gain our allegiance in his war."

Harry remained silent which seemed to surprise Victor. "I assume that you are going to try and persuade me to not join him?"

Harry looked at Victoria and then to Victor, "Wouldn't do me any good, seeing as you have already made your decision."

The vampire lord smirked, "That is one reason I could tolerate you, your sharp mind. No it won't do you any good. But I will let you know that my daughter is the most important thing to me."

Harry nodded and made to leave, "Perhaps you would like to stay for dinner? I have heard rumors of your activities against the Death Eaters and I would be interested in their reaction to seeing your face."

Harry looked back to Victor and saw the immortal smirking coldly, "On that Victor, we agree."

Victor rose from his throne and walked forward with his arms wide, "Then let us retire to the dining hall I believe our guests have arrived."

*HP-HT*

The three of them arrived to a grand dining area set for a large group. At the far end of the table sat a group of five black robed figures with masks, three white and two silver.

Harry kept his composure as he realized that two of the Death Eaters were inner circle members, Voldemort wasn't playing around. Victor motioned for Harry and Victoria to sit, "Now that we are all here let us begin with these negotiations."

Victor snapped his fingers and plates of very rare steaks were presented to the group along with wines and pitchers of blood. Victoria gladly accepted the blood as she hadn't had it in a while. Harry took a nice sized steak and used a heating spell to cook it just a little more. "Now then, what does your Master have to offer us?"

The first silver masked Death Eater rose, "Our Master offers an alliance with you in order to help us all gain the proper respect we deserve. Join our master and serve his cause and you will be rewarded with land and a multitude of fresh blood every day."

Victor raised an eyebrow, "When you say fresh blood you mean."

"We mean that you will be shipped daily supplies of live humans."

This caused Harry's blood to boil. With Voldemort's ideas of who had a right to live, the vampires would be getting muggles, squibs, and muggleborn by the thousands each day.

Victor looked at Victoria and saw that his daughter had doubt in her eyes, "How do we know that your Lord would not turn on us once our use is up?"

The Death Eater spoke, "Lord Voldemort has faith that you will be of use to him until the end and if otherwise, so long as you remain neutral he will leave you be."

Victor wasn't stupid; he knew that Voldemort would never share his conquest with the vampires anymore than he would the werewolves. The vampires were a proud race who had perfected the art of blending in with the mugggle and magical world without having any issues yet when a Dark Lord rose they always had the nerve to try and get them to serve.

Victor smirked and revealed his answer, "The vampires serve no one."

The assembled Death Eaters stood as one, "You really should rethink your answer."

Victor sneered, "I have, and I know how your Lord works and he is not one of honor. It would be a fool's errand to join with him when he would just turn on us."

The Death Eater that had spoken the entire time noticed Harry still sitting, "And who is this? He doesn't seem to be one of you."

Victor chose his words carefully, "He is my daughter's intended and know to those who know him as Lord Slytherin."

The Death Eaters realized that this was the same man that was responsible for stopping their attack on the train as well as destroying an entire werewolf pack. "You have chosen your side so rest in the same graves as those fools vampire."

Victor smirked as the Death Eaters turned and left. He turned to one of his council members who had just walked in, "I believe it only requires one to deliver a message, drain the rest."

Harry and Victoria got up and followed Victor to the throne room.

"Harrison, do you know why I made this decision?"

Harry looked at the ancient being, "I have my suspicions but I will hold my thoughts."

Victor nodded his approval, "The reason is standing beside you. I have heard of the horrors that the Death Eaters have wrought upon women and I would never put my daughter in a situation like that. Granted she can defend herself but she is still my daughter. I don't like the fact that she is seeing you, but if it makes her happy in this curse we call immortality then I will allow it, this time with my blessing. I only request that you love and care for her like she deserves."

Harry nodded and bowed to Victor, "It was never a question my Lord. She is too important to me to even think of taking any risks."

Victor nodded and took his daughter into his arms and kissed her cheeks again, "I expect you to visit more often my child, especially now that he is welcome in these halls."

Victoria nodded and let a single tear slip down her face, "I will father. Thank you."

They hugged one more time and as they parted, Victor's hand slide across Victoria's stomach and he felt a small pulse, causing his eyes to widen as Harry and Victoria left.

The vampire elder smirked and sat down before bringing a glass of blood to his lips, "Perhaps sooner than we think."

*HP-HT*

The ritual room of the Riddle Manor was in shambles with rubble, dust, and fire all around. Snape, Lucius, and Bellatrix tried to remove the destroyed items from the area but the amount of magic that had been used seemed to have left an anti magic area around were they believe their lord was. Snape pushed another beam out of the way and let a weak breath escape his mouth as he saw a pale hand under some stone.

He called the other two over and quickly they tried to move the debris. As they did, Severus suddenly felt a pulse of magic begin to grow. He turned and looked at the area Voldemort was hidden to see a green light starting to glow brighter and brighter. He pulled Bellatrix and Lucius back just in time as the pile of rubble exploded and was sent everywhere.

From within the dust they heard a cold voice speak, "Robe me."

The three Death Eaters looked at the figure that stood in front of them with wide eyes before falling to their knees in worship.

**And there you go, a nice little cliffy. :) I will let you all guess what happened.**

**Send in ideas and reviews...NO FLAMES**

**KingFatMan25**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry and Victoria walked up the path to Hogwarts hold hands. The vampiress had remained silent since the visit with her father, but had a smile on her pale face the entire time. "Love is there a reason you are so happy?"

Victoria turned and kissed Harry lightly and gently nibbled his bottom lip, "I don't know I just feel really happy for some reason. It could be that father has decided to remain neutral or it could be that he has finally accepted us."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her as they walked to the gates. The night was almost over and the first signs of the new day could be seen on the horizon. As they arrived to their room the lovers found Fleur and Gabrielle sleeping on the couch. Harry smirked and picked up Fleur while Victoria gently lifted up Gabby. Climbing into bed, Harry and Victoria made sure not to disturb the other two as they cuddled and eventually fell asleep.

Several hours later Gabrielle opened her blue eyes and looked at the face of her boyfriend. She smiled to herself as she saw that he and Victoria were safe and unharmed, this meant that the meeting went over well. The young veela got up and stretched before softly walking to the restroom to get ready for her day of classes.

As she showered, she ran her hands over her young and beautiful body and couldn't help but wonder why Harry hadn't made a move yet. From what she had heard from her sisters, he had waited only until they wanted it before making love to them. She growled in frustration as she thought of his noble side.

Gabby got out of the shower and dried off only to see her older sister Fleur standing there, "You are very frustrated, aren't you?"

Gabby nodded, "I want 'im so bad but zhe stupid git won't make a move. It doesn't 'elp zat you and Victoria are constantly shagging 'im."

Fleur wrapped her arms around her little sister, "Give 'im time love. You know 'ow 'Arry works and if we try forcing 'im into anything, he backs down. It iz something zat he has always done."

Gabrielle nodded and started to brush her long silver hair, "I know, but it doesn't mean I 'ave to like it."

Fleur's musical laughter filled the room as she grabbed the brush from her little sister and started to brush Gabby's hair, much like when their parents were still alive.

Harry woke up and felt Victoria shift next to him. He pulled her tighter into him as kissed her neck, "Is that your wand Harry?"

Harry grinned and gently started to grind against her backside, "You know it is love."

Victoria turned and smiled at him, "I think I had better give it a thorough examination and when I'm done, you can make sure it still fits in its holster."

Harry chuckled and kissed her, "There is the Victoria I know and love." Victoria let her fangs bare before beginning her examination.

An hour later, they lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Harry kissed her again and put his chin on her head, which was resting gently on his chest, "That was fun."

Victoria chuckled and kissed his chest, "I don't know were that came from but I suddenly felt very horny."

"Love, you are always horny."

Victoria smiled, "True, but never that bad before." Harry shrugged and looked at his pocket watch that was sitting on his bedside desk, "It's almost one Victoria."

She groaned and wrapped her arms around him, pushing her firm assets into his chest, "I want to stay in bed all day."

Harry groaned, "Love I would love to spend the rest of eternity with you three in bed, but we need to get up and face the day. Dumbledore will want to know about the Vampires."

His lover groaned and snaked her hand down his chest until she wrapped it around her target, "I need you to help me clean up first." Before Harry could react, he was being led to the shower.

*HP-HT*

The three Death Eaters raised their eyes to their master as he stood before them. Severus looked upon his Lord as his mind began to race. Voldemort looked like he had before he had performed the ritual during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he looked human. His features were still pale as ever and his nostrils were still slits and a very rugged look to his now handsome face. His body was more muscular and didn't have the skeletal look it once had. The dark lord ran his hand through over his bald head and conjured a mirror. His scarlet eyes gazed upon his face and he felt a small sense of pride at his features. Voldemort slowly stroked his facial features and then turned his glowing red eyes to his followers, "My wand Severus."

Snape quickly handed the weapon to its master and waited. Voldemort grasped his wand and felt the familiar warmth of power rush through his veins, only it felt stronger. He smiled coldly and thrust his wand at the pile of debris. A blast of magic came shooting out of the wand and blasted the pile into dust. Lucius looked with wide eyes, "My Lord?"

The Dark Lord turned to him, "That was a simple disarming spell my slippery friend. It would appear that Lord Voldemort is back and now our true war can begin!"

Snape felt his insides go cold as he sensed his Master's power; it was the strongest he had ever seen. By absorbing the soul fragment within the cup, he was able to fortify his core and maintain the majority of the absorbed strength. Not only that, but his features had started to return.

"Bellatrix, I want you to retrieve the item from the cave I showed you."

The insane woman quickly bowed and left, skipping happily the entire way. Lucius was still looking at his Master in awe, "My Lord, how is this possible?"

Voldemort took a deep breath, "it would appear that I over looked some facts in trying to gain power, something that I should have looked into."

Severus moved forward, "My Lord may I?" The Dark Lord nodded and let Severus scan his magical strength and core strength.

Severus looked at the readings and let his eyes go wide. "My Lord, your core has stabilized and has maintained a large portion of the absorbed power. In short my lord, your plan worked."

Voldemort let a cold smirk escape his lips, "As I said my friends, the true war begins now. Gather my followers from near and far, we will raze the Ministry to the ground." Severus felt panic run through him and simply stood there seeing as he could not escape.

*HP-HT*

The students sat quietly with their essays in front of them. Their cauldrons were already lit and had a low flame under. Their books were turned to the page indicated on the board and they looked to the Major for the class to begin. Major Hochstetter looked at his students and felt a small amount of pride at how well they had grasped his teaching ethics in the short time he had been here. He prided himself of getting the job done, a trait from the war, and he made sure that his students did the same. Hochstetter rose and walked back and forth in front of this class, "Today we are going to be going over zhe ingredients zat are most commonly used in potions. Anyone vant to give zheir opinions?"

Hermione raised her hand, "Ja Miss Granger?"

The book worm smiled, "Well professor, there are hundreds of known ingredients that we know of and use, probably even more if you count all the forgotten potions, but if you look at our basic ones then we use things like eggs, blood, skins of animals, small insects, magical plants and other items."

The Major thought for a moment, "I vill accept zis, one point to Gryffindor." Hermione's pride was downplayed at this. "Anything in specific?"

Gabrielle raised her hand, 'Ja Miss Delacour?"

The little vela smiled and winked at Hermione, "Professor, we can use things like Lacewings flies, Unicorn blood, Ashwinder eggs, cat 'air, or even human 'air. As for the plants, it can be magical or muggle as anything else can be. Examples of zis are the use of Ginger or Venomous Tentacula leaves." The Major smiled and nodded before turning to the board, "Ja vol, Miss Delacour. Ten points to ah, vhich house are you in?"

Gabby giggled and shrugged, "Don't 'ave one."

The Major shook his head, "Anyway, vat your fellow students stated is indeed true. Miss Granger gave a generic list of items we can use vhile Miss Delacour gave a more specific. Both lists are true and vill come in handy for your next exam."

Ron Weasley looked up, "Exam Professor?"

The Major smirked, "Ja exam Mr. Weasley. You see, I intend to quiz you at zhe end of each week to make sure you have learned vat you need. If not, zhen you vill be relearning the material until you get it right."

Ron grew red in the face but Michael spoke first, "You can't do that! How are we supposed to learn new material and old if we fail?"

The former Nazi smirked evilly, "I vould suggest Mister Potter, zat you start paying attention, your fame will do you no good in my class."

Michael glared at the Major as the class continued making a list. By the end of the period, the students had completed their assignment of listing the fifty most common ingredients in alphabetical order, well, most of them. "Was ist los? Mister Weasley, vould you please explain why I can not understand a single thing on your report?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know Professor, it's all right there. I guess maybe because I didn't have Hermione check it over."

Hochstetter raised an eyebrow, "So you 'ave Miss Granger look over your vork?"

Hermione blushed when the Major looked down at her, "Is zis true?"

Hermione nodded and waited for the Major to say something, "Miss Granger, you are too talented to be vasting your gifts and time on pathetic fools."

Ron glared, "What did you say?"

The Major looked at him, "I said zat little boys that need zheir mommies shouldn't be in my class."

Hochstetter looked at the corner of his room and saw Battle Master Ky leaning against the wall with a raised eyebrow. "I mean zat I expect students in my class to do zheir own work and not hold each other's hands. You are all sixth years and I vould expect by now you can accomplish things on your own."

The former Nazi released his students and waited for his commanding officers to speak. Ky walked towards the Major with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Major, you seem to be having more slip ups."

The former Nazi flinched, "What are a few slip ups Mein Herr?"

Ky's eyes grew cold before he reached forward and grabbed Hochstetter by the throat, "A few slip ups can mean a great deal especially when dealing with the Brat-Who-Lived. We are here on Slytherin's payroll and thus we will be doing everything to blend in. Normally I wouldn't care as I find your little Nazi inputs to be humorous but now is not the time, agreed?"

The Major struggled against his superior officer's grip, "Ja Vol."

"Good." Ky dropped the Major and turned out of the room.

*HP-HT*

Harry groaned as he finished his run around the lake the following week. His body was already tense and sore from his two sessions with Victoria and she was being very touchy feely and in a normally good way too. The vixen was purposely grinding against him when ever he hugged her or making sure to push her chest into him. Since they had arrived back, Victoria had demanded him at least twice a day but it was usually three times. If you add in Fleur and her jealously, then it was more like five. Harry sat himself down and gave a weak chuckle, "Thank Merlin for stamina potions."

"Let me guess, your girls over working you?"

Harry turned to see Daphne Greengrass leaning against the tree, "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise and yes they are, care to join in?"

Daphne blushed and winked at Harry, "Maybe in the future."

The young man chuckled, "What brings your beauty around?"

Daphne shrugged and sat down next to him, "Just wanted to see how you are doing."

Harry got an amused smirk, "You can say it you know."

Daphne blushed again, "Alright, I missed you." The young Lord smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Now was that so difficult to say?"

Daphne shook her head into his shoulder, "No, but still. A proper Pureblooded witch doesn't show weakness by letting anything get to her."

Harry looked at her with an amused expression, "Good thing I'm not a proper Pureblood then."

Daphne surprised Harry with a searing kiss that caused his toes to curl. The pure power and passion behind the kiss left even him, in all of his experience, dumfounded. When Daphne pulled back, she noticed that they had changed positions; Daphne was now on her back with Harry leaning over her. Her shirt had ridden up a bit and the bottom of her bra was exposed. Her hands were in two places, the first was wrapped in Harry's smooth black hair, preventing him from moving, and the other hand was up his shirt, gently moving up and down his muscular frame. "Damn."

Daphne giggled and felt a chill run down her spine as Harry gently stroked her cheek. "Maybe I should be busy more often, it might have more passionate rewards."

Daphne blushed and kissed Harry again, "I'm slowly coming onto the idea of us, but I have to get all the ideas of what others think out of my head."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Let people talk. If the world didn't have anything to wonder or gossip about, then we would be all as dull as that ghost in History…Binns I believe?"

Daphne nodded, "That's putting it lightly but yes it is true. I realize that mistresses are allowed but I am the heir to a Pureblood fortune...this means."

Harry cut her off, "This means you want to marry a man that you can trust with your future. Being a women in this world is difficult as it is seeing as they are looked down upon as becoming Head's of their families so they put in loopholes that put the husband in control."

Daphne nodded, "My father is a very proud man and will want you to do everything right, after you meet him of course."

Harry nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem, I have dealt with a Vampire daddy and there is no comparison." Daphne started to giggle before she kissed Harry again and got up, "I need to get ready for class, see you at breakfast Harry."

The young man smiled as he watched her walk away only to see Victoria making her way over to him with an all to familiar smile on her face, "Merlin help me."

At breakfast, the hall was a buzz with the normal chatter of students slowly waking up. The smell of coffee, tea, and various breakfast items filled the Great Hall as the food and drinks appeared on the house tables. Harry kissed Victoria, Fleur, and Gabrielle on the lips before making his way over to the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Daphne and gently grabbed her hand under the table, making the Slytherin beauty blush for a moment. Pansy was having trouble finding words to say but a quick slap on the back from Tracey fixed that, "Lord Slytherin, what an honor to see you again."

Harry winked at Daphne and then looked at her two friends, "Indeed Miss Parkinson, but can you blame me for returning with such beauty sitting her at the table?"

Both girls blushed deeply and squeaked. Harry noticed that a young man with dark skin was sitting next to Pansy and he was looking at Harry with a calculated smirk. His eyes twinkled at Harry's antics but his face showed no emotion. Daphne saw where Harry was looking and nodded at the man, "Harry, this is Blaise Zabini, he is our only male friend that is dependable."

Tracey smiled, "We think he is gay."

Blaise let a rare moment of emotion show and look scandalized, "Tracey, how could you?"

The redhead giggled, "Come Blaise, you know I'm joking…or am I? You have been best friends with three sexy witches since you got to Hogwarts but you have yet to make a move on any of us."

The dark skinned male rolled his eyes and replaced his neutral expression, "For your information the reason I haven't made a move yet is because I couldn't handle Daphne and you and Pansy haven't been alone for me to pull away for a moment."

Tracey let her mouth drop as her best friend spoke. "Come again?"

Pansy looked at Tracey, "You thought I was joking when I said I snogged Blaise?"

Tracey nodded and looked at her friend who had a small smile on his face, "I told you, you were busy Tracey but Pansy wasn't."

This caused the redhead to blushed and growl before quickly getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Harry looked at the three Slytherin's and took a wild guess, "I'm guessing she is fond of Mr. Zabini here?"

Blaise nodded, "Out of all of us I would say that Tracey and I are the closest in terms of friendship in guy/girl terms. I'm nothing compared to Daphne and Tracey but we are all very close. Being in a house like Slytherin kind of forces you to pick sides and we have all remained on the 'gray' spectrum."

Pansy found her voice as she looked at Harry, "In all honesty both Tracey and I have fancied Blaise for a while, though Tracey has from what, first or second year?"

Daphne sighed and made to go after her friend but a hand from Harry stopped her, "Let me go, give me some bonding time with your friend, after all, if we continue down this path, you will be needing someone to watch the kids."

Harry quickly kissed Daphne's cheek and rushed out before she could react. Pansy and Blaise looked at their blonde haired friend and were silent only for a moment before Pansy let out a very girly squeal.

*HP-HT*

Harry found Tracey in an empty classroom sitting in a desk. She had a single tear going down her face as she looked up to see Harry. The Slytherin quickly brushed away the tear and looked at the young lord. "Harrison, what do you want?"

Harry moved over to her and pulled the girl into a hug and her momentary shield broke. Harry felt her shoulders begin to shudder as she let tears begin to fall anew. Running his hand up and down her back, he provided comfort. "Tracey why haven't you spoken to Blaise about this?"

The redhead looked up at Harry, "I shouldn't have to. I have made it so clear at times that I like him but he still doesn't make a move. But it doesn't matter as the stupid prat would rather snog Pansy."

Harry sighed and tightened his embrace, "So the whole forward personality with the guys?"

Tracey groaned, "Was a front to try and make him jealous. Sure I have had a few boyfriends but none have gotten any further then a quick feel. No matter how much I try and stop thinking or try moving on from him I can't. Something in the back of my mind keeps telling me that Blaise is the one for me."

Harry smiled, he knew the feeling. "Tracey what is Blaise?"

She smiled, "A guy?"

Harry nodded, "Exactly, we are very stupid when it comes to romance and women. It takes time and practice to be able to read your woman even if she is just a friend. But that is a good thing, I personally believe that you can't have a good and long lasting relationship without being friends first. I learned very fast."

Tracey gave a watery chuckle, "That's because you have three women to contend with."

"True enough, but I also have three of the best friends and lovers I could ever have and wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry kissed her forehead and then helped her up, "Now, here is what I want you to do. Get cleaned up and march into the Great Hall and grab him by the robes and show him what a true snog is about."

Tracey blushed at doing this in front of the Great Hall, "What about Pansy?"

Harry smiled, "If she is your friend she will understand that you and Blaise are right for each other, who knows, you guys could share." The redhead thought for a moment before giggling and hugging Harry,

"Thank you Harrison…"

"Harry, my friends call me Harry." The redhead smiled a true smile and walked back with Harry to the Great Hall.

*HP-HT*

When they arrived back, the hall was still full with students. Harry gave Tracey a gentle squeeze in comfort before making his way to Daphne. He sat down next to the blonde and smirked at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow. He motioned to the doorway and she saw Tracey walking over with a blush on her face but clearly on a mission. Her best friend stopped behind Blaise and tapped him on the shoulder.

Blaise turned and saw his friend, "Are you alright Tracey? I didn't…"

He didn't get a chance to speak as his best friend grabbed his robes and smashed her lips to his. The Great Hall stopped and started to let out cat calls and sharp whistles at the scene before them. Daphne looked on in shock as did Pansy who had a happy smile on. She looked to Daphne, "Pay up."

The blonde growled and handed two galleons over to her brunette friend. Tracey finally pulled back and glared at Blaise before poking him in the chest, "The next time had better be you initiating the kiss."

The dark skinned teen shook his head and smiled at his friend, "You can count on it Tracey." He put his hand on the back of her neck and gently kissed her, causing her to moan in happiness. He pulled back and was about to say something when a voice came from the head table, "fifty points from Slytherin for a public display of affection!"

The majority of the student body glared at James Potter as he scolded the most well known 'to happen' couple outside of Weasley and Granger. Before anyone could continue another voice spoke up, "And seventy five points to Slytherin for learning a very important lesson."

James glared over at Major Hochstetter, "And that would be?"

The Major smirked, "Vhy, to keep a vomen happy of course."

The assembled female population murmured in agreement, this included James's own wife. The Major nodded to the new couple and sat down to his breakfast. James glared at the former Nazi but wisely chose to remain silent.

Tracey and Blaise sat down next to Pansy and looked at the group, "This is ok with you guys?"

Daphne and Tracey nodded, "Hun, you honestly think I would go behind your back to get with Blasie? All we did was snog that once, sure I like him, but we can all see that you are crazy about him."

Tracey blushed again and leaned into Blaise, "What about you Blaise?"

The young man shrugged, "I'm defiantly not complaining. Tracey is my best friend and I could easily get use to the idea of snogging her."

This earned him a smack on the arm from his new girlfriend.

Harry smiled and looked at the group of people whom were quickly becoming his new friends as Dumbledore stood up, "If I could have your attention. I would like to announce that this year we will be having a Yule Ball much like the one we had for the Tri-Wizard Competition two years ago. Everyone in their third year and up will be allowed to join us, you may invite a younger partner if you so wish. I bid you all a good day!"

The students instantly burst into whispers of who they were going to ask. Harry noticed that Michael had puffed his chest out in importance as his name was whispered throughout the female population. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley glared and held onto his arm as if daring anyone to try something.

Harry chuckled but paled as he heard his name begin to enter some of the conversations. He turned to the Head Table and saw his three girls all smiling at him and winking seductively at him.

Harry paled even further when he felt Daphne's hand rest on his leg, "I hope you have an idea of whom you are bringing My Lord?"

The young man gulped and turned to Daphne, "Can I think about it?"

**Chapter 14 is up.**

**Sorry for the little delay, work, girls, friends, it all adds up.**

**Not much to say tonight folks so I will leave you with one of my favorite quotes, "The night is always darkest before the dawn and our dawn is coming."**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

October 31st 1996 was a cause of celebration for the majority of the wizarding world. This was the same day that Michael Potter vanquished Voldemort the first time or so they thought. The real Boy-Who-Lived was currently looking out the window of his room in deep thought. His girls knew how he felt about this day and didn't press the issue. Sol and Hedwig sat on the stone railing next to their bonded and provided a silent comfort zone that gave an unspoken message, come any closer and perish.

The three beauties were in the main sitting area and kept glancing at their love, "I hate how he gets on this day. We should be celebrating."

Fleur looked at Victoria and nodded, "I agree, but we know 'ow difficult this day 'as always been for 'Arry. I mean, every 'Alloween something related to Voldemort or 'is parents comes up, especially the last few years."

Gabrielle sighed, "It just izn't fair for 'im. "Arry 'as done nothing wrong and he always gets dumped on. I say we leave zhe foolz to zheir fate."

Victoria smiled, "As much as I agree with you hun, we can't, you know how Harry is and once his mind is made up nothing can break it."

The three girls laughed at this before Victoria continued, "Remember the time…" The Vampiress stopped and took a deep breath for a moment before she shook her head and swallowed, "When Harry was so into his chess match with Ragnok that he…."

She stopped again before her silver eyes grew wide and she then jumped from her spot and rushed to the loo. Harry heard the movement and ran after his girlfriend, "Victoria what's wrong?"

She didn't reply as she had placed her head over the toilet and started to release her breakfast. Harry knelt down and pulled her hair back to prevent anything from going into it while he gently rubbed her back.

Fleur and Gabrielle stood by the door watching and conversing between them. When her stomach was empty, Victoria lifted her head up and wiped her mouth with a towel, "That was not fun."

Harry looked at her, "What's wrong love?"

The silver eyed woman shrugged, "Just an upset stomach that has been going on the last couple of days."

This statement caused the two Veela's eyes to widen before whispering again. Harry got up and slowly helped her, "We need to visit Madame Pomfrey, she should have something for the flu."

Victoria shrugged, "Alright." The group quickly made their way out of the room.

On the way to the hospital wing, they bumped into Raven Potter who was walking with her nose in a book. "Morning Raven."

The little Gryffindor looked up and saw her brother helping Victoria, "Morning Harry, what's wrong with Victoria?"

The woman in question shrugged, "Just the flu Raven, but your brother is an over protective git."

Raven giggled as her older brother kissed the vampiress, "I'd rather make sure you are safe then be sorry."

Raven put her book away and followed the group to the hospital wing. When they arrived, Madame Pomfrey walked out and saw who it was, "Lord Slytherin, what can I do for you?"

The old medi-witch glanced down at Raven and smiled, "Good morning Raven, how is your mother doing today?"

The black haired girl smiled, "Morning Aunty-Pomfrey, Mommy is doing fine. She was yelling at Daddy again, but it was his fault so nothing to worry about."

Pomfrey chuckled at the care free nature of the girl. Harry led his girlfriend to a bed, "Victoria has been getting sick for several days and has just told me about it."

The old matron moved over and started doing scans. After five minutes she pulled the curtains and told Harry to step back for a moment, "Victoria, you are a vampire yes?"

The vampiress just nodded, "Dear, I don't know how to tell you this but my scans say that you are alive."

Victoria stared at her for a moment before speaking, "That can't be right. Vampires have the…"

"They show the medical reading of being dead, yes dear I know. But I just ran them several times over and it keeps coming up saying you are alive. Has anything been different lately?"

Victoria thought for a moment, "I guess I have been in need of more physical attention from Harrison, a lot more actually. I have been very happy, I guess eating more than usual as well, my emotional have been a little off but I don't know. Why is this important?"

Pomfrey thought for a moment and then moved her wand towards Victoira's stomach. She scanned and then got a smile, "Victoria, the reason you are showing signs of life is because you have them, inside your womb."

Victoria processed the information and then got the biggest smile on her face, "You mean?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled as she stood up, "Let me be the first to congratulate you on your pregnancy."

Victoria's smile widened as she jumped off the bed and rushed over to where Harry and the other three were standing. She jumped and wrapped Harry in a powerful hug with her legs securely around his waist. She kissed him powerfully and then let tears of joy fall.

Harry was so caught off guard that he didn't know what was going on, "Love what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She smiled, "I'm perfectly alright Daddy."

Harry felt his heart stop as he heard that word. Fleur and Gabrielle waited for a moment before letting out a squeal and engulfing their sister in a hug and crying with her.

Harry fell against the wall and slowly slide down as he processed the information.

Daddy…Dad…Father…He was going to be a parent. He was going to be responsible for raising a child in this world, showing them what was right and wrong. He looked over at his girls and noticed how Victoria seemed to glow with radiance and happiness. He got up and walked over to her and kissed her lovingly, "I love you so much."

Victoria smiled, "I love you to."

She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, "We are going to have a baby."

Madame Pomfrey had been silent the entire time, "Congrates to all of you but there are several things to cover. First and foremost I will request to see you bi-weekly Victoria as you are a Vampire the pregnancy might be difficult. Vampires don't often have offspring, let alone with a mortal. We won't be able to tell if the child is a vampire until the second trimester, this will also determine what kind of food you have to ingest. In the child shows Vampire tendencies then your meals will have to be 75% blood until the child is born."

Harry thought for a moment, "How do you know so much about Vampire pregnancy?"

The medi-witch smiled, "I'm not one of the best for nothing Lord Slytherin, I have studied all over the world. Now, for the time being, you should have nothing to worry about, but if something changes let me know. As for your increase in sexual desire, that is completely normal and will continue but I would advise you to consider new positions as to not compromise the child."

Harry blushed but Victoria smirked, "I think we can handle that."

Raven smiled at her newly discovered brother and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you Harry but I have one question?"

Harry smiled as he hugged his little sister, "And that would be?" Raven got a cheeky grin on, "I get to teach the baby how to pull pranks."

Harry paled at the thought of his son or daughter once his cunning little sister had gotten to them. The assembled group laughed at Harry's distress before continuing the small celebration.

*HP-HT*

When Ky and his men found out they all started exchanging money while laughing. "You guys had a bet going?"

Ky chuckled and nodded, "Damn straight we did, with how much you and your girls fuck, it wasn't a surprise that one of them would wind up knocked up. We decided to have a little fun and bet who it would be."

Harry glared at the lead Battle Mage as he accepted a crisp 50 dollar bill. The man lifted it up to his nose and took a sniff, "Ahh, there is nothing like the smell of money won by gambling."

The battle mages let out their group chant in agreement. "HOOOW!"

Harry couldn't help but smile at this and raised his bottle of butter beer, "To living a proper and true life, money, women, and practicing for kids."

The battle mages all slammed down their various drinks and continued with their celebration. Ky sat back in his chair and lifted his feet onto the table, "So tell me Harry, how does this add up into your plans?"

Harry shrugged, "I hadn't planned of Victoria becoming pregnant but I'm not too worried. Granted with Voldemort still around she will be in danger but that comes with just dating me. I will just have to destroy Voldemort by summer time."

Ky chuckled, "Good luck with that, but we will stand by you all the way. But in all seriousness, I do have some things to discuss."

Harry nodded and waited for Ky to continue. He brought up a stack of files and placed them on the table, "My scouts have been looking into the magical explosion and we believe we have found the center, it was in England."

Harry rubbed his chin, "Voldemort?"

Ky nodded, "We don't know what, but it was his magical signature, faint but it was his. It concerned us because we felt the blast here in Scotland so whatever caused the explosion was very powerful. My men have also reported an unusual amount of movement from magic users and dark creatures in the country."

Harry sighed and looked at the map that was in front of him, "As always, something happens on October 31st, I'm guessing that Voldemort is planning for a massive attack."

Ky nodded, "I wasn't expecting this kind of movement though, I fear that he may be stepping up his plans for world domination."

Harry thought for a moment, "I will contact my men from M-Tech and we will try and persuade someone in the Ministry to aid us. How many men can you spare when the attack happens?"

Ky smirked the way only a General could, "As many as are willing."

Harry nodded and wrote a message before having Sol take it to his contact. "You think we should inform the Order?"

By this point, Major Hochstetter had arrived, "Vith all do respect Mein Herr, it vould be unwise to allow these fools to join in. I 'ave seen zat zhe Order of zhe Phoenix doesn't agree on killing zhe opposition. Dumbledore believes in second chances."

Harry snorted, "Second chances to kill and rape maybe but not for redemption. You are right; we will not inform the order."

The young Lord paused a moment, "We need to be careful with this information, there are several high ranking ministry members that are apart of Order and could feed information to them."

Both the Major and Ky agreed that this conversation never happened.

*HP-HT*

While Harry was helping prepare the counter measures, the Dark Lord was preparing his final plans. Voldemort's Death Eaters stood around him waiting. The army had been gathered and he was more than pleased with the numbers, he had already surpassed his strength from the first war. The newly formed Dark Lord had yet to reveal his new features to his followers and he felt it was time for a moral boost.

"My loyal followers, for several weeks you have noticed my absence, you were told I was doing rituals to help us win the war. This is true, but something happened when I was doing this, at first, I thought it would be a negative influence but now I have seen the results and never felt better."

His pale hands reached up and lowered his hood, revealing his new face. "Behold my faithful, the face of power and the face of your reborn Lord. I have led you this far and will continue, but not from the side lines, but with you on the field of battle."

The Death Eaters shifted slightly, "You see, when I was reborn I realized that it was selfish of me to command you to do something that I would not, but no more. Lord Voldemort will be with his men." The Death Eaters let out a cheer as they realized their Master was going to fight with them, their moral was instantly boosted.

Voldemort summoned his inner circle and waited for the doors to close. Lucius walked up, "My Lord that was a very interesting speech. I can't help but wonder if…"

"CRUCIO!" Lucius fell to his knees and cried out in pain as his nerves lit on fire, "Be silent Lucius, I have not given you the right to speak. But yes, the speech was well played. You see, for anything to get done, the men must believe that they are fighting for someone who they would die for and by me showing myself in the field of battle they will not question me. I am still the same Master and Lord you should fear my slippery friend, but the way I go about it will be different."

Lucius slowly got up and bowed to his master, "Forgive me My Lord, I did not intend to offend."

Voldemort rolled his scarlet eyes and turned to his remaining inner circle, "Our plans must be accelerated and to do this, we must show the world that we are not afraid to attack a major target."

The Dark Lord paused for dramatic effect, "We will raze the Ministry to the ground."

The assembled men looked upon their Lord and got smirks on their faces as they realized that they were about to make their claim on the world.

*HP-HT*

**Several hours later**

Auror Nymphadora Tonks was currently sitting at her desk in the Ministry of Magic taking a well deserved lunch break. Her boyfriend, Remus Lupin, had surprised her and brought her a small picnic lunch, granted they had to eat in her office, but it was the thought that counted. She was slowly chewing on a potato chip as she thought about some information that had arrived before her break. An anonymous tip had come in saying that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be launching a massive strike. She had taken the information to her boss, Amelia Bones, and the woman had acted instantly.

Fudge and his lap dog Umbridge had stated that the information was false and not worth wasting the galleons for a wild goose chase, but Amelia wasn't in her position for nothing. She had glared at the Minister and asked, "Wouldn't be better to spend a few galleons on making sure people are safe then to spend them on funerals?"

Fudge had gone pale and shut up. Remus noticed Tonks staring out into space and gently rubbed the back of her hand, "Tonks?"

She shook her head and looked at Remus, "Everything alright?"

The Auror nodded, "Fine love, just thinking about the information from earlier." Remus nodded and took a drink from his butter beer, "I agree with Amelia full heartedly, but you have to admit that an anonymous tip about a pending attack does seem a little sketchy."

Tonks shrugged, "I know, but with all the activity that has been going on lately I would be surprised if Voldemort was standing outside the phone entrance right now."

Tonks chuckled at her own joke but show didn't know how right she was.

*HP-HT*

Standing in front of the red phone booth was the Dark Lord himself. He had debated on simply apparating into the Ministry hall like he had earlier in the year but hey, entrances are very important. Voldemort raised his wand at the booth and waited for a moment. There was a female voice that spoke,

"_Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state you name and business."_

The newly formed Dark Lord smirked, "Lord Voldemort to destroy the Ministry."

The voice spoke back as a silver badge shot out of the slot, "_Thank you for your time and enjoy your day."_

Voldemort felt his magic surge as he called out, "_Bombarda Maxima!"_

*HP-HT*

Jonathan Brown was a simple man who worked in the Department of Mysteries as one of the clean-up crew. It wasn't the highest paying job but it was enough for him to own a flat with three bedrooms on the higher end of Diagon Alley. His day was going rather well so far, His favorite niece, Lavender, had just sent him a letter telling him about the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts. The news of this 'drop dead gorgeous Lord Slytherin' had him thinking about the origins of the man.

John knew his niece was somewhat of a flirt and toyed with the boys but she wasn't the kind to shag every man senseless, she just liked to see the boys' trip over themselves whenever she showed a little more skin.

John chuckled as he remembered the first day Lavender had worn a two piece bikini at her parents' home. Her father had almost tied her to her bed and left her there to start patrolling the halls, but a quick talk from John's sister set him straight. His favorite niece was becoming a beautiful woman and he was very happy for her.

John was brought out of his thoughts as he finished cleaning the phone booth; he clicked the door back into place just as he heard a rumble on the other side. The rumble turned into an explosion as the outside entrance to the Ministry was destroyed and John with it.

*HP-HT*

Tonks tripped and fell as she felt her office shake. Remus caught her and chuckled, "Love we really need to work on your balance."

Tonks hit him in the shoulder before looking out her door as the sounds of yelling started to enter. Her eyes went wide as she saw the entrance and people starting to pour through it, including one Lord Voldemort.

Tonks turned and kissed Remus hard, "Love, he is here, you need to get Dumbledore and the Order, I will be alright."

Remus was about to protest but saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes. "Alright, but you had better be careful, I have plans for us."

Tonks smiled and gave him a quick kiss before running out of her office. Remus turned and used the nearest floo network to get to the School.

*HP-HT*

Harry was sitting with Gabrielle in his arms as he had taken her on a date. She had been feeling left out and he didn't want any of his girls to feel that way. She sighed as he ran his hands up and down her back and kissed her neck, "Arry, why 'aven't we made love yet?"

Harry knew this was coming, "Do you find me unattractive?"

"Gabby, you know that isn't true, I just wanted to wait until your Veela powers were under control."

She nodded and kissed him, "But zhey are. 'Ave you seen anymore outbursts as of late? I love you 'Arry Potter and want to show you 'ow much I do. It izn't fair zat Fleur and Victoria get to shag you and I don't."

Harry chuckled and kissed her gently, "Alright."

Gabrielle was about to protest when she realized what he had said, "What?"

"I said alright, I love you Gabrielle and we have our whole lives together and if you think you are ready for us to share our love on the most intimate level, then I will go with it."

Gabby smiled and let tears of joy fall down her face as she kissed him, "I want it to be special though, not a random shag."

Harry smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way love."

Gabrielle got a smirk on her face and looked into his eyes, "I 'ave a surprise for you when we do it."

Harry looked at her, "And that would be?"

Gabrielle smiled again, "Zat would be telling, but I will give you a hint, it 'as something to do with you calling me Angel."

Harry thought and shrugged it off, "I can't wait."

He leaned in to kiss her but was stopped when a shadow appeared over them. Harry growled and turned to see Ky standing there with a serious expression. Harry didn't need to hear anything as he knew what was going on. He helped Gabrielle up and went to find his other two girls. He found them in the Great Hall and noticed that the entire student body was in an uproar. The Battle Mages were yelling instructions to the students and the staff was helping.

Harry turned to Ky, "Well?"

The lead battle mage nodded, "I was right, Voldemort decided to attack the Ministry and now my men are trying to secure the area before leave. If you are coming with Slytherin, we leave in five."

Harry nodded and turned to his girls, "I want you all to stay here. We don't know how powerful Voldemort is or what has changed and I will not risk having you hurt."

The three of them knew better then to argue when Harry got into these moods. Gabrielle launched herself at him and started to cry, "Don't even think about getting hurt or anything worse. You and I 'ave an evening to ourselves zat is long overdue."

Harry smiled and kissed her, "I'm not going anywhere love."

He kissed Fleur and Victoria before turning to see Daphne standing with her friends. She was pale as she heard what was going on and didn't think as she rushed Harry and kissed him hard, "Don't you even think about it Harry! I'm just getting use to the idea of you and me and now you are going to fight a dark wizard? I don't think so."

The assembled mass was in shock at one of the most beautiful girls in the school being not only on a first name basis with Lord Slytherin but snogging him with such a passion. Harry gently stroked her cheeks, "Daphne, I will be fine. Stay here with my girls and draw strength from them. We can discuss us more when I get back."

Daphne nodded and kissed him again before being pulled away by Victoria. Harry was about to walk over to Ky when another weight stopped him, this time in the form of his little sister.

He quickly scanned the area and saw that Lily and James were watching with raised eyebrows. "Raven what are you doing?"

The first year had tears in her eyes as she looked at Harry, "Don't die, I just found my big brother."

Harry's heart melted and pulled her in close. Lily Potter was at first shocked but calmed down when she saw how much emotion was in the hug. "Lily what is going on? Why is Raven hugging Slytherin and him in return?"

Lily let a small smile, "I think we have found out what she has been doing at night. It would appear that she has gotten rather close to the Lord."

James was about to say something but thought back to all the times that Raven was left alone, "Maybe…maybe this will be good for her."

Harry pulled back and stood at his full height. He gave a sharp whistle and his two phoenix familiars appeared on his shoulders in a ball of fire. He waved his hand and his battle robes wrapped around him along with his katana at his side. His staff was still shrunken but started to let magic go as Harry released power.

He turned to Ky and nodded, "Alright Battle Mages, we have some rabid dogs that need to be put down….TO THE MINISTRY!"

The Battle Mages let loose their war cry and started to apparate.

Harry stood next to Ky and Hochstetter and listened to the Major, "If any of them are Jewish zhey are mine!"

Ky glared at the Major, "HOCHSTETTER!"

The former Nazi flinched, "Sorry Mein Herr." The three men chuckled before disappearing in a ball of white and black flames.

*HP-HT*

The Ministry was in complete shambles, Voldemort and his men stormed into the main hall without any resistance. The people inside seemed to have trouble processing the fact that they were under attack inside their safe haven. Voldemort was holding back the majority of his power until needed, even by doing this; he was still more powerful than he was before. The Dark Lord was currently destroying everything in his path as he made his way towards the Minister's office; he had a few things to discuss with Cornelius. His Death Eaters were killing and torturing to their heart's content and only a few had been lost to the Aurors. Voldemort stopped and saw a man defending a woman and a little girl no older than seven. He smirked coldly as he stepped in front of the man and raised his wand. The man grew pale before fire off a curse towards the Dark Lord but it was wandlessly deflected, "Now that isn't very polite. If we are to duel then the proper customs must be acknowledged. First we bow."

Voldemort bowed with a slight movement of the head, "And you?"

The man spit in the Dark Lord's face, "Oh, now see I was hoping you would do that, obedience is a must, _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The killing curse swept forth and struck the man's wife, ripping her soul from her body. The little girl started crying as he mother died in front of her, "Now shall we try this again?"

The man fired another curse but nothing worked, "Pity, _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The man watched as the curse struck his little girl and ended her life, he turned and started to fire curse after curse and Voldemort but the Dark Lord laughed and easily deflected them all away, "_CRUCIO!"_

The man fell down screaming until his throat was raw only to be killed by a dark cutting curse.

Voldemort smiled coldly before he turned to continue his quest. He reached the hall that Fudge was in and slowly made his way down it.

While their Lord was going to take care of the Minister, the Death Eaters were killing anyone who didn't swear loyalty. Macnair smiled as he stood over the body of a stunned girl, he had always liked them young.

He pulled her to a more defended area of the hall and started to open his robes. He started to kiss her neck but stopped when the sound of wind appeared behind him. He turned to see a man in a black Nazi uniform glaring at him.

The man's eyes softened when he looked at the frightened little girl before he looked at Macnair again, "Never touch zhe children."

Macnair scream as black flames erupted form the man's hands and consumed him.

The Death Eaters stopped to see one of their own fall down as black flames consumed his body. Seconds later, the man in the Nazi uniform walked out, carrying the little girl in his arms, "You 'ave all made a very deadly mistake!"

Columns of smoke started to appear and the Battle Mages join the fight. Mandelore led his men as they charged forward sending curses of all color and variety at the enemy. Mandelore swung his shotgun around and pulled the trigger, emptying the slug into the nearest Death Eater, causing his guts to spill out. Pumping the action back, the second in command of the Mages shot another round before pulling his side arm out. Pulling the trigger in rapid succession, his pistol fired with deadly accuracy killing anything it hit. Mandelore turned and saw Battle Master Ky appear with Lord Slytherin, now the fun would begin.

*HP-HT*

As Ky observed the damage he started to send his magic deep within to call upon his most powerful ability. He looked to Harry and nodded before watching the young Lord rush into battle with his katana drawn. Ky turned to see Hochstetter setting a little girl down by the medic and make several hand gestures. The Battle Master smirked as the former Nazi made sure the girl was ok before flicking his hands down and causing black flames to engulf his hands, fire elementals, got to love them.

The newly arrived Battle Mages quickly started pushing back the Death Eaters; their advanced training in muggle as well as magical arts gave them the edge. Add in the use of fire arms and you have an unstoppable force.

Lucius growled as he ducked a bullet from one of the Battle Mages. He twirled his wand and thrust it forward, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The killing curse flew forward and struck the man, knocking him to the ground. The head of the Malfoy family turned and rushed towards the Ministry holding cells to see if there were any recruits willing to join.

Harry swung his blade and sliced through the leg of a Death Eater, leaving the man crying out in pain. Several of the Death Eaters were trying to get out of his way as they remembered what he had done during the attack on the train. Harry flicked his staff and sent a blasting hex and crushed a man's skull in a shower of blood, bone, and flesh. He was soon back to back with Ky and the two men started send curse after curse at the Death Eaters. "How many of these blasted fools can there be?"

Ky chuckled, "Not up to the challenge Potter?"

Harry brought the hilt of his blade down and broke a man's neck. "I'm more than up for a challenge, but the challenge I was hoping for isn't here."

Ky quickly glanced around, "Voldemort was sighted in the beginning battle but we think he went after the Minister." Harry was about to respond when the wall overlooking the atrium exploded and sent a shower of rubble down on the people currently fighting.

Harry and Ky looked up and saw Voldemort standing on one side of the room while Minister Fudge was on the other, holding his wand in front of him. "Shit."

*HP-HT*

Cornelius Fudge had always thought that he was a decent enough Minister, but these past few months had seen his approval rating go to an all time low. With the return of Voldemort, his people slandered him at every turn for not believing Dumbledore and the Potters. As he sat at his desk, he thought about the mistakes that he had made over his political career; his biggest was listening to Lucius Malfoy and for hiring Dolores as his Undersecretary. The battle that was going on was something that even he could have foreseen.

He had donned his battle robes from his previous job and drew his wand. He looked out at his fellow wizards and witches as they fought and felt a fire light within, "Today I begin to correct those mistakes."

"Bravo Cornelius, but unfortunately your glorious comeback won't be happening, _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The Minister ducked down and watched the curse strike the wall behind him. It destroyed the wall and he watched the debris fall to the ground below before he stood up and held his wand towards Voldemort.

"I will not back down Voldemort."

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, "And what caused this sudden change of heart? Seeing your people die at my hand?"

Fudge shook his head as a sense of death came over him, "Thinking about my mistakes and seeing the wrong I have brought upon this great nation. I'm only sorry that I won't be able to see you die."

Voldemort let out a chilling laugh as he raised his wand, "Cornelius you fool, you didn't do anything to this nation. It was all my doing through my puppets. Lucius was always a loyal follower and every man has his price, yours just happened to be ten thousand galleons a month."

Fudge paled before shaking his head, "Let us end it."

Voldemort smiled and thrust his wand forward but wasn't expecting Fudge to do the same. Both men roared out the deadly words, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Two beams of sickly green energy collided in the center of the Minister's office as both men tried to kill the other. Fudge instantly regretted this as the power that came from Voldemort was inhuman. The Minister tried to push more and more of his power into the deadly curse but failed as the Dark Lord easily pushed it back.

The last thing that Minister Fudge saw was the smiling face of Lord Voldemort before he was engulfed in green.

*HP-HT*

Harry swore as Fudge's body was sent flying by the killing curse and impacted the wall. "Go figure, he decides to be a hero in his last moment."

Harry rolled his eyes at Mandelore before sending a killing curse at a Death Eater. Ky took a quick summary of the surrounding battle and cursed, "Shit, Harry I'm pulling out, they have us outnumbered and I will not risk my men. All the civilians that we could save are out."

Harry nodded and looked up at Voldemort and saw the Dark Lord looking at him, "Get moving, I will be along in a moment."

Ky nodded and saw that the entrance way was filled with Death Eaters. "Harry, I am going to clear the way. When I do, we need to move or we are going to die."

Harry looked at his old friend and sensed a large spike in magic. "What are you planning?"

Ky smirked coldly and shouted out, "I'm going to make it rain!"

All the Battle Mages in the area heard this and started to move towards the entrance.

Major Hochstetter paled and moved quicker than anyone else, "NEIN, don't do it just yet. Let me leave!"

The air around Ky started to spark and spin as magic began to summon a powerful storm around him. Harry watched as a large thundercloud formed above the leader of the Battle Mages and began to send bolts of lightning. Death Eaters started to send curses towards Ky but the amount of magical energy that was there snuffed them out.

Ky opened his eyes and Harry was shocked to see them black as the cloud above him. Ky spoke with a voice that echoed as if spoken by many, "You had better run."

Harry quickly moved just as Ky brought the energy inward and unleashed his secret weapon on the army of Death Eaters, an elemental storm.

Harry managed to apparate just as the first of the Death Eaters got swallowed up by the deadly storm.

**Chapter 15 is up.**

**So we now see the true power of the head of the Battle Mages. Damn.**

**Harry found out about Victoria being pregnant and is very pleased about it.**

**The Minister is dead and we shall see the results of the storm.**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews…NO Flames**

**KingFatMan25**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry and the Battle Mages appeared on the shore of the lake by Hogwarts. He turned and sought out Mandelore who was directing the wounded men and overseeing the bodies of the fallen.

"Mandelore, what in the world was that at the end?"

The General straightened up and ran a hand over his forehead, wiping the sweat away, "That was the true power of Battle Master Ky, he is a Storm Mage."

Harry looked at him with an amazed face. By this point, Victoria, Fleur, Gabby, Daphne, and a large number of students and staff had made their way down to see what had happened.

Filius perked up at hearing this new information, "My old apprentice is a Storm Mage? I thought they were only legend."

Harry shook his head, "Apparently not."

Major Hochstetter was still pale and shaking, "Zat Dumm kopf! He could have destroyed all zat we had. Vhy must he insist upon using zat ability when we are all around!"

Mandelore chuckled, "The only reason you are mad about it is because you are only a fire elemental."

Hochstetter's face was red as he glared at the General, "General, I am perfectly ok vith my abilities zat I 'ave. Vhat I am not ok vith iz zat our leader sees zat it vas ok to use such a devastating ability when all of our men vere still around!"

James Potter looked at Hochstetter, "Battle Master Ky used an illegal and deadly ability while his own men are around?"

He quickly turned and glared at Dumbledore and Harry, "And you questioned why I didn't want these men here? This idiot brought these deadly men to our school and here is the proof, he would destroy his own men without giving a rats arse or care in the world!"

Harry shook his head and turned to see another Mage walking up; he was holding a set of silver tags in his right hand. "Sir, the Captain."

Mandelore held out his hand and accepted the dog tags. Harry could tell from the way that he was holding them the man was a heavy loss. Ky's second in command straightened up and looked at Harry and the group, especially at James Potter, "Battle Master Ky is a very brave and powerful man who would take a bullet for each and every one of us. He only uses that ability when he sees victory is a long way off."

Mandelore made to move back to the camp, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a letter to write."

Michael Potter and his crony Weasley smirked, "What to write the Yank government that your commanding officer is a complete fool?"

Mandelore moved faster than anyone thought possible and had both teens by the throat, "If you ever insult Battle Master Ky when he isn't here to defend himself, I'll kill you."

He dropped the boys to the ground and glared at the crowd, "For the record, I'm writing to the Captains' family to explain why his wife no longer has a husband and why his kids no longer have a father."

The mood instantly changed from one of tension to one of awkward silence. Harry turned and walked with Mandelore but was followed by Lily Potter, "Wait."

Mandelore turned and looked at the redhead. Lily had a sad expression on her face and gestured to her son, "I'm sorry for Michael's words. He apparently hasn't learned how to properly treat others."

Mandelore glared at Lily Potter, "Then that is you're failing as a parent." Lily was caught off guard by the man's bluntness and before she could react, Mandelore was gone.

*HP-HT*

Harry and Major Hochstetter waited in Ky's tent for no more than an hour before the Battle Master finally walked in. He was covered in sweat, his armor was cracked and broken, and he had several burns and bruises. Ky smirked at Harry and Hochstetter before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out, almost hitting his head on the table.

The two men rushed over and turned him onto his back, the Major sighed, "I figured as much. Zhe Battle Master haz completely drained his magical core."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "I thought elemental magic was from the earth?"

The Major nodded and stroked his mustache, "Zis is true but he iz a Storm Mage. Zis means he still draws powerful zhe earthly elementals but he must use 'iz own magic to suppress and condense the power."

Even with all of his knowledge, Harry still looked confused, "Alright, let me put it zis vay, imagine holding all of your magical power in one area, zhen you add zhe power of zhe earthly elements and unleash it in a condensed blast. Zhat kind of control vould drain anyone."

Harry nodded as he looked down at his friend. "Did you know the captain well enough?"

Hochstetter ran his hand through his hair, "Nein, not as vell as I should 'ave. I know zat Mandelore vas very close to him. Zhey joined at the same time."

Harry nodded moved to move Ky, "We should get him to the Doc." Hochstetter grabbed his superior officer's legs and helped Harry moved him to the medical tent.

*HP-HT*

The Ministry was a shadow of its former glory. Smoke filled the main hall from the flames that still consumed what they could. The smell of smoke, ash, blood, and burning flesh filled the air in a thick cloud of sickness and death. Most of the surviving Death Eaters had to place a bubble head charm around themselves so they didn't get sick in their Lord's presence.

Voldemort sneered at his weak followers; if they got sick from this smell then they would be almost dead once the war against the muggles started. The Dark Lord turned his handsome face towards the front of the hall where an area of about one hundred feet was cleared, the ground scorched black and any remains turned to ash.

He knelt down and ran his finger on the blackened floor before bringing his finger to his lips. He brushed a small amount of the soot onto his tongue and quickly analyzed it before spitting.

"Elementals!" Death Eaters close by shivered as their Master hissed and quickly tried to get away from his possible wrath. Voldemort turned and quickly walked towards the lower levels of the Ministry were they held their archives.

He was almost at his destination when Lucius rushed over looking shaken and paler than usual, "My Lord, you must come and see this."

The Dark Lord hissed, "You had better hope you are not wasting my time Lucius." The blonde aristocrat nodded, "I can assure you my Lord, I'm not."

Voldemort followed Lucius down to the holding cells and walked down to the deepest cell. They stopped in front of a reinforced door. Voldemort could sense several powerful enchantments that restricted magical use. The Dark Lord raised his yew wand and started to undo the protective charms. He breached the first layer when he suddenly felt a powerful energy from behind the cell door. Voldemort had only a few seconds to put up a shield before the door exploded outward and slammed into the wall across the way, imbedding into the concrete.

Voldemort held his wand at the ready as he quickly got rid of the smoke only to be met with a cold chuckle, "Good evening Lord Voldemort, I have been expecting you."

Voldemort's eyes focused on the figure that was slowly coming into view before his scarlet eyes widened in shock.

*HP-HT*

While the Battle Mages finished taking care of their wounded and commanding officer, the Order of the Phoenix was meeting in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The assembled group was trying to figure out why they had not been able to find out about the attack until after the Battle Mages had left. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead as a headache started to come on, "Please everyone settle down. Talking at once does nothing for us."

Lily Potter was the first to speak, "Albus, what in the name of Merlin happened? We know that there was an attack but why didn't we get any information?"

James shrugged and glanced at Sirius, "Maybe Severus finally showed his true colors."

The dog animagus smirked and nodded in agreement with his best friend, "James, not now."

Lily turned back to Dumbledore, "Albus have you heard back from Severus yet?"

The old mage shook his head, "I'm sorry my dear, but the last I heard anything from Severus was when he told me about his extended leave. He only said that Voldemort was trying something but the nature and his goal I couldn't retrieve. My guess is that Voldemort had Severus form an unbreakable vow."

Lily nodded sadly before taking hold of her husband's hand for comfort. Dumbledore turned to his old friend, Mad-Eye Moody. "What happened?"

The veteran Auror leaned onto his staff, "Everything was going on fine and normal until there was a massive explosion in the main entrance. When we arrived, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had started swarming into the main atrium, killing everyone that wouldn't submit. A few of his Death Eaters started to enjoy the spoils of war."

All the women present gasped and let a few tears fall, "One Death Eater pulled a little girl to the side and was about to do his thing when that Nazi Major appeared behind him and blasted him away with fire. Moments later the entire group of Battle Mages stormed the hall and started to obliterate the Death Eaters. Battle Master Ky and Lord Slytherin were fighting side by side and no one got past them. I lost track of them when the Minister's office exploded."

Moody paused and took a drink of water, "I looked up and saw Voldemort speaking with Fudge, this only lasted a few moments before Fudge unleashed the killing curse at the same time as the Dark Lord. The two had a stalemate for only a second before Fudge was completely and easily overwhelmed."

The group paled as they realized their Minister was dead. Moody continued, "The next thing to happen was that Battle Master Ky spoke something to Slytherin before he shouted, "I'm going to make it rain." His men started to rush to the exit and there was a massive buildup of magical energy around Ky. I was by the entrance but was forced out when Major Hochstetter came running out like a little girl. I didn't see anything but from what the men said as they were running, Ky was about to unleash an elemental storm."

The group knew this already from when the mages returned. McGonagall looked to Moody, "Do we know if the Battle Master made it out alive?"

Moody shook his head, "I left the scene before he unleashed the storm, but I would guess that he has used this power before. So it is safe to assume that he is still alive."

The group let the information sink in. "Albus, what are we going to do now that Voldemort has control of the Ministry?"

The Headmaster shook his head and leaned back in his chair, "We don't know if Voldemort has taken control of the Ministry. It is in his nature to attack and destroy so I doubt that he will want to maintain the Ministry just yet. If he doesn't, then we will have to make sure that a new Minister is put into office, one whom will be sympathetic to our cause."

Sirius Black thought for a moment, "Albus, did you hear anything from Moony or Tonks? They both were at the Ministry building."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not Sirius. I'm sure they are alright, they both are very resourceful people."

Sirius nodded and glanced sadly over at James. Dumbledore ran a hand over his silver beard, "I think we can say that Lord Slytherin is not against us. He has once again shown that he is willing to fight for the light."

James Potter's expression hardened, "I still don't like him Headmaster. He uses dark magic without any remorse, not to mention the killings he has committed. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if that snake had delved into elemental magic and we know that those kinds of magic are forbidden."

Filius Flitwick glared at his fellow professor, "Are you saying that people born with the power to use the elements are dark? I seem to recall that all of the Founder's had some kind of elemental abilities behind them, Helga was the most well known for her healing abilities using water magic."

James tried to think of a response but couldn't. "Whether you believe that he is good or not, I will not have him around my youngest."

Lily turned to him, "James, you saw how close they are. Maybe we should follow our daughter's example and get to know the young man. He seems to care more about Raven then her own brother does."

James gaped at his wife, "Lils, how can you say that? Michael cares about Raven more than that snake ever could. He is busy training for his fight against Voldemort so he doesn't have time to play with his sister."

Albus folded his hands in front of him, "Regardless of personal opinions, I will continue to house Lord Slytherin and his girls until he feels it time to leave. Plus, I don't think it would be wise to sever any attachments that have started to form. Lily, James, I would encourage the friendship between young Harrison and Raven. This could provide information about him. I also have notice that Miss Greengrass has finally found a young man that holds her interest."

James sneered, "It works considering it's the leader of the snakes."

Lily glared, "James Potter that could have been your daughter-in-law had you not been stupid and gone against our friendship with the Greengrass's."

James shrugged, "I'm not talking about this now Lily." Albus saw that this meeting wasn't going anywhere so he called it to a close.

*HP-HT*

Ky cracked open his eyes and instantly regretted it as he was blinded by the bright white of the medical tent. He growled as he felt a cool sensation in his arm and looked down to see a needle that was attached to a clear hose. The hose was attached to a plastic bag with clear liquid that was slowly dripping into his arm. Ky sighed and leaned into his pillow as he saw the Medical Doctor walk in, "Hey Doc."

The doctor dropped his clipboard and rushed over to check on his superior officer. "Battle Master, I'm so glad you are awake sir, I was sure that you would have been out longer than that."

Ky shrugged and rolled his head to crack his neck, "How long was I out?"

Doc picked up his clipboard, "Only about six hours sir."

Ky nodded and reached over for a glass of water that was sitting on the table beside the bed, "That's a lot shorter than the last time I used a storm."

Doc chuckled, "Which one was it this time, fire, lightning, ice?" Ky smirked and casually shrugged, "Magical."

The Doc smiled and went to get his superior something to eat. The leader of the Battle Mages leaned back into his pillow and sighed from the comfort it provided. His eyes were just started to close when he heard the tent flap open up. He cleared his eyes and saw Harry and his girls walk in with Mandelore and Hochstetter. "Well I see that it is visiting hours."

Harry chuckled and nodded, "We didn't want you to feel alone so we decided to come and cheer your old arse up."

Fleur and Gabrielle walked over and gave Ky a strong hug and kiss on the cheek. Victoria made eye contact, "I'm not the hugging type."

Harry smiled, "That's as close as you will get to a 'glad you are ok' from Victoria."

Fleur smiled at Ky, "Please don't do zat again. You 'ave helped 'Arry and become a large part of 'iz life."

Ky nodded and grinned when Gabrielle kissed his cheek again. Mandelore cleared his throat and waited for Ky to acknowledge him. "Sir, I regret to inform you that we lost twelve men including the Captain."

Ky's expression turned from soft to hard and cold. "Have all the preparations been made?"

Mandelore nodded, "Yes sir."

Ky took a deep breath, "Move the men out by fourteen-hundred hours. Leave the equipment, we will be returning."

Harry bowed his head slightly as Mandelore and Hochstetter left to complete their assignments. He then turned to see Ky getting out of bed, "I'm guessing you intend to bury the men?"

Ky glared hard at Harry, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Those men gave up their lives to come here and…" Harry raised his hands in defense, "Ky, I'm not saying it's bad. The exact opposite, I was just checking if you wanted any help."

Ky sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "Sorry Harry, I'm just agitated. I lost twelve men today from at the hands of those blasted Death Eaters; one of them had a wife and kids."

Harry glanced out the tent where the coffins were now being covered with the American Flag. The Battle Mages had all surrounded the coffins of their fallen comrades. Ky got up and put on his uniform that had been laid out by his bed, "You and the girls are welcome to come to the funerals. The Captain is having a separate ceremony after his men."

Harry nodded, "I will, the Captain was a sparring partner of mine…it will be sad to say goodbye." Ky fixed his metals and turned to walk out of his tent with Harry and the girls following.

*HP-HT*

They arrived to see the staff of Hogwarts walking down to the area. Ky growled in his throat before looking at his men, "I don't have any words to say right now that will ease the pain we all feel in our hearts. The lives we lost today will always be remembered in the records of the Battle Mage Academy."

Ky paused and got a sad smile on his face, "It's ironic that when our great nation was formed, we were fighting for our freedom from the British Empire and the blood of our new nation was spilled. Now here we are again fighting for freedom, but this time it is for the same country that wanted to keep us under its boot. We have moved on since that war and now we fight to maintain the freedom that these people deserve. The lives that we lost are not only valued members of our group, but brothers. They are brothers in arms and there wasn't one life that was lost that won't be remembered. These bastards have spilled American blood…" Ky paused again, "Now it's become personal. From this point forward we will slaughter any and all Death Eaters we see. They will learn to fear the name of the Battle Mages!" The Mages all let out their battle cry and slammed down their staffs.

The Professors of Hogwarts got a worried expression on their faces. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and Ky, "Battle Master I am sure that you don't need to take this as a blood feud. I'm sure you can find a place of forgiveness within your heart. Surely they…"

Ky rounded on Dumbledore, "You be silent old man, this is a blood feud and each and every one of those rabid dogs will be put down even if I have to gut them myself."

The assembled group gasped at his coldness. Harry shook his head and called out, "Dobby."

There was a pop and the little house elf appeared in a butler's uniform, "Master Slytherin called?"

Harry nodded, "I want you to pack formal clothing for a funeral for me and the girls. Send it to my hotel in America." Dobby nodded and popped away. The elf's presence didn't go unnoticed now that students had come outside one of them was the former owner of said elf. "Wait a minute that was my former elf."

The crowd looked to Draco Malfoy who was glaring at Harry. Harry smirked and looked at the young man, "The key word is was Mr. Malfoy and throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to change anything." Malfoy glared at being treated like a child but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Raven Potter ran over to Harry and hugged him since this was the first time she had seen him since he left. "Harry I'm so glad you are safe, I was so worried."

Her older brother wrapped her in a strong embrace, "I'm fine Raven. I'm too powerful to be defeated by simple Molyshorts."

His little sister giggled and hugged him harder, "I like that name."

Harry smiled and glanced up to see James and Lily Potter standing there with their son Michael. Harry stood up and focused on the adults while Raven hid behind her secret brother. "Lord Slytherin, could I ask how it is you came to be so close with our daughter?"

Harry looked down at Raven, "You could, but it isn't my say."

Lily looked down at Raven and saw her holding onto Slytherin's hand, "Raven, sweetie, how did you get so close to Lord Slytherin."

Her daughter gave a light smile and looked at her mom, "I was eves dropping." Lily glared at Raven, "Raven Potter I taught you better than that. It's rude to listen in on other peoples conversations."

Harry raised his hand up, "It's alright Mrs. Potter, had Raven not, I would not have found a little sister to care about."

Harry hugged her into his side gently and heard his girls give a dreamy sigh. Lily looked to James and Sirius for help. The self proclaimed Dogfather smiled and spoke up, "Well if that is the case, why don't you and your lovely ladies join us this year for Christmas dinner. It is a larger event with the families we know, but we always have room for more."

James sent a glare at his friend but held his tongue. Lily quickly nodded in agreement, wanting to know more about the young lord.

Harry thought for a moment, "I will have to see if I can fix it into our schedules. Normally we visit Victoria's father during the Christmas holiday, not to mention the Yule Ball this year."

Harry was cut off by another voice, "And don't forget you have to meet my parents Harrison."

Harry turned to see Daphne with her friends; the latter two had devious grins on. "Come again?"

Daphne smiled and put her finger on her chin, "You mean I didn't tell you? If you intend to date me you have to appear before father and request my hand."

Harry groaned and ran his hand over his face, only to hear his girlfriends giggling.

Lily frowned at hearing that Lord Slytherin was going to add another girl to his harem but was glad that Daphne found someone that her parents would approve of.

*HP-HT*

The air was filled with a sense of sadness and togetherness as Harry and his girls sat down in their seats. All around them were people in military uniforms as well as nice outfits suitable for a funeral. The funeral for the Captain followed directly after his fellow men were laid to rest. The families had a choice if they wanted their loved ones buried on family plots or if they wanted them on the ground of the Academy. When Ky took over, he got a grant to build a military cemetery for his elite group and to this day only four Battle Mages have been laid to rest there.

Harry saw Ky, Mandelore, and Hochstetter all standing in the front next to the closed casket that was covered with the American Flag. The Major was wearing his black German uniform but thought it best to forget the Nazi patch. Mandelore had shined up his armor and added an elegant black cape that was attached just below his neck guard, while Ky was sporting his battle robes with a cape made of black silk for the back and blood red for the inside.

Once everyone was seated, the honor guard walked up the center aisle and stood with their gun at their sides, holding them by the tip of the barrel. One of the men held onto the American Flag as they waited for the funeral to begin.

Ky sighed as he got up and walked slowly to the podium. Being head of the Mages he was the one to perform these ceremonies and he hated it, especially when it was over his fallen men.

Ky stood tall and cleared his throat, "There are no words that can describe the sadness that is here today and to tell you the truth I don't have this speech written down or anything prepared. Captain Jim Nelson was one of the best in the Academy and I know that doesn't seem like much given how we are but it was and still is the truth. I remember when he and Mandelore joined the year after me and I was their barracks inspector."

Ky let a small smile slip, "Those two would always try and slip past inspection and while Mandelore was the serious one of the two, Jim always had a smile on his face. He would always make some humorous remark or try and weasel out of his chores, but that didn't mean he wasn't dedicated. He was second only to Mandelore when it came to battlefield performance and was a great man to the end."

Ky stopped and cleared his throat as memories filled his mind, causing a single tear to roll down his face, "Words cannot describe how much I will miss him. He was a friend, fellow Mage, and our brother…and he will be missed."

**One Hour Later**

Harry watched as Ky folded the flag and handed it to Jim's widow. Her two children held onto their mother's dress as they cried. Harry felt guilt bubbling up inside of him as he realized that he was partial to blame, after all, he had hired the Battle Mages to help right?

*HP-HT*

The Dark Lord's eyes held the gaze of a figure around six feet. It walked towards him and seemed to shimmer a few times as it moved, the being walked around Voldemort before stopping in front of him. Voldemort noticed that its body had water like texture to it and rippled with the slightest movement. "Who are you?"

The being smiled and started to shift before taking on a more human appearance. The skin tone was light and almost pale but still held a light tan which was odd. His hair was blonde and his eyes a piercing blue. His features were more pointed his face hard. Voldemort stepped back when the being finished his change, "Grindelwald, but how!"

The being smiled and flexed his hands, "I'm not this Grindelwald that you know Lord, but I figured that this form would be most beneficial to your campaign, after all, two dark lords are better than one."

Voldemort sneered, "I should just kill you now, creature."

The being laughed, "Come now Voldemort, even if you wanted to you couldn't. You should know that changelings are made of pure plasma."

The Dark Lord let his composure drop as he realized what he had in his presence, "Why shouldn't I kill you?"

The changeling smirked, "Because, I can be very beneficial to you."

Voldemort tried to probe the creatures mind but found an indestructible barrier, "Sorry, but that won't work, not that you needed to try. I have not intentions of going against you as you have the cards that I prefer to have."

Voldemort thought for a moment before he looked to the creature, "Can you apparate?"

The changeling laughed, "Of course."

The Dark Lord smirked, "Good, follow me."

**Alright here you guys go…another chapter.**

**So, everyone is back and sadly there were some losses on the side of awesome. Lol**

**Harry finds out he has more plans for the upcoming holiday and is busier than ever.**

**And now Voldemort has a possible new player….what will happen? Only I know.**

**As always send in ideas and reviews….NO FLAMES**

**KingFatMan25**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Weeks had gone by since what was being called 'The Siege of the Ministry' and things had remained relatively quiet. Voldemort had not attacked any notable targets since the battle and seemed to be licking his wounds after Ky devastated his forces. After the funerals, Harry seemed to close himself off for a small amount of time. His girls knew he was blaming himself and quickly brought him out of it by surprising him with their nude bodies one night. Harry and Gabrielle had yet to make love but they felt comfortable with exploring each other in much more intimate ways. Daphne was still hesitant on entering the passionate group sessions and Harry fully supported her, if she wanted to only be intimate with him that was fine.

Ky had recovered quickly from his magical exhaustion and started training his men with renewed passion. The loss of their brother's in arms fueled the determination of the Battle Mages and they even turned to Harry for help on new ideas for weapons. It was the week of Thanksgiving when Ky approached Harry, "Slytherin I have those new planes for you to look over."

Harry nodded and cleared his table before he opened the blue prints. What met his eyes were the designs for a M4 Sherman tank with magically enhanced armor and rounds. He looked up and glanced at Ky who was smirking with his arms crossed, "Well? Think you can accomplish it?"

Harry let his eyes wander over the designs and shrugged, "It is possible but the only thing I am worried about it the rounds might not react well with magical energy…not to mention that we have to find one or more to experiment on."

Ky chuckled and dropped a thick envelope onto Harry's table, "Signed and dated by the Secretary of Defense as well as both Presidents. They are very eager to see if we can get a magical armored division rolling out."

Harry rubbed his chin and looked down at the plans again, "Hmm, first and foremost is that we need to protect the computer in the engine from being overpowered from the magical energy and not just a simple spell either, I'm talking on a scale of Voldemort at max power. It wouldn't do us any good if the division was stopped mid battle."

Ky nodded and slapped Harry on the back, "I knew I could count on you kid."

Harry smirked, "You do realize I will be expecting payment per tank, old man." Ky stopped laughing and looked at him, "How much?"

Harry thought for a moment, "You will have to speak with Victoria on that one, she is better with money than I am."

Ky blanched at Harry, "You mean she is better at scamming us than you are." The only thing that Ky heard was Harry's laughter.

*HP-HT*

James Potter was standing next to his partner and friend Sirius Black as they continued the cleanup of the Ministry. Their former boss, now turned Minister, Amelia Bones stood in front of her fellow employees as she gave out orders. After the attack, Voldemort had disappeared with his surviving followers much to everyone's surprise. Many, if not all the people had expected the Dark Lord to take control of the Ministry and try to choke off the people and Hogwarts, but that wasn't the case. Much to James and Sirius's dismay, the Dark Lord had emptied the holding cells of all people captive. Those who didn't join him were killed on the spot. But what they had also found is that the changeling that had been held in the highest protected cell was gone.

The changeling had been captured years before Mad-Eye Moody was on the force and had been guarded by only top Ministry officials. This changeling was a wanted criminal in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds for robberies and murder. The fact that he was now gone and on the same day that Voldemort had attacked was putting the Ministry employees that knew, on edge.

James approached his boss and spoke to her, "Amelia we need to talk about something."

The new Minister turned, "Auror Captain Potter, what do you need." James glanced at Sirius and sighed, "A very high level prisoner was released from our holding cells by You-Know-Who."

Amelia nodded, "I am aware, we had several Death Eaters in captivity and I'm not surprised that Voldemort busted them out."

James flinched at the name, "No Minister, it was someone who was only known by the highest officials."

Amelia sensed some of Fudge's mess coming to bit her in the ass, "I'm guessing I wasn't completely up to date on it then?"

James shook his head as Sirius took over, "Boss, it was known only to a few selected by Mad-Eye himself as well as the Minister." Sirius took a deep breath, "We had a changeling in captivity."

Amelia rounded on her top two Aurors with a glare that would put even a raging dragon down, "YOU HAD ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS BEINGS IN EXSISTANCE HELD HERE?"

The two men paled and backed down, "Amelia we would have told you but Moody said it was top level security, only five of us knew."

Amelia was red in the face and her wrath was now full blown, "WHO?"

James stood tall, "Me, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Fudge, and Dumbledore."

The new Minister took a deep breath before she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "So let me get this straight, Voldemort has a changeling at his disposal and we don't know what he is capable of?" James nodded, "That's all we know."

Sirius spoke up after his friend, "Actually we don't know if the changeling joined up with Voldy or not. Even if he didn't, Voldemort couldn't kill it even if he used the killing curse, as far as I am concerned, plasma can't be killed."

Amelia sighed and ran her hand over her neck, "Alright, we will deal with this when we have to. As for now, you two are going to be filling me in on anything else that I don't know, clearance or not. It's about time we clean up the crap called Fudge's government."

James and Sirius nodded before they started getting back to work, thank Merlin it was a Saturday."

*HP-HT*

Harry sighed as Fleur worked her expert hands over his back. He winced every so often as she would hit a tender spot but would soon fall back into the pleasant feeling of her hands. "You work to hard love, zis iz the third time zat I 'ave had to do zis."

Harry chuckled and rested his chin on his arms, "No rest for the weary. The power I felt coming from Voldemort was not the same as from our first encounter. I don't want to risk going into battle with a major power difference."

Fleur smiled softly, "Arry, zhe last time you fought you blasted him away, oui?" She stopped momentarily as Harry inhaled sharply from a sore area, "True enough, but I still don't like the feeling of dread I get when I think about him now. Before I would be only slightly worried but now…"

Fleur understood where he was coming from. Being a Veela she was able to sense her lover's emotions and try to adapt as need be. "I'm guessing zat Victoria's pregnancy doesn't help at all." Her lover gave a light chuckle, "It's not a bad thing but I don't want her hurt, especially now that she is carrying our child. That's why I am trying so hard, I want to be ready and stop Voldemort when the chance presents itself."

Fleur leaned over and kissed the back of his neck before continuing to work. "Gabrielle told me zat you 'ave decided to complete zhe final part of zhe bond."

Harry nodded and got a light smile on, "She is ready and I just want to make sure that she isn't pressured into anything."

Fleur rolled her eyes, "Az if you would pressure Gabrielle into 'aving sex."

Harry chuckled and yawned, "True enough, if I ever did anything close to forcing her, I would have all three of you after me." Fleur smiled and nodded but was cut off when Victoria spoke up as she entered the room, "And don't you forget it mister. Now Fleur, are you almost done? I need Harry for a little while."

Harry groaned and looked at her, "Again? We just did it an hour ago."

Fleur glared at her vampire sister, "You are anozzer reason zat 'Arry iz so drained, really Victoria, it was six times yesterday alone."

The Vampiress smiled and ran a hand over the small baby bump forming, "What can I say; I'm pregnant and very horny."

Fleur sighed and made sure that Harry was nice and relaxed but growled as she did, "Get any 'ornier and I will 'ave to get knocked up just to keep up with you."

Harry started coughing when he heard this and squeaked, "Please don't."

Victoria started laughing, "It's going to happen eventually love, so you had better get into shape because you will have at least three sexy, horny, hormonal women to keep occupied." Harry paled drastically and dropped his head onto the table with a thud.

"Harry?"

Fleur came around and looked at him, only to find his eyes closed, "I think zat you caused 'im to pass out."

*HP-HT*

The Dark Lord sat on his thrown at the head of the table. At the other side was his newest ally in the war, the changeling, or as he had decided to go by, Grindelwald. The two men were eating a silent diner and washing it down with red wine, "I have got to hand it to you Voldemort, you dark lords really know how to live. There hasn't been one that I have met who hasn't lived at least a four star life."

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, "How old are you?"

Grindelwald copied Voldemort, "How old are you?" Voldemort sneered and cut into his steak like a lion on a fresh kill, "You have yet to explain what you want from me fool."

The plasma creature smiled, "Why, just you good company."

Voldemort glared hard at the changeling, "Alright, the reason I agreed to help you is because I want to live without having to worry about people trying to arrest me at every turn. Life has become boring and dull on the run so I figure, when you win I can kill, drink, rob, and sleep with women until my heart is content…and then I will get up and do it all over again the next day."

Despite his normally cold persona, Voldemort threw his head back and let out a chilling laugh before looking at the being across from him, "So basically you want to join me because we are fighting a common enemy. This will allow you to live your life as you please without having to worry about the law?"

Grindelwald smirked, "You got it and don't worry about me turning on you because it doesn't serve my plans well. Once you win I will simply disappear into the muggle world and live until judgment day."

Voldemort swirled his wine in his crystal glass before he looked up and nodded his head, "Then let's get started, I have use for your special abilities."

Grindelwald smirked, "Do tell."

*HP-HT*

November quickly faded into the past and brought forth December. Snow had fallen onto the ancient castle and the students and staff were all very anxious for the Christmas holiday to begin. Gabrielle's exams had come and gone and to no one's surprise, she took the lead as head of the sixth year class. With her exams done, the part Veela was spending her time with her friends Luna, Daphne, Pansy, and Tracey, when Harry and her sisters were not around. Gabrielle had found out very quickly that the four girls were not like others in their year.

The three Slytherins were considered outcasts by the 'normal' Pureblood group because they didn't worship the Dark Lord. Luna was an outcast for her seeming different but in reality she was very nice and unique. Gabrielle smiled every time she thought about her new friends and felt warmth spread through her that usually only was provided by Harry and her sisters. The only real issue was one Hermione Granger. The know-it-all had continually asked questions about Harry and his political standing as Lord Slytherin. When she wasn't asking about that, it was about Harry's knowledge and how he gained so much power. Gabrielle had learned from her Slytherin friends to be just as cunning as her boyfriend, if not more so, so she had played into Hermione's pathetic attempt to gain information.

**Flashback**

Gabrielle sat down at the table and opened her favorite book by Rowena Ravenclaw. She quickly scanned her surroundings but was spotted by someone who was quickly becoming a large annoyance, Hermione Granger. "There you are Gabrielle; I have been looking all over for you. I was hoping that we could continue our conversation from last week."

Gabby rolled her blue eyes and nodded, "Of course 'Ermione, what did you want to know?"

Hermione beamed with triumph, "Well, you said that Harrison is one of the most powerful wizards on the planet, but I find that hard to believe. Granted he has some impressive skills but I doubt he could take on Dumbledore."

Gabrielle decided to bait the teen a little, "Ermione, you know zat all wizards 'ave a power level, oui?" Hermione nodded, "Of course, the average witch or wizard has a power between 100 and 200, 100 being the lowest like Crabbe and Goyle of Slytherin house are about a 101 if I remember." Gabrielle nodded, "Oui, zis iz true. People 'ave speculated zat Dumbledore and Voldemort 'ave levels above the range of 500, which would make zhem zhe most powerful since zhe founders and Merlin."

Hermione thought for a moment, "Merlin's power was?"

Gabby cut Hermione off, "it waz rumored to be around 1500."

Hermione blanched at this, "I knew Merlin was powerful but I didn't think that he had that kind of power."

Gabrielle waved her hand off, "If you think about it, it does make sense, he was zhe man who literally founded zhe very control of magic. Magic haz always been here, but I wazn't until Merlin began to control it zat we achieved our abilities."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, "But that doesn't answer me on your boyfriend. Do you know his power level and please don't say it is over 9000." Gabrielle raised her eyebrow at Hermione, "Sorry, muggle reference."

Gabby thought for a moment about what to say. Harry's power was easily around 600 and was slowly growing with proper diet and healthy living. But to tell that would cause issues that he didn't need. Gabrielle got a Slytherin worthy grin on and looked to Hermione, "Harrison's power is at about 525."

Hermione looked at her like she had grown an extra head, "Surely you can't be serious." Gabby just nodded. Hermione was trying to process this information; someone was more powerful than Dumbledore and possibly Voldemort. She got her well known smug look on her face and shrugged, "Just because you think he is powerful doesn't mean he is anything close to Professor Dumbledore."

Gabby just nodded, "Whatever you say 'Ermione." The bookworm quickly made an excuse to leave and go see Michael and Ron.

**End Flashback**

Gabby smiled to herself as she finished writing some things down on an order form she was sending out. The form was filled with different foods and other items that she was going to give Harry for Christmas. She sighed as she thought about how her holiday was going to be. They were going to make love for the first time and she had it planned out to the letter. Harry had always called her angel and she loved it. She was even going to use that as part of their night. Gabby handed the list to Hedwig and gently rubbed the phoenix's head, "Take zis to zat shop Fleur and Victoria told us about."

Hedwig thrilled softly and disappeared in a flash of white flames. "I'm guessing that was your order form for the holiday?"

Gabrielle turned to see Daphne sitting down across from her, "Oui is waz. Everything iz planned out and I cannot wait for Christmas."

Daphne smiled at her friend, "I'm glad it is finally happening Gabby, it is kind of pathetic with how much time Harry spends dancing around the subject."

Gabby nodded, "I know, but he iz to noble for hiz own good." The girls giggled at this before settling on other subjects, "When are you all coming to my house over the holiday?"

Gabrielle thought for a moment, "We aren't, only Harry iz. We figured zat it would be kind of intimidating if your new boyfriend showed up with three girlfriends." Daphne paled at the thought and what her parents would think. "I can't believe I didn't think about that."

Gabrielle smiled, "Oh zat iz alright, we can't all 'ave beauty and smarts."

Daphne nodded before looking up, "Hey now!" Gabrielle squealed and took off as her friend gave chase.

*HP-HT*

As the girls took off running, Michael Potter sat quietly observing them. He had been training like there was no tomorrow and his dad even started showing him Auror level spells, but he wasn't sure he could take Slytherin on by himself. The D.A. was growing rapidly and had gained an additional twenty members since he restarted it, putting the grand total at around sixty. With his dad helping, the D.A. was easily ready to start on their N.E.W.T.S and pass without much trouble, but Michael was set on one thing, getting rid of Lord Slytherin and Lord Voldemort. When Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy last year he had embraced it with open arms. When he defeated these two Lords, it would be a sure way to launch him to the position of Minister of Magic.

While a life career playing Quidditch sounded good, it wasn't a very steady lifestyle. You play for ten or so seasons and then you are cast aside for the new rookie. No, he was the Boy-Who-Lived and deserved to be in a position of power and with his father's title as Lord Potter and Uncle Sirius with Lord Black, Michael's family had more political ties and power than most. The teen had been thinking of ways to gain more power and get more people to follow him, with Minister Fudge dead and Amelia now in charge, he and his friends wouldn't be able to get away with as much.

Amelia was nothing like her former boss, she had insisted that she know what was going on in the school and since Dumbledore was already on thin ice with the Ministry, he had no choice but to hand over the records. Amelia had been appalled at the findings and threatened to close down the school until competent people were found to run it. Rumors had it that Amelia was going to start having random checks of the students to see if any had taken the dark mark, already four Slytherins had been taken into custody, tried, and were being held until they were old enough to face execution.

Michael growled as he thought about the changes the woman was brining, sure they were nice and would be beneficial to England, but they restricted the D.A. and the Order's involvement with the war. James was being forced to work more and more for his Auror job and less for the Defense post. This left Sirius to take the slack; this was going to end soon though. Amelia had sent out a call for all retired Aurors and current ones to return to the training facilities for up to date training. Michael knew if he lost the support of his father and uncle in the classroom, he wouldn't be able to pull pranks or lead the D.A.

The-Boy-Who-Lived looked up to see Ron and Hermione walk over, "Hey mate, what's wrong?"

Michael sighed, "All these bloody changes that have been going on. Dad hasn't made a D.A. meeting in almost a month and Sirius might be leaving his teaching post."

Ron ran a hand over his head, "No kidding, things are getting a lot harder for us. How are we going to stop Slytherin now? If you dad isn't around to finish our training, then how can we win?" Hermione was lost in thought, "I don't know, but something has to be done. What do you think Hermione?"

The bookworm was chewing on her bottom lip as she thought, "Well, we obviously need to attack his weakest point."

Ron looked at her, "His legs?" Michael rolled his eyes, "No idiot, his girlfriends." Ron's mouth made an O shape with understanding.

Hermione nodded, "We have four targets that we can use, the first one is Victoria."

Ron licked his lips, "I wouldn't mind tapping that."

Hermione glared at her friend, "Honestly Ronald, you can be a selfish pig sometimes."

Ron shrugged, "What, all I'm saying is that she is hot."

Michael smirked, "As if you had any chance with that woman. She would tear you in two." Ron punched his friend in the arm, "Shove off Michael."

The two teens chuckled before Hermione brought them out of their childish moment, "Anyway, seeing as Victoria is also a Vampire and has heightened senses I figure she isn't the best choice. Second we have Fleur, but I didn't think she would be a good choice either, because she most likely has fully developed her Veela powers and could be very dangerous. Third is Daphne Greengrass, but if we attack one of the Slytherins, we could very well face expulsion. Not to mention that she is very powerful and her dueling skills are well known."

At this both boys nodded in agreement. "So this leaves us with Gabrielle Delacour as our best target. I think if we play it safe and use simple spells and a few of the twin's products we might get our message across."

Ron and Michael looked at their friend with shock, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm still the same person, but I don't appreciate someone talking bad about our school just because they think their boyfriend is better."

Michael raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Hermione huffed and got an irritated expression on her face, "Gabrielle seems to think that Harrison is more powerful than Dumbledore, she said that his power level is around 525."

Ron physically paled at this declaration, "That's impossible; Dumbledore didn't reach 500 until he was well into his fifties and you are saying that Slytherin is already that high?"

Michael glanced out the window as he thought about the information, "Regardless, we need to get them out of the school so we can be ready. I don't want to risk fighting two people at once."

Hermione nodded and noticed the time, "Alright, I have an essay to finish so I will see you two later." Ron looked at her as she was leaving, "Hermione, we have all Christmas to do it!" Their friend just waved them off as she walked out of the library.

Ron turned to Michael, "Mate, I was just thinking, I think it is safe to say that Slytherin most likely won't be intimidated by a few pranks."

Michael nodded in agreement, "I think we should hold the girl for ransom." Whatever Michael was expecting, this wasn't it. He looked at his friend with a shocked expression, "Come again?"

Ron nodded and smiled a little, "Think about it, Slytherin will be going nuts when he finds out that his little slut is missing. We can send him a message and say that if he leaves and never returns, he will see the girl again." Ron's eyes got a little greed look in them, "We can even up the ransom and require money from him. Think about it, Slytherin leaves and we get a ton of cash that we can spend on ourselves."

Michael thought for a moment before nodding slowly, "Alright, but we need to be careful. Slytherin is coming to my house during our Christmas party this year so we need to do it after. We can have Hermione talk to Gabrielle as they are leaving and then grab her afterwards. The cells in our basement will be enough to hold her. Dad has some ministry level holding cells down there."

Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why would he have those?"

Michael paused, "Pranks, interrogation, and for Uncle Remus when he changes."

Ron nodded and smiled at the thought of all the money they would be getting.

*HP-HT*

Harry glared coldly at the students as he followed them down to the train station. Dumbledore had asked him to follow for added security despite the fact that several of the Teachers were already going with, namely the Potters and Black. Harry growled as the wind picked up and caused his hood to fall back, exposing his face to the cold. Daphne was walking next to him as his girls had already flooed home. "Harry, are you alright?"

Daphne noticed his cold eyes and sighed not expecting a response, "Sorry, I'm not mad at you, I have just had a busy day." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. Harry had been working hard on the tanks for Ky and so far he had lost six tanks to explosion. The job was proving to be a lot harder then he first thought.

Daphne nodded and moved closer to him and grabbed his arm and forced it around her. His foul mood was broken slightly by this and he kissed her head as they walked. Whispers broke out as they continued to walk and groups of students started to gossip about the two. When Daphne had kissed him in front of the Great Hall when he returned from the battle, it was instantly a gossip topic. Many of the girls that now followed Harry around had high hopes of being accepted into his harem, while the guys of Hogwarts were very angry as Daphne Greengrass was now off limits.

Harry let the gossip simply role of his back as he didn't care, all he cared about was Daphne and keeping her safe. "You are really warm you know that?"

Harry chuckled, "Warming charm Daph."

The Ice Queen rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, "When are you coming over?"

Harry shrugged, "Not sure yet. The Potter/Black party is first so I have to endure that before I get to spend the day with you and your family."

Daphne's smile widened, "I completely forgot about that Harry, my family was invited to the party also." Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest, "What's that suppose to mean? Is my family not good enough to be in your presence?"

Harry silenced her with a kiss, "Don't put words in my mouth, I always win."

Daphne sputtered before finding her voice, "Maybe I should if that is the response I get." Harry chuckled and listened to her as they came over the hill by Hogsmeade. "My parents have always had a business relationship with the Black family as well as Potters. When James Potter dropped all contacts, Sirius Black came in and picked up the business contracts. It was a very profitable change of pace. Black isn't as reserved with his cash as the Potter family was and both sides have grown considerably."

Harry nodded and wrapped her in his arms tighter, "Should make for an interesting Christmas."

Daphne giggled and breathed in his scent as they fell silent and finished their journey to the station.

**Chapter 17 is done.**

**So we have finally reached Christmas and the meeting between literally all of our families.**

**Michael and his friends are planning to try and send a message to Harry via Gabriella, will it work?**

**Find out in our next chapter.**

**Guys I want your opinion; I have started work on a fun little story and might post it once Hidden Truth is done. I'm forcing myself to only do one at a time. Lol**

**It is a crossover between Harry Potter and Star Wars; Harry get's picked up by our favorite Sith Darth Revan and becomes his new apprentice. Harry returns with a changed view of the world and depending on how the story progresses, he could be a Hero or a Conquer.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**As always send in ideas and reviews….NO FLAMES**

**KingFatMan25**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sol and Hedwig sat on their bonded and Master's bed post as they watched with amused glances at the rushing group. Fleur was in a beautiful silver dress with the straps coming around her neck. The back had a large diamond cut out of it, giving a tantalizing view of her flawless skin. Gabrielle was in a similar dress but with a light ocean blue instead of silver. Her dress had a higher cut on the leg area so she had more room to 'flirt with Harry' as she put it. Fleur smiled at her little sister as they finished putting on their light amount of makeup.

Hedwig turned to her mate and rubbed her head against his black feathers, "_It is good that they can finally have a night of fun and relaxation. My Harry was too stressed while at the school."_

Sol thrilled softly, "_I agree, but we can't help but be cautious. Fawkes was suggesting that Dumbledore might try something soon and I have a bad feeling about tonight." _

Hedwig clicked her beak, "_You are just saying that because Harry said we can't go."_

Sol knew better than to argue with his mate and simply bobbed his head in agreement before continuing to watch.

Fleur growled as she looked at the clock, it was almost time to leave and Harry and Victoria were nowhere in sight. She walked to Victoria's room and banged on the door but didn't hear anything. She opened it up and instantly shut it, "Onestly Victoria, is now really a good time!" The Veela shook her head and went to finish getting ready.

**In Victoria's room**

Said Vampire was currently up against a wall with her black dress hiked up and in a very intimate position with her lover. Their coupling lasted only a few minutes longer before they both came to a powerful end.

She smiled at him and kissed him, "God you are just amazing."

Harry chuckled and slowly pulled out much to both of their disappointment. He waved his hand and quickly cleaned them up and fixed his pants and robes.

Victoria stood on wobbly legs and slipped her panties and dress back into place, "You do realize we will be doing it again tonight?"

Harry smiled and took her hand in his as they walked out of the room, "I was half expecting you to force me to go right now."

Victoria smiled, "Don't tempt me." They found Fleur and Gabrielle in the entrance hall of Harry's castle, "It iz about time. We 'ave been waiting for almost ten minutes." Harry smiled and kissed Fleur,

"Victoria had an itch that she needed scratched." Fleur smiled into his kiss but shivered as Harry's hands slowly felt their way down her exposed back and came to rest on her bottom, which he promptly squeezed. "Arry, zat izn't playing fair."

Harry smiled and kissed her jaw line, "I never play fair."

The young man turned and twirled Gabrielle in his arms and kissed her just as hotly, "You look beautiful my angel."

Gabby smiled and rested her head on his chest, "Only a few more days' oui?" Fleur smiled and grabbed onto Harry's free hand as Victoria wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Harry smiled at his girls, "Ready?" They all nodded and a pop echoed through the hall as they apparated to Black Manor.

*HP-HT*

Lily Potter smiled as Raven protested about taking too long, "Well dear if you wouldn't move so much I wouldn't have to keep starting over on your hair."

Raven huffed and folded her arms over her chest, "But mom, Harrison will be here soon and I want to be the one to greet him."

Lily chuckled, "Don't worry sweetheart, Harrison will see you regardless. Maybe he will even dance with you."

Lily wiggled her eyebrows at Raven who promptly blushed, "MOM!"

James and Sirius stood in the doorway as this happened and chuckled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Raven, you are at that age when you will start to notice boys and Harrison is defiantly a catch."

James looked at Sirius, "Padfoot, are finally coming out of the closet?"

Sirius dramatically bowed, "Alas no dear Prongs, I couldn't bear to see the heartbroken ladies suffer if they found out. I will have to remain for the straight team the rest of my life."

James chuckled while Lily and Raven just smiled, "And I thought you and Snivilles had something going."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "Sorry Prongs, no way would that ever happen."

Lily looked at her friend, "Sirius, who are you bringing anyway?"

The self proclaimed Dogfather grinned widely, "I'm riding solo tonight Lily flower."

Lily looked at Raven, "Merlin save those poor women." Raven giggled and looked at Sirius, "I'll dance with you Uncle Padfoot."

Sirius did a little dance, "Alright, no more slow dances by myself, come on Raven we have a party to attend."

Lily tried to protest but the squeal of laughter from her daughter covered it up. James walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, "You alright love, you have seemed off as of late."

Lily nodded, "I was going through some of our old photos the other day and found one before Harry disappeared."

James thought for a moment trying to remember that name and paled when he realized it was Michael's twin. He disappeared years ago if he remembered correctly and he couldn't remember his name. "It's all in the past Lils, there is nothing we can do about it now, come on."

Lily tried to hold back her tears as James's words stung her, had he really forgotten that easy?"

*HP-HT*

She and James walked to the sitting room as they waited for the guests to arrive. Already the Weasley's had arrived since they were living in Black Manor with Sirius and the Potter's. Lily smiled lightly as she glanced over at Michael and his girlfriend Ginny Wealsey. They sat in a chair by the fire and whispered quietly to each other while provided warmth. Michael's friends Hermione and Ron were enjoying the holiday sweets that Molly had spent hours making.

Lily had offered the use of one of the Potter elves but Molly had insisted that the meal be made by her. In truth, Lily couldn't help but envy Molly for how she was; sure she had the temper control of a raging dragon but what redhead didn't. Lily often found herself wishing that her family didn't have the fame and that it was just them before that horrible night had happened. Now, when they weren't at Hogwarts then they were at some kind of a political get together or an Order meeting. Lily sighed as she sipped on her glass of cider and let the warmth fill her. Her thoughts were broken when there was a knock at the front door.

Lily got up with everyone else as they knew who it was. Sirius quickly rushed to the door and put on a large grin as he opened it up to see Lord Slytherin with his girls. "Slytherin old boy, glad you could make it, come on in."

Harry let a light smile go as he entered the hall before he took his girl's winter cloaks. Sirius accepted them and hung them up on the wall before leading the way. As they walked, Harry sent out a pulse of magic to sense any traps or unwanted people. He was surprised when he felt something very dark coming from a desk in a room near the entrance. "Lord Black?"

Sirius turned and smiled, "Come now Slytherin, it is the holidays so please call me Sirius."

Harry nodded, "Very well, then you all may call me Harrison. I was wondering if this place was ever swept for dark artifacts."

Sirius nodded, "Of course. When I inherited the house it was the first thing James and I did."

Molly Weasley spoke up, "You could have done a better job on the library Sirius Black. There are still tons of dark books in there."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Molly, we have gone over this, they may be dark but with how things are going with Voldemort I will not throw away ever ounce of firepower we have."

Molly placed her hands on her hips, "And I have told you Sirius Black that I don't want my children around such books."

Harry's eyebrow rose at the mention of the dark tomes. Sirius growled like a dog before he turned and ignored the woman, "Now then, we are here for a party, everyone off to the dining hall."

Gabrielle noticed that the house seemed to widen as they walked back, "Sirius, I am guessing zat you used an enlargement charm on zhe interior of zhe 'ouse, oui?"

Sirius nodded, "When this place was first built it was very tall and thin, not unlike the other buildings around us, so, I enlarged it so I could hold house parties and not have to rent out a ballroom."

Gabby nodded and started talking to her sister about the style of the house. The group walked into the hall and tension instantly filled the room. Harry held a calm face but his eyes were cold as ice as they looked at the group. The redheaded Weasley family all sat on one side of the table with the youngest female sitting next to Michael Potter. Michael sat next to Lily and James was on her other side. On James's right was little Raven. The black haired girl looked up and smiled brightly as she saw Harry walk in. He only had a few seconds before he was tackled to the ground by his energetic little sister.

"Harrison you made it!" Harry chuckled and got up and spun her around, causing a giggle to fill the room.

Molly Weasley looked over to Lily, "Lily, how can you just sit there while he does that?"

Lily waved it off, "He isn't doing anything harmful Molly, Lord Slytherin and Raven have become rather close this term."

Molly was about to say something but a look from her husband stopped her. Harry set Raven down and kissed her temple before pushing her to her seat. He made sure that all of his girls were seated comfortably before he sat down next to Sirius.

When everyone was seated Sirius smiled, "Alright, we are waiting on one more family to arrive and then we can eat. If you want drinks just ask and it should appear. Sirius sat down and got a glass of scotch and slowly nursed it, "So Harrison, would you mind if I asked a little about you?"

Harry would have said no but the smile on Raven's face made him melt, "Alright what do you want to know?"

Sirius smiled, "Well for starters, how did you end up with these three beauties beside you?"

Harry smiled at the memory, "Well, Victoria I met when I was…" Victoria spoke up, "When he was playing at a park."

Harry smiled gratefully, "I was swinging and she was standing by a wall by herself. I walked over and asked if she needed a friend and it kind of took off from there. Granted I was only a boy at the time but love works in mysterious ways."

Sirius nodded, "This is true, sometimes not always in the way we want, but something better will always come our way."

James snorted, "Padfoot, you are with a different woman every week."

Sirius wiped a mock tear away, "True, and they were all special during that time."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued, "As for Fleur and Gabrielle, I met them a few days before their Manor was attacked by Death Eaters. Their parents passed away and when Fleur told me that Gabrielle was her charge and they didn't have anywhere to go, I took them in."

Ron Weasley spoke up, "But I thought the Delacour estate was worth a ton."

Harry glared at the boy, "There are more important things in life than the amount of money in your pocket."

Molly was about to defend her son but another look from Arthur silenced her. Arthur took this chance to speak, "Harrison, if I might ask how did you achieve the level of power you have? Our Ministry would have registered that kind of magical increase."

Harry smirked, "There are many ancient and powerful ways to block out people that you don't like. Plus, I have traveled around so much I doubt if your Ministry could track me if they wanted."

Arthur paled a little which caused Molly to speak up, "You say it as if you are superior to our Ministry and Dumbledore."

Harry growled lightly, "I am above both of these pathetic things. Your Ministry is so corrupt that someone who is intelligent can't learn just because their blood isn't 'Pure' and your Professor Dumbledore is so blind by the veil of redemption that he doesn't see the real world. The Death Eaters kill, torture, and rape because they want to, and Dumbledore wants to give them a second chance?"

Molly grew red in the face, "Now see here young man, Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive and deserves your respect!"

Victoria chuckled and casually took a drink of wine, "He may be the greatest wizard alive but there are more powerful people than you wizards." Harry's cold eyes fixed on his lover and everyone at the table watched how she instantly recoiled.

Hermione found this of interest as they were usually attached at the hip. "Harrison I just thought of something, what about your wand? Surely it is registered by the Ministry."

Harry shook his head, "It wasn't made by them so they don't even know it exists." Molly leaped up and pointed, "YOU HAVE A ILLEGAL CUSTOM WAND!"

Harry felt the tension level rise and flicked his wrist under the table so his shrunken staff was in his hand. He was right when half the Weasley family quickly rose with their wands pointed at him. Sirius put his hand over his eyes as he tried to remain calm but the sight of his friend James getting up too was too much. Harry glared at Molly, Ron, and the redheaded girl as they stood with their wands pointed at him. James and Michael Potter walked behind the Weasley's in support.

Harry slowly rose from his chair with his wand at the ready, "I was invited here by Lord Black and I do not take kindly to being attacked while we are visiting."

Molly growled, "You have broken many laws and can't be trusted, James, arrest him!" James was about to move but his wife's glare stopped him. Seeing this, Ron and his sister fired a stunner at Harry but were not expecting them to bounce off.

Sirius jumped up with the full authority of the Black Family, "SIT DOWN NOW!" Everyone but Harry did so. Sirius glared at the Weasley's and James, "I would have thought it better of you all. I invited this man, whom by the way saved your children, to enjoy a Christmas dinner with us. If you don't like it then please excuse yourself to your rooms, the rooms that I have let you stay in for the moment."

Ron looked at him, "You would defend him against us?"

Sirius growled, "When he hasn't done anything wrong, YES!" Just as the tension hit an all time high, there was another knock at the door. Sirius glared at the table before walking to answer.

*HP-HT*

The sounds of laughter and happiness filled the room as Sirius greeted the guests and moments later a smiling Sirius walked in with the Greengrass Family. Harry's mood changed at the sight of Daphne, she was beautiful. She was wearing a black and silver dress the fit her form and showed off her beautiful curves. Harry's mouth went dry and he quickly took a drink from his wine.

His girl's laughed as Fleur whispered, "It is just like when he first saw us." Victoria and Gabrielle all started giggling which caused Harry to scowl.

His attention was drawn back to Daphne as she whispered something to her mother and father. The two adults looked at Harry before nodding. With a large grin, Daphne walked over as fast as she could without looking like a fool without etiquette and stopped next to Harry. "Lord Slytherin it is an honor to make your acquaintance again."

Daphne offered her hand which was covered by a silk white glove and Harry took it and kissed it gently before rising and escorting her over to where her parents now sat, "My Lord and Lady Greengrass it is an honor to finally meet you."

Harry kissed Evelyn's hand and firmly shook Cyrus's. Cyrus did a quick once over on the young man before he smiled, "Lord Slytherin, don't take this wrong but that is a name I never thought I would say without fear."

Harry smiled, "Indeed, I am sorry to say the previous so called Lord has done a number to ruin my family's reputation, but there will be plenty of time to talk later, for now I think Lord Black has prepared this party and it is only fare to enjoy it."

Cyrus nodded his approval and watched with his wife as Harry lightly kissed Daphne on the lips before her hand again, "My lady."

Daphne blushed and curtsied, "Lord Slytherin."

Sirius smiled widely before clapping his hands twice, "And now that everyone is here, we eat."

*HP-HT*

Pansy Parkinson smiled as she opened her gift from her mother; it was a beautiful emerald ball gown that she was going to wear at the family ball this year. Her father was sitting back and smoking a cigar and taking in the scene before him. Pansy was proud of her father and him breaking ties with Voldemort it was something that was difficult and dangerous but her father wanted the family to survive the war. Pansy's little brother of five years was playing with a golden snitch that flew around the room and would laugh whenever it lightly touched his nose.

The families evening was interrupted by a knock at the door. Pansy's father got up and walked to the door and opened it. Seconds later there was a commotion as her father started yelling and a curse was fired off. Pansy quickly drew her wand and stood next to her mother as the hall fell silent.

They waited for what seemed like forever before her father walked through the doorway with a blank expression on his face. "Daddy is everything alright?"

She never got an answer as her father was engulfed with a sickly green light. Pansy and her mother screamed but stopped when they saw a liquid like substance move in from around the corner before it began to shape itself into a man.

Pansy's mother gasped out loud when she saw the man's face, "Grindelwald, you were imprisoned!"

Pansy looked upon the former dark lord and paled as he smiled like a predator about to get his prey, "Oh my lovely little dear, I'm not Grindelwald, but your former master isn't pleased with you turning your backs."

Pansy's mother gasped, "But Lord Voldemort said he would let us live."

The man smiled darkly, "He had a change of heart."

He did a quickly glance at Pansy and then her mother, "It has been a long time since I have had a mother and daughter in the same night."

Pansy let a single tear fall from her eye as she realized what was about to happen.

*HP-HT*

The party was coming to a close and Harry was surprised that he had a relatively good time. He danced with each of his girls and even danced with Raven. The first official meeting with Daphne's parents went over great and they seemed to approve. There had been a slight bump when they found out that Harry was dating three girls already but Cyrus was a man of old Pureblood tradition and agreed for Harry to court his daughter as long as she was happy and would be cared for. Plus, there was the political power that Harry's name would bring when he reclaimed the Slytherin seat.

The Potter's and Weasley's outside of Raven had stuck to themselves. Sirius was a little put out by this but didn't let it ruin his night. Harry noticed that Michael, Ron and Hermione seemed to be discussing something and would occasionally glance at him or Gabrielle.

Putting into the back of his mind, Harry gathered his girls and kissed Daphne goodnight, "I will see you soon."

She smiled into his kiss and nodded, "Our party is in a few days. I'll miss you."

Harry smiled and bid farewell to everyone and was about to leave when the trio walked up to Gabrielle. Hermione smiled at her, "Gabrielle, I was wondering if you would like to stay for a little while longer. I was hoping we could go over our Ancient Runes assignment before you leave."

Harry looked at Gabby and shrugged, "It is up to you love."

Gabrielle nodded and agreed. "You can come and get me in a little while love." She kissed Harry and followed the other two upstairs. No one say how Michael and Ron were smiling as they followed the two girls into their room.

*HP-HT*

The moment Harry and the girls were gone, Michael walked downstairs to make sure that the Greengrass family was gone before they put their plan into full swing. Michael had already gotten one of his elves to stand by so they could help move a large gift for his parents to the house and into the cell. When the Greengrass family left and the remaining adults retired to the sitting room to drink, Michael walked back to Hermione's room.

He walked in and saw the two girls going over their papers while Ron was sitting on the bed with his wand out. He nodded at Ron and took his position. Gabrielle looked at the paper, "Hermione, there izn't anything wrong with zis. I don't know why I 'ad to be 'ere."

Hermione shrugged but never got a chance to reply as two stunners fired into Gabrielle's back and knocked her unconscious. Hermione stared wide-eyed at her two friends before harshly whispering, "What are you two doing!"

Michael quickly pulled out his invisibility cloak and wrapped in around Gabby before he whispered, "Trixie!" There was a pop and his house elf appeared, "Master called?"

Michael nodded, "Here is the package, take it to the cells in the basement and put it in there. I will be there soon." With a quick nod the elf left with Gabrielle.

Michael turned to Hermione and saw that Ron had finished filling her in. "This is a terrible idea you two. We don't know what Slytherin is capable of."

Ron threw his hands in the air, "Come off it Hermione, you are a part of this now whether you like it or not. Let's go tell the adults that we are going to Potter Manor to sleep cause we want to fly tomorrow morning."

Michael nodded and quickly left before he returned a few minutes later, "Mom and Dad said it is fine since they wards are all still in place. Let's go."

Michael called his elf again before they all left to the Manor.

*HP-HT*

James and Sirius were sipping on their drinks when the fireplace flared to life and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped in. "I'm sorry you two but there was an attack tonight on the Parkinson estate."

James looked at his boss, "So much for a merry Christmas. Give us a minute Shack."

The two Aurors suited up and left with their boss to go clean up another mess. Lily, Molly, and Arthur sat quietly as they waited for them to return, not knowing that their own hell was about to break loose."

*HP-HT*

Harry woke up with a start and glanced up at the clock, it read eight in the morning. Swearing, he got up and quickly showered and got ready to pick up Gabrielle. He told Fleur and Victoria where he was going before apparating to the front of the Black Manor.

Harry knocked at the door and was surprised to see a very tired looking Sirius answer the door, "Harrison, I wasn't expecting you, come in."

Harry looked at the man as they walked into what must have been Sirius's study. Harry was about to sit down when he noticed the dark presence in this room, coming from the desk. "Sirius, you said that you swept the entire house when you got it?"

Sirius gave a tired nod.

"Even your desk?" The animagus stopped mid-yawn and glanced down before he quickly opened his drawn to find a golden locket with an S on the front.

Harry sucked in his breath as he spoke, "The locket of Salazar Slytherin."

Sirius dropped it on the desk and whipped out his wand, "JAMES!"

Harry stepped closer as James and the other adults rushed in to see what was wrong. Harry gently reached out as he sensed power coming from it, calling to him, hissing to him. Harry looked at it and started to hiss out, "_Open."_

What happened next was not what he was expecting. The locket exploded in a ball of black material that swirled like a violent storm. Harry tired to stand but his scar was burning like nothing he had ever felt and burned right through his glamour charms, blood flowing from it. Sirius saw the scar and got wide eyed before he backed off with James, Lily, and the Weasley's standing next to him.

The black mass swirled until it took the form of a bald snake like head before it started talking in a cold snake-like voice, "_**I have seen your very being Harry Potter. I have seen your soul and it is mine. I have seen your hopes, your dreams and I have seen your past; forgotten by your parents for the brother that was falsely crowned, thrown to the wolves of life because you were nothing special, forced to live your own life because you were not loved."**_

Harry struggled against the pain and opened his burning green eyes. "NO!"

The head of Voldemort continued to hiss, _**"Deny it all you can Harry Potter, I have seen everything and know who you are. I know all and I know what you are. You don't believe you can protect your loves because you could not save yourself. You are afraid of loving the youngest because you feel you will hurt her, but you are too late. I have seen your soul Harry Potter, and it is mine!"**_

Harry's magic flared dangerously before he brought forth his shrunken staff and hissed in Parseltongue, _"FiendFyre!"_

His staff exploded with the unholy fires of hell raced forward and struck the locket. The figure of Voldemort shrieked before exploding into dust.

*HP-HT*

The group of people stared at Harry as he slowly got up and croaked out, "Where is Gabrielle?"

Sirius looked at him, "Harry?"

The young man flinched before slowly turning around. Lily gasped and put her hand to her mouth as she saw the lightning bolt scar on his head. "I thought you were dead."

It came out as a whisper but the response was cold and lifeless, "I am to you. Where is Gabrielle?"

Sirius stepped forward, "Pup I…"

Harry rounded on Sirius and glared, "Don't you dare use that name. You have not right to associate with me. Where is my Gabby?"

James looked at the man he thought was Lord Slytherin and tired to recall his memories. He thought back to when Raven was born and having Michael there to see his little sister. Without thinking he let slip, "Who is Harry?"

Lily rounded on her husband but was too late as magic again flared to life in the small, destroyed room.

"WHERE IS GABRIELLE?" Arthur spoke for the first time, "She went with the kids to Pottor Manor."

Harry's eyes were cold as he quickly marched through the doorway, pushing Lily, James, and Sirius out of his way. He stopped when he heard the floo come to life and the Gryffindor Golden trio walked in laughing. They saw who was there and turned pale right away, "What are you doing here?"

Harry's voice would have frozen dragon flame, "Where is Gabrielle?"

Hermione stuttered, "She left last night to go home."

Harry growled, "I'm not stupid. I would have felt her come into my home, where is she." Ron saw the adults standing behind Slytherin and thought his time was here.

He got a smug face and crossed his arms, "She is safe, but if you want her back you will have to do a few things for us." The adults gaped at Ron. Harry's eye's flared to life with power before he disappeared with a snap.

Sirius collapsed to the floor as the entire house shook. "He just ripped through the wards."

Lily rounded on the kids, "What have you done?"

Ron smirked, "We just tired to get rid of Slytherin and it worked, now we hold the girl until he answers the terms."

Lily looked at the adults, "Call Albus. James, we need to get to the Manor before Harry."

Michael raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

Sirius glared at his godson, "Because Michael, you just kidnapped the girlfriend of Lord Slytherin, the same man that happens to be your long lost twin, and if we don't hurry, you won't have a bloody home anymore."

Michael paled, "My twin brother?"

There was a gasp and a small voice, "Harry?" Lily looked up to see Raven standing there with tears in her eyes and she instantly knew that Raven had known this whole time.

Molly came rushing into the room, "Albus said he would meet us there, we had better hurry."

*HP-HT*

Harry appeared in his hall and roared, "SOL, HEDWIG!" The two phoenixes appeared and Sol accepted a note from his master before looking at him, "Take this to Ky and Mandelore." The shadow phoenix disappeared with a ball of black flames.

Victoria and Fleur came running downstairs to see what was wrong. "I have been discovered and more importantly, those blasted fools kidnapped Gabrielle." Fleur's eyes filled with fire at the mention of her little sister while Victoria let out a snarl.

Harry brought his staff forward and put on his Sorcerer robes before he looked at his remaining girls, "Stay here, I will be back soon."

Victoria looked at him as she hugged Fleur, "Raise it to the ground."

Harry nodded and grabbed Hedwig's tail as she flamed her Master to the closest area to his love.

**And there we go people, a nice action packed chapter.**

**The Changeling has revealed himself and is doing Voldemort's bidding.**

**A Horcrux has been destroyed but at what cost?**

**Harry has been discovered and Gabrielle kidnapped. Something tells me that next chapter we will see some bom bad fighting. Lol**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews….NO FLAMES**

**KingFatMan25**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Battle Master Ky sat at his table with Mandelore and Hochstetter as they enjoyed their vacation. With Harry being gone and there only being a handful of students remaining at Hogwarts, Ky had given his men a two week leave for them to enjoy and see their families.

Ky gulped down his beer and grimaced, causing Mandelore to laugh, "Still can't hold your beer boss?"

Ky chuckled, "I can hold it just fine but I prefer something with a taste that doesn't remind me of dirt."

Hochstetter glared over the brim of his mug and spoke with a slurred voice, "Mein Battlemassster, zhere iz nothing wrong vith a good strong beer." The major hiccupped and smiled as he drank down the rest, "Especially if it iz a good German beer."

Mandelore took a piece of cheese and sausage from the platter on the table and slowly chewed on it, "Hochstetter, we don't have German beer."

The major stood up and glared at his fellow Battle Mage as if he was going to attack before Ky turned up the Christmas music he was playing. The former Nazi heard the tune and started to dance with an invisible partner while humming. He continued until he hit the couch Ky had in his barracks and he fell back while loudly proclaiming, "I'm coming Fräuleins!"

Ky and Mandelore burst out laughing as they watched the fearsome German pass out from a few beers. "Always has to be the life of the party."

Ky nodded and raised his mug, "To life." Mandelore followed Ky's example and started taking a deep draft from his mug when a ball of black flames erupted in front of them both. Mandelore dropped his beer all over his armor and Ky fell back out of his chair. "Damn buzzard, I just clean my armor!"

Sol let out a thrill that came across as his as his wings ignited into flames. Ky saw the note and knew something was wrong. "Calm down Sol, let me see the message."

Ky took the paper and his eyes grew wide before they turned fierce and cold. He gave the letter to Mandelore before he walked over to his fallen Nazi. Ky kicked the Major hard in the hip and caused the man to jump up, "VAS IST LOS?"

Ky grabbed the Major and thrust a sobering up potion down his mouth. Hochstetter shook his head, "Vhat iz it?"

Before Ky could say anything, Mandelore slammed his fists down on the table so hard that it overturned. "Those stupid sons of bitches, they have no idea what they have unleashed. When I get my hands on that ginger little fuck I will!"

Ky turned to Mandelore, "MANDELORE, we will not go in guns blazing until Harry calls. We are going for back up, but I doubt he will need it."

Hochstetter quickly read the note and clicked his heels together, "I am ready vhen you are Mein Herr." Ky nodded, "Let's move out." The three men quickly suited up and left for Britain, hoping they were not too late.

*HP-HT*

The Potters and Weasley's stormed into Potter Manor followed closely by Dumbledore and several other Order members. Albus didn't want to believe what he was hearing, Harry Potter was alive and well. Not only was he alive but he was now on the warpath because Michael, Ron and Hermione had decided to try and take matters into their own hands.

Dumbledore held the Elder Wand in his hand just in case things turned ugly. For the first time in years, Albus was actually worried and dare he say it, scared. He had no idea what Harry was capable of but if his connections and abilities were anything to go with then they were all in trouble. The adults were surrounding the three teens as they interrogated them. "Where is Gabrielle?"

Ron was shifting slightly, "We are holding her until Slytherin agrees to my terms. We don't want him at the school anymore he is dark and will kill us all."

Arthur glared down upon his son which was a rare sight in its self. The head of the Weasley family was known to be a kind and gentle man but when he was angry, even his wife wouldn't stand in his way. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, you have five seconds to tell me where the girl is or so help me I will snap your wand myself!"

Ron looked at his dad in shock, "But dad, we are doing this for the greater good. We can't…"

"GREATER GOOD MY ARSE, YOU ARE DOING IT OUT OF GREED AND JEALOUSY AND I FOR ONE AM WONDERING WHERE I WENT WRONG!"

Michael and Hermione stepped back when Arthur yelled this to his son. Ron was pale and in a state of shock at these words as they echoed in his mind. Lily looked to her son, "Michael please, where is Gabrielle? Your brother is on the way and we need to stop him before…"

Lily never finished the sentence as a powerful crack was heard outside the manor followed by a large explosion that shook the foundation. Sirius looked out the window and paled at the sight of his godson standing there looking like the devil himself.

He turned to the group, "He is here."

*HP-HT*

Harry appeared in a ball of white flames thanks to Hedwig in what looked like a large plot of land, he knew otherwise. Releasing his magic at half his power, Harry made the wards visible as he sent a wave into them. They flared to life and slowly dimmed down. Harry was able to see the Manor he grew up in and saw Sirius looking through the window. If he had been a different person in a different life he would have cared about the people inside. But he was Harrison Salazar Slytherin, the first Sorcerer since his namesake's time. When Harry had accepted the blood ritual he had taken Sal's first and second name as his own to try and rid himself of anything Potter.

In the back of his mind he heard a voice telling him no but Harry quickly pushed it away. They had taken his Gabrielle, his beautiful angel and he would be damned if they thought they were going to get away with it. Harry drew his staff in its shrunken form and started to let his magic flow into it. As his magic surged, Harry could feel multiple people inside and only smirked. He knew that Dumbledore would be there and should the others intervene, he brought along a special surprise to subdue them. His power quickly heeded the call of its master and rushed into his wand. Harry's eyes could be seen from the windows of the manor as they brightened with power. Harry raised his wand and thrust it into the protective wards surrounding Potter Manor with a yell that was heard for miles.

*HP-HT*

The manor shook as a yell echoed through the nighttime air. The wards flared to life as Harry's magic slammed into them. Dumbledore gaped at Harry's power as the first of the protective wards was ripped apart like it was nothing. James looked at the group, "Everyone get your wands ready, we need to battle him into submission long enough to arrest him."

Lily looked at her husband, "James that is your son, how can you say that?"

James looked at Lily, "My only son is over there and granted it was a stupid thing to kidnap Gabrielle, but he was doing it for the right reasons. I'm sorry Lily, even if that really is Harry, he is attacking our home and his own family, he must be stopped."

Lily let a strangled breath leave her as James said this before she walked over to a chair and sat down in it. Sirius looked out the window again and swore, "Shit, Battle Master Ky is here, this is turning into an all out war."

Ron paled at the mention of the Mage, "What is he doing here?" Hermione rounded on her friend, "How could you forget, the Mages are on Slytherin's payroll so of course Ky would be here. Just give up Gabrielle and face the consequences, we are all in trouble as it is."

Ron glared, "No I will not give in, that slimy snake won't be able to do us harm. We have Dumbledore and the Order so we will be able to fight him."

Michael looked to his mother who was holding his sister as she cried, _'maybe this wasn't a good idea.'_

Moments later, James collapsed to the ground with a scream as the entire manor gave another shake and seemed to groan. The leader of the Marauders paled drastically, "The wards are down, he blew right through them." Dumbledore looked at the group of people and nodded as they prepared to fight.

*HP-HT*

Harry raised his glowing eyes to the manor as it became visible. The wards slowly burned away before his eyes from the onslaught of his power. Ky, Mandelore, and Hochstetter watched in awe of Harry's power as he broke through the ancient enchantments like paper. "Mein Herr?"

Ky looked at Hochstetter, "Remind me to never piss off Lord Slytherin."

Ky could only nod in agreement as Harry raised his wand again and sent a powerful blasting hex straight at the front entrance causing it to blow up in a cloud of dust, wood, and stone. Harry slowly moved towards the entrance with his cloak billowing around him and his magic pouring off in waves.

*HP-HT*

Sirius's eyes widened as he saw the attack coming and jumped out of the way just in time, "MOVE!"

The front of Potter Manor exploded and showered everyone in dust and debris. Dumbledore quickly started banishing the dust but stopped when a dark figure took shape in the dust. Almost like a scene out of a muggle movie, Harry was slowly walked towards the crowd of people. His cloak billowed around him and made Albus think of the victorious hero returning from his final battle, the difference was, the battle hadn't even started and already Dumbledore felt a sense of loss. The adults all held their wands at the ready and took aim as Harry entered the now obliterated walkway. They gasped when his glowing emerald green eyes flared with power at the sight of the group, when he spoke his voice was different as it sound enhanced by his power. "This is your last chance to hand over Gabrielle before I raze this trash heap to the ground."

Lily stood up with Raven hiding behind her, "Harry please don't do this, we will find Gabrielle and work this out…as a family."

Harry's anger hit new limits as he unleashed a blast of pure magic that destroyed the entire front wall of the ancient manor. When he spoke this time his voice came out as if multiple people were speaking. "YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY. MY TRUE FAMILY IS CURRENTLY IN THIS PATHETIC PLACE AND I WILL TEAR IT DOWN TO GET HER BACK."

Lily started crying as she felt her heart break in two, "Harry please I'm so sorry for what we did. We got caught up in Michael's fame and forgot about you. It was wrong and terrible of us and I know you may never forgive us but…."

She was cut off when a wind picked up and started blowing debris all over, "You are right about one thing, I will never forgive you."

Harry spoke in a whisper so harsh and cold that everyone was shivering. He turned his glowing eyes around the room and caught sight of the Gryffindor Golden trio. He roared out and sent an all too familiar sickly green curse at them only to have Dumbledore step in his way and fire off a curse just in time to block it. The two beams of energy surged against the other with such power that everyone started to back down. Dumbledore was sweating almost instantly from the amount of power he had to put in behind his spell.

He looked over the two beams and couldn't help but see Harry as an almost perfect image of his claimed ancestor Lord Salazar Slytherin. His cloak was black as night and his hair was just as long and held the same silk like look to his ancestor's painting. His face was pointed and his cheekbones set high giving him the very image of a politician, combined this with his now glowing eyes and the raw amount of power and you have a perfect heir. "You are a fool Dumbledore, stand down so I can have my revenge or you will go with them."

Albus struggled as he sent power into the beam, "Harry, I know you have been wronged but this isn't the course to take. It will only lead to your downfall and hurt your ladies more."

Harry brought back his wand and brought the energy from the two spells to the tip of his wand and hissed, "_FiendFyre!"_

Michael heard the snake language and cried out, "MOVE!"

The energy quickly took form into that of a flaming basilisk and moved in on the attack. Dumbledore had a flashback as he recalled his duel with Voldemort the spring before and thought how ironic it was turning out the same. The old mage turned his attention towards the flaming beast and slashed his wand as it charged him. The creature swung its massive head and lunged again, forcing the Headmaster to fall back.

*HP-HT*

Ky and his men watched in awe as Harry dueled Dumbledore before he summoned the flaming basilisk. He turned to his men and nodded. This caused them all to ready their battle staffs and charge into the fight. Ky charged in and sent out two stunners at a group of three Order members before he started to engage them in a fierce battle. Mandelore charge in and tackled a man down before delivering a swift punch to his head, knocking him out cold.

Ron watched as his brother Bill was knocked out from the one called Mandelore and quickly sent a stunner at him. However, the stunner was intercepted when Harry stepped in front of it and took the spell to the chest. For a brief moment, Ron believed he had taken Slytherin out but when Harry glared at him, he squeaked.

The trio took off running just in time as they heard their worst fears come true, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermione screamed as the killing curse flew over their heads and destroyed the walkway they were going to take. Michael turned and held his wand at the ready as Harry stepping in front of them, "Get out of here Slytherin. Leave and never come back, no one wants you around."

Harry sneered and leveled his wand at them, "So whose bright idea was it? Who thought they could try and take my angel away from me?"

Hermione saw the tip of Harry's wand glowing green, "It was all of ours."

The boys looked at her with shocked expressions, "Hermione!"

She shook her head with tears forming in her brown eyes, "We didn't trust you Harrison, so we thought if we pulled a prank on one of your girlfriends you would leave. I didn't want any part of the kidnapping though."

Harry looked behind him as he heard Major Hochstetter laughing like a psychopath. The former Nazi was dueling James, Arthur, and Molly. His laughter came from the fact that he was toying with them and still winning. Harry turned to the three teens in front of him, "You are fools and idiots. A normal first year could have seen how stupid this plan was from the beginning. I will ask one more time before I force it out, where is Gabrielle."

Ron sneered and spit in Harry's face before Hermione could speak. "So be it."

Harry raised his wand at the two boys and hissed in the serpent language, "_Crucio!"_ A beam of red light hit Ron and Michael, forcing them to fall to the ground as they screamed in pain. Hermione started crying and begging for Harry to stop but he didn't.

He heard a voice behind him and saw Dumbledore racing towards him and stopped the curse long enough to whip his wand around and summon his surprise, "_Serpensortia Maximus!"_

There was a large bang and a hug shape shot from Harry's wand. It landed on a table and crushed it before the figure started growing larger. The snake grew until it was close to ninety feet in length and its coils crashed through the wall. Harry looked upon Brazil and hissed out, "_Subdue them!" _ The remaining Order members started to flee at the sight of the basilisk, leaving only Dumbledore, the Potters, Weasley's and Sirius.

Ky, Mandelore and Hochstetter stepped back and watched as Brazil coiled around the group of fighters except for Dumbledore. The giant snake held him at head point with her gaping jaws open, her fangs dripping with black venom. Harry turned back to the three teens and looked at Hermione, "You won't go unpunished either."

He again cast the torture curse in parsletongue which caused Hermione's screams to fill the area. Michael looked at Harry and weakly gasped, "Basement." The curse instantly stopped as Harry looked to Ky and nodded. Ky and his two men quickly led the captured people out of the area, leaving only Harry with the three teens. Brazil waited silently outside the manor for her bonded.

Harry looked at the floor and thrust his wand down, destroying the floor and jumping down into the basement. He quickly sensed for his target and found her on the far side cell, wrapped in an invisibility cloak. Harry walked over and touched the cloak lightly before yanking it off to reveal a pale and tearful Gabrielle. He quickly freed her and took her into his arms as she started to cry heavily. Harry whispered into her ear and kissed her gently on the head, "It's alright my beautiful angel, I've got you."

Harry ran his hand up and down her back as she sobbed into his chest, her shoulders shaking as she did. Harry pulled away after a minute and kissed her gently on her lips and then again on her forehead, "I'm going to have Hedwig take you home, I will be back after I finish up here."

She clutched him harder, "I don't want you to leave me."

Harry hugged her and tried to comfort her, "It won't be more than a few minutes." Gabby nodded tearfully before Harry's phoenix appeared and then flashed out with Gabrielle.

Harry stood up and took a breath before he looked up at the sound of fighting. He used his magic to jump and was surprised to see Ky, Mandelore and the Major all fighting again. Harry could hear Brazil shrieking in pain and heard the call of a phoenix. He instantly knew what was happening; Dumbledore's familiar had distracted Brazil enough to free the fighters. Harry started to move on Arthur and Molly Weasley but was stopped by his father, James Potter.

The man was bleeding from his head and left arm and his glasses were cracked on one side. Harry sneered as he watched Michael stand next to his father with his wand at the ready. "Harry you are under arrest for the use of dark magic and intentional harm against minor as well as holding an unregistered wand. Surrender peacefully and you will only see Azkaban."

Harry's eyes flashed with power as he started to circle his father and brother, "You really don't get it do you."

Michael spoke up, "What is there to get, you are dark, evil, and are just as bad as You-Know-Who."

Harry roared in anger, "Say his name you pathetic little worm. I am nothing like Voldemort, no, I am the exact opposite. I am capable of feeling love and making the right choices, that creature is so far gone that he is no longer human." Harry's aura was visible as it flared around him.

Dumbledore was watching from the side and paled as he sensed Harry's magical power increasing further than before. "Impossible, he was an even match with me before and now he is stronger."

Harry sneered at James, "I have a question for you Potter you are trying to arrest your own son, but what about the other? Are you going to arrest your precious Michael for kidnapping and using magic outside of school?"

James shook his head, "Why would I, he is my son and it was a harmless mistake."

Lily yelled out as she was crying, "James, Harry is your son too. Why can't you see this?"

James shook his head, "My son would never turn dark no matter what the reason, so there for I have only one son."

Harry started laughing in a cold tone, "You idiot, you caused this! If you hadn't been so blinded by greed you wouldn't be sitting in the situation you are now. For years I sat in the shadows hoping that one day I would be good enough for mommy and daddy to love me, but I was never good enough. No matter what I did I was cast aside."

Harry turned his attention to Sirius, "I could have forgiven you Sirius if you had tried harder to find me. You were all I had in this miserable place and when you didn't wish me happy birthday that one day I realized that I had worn out my welcome."

Sirius let a single tear slip past his eyes, "I'm so sorry Harry."

The man in question sneered, "It's too late for your pity, you have tried to harm my family and so, I will return the favor!"

As Harry spoke his aura flared to a new level and his eyes became covered in a powerful emerald green that flared. Albus leapt into action as Harry started send curses at an inhuman rate towards the defenders. James and Michael tried to shield but they were useless to the raw power that was being sent at them. Michael was hit in the arm with some kind of cutting curse and banished into his father. James was hit by his son and seconds later what looked like a Reducto connected with his chest.

Harry slashed his wand and yelled out, "_arcus fulmine!" _Bolts of lightning flew from his wand and formed deadly arcs that slammed into the two Potter men.

Ron and Hermione yelled out as their friend was beaten back so savagely but regretted it when they saw bolts of lightning being sent at them. Ron and Hermione were flung back into Arthur and Molly and the four were unconscious from the attack.

Harry rounded just in time to see Dumbledore stand between him and the only remaining fighter, Lily Potter. "Harry you must stop this, they are your family."

Dumbledore put his hands in front of him as Harry's magic lashed out, "They are not my family, stand down Dumbledore or fall like them." Albus sighed and sadly stepped aside making sure that Lily and her daughter were out of the way.

Harry waved his wand and sent all the people flying out the door leaving them in a crumpled heap. Dumbledore helped Lily and Raven up along with picking up the Elder Wand only to see Harry standing in front of them. He glared down at them before turning towards the manor. He brought his wand up and elongated it into its true form. Albus gaped at the sight of the black staff in Harry's hands. Harry thrust his staff forward and his magic raced towards his former home. The magic hit the center of the manor and sent in up into flames before an ear deafening explosion ripped the ancient home of the Potter's apart.

Harry slowly turned and walked away from the devastation only to hear a whisper, "Harry?"

He turned and looked down upon his little sister. Her face was covered in dust, ash, and a few cuts from flying debris. He waved his hand and placed it on her young face, "I'm sorry Raven they dug their grave long ago, be safe little sister."

Dumbledore, Lily and Raven all watched in awe and shock as Harry James Potter disappeared with a snap, leaving the smoking field behind.

*HP-HT*

Harry appeared in his castle entrance and let out an angered roar before he collapsed to the floor. Victoria, Fleur and Gabrielle rushed over to check on him but Ky, Mandelore, and Hochstetter appeared first. They took him to his room and set him down before leaving his care to his girlfriends.

The three men walked to the sitting room and sat down at the wooden bar that Harry had installed. Dobby appeared and gave them their drinks before going to help his master. Ky downed his first two shots before he spoke, "What the hell was that? I have never seen that kind of power."

Mandelore shrugged and took a long drink from the bottle of whiskey he had. Major Hochstetter spoke up, "He is a Sorcerer."

Ky nodded, "We knew that."

The former Nazi shook his head, "Nein, zat iz not vat I meant. I mean zat Lord Slytherin iz truly a Sorcerer, zhe highest level of magical user out zhere. I had thought they vere only legend. Zhe last known one was Salazar Slytherin himself."

Ky looked at his brother in arms, "So all that power?"

Hochstetter slammed a shot, "I vouldn't be surprised if zat vas only zhe tip of zhe iceberg. Vhen his eyes turned green he vas coming into his magical maturity. It iz only seen among zhe Sorcerer's of old."

Mandelore looked at the Major, "How do you know all this?"

Hochstetter patted his Nazi patch, "Vhen zhe Fuehrer rose to power, he vas fascinated vith extending life and natural remedies. Zis led him to collecting many books zat might prove useful and I found one book zat had a details history of Germany's magical history. It turns out zat our people have alvays studied the ancient art of Sorcery in an attempt to grow stronger. Vhat we didn't know vas zat Sorcerer's are chosen by blood. Our power iz nothing compared to vat Lord Slytherin has."

Ky nodded and took another shot, "So I'm guessing he is going to be out for a while?"

Hochstetter nodded, "Think of it as it as going through another magical maturity but imagine it being infinatly more painful and getting zat much more power."

Ky sighed as he thought about his friend, "Let's hope Harry is strong enough." The three men took one last drink before retiring to the guest rooms.

**Chapter 19 is done.**

**I was amazed by the number of reviews you guys gave me and can't believe how popular this story has gotten.**

**Next chapter we will see what happens to Harry and how the 'light' side reacts to the beating they received.**

**As always send in ideas and reviews…NO FLAMES**

**KingFatMan25**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harry woke up surrounded by trees with leaves of many colors. He stretched and stood up before gazing around. The trees formed a circle around him but had a single opening at the far left. There was a path of white marble that went straight down through the trees. Harry followed it and couldn't help but feel the peace and beauty surrounding him. After almost five minutes of walking, Harry heard the sound of water trickling quietly and slowly. He picked up his pace as he heard a deep voice humming a tune. Harry appeared at the end of the path and found a small pond with what seemed to be coy fish inside. He looked around and saw large stone ruins standing proudly in even distance around the area. There was also a light morning mist flowing around the trees, weaving around them like a stream.

"It is about time Harry."

Harry turned to the voice and smiled at the sight of Salazar Slytherin sitting on a bench next to the pond. His ancestor took a small handful of small pellets and tossed them to the fish and smiled lightly as they quickly ate up the food. "Sal, what's with the new area?"

Salazar stood up and walked over to Harry before he hugged him gently, "This is the mindscape where my predecessor explained to me about my role in the world, so it is only natural that I do the same."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Come again?"

Salazar motioned for Harry to sit, "Harry when you attacked Potter Manor several things came into play. First and foremost was the fact that your magical maturity has happened."

Harry looked at him, "Sal, it happened several years ago."

Slytherin shook his head, "No, I am talking about your second maturity. It is something that happens to the most powerful of us, and you and I fit this Harry." Harry tossed a pellet to the fish and watched them swarm it, "What does this mean Sal?"

His ancestor smiled gently before shrugging, "Who knows, magic is as unpredictable as life." Salazar lost his happy composure for a moment, "For me, it was losing my friend because of his jealousy. Godric prided himself on being the warrior if you will of our group and always led the charge when we would fight." Sal smiled lightly at the memory, "I was a master when it came to the dark arts, potions and dueling but Helga was there for healing support as well as charms, while Rowena was there to do just about everything, the things that woman could do with a wand."

Harry smiled, "You two had a thing didn't you?"

Salazar stood up and ran his hand over his goatee, "We had a very close friendship. She was my closest friend and truth be told I loved her more than life itself and she felt the same but we decided to stay friends for the time being as we were trying to build the school. Godric liked Rowena a lot but she didn't see him like that and you know how well Gryffindor's take rejection in regards to anything." Harry nodded, "The night we opened the school I looked over at her just as the full moon hit her and I felt my heart stop. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life, the way the moon reflected on her black hair and seemed to enhance her powerful blue eyes. Her pale skin glowed under the reflection and when she smiled I lost it, I knew that I wanted her with me forever and to share a life with her."

Harry listened as his ancestor continued, "So right there in the middle of the hundreds of people we had there I walked up and kissed her like no tomorrow. She returned it and I told her that I couldn't wait anymore and asked for her hand to which she said yes." Salazar's smiled faded once again and a single tear left his eye, "That night we made love and the amount of emotions I went through forced my Sorcerer powers to awaken. When Godric got wind that I had not only won Rowena's heart but reached a level of magic he could never, he lost it. Godric became insanely jealous and ended up revealing Rowena to a bunch of _Muggles."_ Salazar hissed out the last part with much distaste, "They rioted and stormed her house, catching her in the middle of making a potion. Those foul people burned her at the stake with my unborn child."

Harry thought for a moment, "What about Rowena's daughter?"

Sal chuckled, "I wasn't her first love, she had a child with a young man before he was killed by a werewolf early in her life." Salazar took a deep breath and looked at the trees, "I killed them, all of them. I found them just as they finished burning my Rowena and I slaughtered the entire village. I tortured the elders until one of them told me about Godric. I hunted my friend down and found him at the school and we had our famous battle. The only reason I was 'defeated' was because I would not kill my friend in cold blood. Godric used my attacking him to rally the people to him and cast me out. As I left, I told Helga to teach loyalty and make sure things remain safe for the students. As an extra precaution I left Brazil as a hatchling within my Chamber so that should she need to, she could protect the school."

The ancient wizard sighed as he turned to Harry, "I'm not proud of what I did Harry and to be honest, I would have done the exact same thing if I had been Godric. I killed innocent people out of anger and hatred which is the exact opposite of who I am."

Harry nodded and ran his finger along the smooth surface of the small pond, "Sal, why are you telling me this now?"

Salazar looked at Harry, "I'm telling you this because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. Do not let your judgment blind you. If someone threatens your girls then you defend them to the end."

Harry thought about his attack on Potter Manor, "So I did the right thing?"

"What do you think?"

Harry thought for a moment before he gave his answer, "I have no remorse towards them. The only person I am sorry towards is Raven and that she had to see me like that."

Salazar nodded, "Then you did nothing wrong. What sets you and me apart from the 'Dark Lords' is that we felt remorse for what we did? Granted you didn't feel anything for your family but you did for young Raven as I did after I killed the innocent."

Harry looked up from the pool, "I just need to find a way to get the law on my side. I will have the backings of the American and French government for sure but I'm not sure that will hold because of the stupidity that is Britain."

Salazar chuckled and shook his head, "Harry are you really that dumb? You are the heir of one of the Founding Four you do realize that holds a ton of political power?"

Harry nodded, "I know, but that won't save me." Salazar smiled, "You are wrong Harry, there is something that has remained the same in British law since my time and I will show you." Harry smiled as Salazar pulled out an ancient looking book and sat down next to him."

*HP-HT*

Battle Master Ky looked down at the silent form of his friend Harry. His body was glowing an eerie green that flowed over him like a soft steam. His girls were positioned around him and maintaining physical contact in some way. Fleur and Victoria held onto one of his hands while Gabrielle was curled up on by his side, half lying on his chest. Mandelore and Hochstetter had returned to America to assemble the men and return to Hogwarts, despite the fact that the 'light' had done them wrong, Ky and his boys still had a job to do.

He glanced down at his friend again before speaking up, "We should move him to Hogwarts for the night."

Victoria glared with her fangs bared, "Care to rephrase that?" Ky shook his head and held his position strong, "I mean it Victoria, I think it is best for Harry to be looked at by Madame Pomfrey. I trust your judgment but I would feel safer if it was just the night."

Victoria slowly shook her head in agreement before glancing down at the father of her child. Ky placed his hand on her shoulder, "My men and I will keep watch even if it means we have to shoot those fucks." Victoria smiled slightly before nodding again. Ky told the girls to go freshen up as he readied the portkey. The girls arrived a few minutes later and took hold of the key before they disappeared with a snap.

They appeared inside Harry's quarters, which surprised them as Hogwarts had anti-portkey wards up. Sol and Hedwig flew over from their perches and sang soft beautiful tones for the group. Gabrielle heard a light hissing and looked down to see Brazil in her shrunken state slithering over from the fireplace. The Veela picked up the deadly serpent and cradled her like a puppy, causing the basilisk to wrap her coils around the girl in comfort.

Ky straightened up and turned towards the door, "I will go and find Madame Pomfrey. Sol, Hedwig, please keep watch until I get back." The two phoenixes thrilled in agreement before Ky left the room.

*HP-HT*

The Potters and Dumbledore arrive at Hogwarts to find that the Battle Mages had returned to their camp. They figure that Harry would return to the school as to try and cause more damage. So Dumbledore and Lily did quick healing spells so they could rush to Hogwarts. The spells were nowhere near as powerful as a specialist but they would hold for a little bit. Dumbledore and the Potters half expected to find dead students as they made their way to the Harry's room but seeing as it was still the Christmas holiday, there was only a handful still in the school. The quickly made their way to Harry's room and stopped outside the door only to find Ky just exiting the portrait.

The Battle Master took one look at them and instantly got a glare on his face. "I hope you all are happy." Ky growled.

"Where's the boy? He's going to Azkaban for this!" James yelled angry at losing a centuries old house that was his home. 

Ky wasn't in the mood and having his friend's own father speak like this pushed his anger a little more. "What about that other piece of crap, you call a son. And the other two, they kidnapped an innocent girl, tied her up and left her in a dungeon. That's kidnapping and false imprisonment, and if you say it's a harmless prank I'll curse you here and now. That was criminal and you know it!"

Ky paused to let the information sink in before he continued, "Lord Slytherin has just gone into magical maturity early because of you lot, we can only hope he survives after all you've all put him through. If he dies, I'll personally make sure he's not the last one. Believe it." Ky growled as he left to go find Madam Pomphrey. 

The group watched the Battle Master disappear down the hall before turning towards the portrait to enter but stopped when Sirius spoke up. "Uh James..." Sirius said.

"What?" James growled still incredibly angry over losing his house.

"Harry's going through magical maturity now."

James rolled his eyes like he should care, "So."

Sirius paled slightly as he spoke, the truth of his own words frightening him, "If he's going through magical maturity now, then he did all he just did without it, can you imagine how powerful he'll be after?" Dumbledore, Lily and James froze...

"I'm starting to wonder something else..." Sirius said.

"What now?" James glared at his friend, not sure if he can handle much more.

"What Albus chose the wrong twin?" Sirius said quietly. "I mean we've known Michael all his life, he's never really displayed any skill or magic that could possibly help him defeat Voldemort, he's survived on pure luck up until now. Harry on the hand as we've seen has magic in spades. He could take out Voldemort today if he wanted to and he going through magical maturity now, afterward I think that both Albus and Voldemort working together would have a hard time taking him out. What if we believed the wrong boy was the savior. If that's the case, then we've really done it there's no way Harry will save this world now, not after threatening the only people he considers family."

Sirius spoke the last part in a quiet voice that was filled with remorse. He looked to Lily and James and saw Lily had tears still in her eyes, "I wouldn't hope for much Lily, we all stuck our foot in it and now we have to pay the price."

Sirius looked to his friend, "James, I realize that Michael is your son but we can't ignore the fact that he and his friends kidnapped an innocent girl, if you don't make a formal report on it, I will." James looked at his friend in shock, "Sirius, this is your godson you are talking about. How can you even consider doing this?"

Sirius pulled out his badge from his pocket, "By remembering that we are at war and that if it was anyone else we would turn them in. Just because Michael is our supposed savior doesn't mean he is above the law."

James growled as he again thought about his other son who was just one room away, "And I suppose you are going to let Harry get off scotch free then? Sirius for Merlin's sake, he destroyed my house and injured us all. He fired off what I am guessing was the Killing Curse and Cruciatus on the kids, how can you for a minute defend that monster!"

James stopped when he heard Lily gasp. He turned to see his wife walking away and his daughter looking at him with tears in her eyes, "Daddy, why would you say that? Michael caused this to happen when he took Gabrielle from Harry." Raven wiped her eyes, "For what it is worth, I'm glad Harry destroyed the house. I'm ashamed to call you my father after finding out what you did."

Raven turned and walked away after her mother. James stood there stunned for a moment before he winced from his injuries and walked away. 

Dumbledore felt like he'd been hit with a dozen bludgers at the same time. If Sirius was right he may have doomed this world. The Headmaster walked to his office to find Fawkes sitting on his perch looking very worn. He walked over and ran his old hand over his familiar's head and noticed several ruffed up areas, "Did something happen Fawkes?"

His familiar gave a weak and sad thrill that Albus translated into, '_I was attacked by the other two phoenixes.'_

Albus sighed and looked to his friend, "Get some rest my old friend, I should have realized that you entering the battle would be risky. One phoenix cannot attack the bond-mate of another."

Albus walked to his desk and picked up a lemon drop and put it in his mouth before he turned to his pensive, "Perhaps I made a mistake."

Fawkes watched as he slowly healed with his own thought going through his head, _"If Harry is dark, then why is he bonded to two of my kin?"_

*HP-HT*

When Madame Pomfrey woke up this morning she was not expecting the Headmaster to come storming into the infirmary with not one but five injured people, three of them students. Albus had been very discreet with the details but being a medi-witch made up for that. All the people had signs of a battle and the kids were the worse. Arthur and Molly Weasley had severe burns to them in multiple places as well as what looked like electrical damage. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger both had exposure to the Cruciatus as well as extensive electrical burns. The worst however was from Michael Potter. The young man had been in here several times to the point that Pomfrey had considered putting his name over a bed but this was by far the worst.

Michael had prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse and electrical damage just like his friends, but that was only the beginning. Michael's core was very weak and he was magically exhausted. His wand arm was broken and his left arm barely resembled an arm at all. He had several broken ribs and his left leg was fractured in two places. She set to work on everyone with a decision to make. Michael's left arm would most likely have to be amputated. Had she been at the fight she would have been able to start treatment right away but with how much blood he was losing and how badly it was damaged, she would have to completely regrow it. Pomfrey sighed as she wrapped it up to stop the bleeding for now until she had a chance to speak with Lily and James.

The medi-witch looked up to see Battle Master Ky walk in with a scowl on his face, "What can I do for you Battle Master?"

Ky glared at the group of people currently sleeping in their beds, "I need you to come with me and look at Lord Slytherin, he was just forced into his magical maturity by the battle."

Pomfey's eyes widened before she quickly cleaned the area and made sure the patients were all asleep. "Let's go."

They quickly left the hospital wing and passed by James Potter who was slowly walking to the wing, the two people noticed that he was slowly bleeding and leaning against the wall. Pomfrey rushed to him, "James Potter what has happened."

The man growled, "Lord Slytherin happened, Pomfrey, I need help." James's eyes rolled into his head as he passed out against the wall. Ky shook his head and levitated the man he despised back to the hospital wing and waited for Pomfrey to get James settled. It took her another fifteen minutes to tend to James before she came back, "I'm hoping that one of you will tell me what in the world happened. Now let's get to Harrison." Ky nodded and quickly led the way.

*HP-HT*

Lord Voldemort smirked over the brim of his crystal wine class as he listened to the report of his Death Eaters. To his left stood Lucius Malfoy and to his right stood Bellatrix Lestrange, behind his throne and in the shadows stood his newest member and personal assassin, the changeling. "My Lord, I have big news that will please you."

Voldemort nodded, "Go ahead Yaxley."

The man nodded, "My Lord it was just sent to the Ministry but it turns out that Potter Manor was razed to the ground."

Voldemort's scarlet eyes flared in anger as he casually held his wand in Yaxley's direction, "You have one second to tell me something that won't question Potter's statues of living." Yaxley opened his mouth but was cut off, "Crucio!"

The man writhed on the ground in pain and his screams filled the room. Bellatrix shivered at the sight of her master's power. Voldemort lifted the curse and waited as Yaxley stood back up panting, "My Lord, Michael Potter is still alive although from what we have learned, he was gravely injured."

The Dark Lord glared at his servant before as he thought about this new development, "What is the Ministry doing about it?"

Yaxley smirked, "They are unsure as to what happened because James Potter has yet to return to the Ministry and file a report. Rumors are that he too was injured."

Voldemort ran his finger around the edge of the crystal glass making it sing, "This could prove to be useful as well as a curse, Severus, I want you to return to Hogwarts and find out what you can about what happened."

Severus bowed low and kissed his master's robes before turning away, "Severus."

Snape turned, "My Lord?" Black eyes met glowing scarlet ones as he waited, "I also want information on this man that claims to be Salazar Slytherin's heir. The boy had talent any fool could see it." Severus bowed again before he turned and left.

Voldemort dismissed his Death Eaters and then stood up and turned to the changelings, "Rumors of more potential deserters have reached my ears, kill them all."

Grindelwald smirked and walked forwards to receive a file full of names. He licked his lips at all the potential victims and grinned like a kid in a candy store, "This is going to be fun."

*HP-HT*

Madame Pomfrey looked down at the man known as Lord Slytherin with a sense of awe. He was covered by a green aura that gently flowed around him. She waved her wand over him as she cast several diagnostic charms on him. Her eyes closed as her magic sent the information to her mind in quick succession. Pomfrey opened her eyes and looked to the three girls that sat next to his bed, "When did Lord Slytherin go through his magical maturity?"

Fleur and Gabrielle looked to Victoria for an answer to which the vampiress sighed, "It was when he was about eleven years old, but with all his time jumping I really can't say."

The medi-witch's eyes widened, "He has been using time-turners?"

The three girls nodded, "Oui, he 'as been doing it for as long as I can remember. Zhe very first time zat I can recall was a few months after our parents' deaths."

Pomfrey nodded but held a shocked expression, "If Lord Slytherin has been jumping time and learning magic, this could be very hazardous. While he is learning in the past his core grows, but when he jumps back to the present, all that knowledge he gained will cause his core to expand at an alarming rate, causing him much pain."

The girls nodded, "He usually is out of commission for several days after each jump but his power grows a ton from it."

Pomfrey stopped her analysis, "Physically he is doing fine, but I am worried about his strength. His core was already bigger then Dumbledore's and will double if not triple in size when he is done. Stay by him and let me know if anything happens, I will be checking in on him every few hours."

The girls nodded their thanks and waited until she was gone before turning to Ky whom had remained in the shadows the entire time, "Ky, what do you think is going to happen?"

Ky glanced at Victoria, "Not sure. I'm positive Harry will be fine but there are several issues that have now come into play, the biggest being his identity is now out in the open. This will also play a part in the fact that he openly attacked a Lord of the leading seven families with intent to do harm."

Victoria growled, "He had every damn right to attack them. They took Gabrielle away from us and more importantly him."

Ky nodded, "I completely agree but let's face it, James Potter has a ton of political power with his alliance with Albus. Add in the fact that he is best friends with Sirius Black and his son is the Boy-Who-Lived and we will have many issues." I have my research team looking at all the 'Pureblood' laws to see if there is anything that will help. Harry is technically a Pureblood because of the blood ritual. He claimed both the Slytherin and Potter blood in this ritual with Slytherin being the dominate blood."

The three girls nodded and glanced at their lover until Gabrielle spoke up, "What about Daphne? She is at her 'ome and doesn't know what happened?"

Ky sighed and cracked his neck, "I had planned on going to inform her after this visit."

The girls watched as the young Battle Master got up with a groan and a heavy walk, "Ky when is the last time you relaxed?"

He glanced at Victoria, "A while."

Fleur smiled, "What about a girlfriend?" Ky chuckled, "I have too much on my plate to even think about settling down. I'm married to my career and protecting people." Ky turned and walked out the door leaving the girls in thought.

*HP-HT*

Daphne Greengrass sat on the ledge by her window with a book in her lap as she looked out at the winter sky. The clear air gave a beautiful view of the stars as they slowly began to show themselves in the fading light. She smiled as she took a deep breath and continued to read. If there was one thing in this world that could relax her quickly it was reading in her favorite indoor spot.

There was a knock at the door and she looked up to see her mother walking in with a tray filled with fresh baked Christmas cookies. Evelyn smiled at her daughter as she set the platter on her desk, "I figured you would like a snack on this chilly day, warm apple cider and fresh cookies."

Daphne smiled and put her bookmark into the page she was reading before walking over to her mother, "I take it the elves finally listened?"

Evelyn had a habit of refusing to let the elves work on Christmas since she wanted to make the meal herself, especially the baking portion."

Daphne's mother laughed, "You know those elves, this year we agreed they could help with the Christmas dinner as long as I got do my traditional baking." Daphne took a bite of a cookie that was shaped and frosted like a tree. She smiled when the sweet taste of the still warm cookies ran over her tongue. "I will never get tired of these."

Evelyn sipped her own mug of cider, "I will show you once you have your own children, hopefully with Lord Slytherin."

Daphne coughed on her cider, "Mother!"

Evelyn chuckled, "Come on sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with me wanting grandchildren, I mean, you are of marrying age and I would love to have someone as powerful as Lord Slytherin protecting my eldest daughter."

Daphne nodded but still had a blush on her face, "I still can't believe that you and father liked him, especially with him dating three women already."

Her mother smiled lightly, "It isn't like he is just using them, Harrison is doing this because he loves them so much. Victoria literally helped him keep sane after he ran away and Fleur and Gabrielle added their own special bit into that already growing relationship. I admit I'm not too keen on you joining the first harem officially on record in a long time, but I want you happy dear and if he can provide that then I will be happy for you."

Daphne let a single tear slide down her pale cheeks, "I am really starting to love him mother. I only met him a few months ago but he is so different to how everyone else is. For so long everyone only saw me as Daphne Greengrass the Ice Queen of Slytherin house, the heiress of the Greengrass fortune and great beauty of Hogwarts." She through her hands in the air as she made her point. "By then he showed up and with one look and a simple gesture of treating me with respect and the same as another girl I fell for him. What is wrong with me?"

Evelyn smiled and pulled her daughter down next to her, "Love there is nothing wrong with you. It is just love at first sight and it does happen in our screwed up world." The women heard the fire place flare up in the entrance hall before they heard Cyrus speaking. "Daphne, all that matters is that you like him and he is defiantly taken with you. If you are unsure about him being sexually active with the others then tell him that, he wouldn't make you do anything that you don't want."

Daphne blushed deeply at this before hearing her mom speak again, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I may not have been part of a harem but your father was never bad in bed."

Daphne blushed harder, "MOTHER!" The two started giggling as their mother-daughter moment drew to a close only to hear Cyrus, "Evelyn, Daphne, please come down here. Astoria stay in your room!"

The two eldest women looked at each other before getting up and rushing down to where Cyrus was. When they arrived Daphne was surprised to see Battle Master Ky standing there looking worn, tired, and with a lot on his mind. The women curtsied, "Battle Master Ky, it is a pleasure to see you again, I hope your holiday is going well?"

Ky smiled tiredly at Daphne, "I wish it was Miss Greengrass but I come bearing bad news." Daphne felt her heart tighten up, "What is it?"

Ky sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "Lord Slytherin may be in trouble with the law to the point of Azkaban."

Daphne gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Her mother saw her daughter's legs getting weak and helped her sit down into the couch behind her. Cyrus looked to Ky, "Would you please explain?"

Ky nodded, "From what I was told by the girls, after you left the party Michael and his friends invited Gabrielle over to hang out for a little bit. Harry agreed and said he would pick her up later that night. What we didn't know is that those three idiots thought it was alright to try and kidnap Gabrielle in an attempt to drive Harrison out. Harry arrived to get Gabrielle and somehow his identity was revealed as well as him finding that they took Gabrielle."

Cyrus raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean his identity was revealed?"

Ky spoke sternly, "Harrison Salazar Slytherin is also the long lost Potter son, Harry James Potter."

Cyrus listened and quickly poured himself a glass of fire whiskey before taking a deep drink, "Is that all?"

Ky shook his head, "I was sitting with my men when Harrison's phoenix Sol appeared with a note describing very briefly about what happened. He called me, Mandalore, and Hochstetter to action. He was going to siege Potter Manor."

Cyrus collapsed into his chair and paled, "He declared a blood-feud against the Potters?"

Ky shrugged, "I would say so, wouldn't you if your wife or daughter was kidnapped by them?"

Cyrus nodded and glanced at his daughter, "What happened next?"

"We arrived just in time to see Harrison destroy the wards like they were never there. His aura was radiating like nothing I had ever seen and he then proceeded to destroy the entrance wall of the Manor. Long story short a battle was held and Harrison easily ripped through anyone he came in contact with, including Dumbledore. He found Gabrielle bound, silenced, and hidden in the Potter dungeons. He exchanged a few words with the remaining members of the Order and then engaged James and Michael in a duel that lasted maybe ten seconds. Lily and Sirius tried to play the pity card but that just angered him more and sent his magic into more of a rage. Let's just say that Pottor Manor no longer exists."

The Greengrass family watched in silence, "All of this added up and forced him to go into magical maturity earlier than planned."

Evelyn shook her head, "That's not possible, he told Daphne that he had already gone through it."

Ky shook his head, "Harrison is a Sorcerer and this means he will go through two magical maturities within his life, the earlier they are the more powerful he will be."

Daphne looked at Ky through her tearful eyes, "He was already so powerful, will he be alright?"

Ky nodded, "We brought him back to Hogwarts so Madame Pomfrey could watch over him. We don't know how long he will be out but it could be anywhere from a day to a month."

Daphne sighed, "I guess he won't be able to make the dance?"

Ky smiled sadly, "Don't lose hope Miss Greengrass, Harrison is a strong young man and will pull through."

Daphne nodded and watched the Battle Mage say farewell and leave. She turned to her parents, "I want to return to Hogwarts."

Cyrus and Evelyn nodded and sent their daughter to pack her things so she could go be with the young man that so quickly won her heart.

**Chapter 20 is up and running. Sorry about the wait but real life is back with a vengeance. Lol**

**For those who love this story I thought I would let you know that I have already got an idea with a sequel for the story. To give you a taste, it involves a war with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Let me know what ya think.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to CatWriter for sending in their idea for a section for this chapter. **

**As always send in ideas and reviews….NO FLAMES**

**KingFatMan25**


	21. Chapter 21

AN: The chapter has been extended so please read on. Lol

Chapter 21

Daphne Greengrass poked at her breakfast as she tried to find her hunger but finally ended up putting her fork down. She took her goblet and sipped lightly at the green tea she had requested but quickly put it down with a sigh as her stomach lurched. Fleur and Gabrielle smiled sadly at her as they offered silent comfort to her with everything that had happened.

It had been a week and a half since Harry had slipped into his coma and the girls were miserable. Victoria hardly left Harry's side and only left to use the rest room. Fleur and Gabrielle tried to keep the group in light spirits but failed when several things happened in a single day. The first was Daphne's father coming to Hogwarts to deliver news on an attack that happened at the same time as the destruction of potter manor, the death of the Parkinson family. Daphne's simple barrier came crumbling down when she heard about her friend's death. Cyrus watched as his eldest daughter cried herself to sleep before leaving for home.

When Daphne woke up she saw Battle Master Ky, Victoria, Fleur and Gabrielle all arguing at an open doorway. James Potter was standing there with three Aurors demanding that Harry be taken into custody over the destruction of the Potter home. The evidence they had wasn't helping either. The Aurors had evidence that dark magic was used as well as the exposure to the Cruciatus curse on the three teens. When James was fed up with the talking he attempted to move into the room by force but was thrown back by a wave of magic. The Aurors tried the same thing only to be flung back into their captain. Daphne and the others noticed that Hogwarts seemed to darken and shake both times.

Ky growled as he sat in his now customary position, by the door. "This is getting more and more difficult, unless Harry wakes up soon we won't be able to hold them for long. The full force of the British Ministry will be here soon."

The girls all nodded, "And with zhe Yule ball in two days we can't 'ave zhe Ministry making a scene."

Ky nodded and turned to Major Hochstetter who had just entered. The former Nazi clicked his heels and bowed at the waist, "Heir Battle Master, I thought zat you should know zat Dumbledore haz not left his office since we returned."

Ky rubbed his chin, "Hmm, keep the information coming and have our spies reporting back at all times." The Major bowed and left. Victoria was gently rubbing her growing stomach, "What do you think Ky?"

"My guess is that he is licking his wounds and trying to figure out where he went wrong. Dumbledore is a great man but he has forgotten what it is like to be human."

Gabby looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Ky shrugged, "Albus has been in power for a long time but he has become so delusional with his views of 'The Greater Good' that he forgets to let people live their lives and let things happen. Yes you can manipulate events into favor but that has a chance to backfire and this is a great example."

The girls nodded and then glanced over at Daphne who was now stroking Harry's hand. Victoria smiled sadly at the girl and placed a hand on her, "He will be alright Daphne. Our Harry is stronger than any man alive and will pull through. Besides, he has to officially add you to our group of sisters."

The vampiress winked at the last part but heard Gabrielle growl, "Not before he 'as 'ad me first!" The girls started to laugh for the first time in days before they settled into a comfortable silence. Ky rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

*HP-HT*

Albus Dumbledore was leaning on his personal balcony looking out over the ground of his school. His Deputy-Headmistress and long time friend Minerva McGonagall watched on, "Albus, what is going on, you have been stuck up here ever since the attack."

The old mage sighed and turned to his friend with a single tear slipping down his face, "I have failed so many people Minerva."

The normally stern woman was taken aback, "What the devil are you talking about?" Fawkes let a light thrill go but watched on in hopes that his bonded might yet have hope.

Albus sat down, "If I had looked into the prophecy a little more and not just assumed then perhaps things would be different." McGonagall put her hands up, "Albus what prophecy?" Dumbledore turned his old sad eyes to her, "The one concerning Voldemort and one of the Potter twins. It states that one of them will have the power to vanquish Voldemort."

Dumbledore's old friends eyes widened as she thought about the past and certain foggy events became clear. "You have been manipulating Potter since the beginning haven't you." It was more of a statement then a question.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "It was for the greater good Minerva, or so I thought. I got so caught up in trying to defeat Voldemort that I forgot about the people who put their faith in me." He paused for a moment and glanced at his pensive, "And it would appear that I was wrong from the beginning."

The aged Transfiguration Professor glared at her employer, "Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore you have got to be one of the dumbest men I have ever known. How could you do this, these are people and children that you have been toying with, not some crackpot game!"

Albus slowly stood up to his full height, "I have to try and amend myself, even if Harrison will not accept my help I can only hope he can forgive me." Before McGonagall could respond she watched her friend quickly walk out of the office leaving her alone with Fawkes.

*HP-HT*

Grindelwald sat back in his chair as he sipped on his Fire Whiskey and smoked a cigar. For the last week and a half he had been quickly and silently killing any suspected deserters in Voldemort's ranks and today he was going on a tip that would gain him big points with old snake face. The changeling rolled his eyes at the thought of Voldemort and his ideas for world conquest. He cared little for the Dark Lord's plan but if Voldemort won the war then he could live his life without restraint. Grindelwald took a long drag from his cigar and blew several smoke rings out and smiled as they fit perfectly into one another.

The door to the bar opened and three black cloaked figures walked in and made their way to the back room. The changeling smiled coldly and snuffed out his smoke before he cast several illusion charms and followed the men. He stopped by the door and made sure his charms were in place before started to shift his body into its basic form, plasma. Once in the liquid state, he used the cracks in the door to move into the room and took form on the far side to listen. He smiled as he looked upon the three figures two of them were members of the inner circle and the third was a higher ranking Death Eater.

The leader of the group, Thorfinn Rowle looked at Nott Sr. and Selwyn, "Alright, I'm just going to cut to the chase, I'm not pleased with how things have been going and thing it would be best if we pool our resources and turn neutral."

Nott glared at his fellow dark wizard, "That's bold talk Rowle; you know how the Dark Lord is about deserters, look at the Parkinson Family, not to mention the rumors of an assassin killing off possible deserters."

Selwyn nodded, "But with how thing have been can we say for certain that the Dark Lord will win? He only ever tells anything moments before it happens and we are all sitting in the dark, plus he has this new favorite of his." He shivered, "I caught a glimpse of the guys face and I swear it looked like bloody Grindelwald."

The other two Death Eaters shook their heads, "You are just seeing things Selwyn, quit changing the topic. Look, I for one hate mud-bloods just as much as the rest of you but I am not about to die when we can't say for sure that the Dark Lord will win."

Nott was about to answer back but a cold voice stopped him, "If there is one thing I hate more than a coward, it's a coward with no faith."

The three men turned to see the new member of the inner circle, "What would Lord Voldemort say about this, three of the better known Eaters planning a little vacation?"

The three men jumped up and had their wands drawn, "As if we would let you tell him."

The changelings smiled coldly, "He already knows." Before they could react their opponent launched several killing curses at them then followed it up with a blood boiling hex. Nott and Rowle ducked from their curses but as Selwyn moved to the left he was hit with the blood hex. He screamed as his skin started to sizzle and hiss from the heat starting to come from within. The two other Death Eaters watched in horror as their companion's eyes popped from the intensity of the heat before he slumped over dead.

They turned to meet their attacker but found him missing. "Where the bloody hell is he?" Rowle ground his teeth together as he looked around the room and stopped when he noticed the window was slightly open. He walked over and quickly looked out expecting the man to be there but didn't find him. He turned back to Nott and got a disgusted face as he noticed a puddle of liquid under him, "Really Nott, you can't control your own body?"

Nott looked down and paled, "It's not me!" He tried to move but found his feet were stuck to the ground. He started struggling harder as the 'water' started moving up his legs and slowly began to engulf him. Nott began to scream as the water crept higher and higher crushing his bones with injuman pressure, "ITS BREAKING MY BONES!"

Rowle fired off a stunner at the water to see if it would do anything but it died out upon impact. The sounds of bones cracking filled the room as the watery substance reached Nott's rib cage and then quickened its pace to his mouth. Nott screamed but as he did the water rushed down his throat and into his body, crushing anything in its path. Rowle was forced to watch his other comrade slowly be crushed into a bloody pulp in front of his eyes. With a sickening crunch and a spray of blood, Nott was dead.

Rowle took a deep and shattered breath as he waited for the water to reappear but gasped as it started to slowly form up into the same man. The liquid formed up and solidified into the man but held water like qualities. Rowle gasped, "You're a changeling!"

Grindelwald smirked, Bingo." He whipped forward and grabbed Rowle by the neck before the Death Eater had a chance. Rowle gasped for air against the inhuman strength of the changeling.

Grindelwald smirked, "What looks like crap, feels like crap and probably isn't going to wake up in the morning?"

Rowle thought for a moment, "Is it me?"

Voldemort's assassin smiled coldly, "And there's the punch line." With a quick flex of his hands, Grindelwald snapped Rowle's neck without mercy before casually tossing it aside. He put his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out another cigar which he promptly lit.

He took a long drag from it and smiled, letting the smoke escape through his teeth in a menacing display before he chuckled darkly to himself.

*HP-HT*

Lily Potter sat in her living quarters at Hogwarts going through her few remaining photos of her family. She felt her heart clench up as she came to a picture of the family just after Raven had been born. James was standing next to the bed with Michael wrapped in a hug and off to the left side of the bed was just Harry's head sticking out from the chair he was sitting in. In his hands was a book that looked to have been already half completed. His gaze would momentarily glance to Raven but then his face would become sad when he looked upon his family. Lily sniffed as she tried to prevent herself from crying over her son.

Lily turned to see Raven sitting next to her, "Mom, why did you and Dad forget about Harry?"

Lily sighed and looked at a picture of Harry when he was a newborn, "Raven I am not proud of what I did. When Voldemort attacked us that night I tried to sacrifice myself for my babies but he banished me out of the way. From what Albus said, this simple act of willingly giving up my life formed a shield of love that would protect my babies from anything. When I awoke, Michael was declared our savior and our life in the spotlight began. At first it was fine because the boys were not old enough to talk but once that started, our attention shifted to Michael. Harry always seemed to simply accept this so we just figured he would be alright."

Raven glared at her mother, "And you thought this was alright? Harry was a boy and you thought he would take care of himself?"

Lily shook her head, "I know it was a stupid thought but…" The redhead stopped mid-sentence as she tried to come up with an excuse but could find one. "I don't have an excuse for this."

Raven looked at the picture of her brother, "How long did it take before you realized that Harry was missing?"

Lily thought back to the day she realized that Harry was gone, "It was right away, Sirius and Remus noticed he wasn't there and we looked for him for several days." Her daughter's eyes widened, "Only a few day?"

Lily sadly nodded. Raven put her hand into her pocket and pulled out another photo and smiled at it before she handed it to her mother. Lily took the picture and gasped as she looked at it. The picture was of Harry, his girlfriends, and Raven. His two phoenixes sat on their perches and seemed to be singing as the group smiled widely at the camera. Harry had his arms around Victoria who was holding her stomach with one hand and the other on Harry's chest. Fleur was in Harry's other arm with both of hers wrapped around his waist. Gabrielle was standing in front of Harry with her arms wrapped around his chest and back while looking at the camera over her shoulder. Finally was Raven who was sitting on her brother's shoulders with her hands wrapped around Harry's forehead. Harry kissed his girls on the lips before kissing Raven on the nose as she leaned down before the entire group smiled at the camera.

Raven stood up, "This is the son that you so easily forgot about, the same man that Daddy is certain is evil, and as far as I'm concerned, the only person I can trust in our family anymore. Keep this picture as a reminder of what you did."

Lily watched her eleven year old daughter get up and walk out of the room leaving her with depressing thoughts.

*HP-HT*

Michael glared at Madame Pomfrey as she forced him to have another batch of pain relief potion. "Come now Mister Potter, you have been in here more than anyone else since you started school so you should know the routine by now." The teen rolled his eyes but winced when he tried to move his injured arm. He glanced down at it and felt nauseous when he thought about how it was now gone from mid-wrist down. Lily and James had been worried about his health but when Pomfrey told them about the arm it was instantly decided that they would amputate.

Michael sighed as he laid his head back on his pillow to wait for the relief to start. He glanced up to Ron and Hermione's beds and saw them starting to wake up. Hermione had gotten off lightly with no visible damage but she seemed withdrawn and not as bright as usual, something he was going to ask her about. Ron's face was half covered a white mask that covered his heavily scared face. When Ron had been exposed to all the spells that Harry had unleashed he had gotten hit in his left eye, causing it to go blind. The redhead was always temperamental but now with the extra issues, he was very unpleasant.

Hermione looked over as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and spoke in a very meek voice, "Morning Michael."

He sighed and looked sadly at his friend, "Hermione how are you holding up?" She shifted and hugged her legs to her chest, "Ok, you?"

Ron growled, "Bloody hell Hermione; just speak to us damn it. I don't know why you are so out of it when you didn't get hurt at all."

Hermione shrugged and turned away from her friends as she lay back down. Michael glared at his redheaded friend, "Smooth Ron, anymore words of wisdom you want to give us?"

Ron glared at his friend through his good eye, "Sod off you prick, this is all your fault!"

Michael glared harder, "I'm sorry but when the hell did I come up with the idea of kidnapping the girl for ransom?"

Ron snarled at his friend, "You went along with it. You could have said it was a bad idea but decided to let us go ahead on another stupid run."

Michael rolled his eyes, "I'm not getting into this Ron, go back to sleep." The redhead glared and turned and slammed down on his pillow only to groan as he landed on his damaged face. Michael yawned as he thought about the events of the year so far and looked one last time at Hermione who was silently crying. He yawned again before drifting off to sleep with the thought, _'What if we were wrong?'_

*HP-HT*

Voldemort sent a curse flying towards his top two Death Eaters, Bellatrix and Lucius. Since his recovery, he had taken to training his elite members personally and would not accept no for an answer. Bella was easily the better in terms of strength but Lucius the other traits to call upon. The blonde aristocrat ducked and sent an organ-liquefying curse at his master only for it to be stopped. Voldemort flicked his wand and caught his Lieutenant with the torture curse, causing him to drop to the ground in pain. After a moment he released the curse and put his wand in his cloak, waiting for the other two to come forward.

When they did, they dropped to their knees and waited for their master to speak, "Very good you two but not good enough. Bella I had hoped these exercises would do you some good but it would appear you are in need of some more lessons. Lucius I want you power to be increasing, you have great potential."

The two Death Eaters bowed and chorused, "Thank You Milord."

The Dark Lord dismissed them and saw Fenrir Greyback enter and swiftly bow. "Rise Greyback."

The werewolf rose and spoke, "My Lord I have gathered all those who would follow our cause and you should be pleased to hear that my numbers are rather substantial."

The Dark Lord nodded, "Good, then I can move on with the next phase of my plan for the mainland. Our biggest issue is the vampires and with them deciding to stand against us they need to be taken out of the picture."

Fenrir shifted, "Master, I was under the impression they decided to remain neutral." Voldemort's scarlet gaze intensified on the man, "They have, but as far as I'm concerned they are more trouble than they are worth. They had this 'Lord Slytherin' with them which can only mean they have sided with him. I want you to gather you army on the mainland and attack the fortress that Count Victor holds, kill him and let's hope that his successor will be more compliant."

Fenrir waited before he spoke again, "Milord that many werewolves would gather a lot of attention and not to mention that we have to go into territories that are not so hospitable towards our cause."

Voldemort glared at him before hitting him with Crucio. "Do you think I am that stupid Fenrir? I am not the Dark Lord for simply being powerful. You will move your men in by small groups at a time, gather your forces in the valley close to the fortress and siege it afterwards."

Fenrir slowly stood, "Any assistance that you are willing to give would be most welcome Master."

The Dark Lord smirked coldly, "You will have five giants with you as well as fifty of my Death Eaters, do not fail me!" Fenrir bowed and quickly left to carry out his assault.

*HP-HT*

If there was one thing that Battle Master Ky hated more than waiting it was mechanics. The American Mage was currently at Harry's Manor in the back field working on the project he had been working on, trying to make tanks usable for magic. So far, every single tank had either blow up or been so fried that they couldn't continue working on them. Ky had contacted his superiors in order to try some other things. Ky had traded all of the Sherman tanks back to the government for one of the models currently in use by the US, the M1A2 Abrams. The tank itself wasn't cheap, at around six million dollars this piece of equipment was something that Ky would not take risks on losing. With Harry still recovering, the Battle Master called for Mandelore and Hochstetter to help with the work. Both men had their areas of experience and combined, they hoped to have a successful test. The President of the Muggle and Magical United States was watching this project with high interest.

Ky picked up his towel and wiped his head free of sweat, dirt, and oil. Mandelore was currently on the underside of the tank carving runes into the fuel tank so it would be better protected. Major Hochstetter was inside the gunner spot trying to enchant the barrel so it would withstand magically charged round. Ky quickly drained a bottle of water in three deep gulps before he grabbed his tools and set to work carving protection runes on the main body. This went on for almost an hour before Ky was broken out of his focus by a muffled sound, _"BAAAAAA!"_

Ky moved up and shared a look with Mandelore as they climbed to the top of the tank to check on Hochstetter. They looked in and started laughing at the sight they found. The Major was currently trying to push his head out of the butt of the gun.

Ky chuckled and slid on the barrel of the gun until he reached the tip before he peered down the barrel to find the Major glaring up at him. "Alright down there sunshine?"

The major glared harder, "Dumm kopf get me out of here!"

Ky smirked, "Now that isn't a very nice way to speak to your superior is it?"

The former Nazi grew red in the face, "NOW IZ NOT ZHE TIME TO REST ON FORMALITIES!" Mandelore started laughing, "I think we should leave him sir."

Ky nodded in agreement, "Mandelore, hand me that seal over there, it might be big enough."

Mandelore grabbed a black seal and handed it to his boss only to watch as it was placed securely on the tip of the barrel. The two men started laughing as the Major started screaming and yelling in German at them.

"How long you going to leave him in there?"

Ky smirked, "Until he figures out that he has to turn his head at an angle to get out."

Mandelore let another belly laugh go as they went to get a drink; the Major would be fine, in a few hours.

*HP-HT*

Victoria was sitting in a large comfy chair next to Harry's bed as she waited for him awaken. The vampiress was absentmindedly rubbing her pregnant belly as she watched the father of her child. She let a single tear fall down her pale skin as she thought about the possibility of Harry not seeing his child's birth.

Victoria angrily shook her head at the thought and reached for Harry's hand, "You had better be listening to me Harrison. I want my lover back so you can see the birth of your child. We are all miserable without you and we want you back." She leaned over and kissed his still lips, letting her raven black hair fall around them like a curtain. She let her lips linger on his for a moment before slowly getting up and walking away.

Her eyes widened when she felt a hand grab her wrist and slowly pull her to the bed. A low raspy voice spoke, "I wasn't done kissing my baby's momma." Victoria quickly turned and saw Harry with his powerful green eyes half open and a weak smile on his face, "Hello love."

The vampiress smiled her first true smile in two weeks before she jumped into his arms and kissed him with renewed strength. Victoria quickly forced her tongue into his mouth and they both moaned at the first physical contact they had since he fell asleep.

Harry felt his body explode with feeling as Victoria kissing him passionately, lust, love, her scent filling his nose and the taste of her. The final feeling was an overwhelming need to use the loo. Harry cringed when he felt his bladder demand to be emptied and pushed Victoria off of him, "Victoria I would love to continue this but I have to get some relief."

His lover smirked, "Then just lay there and I will give you some."

Harry coughed, "Not that kind Victoria, the loo?" She chuckled, "I always loved doing it in the shower, slippery hands and the warm water flowing all over us."

Harry groaned, "Later." She glared as he slowly got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom, "It had better be, you have two weeks to make up for mister!"

Harry groaned as he quickly closed the door.

Victoria smiled widely as she jumped up and twirled in a circle before she rushed out of the room to find her sisters. She found them in the Great Hall trying to keep their minds off of Harry. Victoria almost fell over the table as she yelled out, "HE IS AWAKE!" Fleur, Gabrielle, and Daphne all looked up and then jumped out of their seats to follow the vampire.

Dumbledore and the rest of his staff looked on with wide eyes before they too followed. James Potter glared at the girls and made a move to call the ministry but his wife and daughter glared hard at him. "Don't even think about it James Potter, you are not going to try and destroy what little of our family we have left and unless you want to sleep in the Gryffindor Common room you had better march."

James paled as his wife's well known temper started to appear. "Lily, we discussed this, Harry is going to be arrested and I will not let him simply walk."

Lily's intense glare hardened, "We have already caused enough trouble for our son and I will not stand by so you can destroy his life!"

James backed up, "He ran away from us. We never abandoned him!" Lily threw her hands into the air, "And that makes it ok? We got so caught up in Michael's fame that we forgot our other child James! We forgot about another human that we were supposed to raise and show what is right and wrong but instead we neglected him for fame and fortune and I for one am horrified and appalled that we could do such a thing."

Lily turned and walked out of the Great Hall with Raven close behind. James watched as his wife and daughter walked out of the hall before he ground his teeth together and went to go visit Michael in the Hospital wing.

*HP-HT*

Upon arriving, Lily was greeted with the sounds of laughter and cries of joy from Harry's room. Dumbledore and the other Professors watched from the doorway as Harry was reunited with his girls. Lily let a happy smile form on her lips as she watched her son being smothered by his girlfriends. It looked like an almost perfect replica of the picture Raven had given her except for the fact that Daphne was now in Raven's place and the group was on the ground instead of standing. Harry kissed each of them long and passionately, including Daphne. She let tears of joy fall as she relished in his touch, not believing that he was alright.

Dumbledore smiled lightly as he stepped into the room and was surprised when the castle didn't force him out. He cleared his throat and waited to be acknowledged. Harry looked up and his eyes instantly got cold but he still stood up and nodded for Dumbledore to continue. "Harrison, I don't really know where to begin."

Harry shrugged, "Usually the start is a good place."

Dumbledore gave a weak chuckle, "Indeed. Harrison, I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything that I have caused you to go through. If I hadn't been so caught up in Voldemort's first downfall I would have looked closer at the details. I caused you so much pain and suffering and I can't even begin to express the sorrow I have."

Harry looked at the man with a much calmer demeanor then he first anticipated, "Did you decide this after it was revealed you were wrong or just on your own good conscious?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately it was after you showed me I was wrong. I can only hope that you will allow an old man a chance to redeem himself."

Harry thought for a moment and glanced past Dumbledore to see everyone else standing there, including his mother and sister. Harry's heart clenched, "Why should I forgive you? Why should I give you a chance to try and destroy everything I have already formed?"

Harry's girls glared back at the group, offering their support. Raven rushed to her brother and hugged him, "Please don't leave me Harry."

The Sorcerer looked down upon his petite little sister and gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek, "I won't leave Raven but only because I have a job to finish." Harry looked at Dumbledore, "You know that you have no authority to throw me out of the castle right?"

Albus was surprised by the question but answered truthfully, "With how the castle has defended you I can only assume that your statement is true, you are indeed Lord Slytherin."

Harry nodded and was about to turn away when Albus spoke again, "Unfortunately there are issues that need resolving. While your attack on Potter Manor may have been for a just cause, the Ministry has put a warrant out for your arrest. Unless you have a way to prove you did nothing wrong then you will see Azkaban."

Harry looked at the old man and started too chuckled before he went into a full blown laugh. "You really are trying to get into my good graces so you can try and defend me? You really think I wouldn't be prepared?" The group watched in awe as Harry so blatantly insulted Dumbledore.

Harry sneered and then turned to his girls with an extremely happy smile. He took a deep breath and reached into his robes hoping that what Salazar had said would be true. His hand closed on a small box and he smiled brightly. Harry pulled the box out and knelt down in front of his girls on one knee while opening the box. "Victoria, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Daphne, you have made me the happiest man alive and helped me through so much that I can't imagine my life without any of you. Would the four of you do me the honors of becoming my wives and the future Lady Slytherins?"

The box opened to reveal four rings with stunning emeralds cut perfectly with a ring of beautiful diamonds surrounding them. The bands were made of pure silver and glistened in the dim light of the room.

Victoria smiled and gave a watery chuckled, "It's about time you asked me, I'm already caring our child. YES!"

Fleur smiled next, "Oui my love I will follow you to zhe ends of zhe earth."

Gabrielle was crying the hardest and only nodded her head in acceptance. They turned their attention to Daphne who was breathing deeply as she looked at the ring. A thousand thoughts raced through her head as she contemplated her answer but when she looked at Harry's eyes she saw strength in them that told her he would always protect her. "Yes, I will."

Harry smiled and slowly put the rings on each of his girls before kissing each of them with passion that they had never thought was possible. Raven squealed and ran over to Harry, engulfing him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you Harry!"

Harry nodded and smiled at his future wives before he glanced back at the assembled group. The group gasped as his eyes flared to life with power and his aura became visible more powerful than it had been at the destruction of Potter Manor. "I have nothing to worry about everything is now ready for me to take on the Ministry."

**Ok, now chapter 21 is up. I realize I posted last night but as I was typing today I felt it was better to combine the two chapters into one. **

**Harry is awake….YES! He has a plan that he and Sal worked up and is going to take on the Ministry itself.**

**Next chapter we will see the events unfold and Voldemort will begin to make his move.**

**GO PACK GO! STILL UNDEFEATED FOR A SWEET RECORED OF 11-0**

**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**TRIAL OF THE CENTURY!**

**Potter vs. Potter**

That's right my dear readers, in a stunning play of events our very own savior's family is going against itself. When I say this I mean it entirely. For several months now a mysterious man claiming to be the rightful heir of Lord Salazar Slytherin has been at Hogwarts helping protect it from the forces of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It turns out that Lord Slytherin is in fact the long lost son of Lily and James Potter. Harry James Potter went missing around his sixth birthday and was presumed dead but it is clear to this reporter that it isn't so.

While the details are still not fully revealed, what is known is that Harry attacked Potter Manor and destroyed it with a very impressive display of magic. Potter Manor is rumored to be one of the safest places outside of Hogwarts so it is a wonder how Harry was able to break the protections. Auror Captain James Potter filed a lawsuit against his son claiming that no son of his would use dark magic or attack their own. Lord Slytherin was not available for comment but it is rumored that he will be showing up to the trial well prepared. Hopefully we will find out the details about this exciting development as it continues.

**History on the Potters' (pg. 4)**

**Harry's Disappearance (pg. 5)**

Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet

Amelia Bones glared down at the paper in her hands before she shifted her piercing gaze to James and Lily. While she was friends with them, the issues that this trial was bringing outweighed that. Amelia also looked down at the report filed by Sirius Black; it detailed the kidnapping of one Gabrielle Delacour at the hands of Michael Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. What concerned Amelia more was that Lord Slytherin had yet to come and protest the trial which meant he was prepared and ready to cause all kinds of hell.

"Potter you had better give me a damn good reason for all of this. What happened?"

James glanced at Lily and then back to his boss, "Amelia it is just like I told you. Harry showed up after all these years claiming the Slytherin line, practicing dark magic, and to top it all off he attacks my ancestral home!"

Amelia sighed and rubbed her eyes before looking to Lily. The redhead was quiet and seemed rather drawn from the conversation, "Lily?" The woman looked up, "What happened?"

Lily thought back and started to tear up, "We forgot him Amelia."

The new Minister looked at the woman, "Come again?"

Lily shook her head, "We forgot our son! We got caught up in all of the fame that we forgot our eldest son." While she herself had never wed or started a family, Amelia had her niece Susan Bones that she loved like a daughter and the thought of forgetting her caused her parental instincts to flare up, "You forgot your own child? You do realize this falls under child abuse and with it a very hefty sentence?"

Lily nodded, "I know but I can't suffer like this anymore." James remained silent as his wife revealed their families troubled past. His boss looked at her papers again, "That doesn't answer my questions. What caused Lord Slytherin to attack your home?"

Lily took a deep breath and spoke, "Michael and his friends have never liked Harry and from what we know they planned on holding Gabrielle ransom for money and trying to force Slytherin to leave."

Amelia's eyes hardened, "So not only did your son kidnap and falsely imprison a minor, he participated in attempted blackmail, and has possible extortion charges against him. What in the name of Merlin was going on here? Is there anything else I should know?"

James straightened up, "Harry has multiple counts of dark magic use as well as falsely claiming the title of an ancient family without proof. He also has in his possession an illegal custom made wand."

Lily thought about when she saw her son's wand become a staff but kept silent. Amelia slammed her fist on the desk, "James Potter you blind idiot. You had better hope his claim isn't true."

James looked at Amelia, "Why?"

The Minister growled, "Because the Founders of Hogwarts are not only the eldest surviving lines but they have more political power than all the leading seven. Our current laws have little effect on them."

James paled, "That's not possible, are you saying the founding lines can't be tried?" Amelia waved her hand, "Of course they can but a trial against a proven line would be a difficult one. So you had better have rock hard evidence for this trial."

Lily thought a moment, "Amelia, what about Voldemort? He is supposedly the heir of Slytherin so if he is, then wouldn't he be protected from the laws?"

Amelia shook her head, "Voldemort fell out of the protective laws a long time ago when he became the monster he is."

She sighed again and took a drink from her glass, "Alright, the trial is set for next week but is being pushed up to two days from now so you had better get to work." James nodded and left with his wife.

*HP-HT*

Voldemort sat at his table eating his breakfast as he read the morning paper. Running a dark empire kept one on their toes but his meals were one time a day he could relax. He took a long drink from his coffee but spit it out as he read the main article. His scarlet eyes quickly scrolled over the news and hardened as he read the name _Harry James Potter_. Voldemort quickly stood up and with the paper clutched in his hands he went to his personal chambers where his pensive was. Putting his wand to his head he extracted his memories of every encounter he had with Michael Potter starting with that fateful Halloween night. There were answers and pieces that needed to be found.

*HP-HT*

Harry stood in front of his mirror in his quarters at Hogwarts examining his clothes. He was wearing his Sorcerer robes and made sure there wasn't a wrinkle in them. In his right hand was his staff which radiated power. Harry turned to his girls and saw them in similar but more feminine robes. Daphne had chosen to go with her father and sit in her place at his side considering she would be taking the seat upon his death. Victoria, Fleur, and Gabrielle all looked the part of future Lady Slytherins. Their power filled their eyes and was intoxicating to anyone not prepared. They smiled at their future husband and waited for him. Harry gave a sharp whistle and Sol appeared on his shoulders while Hedwig landed on Gabrielle's.

"I believe we have a court date and it would be rude to miss it."

His girls chuckled before all four of them pulled their hoods up to cover their faces and travel to the Ministry.

They arrived at the entrance and looked at it in amusement that it was still the same phone booth from before. Victoria rolled her eyes, "You think they would learn."

Harry chuckled darkly and moved into the booth, "Looks like we will have to squish girls." His girls smiled at this and crowded around him in the phone booth, not that he minded. Victoria conveniently managed to get her hand resting on top of Harry's groin and gently grabbed before whispering, "This is mine when we get home." Harry groaned but didn't say anything as the elevator opened.

The sight that met them was one of complete chaos; people were running around trying to help with the rebuilding of the Ministry while others were trying to maneuver around the chaos for their daily jobs. Harry moved his girls down the center hall and into the Department of Law. He arrived at his court room and checked his watch, "Fashionably late if I do say so."

Fleur smiled, "Not zat it matters. Zhey could start zhe trial of zhe century without zhe main event."

Harry smiled and kissed her, "To right you are love. Now when we get in there I want you three to stand by me until I claim the Slytherin seats."

They nodded and stood next to him. Harry let his aura flow as he pushed the door open into the shining courtroom.

*HP-HT*

Amelia growled in frustration at several of the members of the Wizengamot argued about the boy being late. She shook her head at the reason; several of the questionable families had joined forces and pushed the trial up by thirty minutes so it was almost a certainty that Lord Slytherin would be late. The new Minister looked around and saw all the heads of the leading seven were present meaning that this matter was going to be quick and easy to vote on. When they wanted something done they get it. She also noticed that the head of the Battle Mages and his two lieutenants were present; this could only mean the American government was waiting for a moment that they were needed.

Amelia was about to say something when the doors to the court room slammed open and Lord Slytherin walked in with his three girlfriends. The young Lord surveyed the room before his powerful emerald eyes locked with Amelia, "You will have to forgive my lateness Minister but it would seem that the trial was moved up without my knowing."

Amelia held down a smirk, "Then how would you have known about the move Lord Slytherin?"

Harry smirked, "A good magician never reveals his secrets." Victoria smacked Harry upside the head, "No time for jokes." Harry nodded, "Yes love."

The Minister watched on in amusement before she gestured to a seat in the middle of the room, "Lord Slytherin if you will."

Harry nodded and went to move but stopped when he noticed the magic suppression charms on it, "Minister I hope you don't find it rude but I will use my own chair as I have a bad back."

Amelia nodded and smirked while she thought, '_This boy is good.'_ Harry quickly conjured a comfy looking dark green chair with silver trimming before he and his girls sat down.

Amelia banged her gavel down, "This is case number fifteen hundred thirty four Potter vs. Potter on the date of December the 21st of the year 1996. Plaintiff Captain James Potter claims that his long lost son Harrison James Potter also known as Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin, knowingly and wrongfully attacked and destroyed Potter Manor. Other charges include the use of dark magic including the Cruciatus Curse, endangering three minors, and holding an illegal custom made wand. How do you plea?"

Harry paused for dramatic effect before he smirked, "Not guilty under Founding law number 4." All of the Lords and Ladies started to protest as this was said but Amelia quickly silenced them.

"We are still in court! Lord Slytherin, would you care to explain while I have my people check it out?"

Harry nodded and rose from his seat, "When the four founders of Hogwarts helped build the castle they also created a set of laws to help ensure that someone would always be there to protect the castle. Law number four states that if a Founder's or Founder's heir's wife, fiancé, family member, or bonded is harmed in any way, said person can discipline said opposing party with whatever means he or she sees fit."

Amelia looked at him, "I have several issues with this law, and first of all it is completely ridiculous. How can someone give that much power to themselves over a school? Second, you are neither married nor engaged and you are against your family so if you could share more?"

Harry nodded but stopped as an unspeakable walked in with an old parchment and handed it to Amelia. The Minister scanned it over and sighed, "The law is true."

Harry smirked and continued, "You have to understand Minister and fellow members that when the Founders were around, there wasn't a strong political power as we have now. The four Founders had to deal with the school themselves and thus had to find means to help protect their investment for the school. These laws helped maintain control over the school while at the same time keeping the Founders from any possible political trouble." Harry paused for a moment and smiled at his girls, "As for the clause about being married or bonded I was."

Amelia raised her eyebrow, "When I was in France I stayed with the Delacour family days before they were killed. When their daughters and heirs didn't have a place to go I took them in and we eventually fell in love. While Gabrielle was too young at the time her elder sister was not and we initiated the Veela bond."

Amelia saw all of James's work going down the drain as this was revealed, "By initiating and completing the bond Fleur Delacour became…for all intense and purposes my wife. With this happening, I took control of the Delacour estate as well as becoming Gabrielle's legal guardian until she is was of age. When Lord Potter's son and his friends kidnapped Gabrielle, they kidnapped my charge or family so I had every legal right to attack. When I gave them a choice they refused and left no choice."

Amelia sagged in her chair as the tail ended but Harry wasn't done, "Before I finish I will also put in that this law is before the actual founding of the Ministry of Magic so there for, any changes and limitations are invalid as the laws are more ancient then the Ministry."

Harry sat down and waited for someone to speak. Amelia looked to Dumbledore for some kind of support but he just shrugged. Amelia sighed again and banged her gavel, "We will now retire so we can deliberate."

Harry rose from his chair and smirked coldly as he turned and walk out without saying a word.

*HP-HT*

The moment Harry was out of the room the entire body exploded in protest. Amelia and Dumbledore shot off a spell to silence the crowd. "Please let's try to remember that we are civilized. Now then, I open the floor for comments."

Amelia noticed that Augusta Longbottom was the first to rise, "While I personally believe that Lord Slytherin could have gone about the rescue a different way, we cannot deny the fact that a law older than our Ministry has been violated and even if it wasn't, I say it again that Lord Slytherin had every right to attack Potter Manor."

Amelia looked at the elderly woman but Madame Umbridge spoke first, "So you would openly allow someone to endanger the lives of a proper family?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and waited for a response, "Yes I would. Any of us would have done the same thing if our child was in that kind of danger." James Potter glared at his old friend but kept silent as

Arthur Weasley stood up, "While I never exchanged more than a few words with Lord Slytherin I can say that he is a very kind gentlemen and seemed very verse in our political ways. I am not pleased about this seeing as my own son took part of the kidnapping but I will also push my vote towards Harrison's innocence."

James stood up, "Arthur how could you say that? Slytherin endangered your family as well as my own and you would still let him go?"

Arthur nodded, "Members of the Wizengamot you all seem to forget one very important fact here, we are at war." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Voldemort is at large and you would condemn a man who was only trying to protect his family from wrongful happenings?"

Another member spoke up, "It doesn't matter if the Dark Lord is around we are talking about this now Lord Weasley."

Arthur glared at the man before he turned to Amelia, "Minister there really isn't much room for debate, the fact remains that the law protecting Harrison is there and so we cannot do anything about it. Our own bias laws prevent us from taking away power from 'Pure' families and as Slytherin is a 'pure' line we cannot openly touch him."

Amelia nodded and turned to James Potter who looked absolutely livid, "Lord Potter seeing as the law states that Lord Slytherin did everything within his birth and legal right we cannot touch him. Do you have anything to say?"

James thought for a moment but shook his head. Amelia nodded and turned to the Aurors by the doors, "Please escort Lord Slytherin in the chambers for the reading."

*HP-HT*

Harry smirked as he leaned against the wall in his private room while he waited for the trial to continue. When Salazar had shown him the law he had looked at his ancestor like he had grown two heads but Salazar just chuckled and explained. Harry glanced at his girls as they also waited silently but with small smiles on their faces.

Ky took a drink of water and spoke up, "I have to say Harry that this law is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."

Harry chuckled and nodded, "I agree completely Ky, but when the Founders were alive the people around them literally saw them as Gods so they felt that they should be immune to the 'mortal laws'."

Ky shook his head, "It still amazes me how far behind England is when it comes to magic. America mages have been using muggle tech. for the last ten to fifteen years while England is still stuck in the Stone Age."

Harry nodded, "its all part of the pureblood control. They view muggles as a weaker form of life that is meant to serve them."

Victoria hissed, "It isn't just muggles that they hate, anything that isn't one-hundred percent wizard is considered below them. That's one reason so many of the dark creatures have joined up with Voldemort because while he has the same ideas, he still has a use for them while the Ministry tries to simply exterminate them."

Harry gently held onto Victoria's hand as they waited and was surprised when the Aurors came out only after a half hour. Harry shrugged and walked back into the room.

*HP-HT*

Amelia watched as Harrison stood in the middle of the room with his hands crossed over his chest. His green eyes flared as he focused of the people before again making eye contact with her. The Minister felt a shiver go down her spine before she cleared her throat, "As for the charges of Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin the Wizengamot finds you as follows. For the charge of using dark magic against an Ancient and Noble family you are found guilty. For the charges of endangering three minors and holding an illegal custom wand you are found guilty."

Harry heard his girls gasp in surprise but he simply smirked at Amelia, "But?"

The minister growled, "But, because of the Founding Law number 4 you are here by cleared of all charges."

Amelia glanced around and was not surprised when no one was making a sound. Harry bowed low and turned out of the room with his cloak billowing behind him, leaving a very confused Ministry behind him.

*HP-HT*

Harry, his girls, and the mages arrived back at Hogwarts and went to Harry's quarters. They sat down and got some refreshments before letting go a good laugh. "That has to be the most absurd law I have ever heard and you are telling me that you got off scotch free?"

Harry nodded at Mandelore, "You were there so I would hope you knew."

Mandelore nodded and took a drink while Major Hochstetter spoke up, "I never thought zat zhe English Ministry vas so easily persuaded. Zhey are so caught in zhe old vays zat zhere iz room for improvement."

Harry nodded in agreement. Ky was standing next to the window and looked at the Sorcerer, "Now what?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I don't know. Now that my identity is out in the open we can guarantee that something will happen. One thing that has been on my mind is the locket that I found when at Sirius's house."

Ky listen as harry explained the details of his encounter with the locket and the spirit of Voldemort. When the Sorcerer was done speaking the Major spoke up, "Zat dumm kopf, he doesn't realize zhe extent of damage he 'az done to himself. Splitting one's soul is something zat no one should attempt."

Harry looked at the major, "Care to explain?"

Hochstetter sighed, "Zhere are many forms of magic and we all know zis, but zhere are some forms so dark zat even zhe Fuhrer vouldn't touch zhem. Zhe worst is the creation of a Horcurx or an item with a portion of your soul within."

Harry felt a cold chill go down his spin, "I'm almost afraid to ask, how many times can a person split their soul?"

Ky shrugged, "It matters on how strong the person is. Granted Voldemort is a psychotic murderer but he is still a very powerful individual that could easily split his soul several times over."

Fleur thought of something, "I seem to remember zat in our research of 'im zat we found he waz somewhat obsessed with magical theory so I feel zat it would be a safe bet zat he would 'ave done zis at least three times."

Hochstetter nodded with this logic, "Indeed. Zhe major question now iz vhere he 'as these artifacts."

Harry leaned into his chair and looked at the ceiling, "I have a feeling that I will have to speak with a certain Headmaster. If anyone knows anything about Voldemort it would be him."

**Chapter 22 is up.**

**I hope the trial was somewhat ok….I'm not a law student so it isn't my strong point. lol**

**I realize it isn't as long but I wanted you guys to have a chapter around Christmas.**

**SOOO a very Merry Christmas to all of you and hope you have a safe holiday.**

**As a special treat I thought I would tell you that I was hit with a huge source of inspiration and have the final battle already completed for Hidden Truth. I don't think you will be disappointed. Lol**

**As always send in ideas and reviews….NO FLAMES**

**KIngFatMan25**

**Merry Christmas**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Major Wolfgang Hochstetter sat at his desk in the potions lab as he graded the exams from his classes. Overall he was pleased with the progress that his class had made but that would be short lived. Severus Snape had returned from his assignment from Voldemort and so the Major would be handing over classes once the new term began.

He made a few marks on another paper before he pushed aside and pulled a folder with a decent amount of papers within. When Lord Slytherin had been taken to trial two days previously he had asked the Major to prepare a counter lawsuit against the Potters for control of the estate. The major smirked coldly as he filed the papers in order only to look up when Harry walked in. "Morning Major, how is it coming?"

The former Nazi smirked, "It iz coming along very vell Mein Herr, I have started things off vith child abuse as vell as zhe kidnapping charges."

Harry nodded his approval, "Add in attempted blackmail, extortion, and false imprisonment of a minor, once those are added we can add in the blood feud charges." Battle Master Ky had entered at this point, "Going all out I take it?"

Harry nodded, "I could have forgiven them forgetting me as a child because I have moved on but the moment they decide to take one of my girls from me they overstepped their bounds."

Ky nodded, "I agree, but what about Raven and Lily?"

Harry's shoulder's slightly sagged, "I will set up a separate account for Raven and Raven alone. She has done nothing against me and shouldn't be punished for her parent's errors. As for Lily, she will have to work for it. I see that she is in despair over me but that still doesn't answer for the wrongs she has done."

Ky thought for a moment, "What about any outside help from loyal families?"

Harry sighed, "Unfortunately I can't stop that. But hopefully this will have a large effect against the Potter Family politically."

Hochstetter looked up, "Mein Herr, vhen iz zhe trial set?"

Harry smirked, "I will be bringing the files to Amelia tomorrow but for tonight I have a Christmas gathering to get to with four beautiful women."

The two mages nodded with a chuckled as Harry turned and left but looked as he turned back, "Merry Christmas you two." Ky and Hochstetter wished their employer a Merry Christmas before gathering their things and leaving for their quarters.

*HP-HT*

Harry walked into his room to find Victoria, Fleur and Daphne all sitting around the tree by the fire. He looked around before asking, "Where is Gabrielle?"

Fleur smiled, "She is waiting for you in a room that is hidden unless one want to find it."

Harry thought for a moment before he looked at his girls, "Why isn't she here?"

Victoria smiled impishly, "Just go find Gabby we will be fine."

Harry shrugged and went to find her. When he arrived on the seventh floor he stopped at the wall where the room of requirements was in and stopped before he paced three times while thinking, _'I need to find my angel, I need to find my angel.'_

Harry saw the door appear and opened it to a sight that took his breath away. The room was a beautiful winter theme with whites, silvers, and icy blues all around. Light snow gently fell around the room and a fire with blue flames gently flickered in a while marble fire place in the corner. A bed with ice blue silk sheets and a comfy looking white quilt was in the center of the room and on the bed was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his angel Gabrielle.

And she really was an angel, her white Veela wings were extending from her back and she was sitting in a very alluring pose in a revealing white gown. Harry looked upon her in complete awe of how beautiful she looked, "Gabrielle, how, why? You look amazing."

She giggled and used her pointer finger to motion him over, "You 'ave always called me your beautiful angel so I thought zat it iz only fitting zat I am in my true form when we become one, oui? You could say zat I am your Christmas angel."

Harry's mind finally clicked at what she meant, "You are sure you want to do this? We can wait."

She moved over and gently kissed him, "I 'ave waited for us to make love for far too long."

Harry smiled and shed his cloak before turning to his youngest fiancé and pulled her to him in a powerful and love filled kiss. "I love you Gabrielle." His Christmas angel smiled with happy tears in her eyes as she kissed him back, "I love you too 'Arry."

**Thirty minutes later**

He pulled Gabrielle to him so she was resting with her head on his chest. Her wings wrapped around them in a protective and warm blanket. Running his hand up and down her back he kissed her on the lips before on the forehead, "I love you my angel."

Gabrielle smiled into his chest, "I love you as well my love." The two new lovers fell asleep in each other's embrace with the gently snow falling around them.

*HP-HT*

The next morning Harry and Gabrielle walked into Harry's quarters with identical smiles on. Fleur saw this and quickly rushed over to her sister, "So Gabrielle, how was it?"

Her little sister just blushed and snuggled into Harry's embrace. Fleur smiled and looked as Victoria walked over, "So how many times you two go at it? My money is on four."

Harry smiled, "You'd lose then love, it was only once."

Victoria scowled, "darn, I was hoping that Gabby would be a little minx like me and Fleur. Guess you will have to pick up the slack Daphne." The girl in question was trying to drink her morning tea and couched on it, "I'm sorry?"

Harry laughed before he escorted his girls to their table and enjoying a Christmas breakfast with them.

The group of five spent the next hour slowly eating a large breakfast prepared by Dobby before moving over to the sitting room in order to open their gifts. Harry smiled as he watched his girls open their presents ranging from their favorite sweets to the finest jewelry and clothing. He waited for them to finish before he pulled out their final gifts.

For Fleur, Gabrielle, and Daphne he gave them a card stating that they would be able to go and get a custom wand while Victoria got a gift card for a new weapon of her choice. Harry turned to see the rather large pile of gifts and raised his eyebrow at his girls.

Daphne smiled, "It isn't just from us; you have gotten a rather large following within Hogwarts Harry. Not to mention the gifts from us and our families."

Harry sighed, "I told you guys I didn't need anything from you four, but the thought is still nice."

Victoria had gotten Harry a new cloak that was made from the basilisk hide that Brazil had shed as well as a new sharpening kit for his sword. Fleur and Gabrielle got him a polishing kit for his staff and broom. Daphne handed him a box and seemed to be hesitant as he started to open it. Inside was a smaller box made of black marble and inside it was a collection of rare gems ranging from blood diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and others.

He looked at her with a questioned glance, "Daphne what is this?"

She blushed and smiled, "These are focus gems for magical use. You can store magical energy in them and use it for a reserve. They can also be used for enhancing the power of a wand or staff. I know you liked wand lore so maybe these can help you experiment a little." Harry smiled at the gems before he kiss each of his girls. He looked at the other gifts and sighed before slowly opening them. The majority of them were sweets from his admirers but he also got a gift from Ky, Mandelore, and Hochstetter. Ky gave him a custom set of American dog tags, Mandelore gave him a silver whiskey flask and Major Hochstetter gave him a black German military uniform with a note that said, _'A Sorcerer should look the part.'_

Harry chuckled and picked up the last two gifts one was from his sister Raven and the other was from all four of his girls. Raven's gift was a small leather bound book with pictures that had been taken of them since she found out. He smiled at the sight of his little sister and silently hoped that he would be able to visit with her more in the future. Pushing any thoughts leading to his family aside, Harry opened the last gift and found a set of old looking books. He glanced at the opening pages and his eyes widened, "How did you find these?"

Victoria smirked, "They weren't cheap love. We have been looking for them for ages and Daphne happened to find the last one because of her family's connections."

Harry smiled, "This is amazing, thank you." The books were written on the theory of elemental spells and how to create them without exposing one's self to the dangers of elemental magic. One of Harry's favorite spells was the arch lightning spell he had used in his attack on Potter Manor and he was hoping to create his own variations. The Sorcerer wrapped his arms around his girls with Gabrielle and Daphne on his lap and Fleur and Victoria on his left and right side. He kissed them each on the head before they basked in the warmth of the fire and let the Christmas feeling fill them up.

*HP-HT*

Count Victor Vladimir looked out from his stone balcony as his powerful eyes pierced through the darkness of night. His scouts had reported a massive influx of werewolves in the areas surrounding his ancient home and he feared that they were massing for an attack. When he had turned down Voldemort's offer for alliance he knew that he would be attacked soon but the fact that the Dark Lord was already sending a force was worrying. This meant that Voldemort's strength was growing faster than the wizards thought and he was almost ready for his assault upon Magical Britain.

Victor turned to his Captain of the guard, "I want all of our men prepared for battle by night's end. If the wolves intend to attack us I will make sure they remember their place." His Captain nodded and left.

The leader of the Vampires focused his eyes again into the darkness as he thought about numbers. He could quickly muster an army of two thousand battle ready vampires but the wolves were coming from not only from Britain but the mainland as well so their numbers could range into the tens of thousands. Victor ran a hand over his pointed face and thought of his daughter Victoria and how this would affect her. With her being with child she could not come and help with the defenses of her home. The Lord of the Vampires smirked slightly as he thought about how much she was like her mother, strong, powerful, and fiercely independent.

He turned to his desk and pulled a piece of paper out as well as a pen before he started writing a letter to his daughter, for all he knew it might be his last.

*HP-HT*

Amelia Bones pushed another piece of paperwork from her desk and felt a weight lift from her shoulders. The Potter trial had caused many families to become outraged that such laws existed but there was nothing she could do. The Founders of Hogwarts had the laws passed before the current laws took place so they were exempt from any change. She thought about another law that was unknown to most and that was the use of the Unforgivables, specifically during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Tournament had been disband before the outlawing of the curses so when Dumbledore had started the competition again the champions could have legally used the killing curse during the competition, thankfully none had.

She looked up at the sound of her door opening to see Lord Slytherin and Major Hochstetter walk in. "Gentlemen is there something I can do for you?"

Harry stood at his full height and took the offered files from Hochstetter, "I am formally filing a counter lawsuit against the Potter family for control of the estates as compensation."

Amelia looked at the young Lord like he was growing an extra head before she found her words, "You are serious?"

Harry simply stared at her. "Alright, I will process the papers and we will set everything in motion. I do have one thing to ask you first." Harry nodded, "Can you please tell me how we can verify your claim as Lord Slytherin?"

Harry smirked, "Check with Gringotts."

She shook her head at this and asked something else, "What do you intend to do about the three who kidnapped Gabrielle?"

Harry's magic flared slightly at the mention of the three idiots, "I have a few things to do before I consider legal action, but one idea I have will prevent a public trial from happening."

Amelia raised her eyebrow, "Care to explain?" Harry shrugged, "Not really, mind you it will be within all legal reason and Headmaster Dumbledore will be present and if you would so choose you may as well."

Amelia nodded almost instantly, "I will, when shall we meet?"

Harry smirked coldly, "Tonight."

*HP-HT*

Dumbledore sat behind his desk as he waited for the remaining parties to appear for this meeting. Before him was Lord Slytherin with his aura at full power letting the elderly wizard know he wasn't here to play games. Behind him were Battle Master Ky and Major Hochstetter, both mages stood there at perfect military attention waiting for something to happen. Off to the side was Amelia Bones whom had remained silent other than stating she was here to oversee Harrison's meeting.

The Headmaster looked at Harrison and addressed him, "My Lord, would you please let me know as to why you called this meeting?"

Harry's powerful green eyes fixed onto Dumbledore, "I have my own reasons for this. My reason for you being here will be known after I take care of the Potters."

Dumbledore felt a large amount of sadness enter his heart as he realized that Harry's hatred towards his family was still great. "I see you haven't forgiven them yet?"

Harry's reaction surprised Dumbledore as he busted out laughing coldly, "You really are stuck on the second chance thing aren't you? Why should I waste my time giving them what they failed to give me?"

Before Albus could respond his door opened and revealed the Potter family. Lily and James saw their eldest son and got worried. Raven smiled brightly at her brother and ran up to him, engulfing him in a powerful hug. "I missed you Harry, how are you?"

Harry smiled at his little sister, "I'm fine Raven, how was your Christmas?" The black haired girl smiled and hugged Harry tighter, "I loved the gift. Now I can fly without having to ask Michael."

James looked at Lily, "What did he get her?" Lily smiled slightly, "He got her a Firebolt 2." James felt his mouth drop before he glared at Harry, "you bought her one of the fastest brooms in the world? Are you bloody mental?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm perfectly sane; I just felt it isn't fair for her to have to share her things with someone else. She is the heiress of a Pureblood line and should at least have something of her own."

James glared at his eldest son harder but didn't speak. Michael looked at Harry and then to Raven who was still hugging her brother. When he had found the broom he thought it was for him but it wasn't. Normally he would have thrown a fit at this but the events of the last few weeks had mellowed him out, even if only a little.

James scowled and looked at Albus, "Why are we here?"

Dumbledore looked to Harry and gestured for him to begin. The young Lord handed Albus a folder and turned to the group, "This is a formal lawsuit against the Potter family for everything they have including custody of Raven." Harry had to wait about half a second before Lily and James were up shouting their protest but Albus silenced them with a stern glare before he turned to Harry, "Wasn't destroying your ancestral home enough?"

Harry's glared hardened, "No, it doesn't repair the emotional damage I had to deal with over the years in addition to that spoiled sod's attempt at kidnapping of one of the future Lady Slytherins. If you look into the documents more, you will find similar suits against Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. I expect these to be carried out to the letter…"

Lily was openly crying, "So you expect me to give up my other child when I have already lost one?"

Harry's cold eyes looked at his mother, "I expect them to be carried out to the letter, UNLESS, we come to an agreement right now. While I despise you all I will not force Raven into something that will cause her any emotional harm and taking away one's parents does that better than anything else."

Lily sobbed as James looked at the case files and paled every second he looked. He finally put down the file before speaking in the most broken voice Harry had ever heard, "What should we do?"

Michael looked at his father, "Dad you can't do this! How can you let him make the demands, he attacked our family…"

Amelia finally spoke up, "Because you and your friends kidnapped a member of his family. I don't care what you did for our country, breaking the law is still breaking the law and personally I would have locked you into Azkaban."

Michael looked at his family's friend with a shocked expression before Harry spoke, "Here is what will happen first you will sign everything in the Potter estate over to me. This includes all assets after there are liquidated, all family heirlooms, books, and properties that you wish to hold onto. Once this is done I will also take control of the Potter Lordship until I feel James or Michael is fit to take control. If this doesn't happen and Raven decides to go against it then my second child will inherit the seat and all political power that comes with it."

Lily spoke up, "What will we do for a lifestyle?" Harry's stance didn't change, "Raven will be provided a vault under my control with enough money for her to live off of until she has completed her years at Hogwarts and any schooling that comes after. Michael will have to apply for the scholarship provided to Hogwarts. As for you Lily and James, seeing as you have been living here since Voldemort's return you won't have any issues saving money up."

James looked at his wife and felt himself slowly breaking even more. Here he was, the Lord of his Family and he was being literally destroyed by his eldest son. He looked at Albus and saw the same look of despair.

James sighed, "I'll do it."

Harry nodded his approval and looked to Amelia, "I will hold onto the files until everything is signed, once that is done I will keep them in one of my vaults in case they try to go against my terms."

Amelia nodded her agreement, "Personally I feel you are letting them off lightly my Lord. Kidnapping is very serious especially when involving Pureblood lines."

Harry stopped her, "This will be enough of a blow for now but should they continue with their obvious hatred then I will continue my assault on them. Now I wish to speak about Weasley and Granger."

Michael looked up at the mention of his friends, "What are you going to do?"

Harry glared at his brother, "I'm going to put them in their place. Weasley acts like he is king of the world and Granger thinks she knows everything but I will correct this. Potter's you are dismissed." Michael was about to argue but a glance at his father slowly getting up and walking out kept him quiet. Lily looked at Harry before she followed her family out.

Amelia turned to Harry, "Now then, what do you wish to do about the other two?"

Harry looked to Albus, "Do either of them have any positions of power within the school?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are both Prefects within our school and Miss Granger is in the running for Head Girl. Mr. Weasley is also a member of the Quidditch team for Gryffindor."

Harry stopped him, "Strip them of their titles, Granger can no longer go for Head Girl and Weasley is off the Quidditch team. They are to be restricted from going to Hogsmeade and will be escorted to and from classes by either an Auror or one of Ky's Battle Mages. I will also be sending a letter to the Grangers about what their daughter has done and leave any additional punishment up to them. As for Weasley I have a feeling that his family is rather sided when it comes to me so I will leave it to his father. If he does nothing then I will take action and his wand will be snapped."

Albus put his hands up, "There will not be any need for this. I will make sure that Arthur realizes the severity of this."

Amelia looked at Albus with a stern expression, "Albus I hope you realize that you can do nothing against his demands, I checked with Gringotts and his claim of being Lord Slytherin is true. He has more control of Hogwarts than you do."

Albus nodded sadly and looked to Harry, "I will see that it is done."

Harry nodded to Amelia in thanks before he dismissed Ky and Hochstetter.

He turned to Albus and started, "What do you know about Horcurxes?"

*HP-HT*

A roar in anger filled the living chambers of a certain dark lord. Had he not warded his room against noise, his followers would have come in. Voldemort's magic was pouring off of him in waves as his scarlet eyes flared at the now broken pensive on the floor. He roared again and flicked his wand at one of the house elves cowering in the corner, killing it instantly.

He turned to his loyal familiar Nagini, "_I was wrong my dear. I was wrong about Michael Potter."_

The snake raised her gleaming head, "_What do you mean Master?"_

Voldemort glared, "_That night in Godric's Hollow, Lily Potter tried to sacrifice herself for her children but I knocked her out. That simple act of attempted sacrifice formed a powerful protection over her children. There was not one but two boys in that room, they looked identical except for their eyes, one had powerful green eyes and the other seemed normal. I fired my curse at them and the next thing I realized was the curse destroying my body. At first I believe that only Michael had survived but I can see I was again wrong. His twin is alive and well but has also taken the mantel of Lord Slytherin in addition to achieving power that rivals mine." _

Nagini hissed at this, "_There is none as powerful as you Master even if the boy somehow achieves this he is merely a hatchling compared to your powers and skills."_

Voldemort nodded slowly, "_This is true my dear but I will not leave anything to chance. I have you and my other two artifacts in place but I must prepare my forces. We will take over Britain in one fell swoop and I will slay Harry James Potter myself." _Voldemort glanced out the window as he pondered over the future.

**Chapter 24 is done.**

**A very happy New Year to all my fans and readers. The story is starting to come to a close and the final battle will be here before you know it.**

**The Potter's have been dealt with and Hermione and Ron are next. Voldemort knows about Harry so things are about to get turned up a notch.**

**Victor is preparing for a massive battle against the werewolves and who knows how many there are.**

**As always send in ideas and review…NO FLAMES**

**KingFatMan25**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Arthur Weasley moved with his family towards the massive castle like manor in front of them. In his pocket was an invitation he had received from Lord Slytherin to discuss the situation surrounding his son Ron and the meeting was to take place in the young Lord's home. Arthur glanced at Molly and saw her staring wide eyed at the beauty of the entrance leading up to the doors. Ron was scowling at the manor from the open side of his mask, while his little sister Ginny was calmly walking.

Upon reaching the door Arthur turned to his family, "We are here to discuss the events about Ronald so it is very possible that Lord Slytherin will be in a foul mood. Do not say or do anything to offend him or his fiancés, you all heard what he did to the Potter family."

The three other people nodded as they recalled what their friends had told them. Ron's scowl deepened, "I don't deserve to be here, I did nothing wrong!"

Arthur glared at his son, "Damn it Ronald this isn't up for argument. You are being summoned to a meeting with a Pureblood Lord and you will act your part!" Ron kept his mouth shut as his father knocked on the door. They waited for only a moment before the door opened to reveal a small elf in a butler uniform. The elf's large eyes hardened at the sight of the family, "Master told Dobby to be waiting for nasty redhead family. Dobby will be showing you in now, do not touch anything of Master's!"

The group followed the little elf into the main entrance and stopped once the elf turned around, "Wait here, Master Slytherin will be here when he chooses."

Before they could respond the elf popped away. The Weasley's looked around the entrance hall and felt out of place in the majestic building. Ron's eyes filled with greed as he looked at all the expensive things around the room, including several gold picture frames that lined the wall.

"How interesting, even after what you went through you would think that you might have learned, perhaps I need to blind the other eye?"

Ron turned his good eye towards the top of the stairs to see Harry standing there with his hands resting on the marble railing. The Weasley family tensed up as Harry started to descend the stairs with his cloak of black silk lightly billowing around him. He stopped just in front of the family with his arms across his chest, "Lord Weasley, I pleased you chose to come."

Arthur realized that Harry wasn't fooling around at the use of his title so he bowed at his waist and hoped his family did the same. "Lord Slytherin, I am pleased that I received the invitation to clear this mess up. Thank you for accepting us into your beautiful home."

Harry watched with amused eyes as Arthur's wife and two children hesitated before following suit. Molly and Ginny curtsied and Ron gave a half bow with glaring eyes. Harry's cold green eyes fixed on the Head of House, "I would suggest you re evaluate your teachings of your son, it is improper to show half respect to the hosting party, especially in this kind of matter."

Arthur remained bowing but addressed Ron, "Ronald, show Lord Slytherin the proper respect." The teen cast his eyes to the ground and finish his bow. Harry turned and motion for them to follow him into his main dining room. Ron's eyes got a small greedy glint as he thought that they were going to eat but stopped when he saw that the table was clean.

Harry took his place at the head of the table before he address the now seated family, "Frankly I would like nothing more than to destroy any remaining respect and political standing you have Lord Weasley but with the issues that stand I can't nor do I wish to deal with the guaranteed backlash from the 'light'. Therefore I called you here so we can settle on an agreement of suitable punishment for Ronald."

Arthur nodded, "My Lord I am not pleased at all by what my son and his friends tried to pull especially when the reasons were not pure."

Harry's eyes flared, "You suggest that if they had been 'pure' you would have backed him up?"

The redheaded man quickly put his hands up, "You misunderstand me Lord, regardless of what the reasons were, kidnapping is still a crime and I want this over just as much."

Harry nodded, "I'm assuming that you received a notice from Hogwarts?"

Arthur nodded, "My Lord, the Headmaster informed us early this morning of the punishments for Ronald and I have seen that everything is in order."

Harry nodded and got right to business, "Normally in a situation like this the family that is in the wrong would pay a large fine of gold but considering you are on one income I have a feeling it will be difficult."

Arthur nodded his head at this, "Another way according to 'Pureblood' laws is for the firstborn daughter of the family to become a concubine to the Lord of the opposing house."

At this, Ginny's face paled while Molly jumped up, "I will not have my only daughter become a toy for your amusement when you have four sluts already!"

Before Arthur could reprimand his wife, Harry stood up with his magic on full blast. Arthur and his family were thrown back from their chairs and landed on their backs, "Do not insult my fiancés you oversized cow! I have enough power to destroy your pitiful family a hundred times over. I had expected better from the wife of a Pure-blooded family but I can see I was wrong. Lord Weasley you have twenty four hours to come up with a suitable punishment for your son and now your wife's insult or I will be taking your only daughter!"

Arthur quickly jumped up and bowed, "I can assure you my Lord that this will not be necessary. I will have a severe word with my wife and son when we return home and send you a letter by tonight with my answer. I plead for your understanding in this and thank you for this meeting."

Harry nodded at the man before he looked at the whole family. "Consider yourself lucky that I have more pressing matters at hand or your home would have ended up just like the Potter's! Be gone!"

Arthur bowed again before turning to his family with a glared that rivaled Voldemort's, "Move now!" The assembled family quickly left the manor and apparated home.

Harry turned to see Dobby setting up the chairs and fixing the ones he had blown apart, "I'm sorry Dobby."

His lead house elf waved a hand, "Master Harry is too generous for his own good. You is being defending your loves and that is the good and proper thing to be doing. Dobby is so pleased to be working for a kind and loving Master."

Harry chuckled and patted his friend on the head before he walked to his family room to find his four fiancés laughing with Sol and Hedwig perched on the back of a couch. "I take it you enjoyed the fun?"

Victoria nodded and wiped a tear away, "I thought the youngest Weasley was going to faint when you mention taking her. Are you planning on adding another to our family?"

Harry shook his head and raised his hands, "No, while Ginny is pretty she is nothing compared to you four. Plus I have my work cut out with just you Victoria why in hell would I add a fifth?"

Fleur smiled coyly, "So you can 'ave one of uz for each day of zhe week?" Harry chuckled and walked over to where Victoria was sitting and picked up her slightly swollen feet and began to massage them.

Daphne spoke up, "Harry, what are you going to do about them then? The Weasley family has no money as it is and their political standing is nothing compared to what it once was so unless you have something in mind you might have to accept Ginny."

Harry shook his head as he switched to Victoria's right foot, "Again I have no intentions of taking Ginny as a concubine. I will let Arthur come up with something and then add a little at the end."

His girls nodded and watched him for a moment before Gabby spoke up, "Arry, did you find anything out from your talk with Dumbledore?"

Harry's eyes hardened at the man's name but nodded, "I found out plenty."

**Flashback**

_Albus's eyes widened at the mention of the dark items, "I know my hearing hasn't gone yet but I could have sworn you said Horcruxes." _

_Harry looked at him, "Did I stutter?" _

_Albus shook his head, "I was hoping that you hadn't asked though. Harry you have to understand that there are…" _

_Harry cut him off, "There are many different types of magic in our world; cut the crap Albus I have heard them all before." _

_The Headmaster sighed, "Very well, the item you asked about you already know is a device in which one stores a portion of their soul. Voldemort has done this in his attempt for immortality and to my knowledge he has done this at least three times." _

_Harry's stomach clenched up at this, "Any idea where or what the items are?" _

_Albus put on his famous 'grandfatherly' smile, "Indeed I do my boy, I happen to have two of the items in my desk." _

_Albus opened up a small opening in his desk and pulled out a diary with a hole in it as well as a gold ring with a black stone on the top. Harry instantly looked to the ring as he felt the magic coming from it. Upon touching it, the ring glowed green before moving to his finger. Albus's eyes widened, "It would seem I have indeed been wrong all these years. That ring was Voldemort's family ring and only by the right of conquest would you be able to wear it." _

_Harry shook his head and ran a ringer over the stone's surface, noting that there was a weird symbol over it. "So you know that he had at least three, considering the fact that you have two of them right here I'm guessing you have a theory as to the last one? _

_Albus sighed, "I have narrowed it down to a list of potential items that could be. And to answer your question, yes, it is possible that he could have. As a boy, Tom was very interested with magical numbers and how they seemed to affect rituals and spells. It is possible he made at the very least three or up to a max of thirteen." _

_Harry's expression remained cold, "I highly doubt that even Voldemort would be able to withstand the risk of dying after splitting his soul thirteen times." _

_Albus nodded, "That's what I had figured so I would say it is a safe guess that he most likely made seven as that is the most powerful magical number." _

_Harry stood up and ran his hand through his hair before he glanced at Fawkes. The phoenix gave a low thrill and shifted on his stand. The Sorcerer glanced at Dumbledore and motioned to this desk, "The list?" _

_Albus sighed and handed a piece of parchment to Harry, "I could help you." _

_Harry grabbed the parchment from the old man's hand and fixed a cold glare at him, "After all the mistakes you made you really think I'm going to want your help?" _

_Albus sighed, "For the record I am sorry Harry. I wish that I could have seen my mistakes earlier." _

_Harry took a breath to keep his powers from surfacing, "But you didn't and that was your failing." _

_He turned and walked away from the old mage before he stopped and turned, "Have you ever wondered Albus how many families you have doomed to death in your pursuit of the greater good?" _

_Before Albus could respond the door slammed shut._

**End Flashback**

When he finished his tale his four fiancés were looking at him with several emotions going through them. Fear, anger, worry, sadness, hate all contributed to the looks he was now receiving. Harry looked to Fleur and saw steam starting to form from her hands, "Fleur calm down before you burn the house."

His Veela lover shook her head, "Ow can you ask me to calm down when you 'ave just told us zat you 'ave to find and destroy anywhere from three to ten more 'Orcruxes?"

Harry nodded, "This is true but for now I will have Ky and his men start searching for the items Dumbledore has on his list. I'm not going to risk anything so we will gather them all and destroy them."

Daphne looked at the list, "There are a ton of historical and magical artifacts here. If the Ministry gets wind of us destroying theses items it could bring a ton of backlash."

Victoria growled, "Screw them all. I think the loss of a few artifacts is a small price to pay when we are trying to destroy a dark lord."

Harry smiled at his vampire fiancé but then looked at Ky who had been standing back during the whole thing, "You think your men can help out?"

Ky nodded, "It will give them something to do. Anything in specific you want us to find?" Harry shook his head, "All of them. Start with the items that are not Slytherin as those will most likely be hidden under dangerous enchantments."

Ky nodded and disappeared with a crack to instruct his men. Victoria ran her hand over her stomach and smiled widely as she felt a light bump. "Harry the baby is kicking!"

The young man ran over and gently placed his hand upon her stomach and smiled widely as he felt a little kick from his son or daughter. He kissed Victoria and moved so his girls could take turns.

He looked over at his table next to the entrance and saw some letters that he had yet to open. He moved to the table and quickly scanned the letters until he found one that interested him.

_**Countess Victoria Vladimir **_

_**Slytherin Keep**_

Harry looked at Victoria but saw she was still busy with her sisters so he took the letter to his private study and opened it. The letter was something he had been dreading for some time.

_**My dear Victoria,**_

_**I hope this letter finds you well my child. I would normally not write to you unless it was an emergency but this situation is just that. My dear, it would seem that Voldemort has not taken kindly to our rejection of him. As I speak, thousands of werewolves are massing around the valley by our home and will be attacking very soon. It is with a heavy heart that I say this to you my child but I cannot have you here when they attack. While our army is strong, I would be lying if I was to say that the battle will be easy. The Coven must continue and with you bearing the child of Harrison you also carry the future of us. If I do not make it out of this conflict then you will have to take up the mantel of Countess and lead our people. I am not saying you will have to leave Harrison but you duties to your people come first. I have accepted the fact that you and Harrison have a future together and give my official blessing to this matter.**_

_**Be safe my beloved daughter and carry your heritage with pride my dear.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Count Victor Vladimir**_

Harry's breath was quickening as he read the letter and finally slammed it down. He took a deep breath to prevent his magic from escaping. He turned to Sol and Hedwig, seeking their council. "Well?"

Sol thrilled, "_You are at a cross-roads young one. If you do not help out Victor then you lose an ally in the coming fight. If you do help him you risk facing Voldemort before you are prepared." _

Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement, "_My Harry, even with these problems you must consider the fact that Victoria is with child and any stress could cause complications. Her father dying would most certainly be a big one."_

The Sorcerer nodded and gently stroked their heads. The letter is dated three days ago so that means the army could be attacking as we speak."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I will contact Ky and see if he can help otherwise I will go alone."

Sol looked at his bonded with a cocked head, "_What of your mates?"_ Harry turned towards the door, "I will say that our intelligence branch got wind of a force of Voldemort's troop planning a massive strike against Magical Europe and I will be heading up the counter attack." He two familiars nodded in agreement before flying after their master.

*HP-HT* 

Harry stood with Ky as they looked down at map of the area surrounding Victor's fortress. The map was highlighted with red showing the forces of the werewolves while the blue was for the vampires. At present, Victor had around six thousand vampires at the ready to defend his home.

Ky looked at the map intently for almost five minutes before he sighed, "I wish I had more time then this Harry. I will only be able to get a few troops and I will be playing this close to the bar."

Mandelore snorted, "That's the understatement of the year, Sir with all do respect, you do realize that you are risking a court martial right?"

Ky nodded and made a few notes, "I am well aware of this Mandelore but as it is these wolves are part of a massive terrorist organization and I will be damned if I let them destroy innocent people while we are present."

Mandelore stiffened at the tone his commanding officer was using, "Sir."

Ky put a letter into an envelope and handed it to Mandelore. "These are the orders for all available mages to be battle ready within two hours."

Mandelore glanced at the number and then to Ky, "Sir you are requesting a whole battalion?"

Ky nodded, "I had to be shady about it but the official calling is that it is a 'Spec Ops' mission."

Major Hochstetter raised an eyebrow at his commander, "Mein Herr forgive me for questioning your visdom but izn't it a bad idea to impersonate zhe special operations division of zhe U.S. government for your own gain?"

Ky nodded, "A very bad idea but like I said, I will not stand idly by while an innocent group of people are slaughtered for staying out of a terroristic war."

The Major bowed his head in acknowledgment and stood to the side. Harry looked over the map as the red side continued to grow, "Any idea how big the army is?"

Mandelore shifted, "At last count around fifteen thousand but that was hours ago and the army is still growing."

Ky chuckled, "its amusing isn't it how an army this size can stay invisible to the muggle world with only a few enchantments."

Harry's glared hardened, "We better hope the muggle military doesn't get wind of it otherwise we will risk a war with the muggles and personally I don't feel like getting a nuke dropped on my head."

Mandelore nodded, "Hoo-ah."

Harry smirked lightly at the Battle Mage's group call before he turned to the group, "Victoria does not find out that we are defending her Father. They are already upset with me going to fight but the last thing I need is for Victoria to be in battle." The men nodded and turned back to the table as they prepared for the battle.

*HP-HT*

Lucius Malfoy stood with fifty of his fellow Death Eaters as he waited for the army to finish gathering. In truth the blonde aristocrat would much rather be behind his desk making new laws then commanding an army of these flea bitten mongrels. But in all honesty these mutts were useful pawns. He looked up at the cloud covered full moon and smirked. The Dark Lord had planned for the attack so the wolves would be at their strongest. Lucius and the Death Eaters would banish the clouds away with a few powerful spells and le the power of the moon do its work. If that failed, then the wolves had the potion that Severus had made.

Behind him stood five towering figures with clubs made of whole tree trunks and a giant stone at the end. The five giants had been picked from the tribes and would be used to take down the gates so the wolves could overwhelm the fort. Lucius knew that Victor wasn't a man to fool with but even he had to admit that numbers of this magnitude would do something. The Vampires used silver arrows and weapons when battling werewolves so this battle shouldn't be a problem.

The Dark Lord's second in command smirked as he watched a few of the werewolves who were still able to use magic, after all you can never have to big of an advantage. Lucius was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Fenrir stand in front of the army. The leader of the wolves smiled in a fierce and feral way before he looked to the moon and started to transform. Lucius felt a shiver go down his spin as he watched and heard the bones and muscle reform themselves to the new body. Fenrir finished and stood at his full height of close to eight feet. His black fur gleamed in the moonlight and his glowing yellow eyes flared as he looked upon his pack. His muscular frame flexed as he threw his head back and let out a loud and drawn out howl. The army cheered and roared their eagerness and started to transform with their leader.

Lucius Malfoy smiled as he watched the army ready, 'Oh yes, useful pawns indeed.'

*HP-HT*

Count Victor stood on the walls of his ancient home with his army of now eight thousand vampires. Each of his men had silver blades for when the wolves got into close range but for the initial charge he had a surprise for his enemy. Long ago he had abandoned the traditions of using their ancient weapons. Living in a new world and age meant the weapons had evolved and his team of researchers had been busy.

The walls of the fortress were mounted with machine gun emplacements with large crates of silver bullets next to them. The guns had been made to look like their ancient crossbows and ballista as to fool the enemy. In the towers were their heavy support units or grenade launchers and a few rpgs. These would be used for the giants and large pockets of enemy troops. The down side was that he only had a few of each so they would be used only when needed.

The leader of the Vampires ran his tongue over his fangs and moved his silver eyes to the moon as he heard a long and drawn out howl followed by a fierce war cry. In truth he was a little worried about the small amount of time he had to prepare but in all honesty he blamed himself for not preparing right away.

He turned to his men and straightened his stance, "My friends and brothers, I have no words of encouragement for you this evening other than tonight we finally fight against the rabid beasts that have plagued us since our birth. The Dark Lord Voldemort has seen it fit to try and exterminate us for the earth. What he fails to realize is that the Vampires are better prepared then he thinks. Show them no mercy and make sure you blade runs red with the blood of the enemy!"

The army of Vampires let out a cheer for their leader as they felt the adrenaline begin to pump. Victor turned to the valley as he saw the first of the wolves charge towards the fortress.

He smiled, "So it begins."

**Chapter 24 is finally done.**

**Sorry about the cliffy guys but I can't make the chapters too long otherwise the fun will be over with right away.**

**Next chapter will see the epic battle.**

**As always send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

If there was one thing that Hermione Jean Granger prided herself on it was being right. The only issue was that this time she had been wrong and it was going to cost her. Since the attack on Potter Manor she had returned home to try and pull herself together but whenever she went to sleep she would see Harrison's powerful glowing eyes glaring at her before she would feel the pain of the Cruciatus curse.

Her parents, Dan and Emma, noticed the change in their daughter and it was starting to worry them. Emma had approached Hermione and questioned her about it but the normally bright and alive girl deflected the advance of comfort and locked herself in her room.

Dan was starting to get upset about his daughters behavior when a letter appeared on the table. Dan noticed the very neat writing on the front but was more intimidated when he saw the blood red wax seal on the back. "Emma please come here."

His wife walked into the room and saw the letter, "What is this dear?" Dan shrugged and opened the letter.

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,**_

_**Let me first introduce myself, I am Lord Harrison Salazar Slytherin. I am from the wizarding world and have had the unfortunate please of meeting your daughter. I would normally not waste my time in writing you but seeing as Miss Granger is muggleborn I can't go about it any other way. Getting straight to the point your daughter and her two friends Michael Potter and Ronald Weasley decided to take matters into their own hand in attempting to force me from the castle of Hogwarts. Long story short I have been staying at the castle this year as added protection from the Dark Lord Voldemort and because I am the Lord of a considered 'dark' house they didn't want me here. Your daughter and friends decided to kidnap my fiancé and use her as a bargaining tool against me for money and power. I do not approve of this and I'm hoping you don't either. As a result of this crime, I attacked and destroyed the Potter's home as is allowed in our culture. Miss Granger has knowingly violated a law of both worlds and punishment has been dealt out to her friends and now it is her turn. Her future at Hogwarts School has been drastically changed and I would suggest you further punish your daughter before I do. I am giving you a luxury that I didn't give anyone else. If you wish to meet in person to discuss this matter further then write your response on the back.**_

_**Have a pleasant day,**_

_**Lord Slytherin**_

Dan's temper was boiling at this point as he read the paper before handing it to his wife. He took a deep breath before he called out in a tone that his wife and daughter knew too well, "Hermione come here now!"

It took only a few seconds before his bushy haired daughter appeared. He handed the letter to her watched her expression as she read. It went from wonder to shock and fear in about two seconds.

Hermione dropped the letter and looked at her parents, "Mom, Dad, I can explain."

Dan glared at his daughter, "Explain what Hermione? How you kidnapped an innocent girl and tried to use her for money? Hermione Jean Granger I raised you better than that!"

Hermione looked down at her feet and felt the feeling of hopelessness returning to her. Emma glanced at the letter before looking at her daughter, "Hermione what does Lord Slytherin mean by your future being changed?"

Hermione had tears starting to fall, "Headmaster Dumbledore told me that I was no longer able to be a Prefect or go for Head Girl. My time in the library has been restricted and I am not allowed off school grounds."

Dan nodded sternly, "And rightfully so. Hermione, what could have possibly gone through your mind? I can't even begin to imagine a good reason."

His daughter shook her head, "I don't have one. I got so caught up in all the hatred between Gryffindor and Slytherin house that I just went along with it. Harrison is the Lord of a supposed dark house and so I followed along."

Dan ran his hand through his hair, "What have I taught you about when you do something wrong?"

Hermione gulped, "To take responsibilities for my actions and seek redemption. Not to expect it."

Dan nodded stiffly, "Then you can think up your own punishment and tell it to Lord Slytherin yourself."

Hermione nodded weakly, "I have already thought about it and I think I know a way." Dan turned to the table and wrote a quick response on the note before watching it disappear, which caused him to jump back, "I will never get use to that." Hermione turned and walked out of the living room to her bedroom in order to make sure her punishment was good enough.

*HP-HT*

Victor ran his tongue over his fangs as the first of the wolves charged out from the shadows. "So it begins." His fellow vampires watched with steely eyes as the massive army charged towards them with no intent of stopping.

When the wolves hit three fourths of the way Victor drew his sword and yelled out, "Show these mongrels who their master truly is!"

The moment the words left his mouth the entire fortress lit up with the light of gunfire. Bullets streamed through the air and slammed into the momentarily stunned wolves. Hundreds fell to the first wave of bullets but they didn't stop. The constant sound of machine gun fire continued without remorse. Victor watched as body after body fell to the poison of silver. The only downside to this was that while the wolves were dying quickly they still outnumbered the vampires by a large margin and were making small headway towards the wall. Victor turned to his ground force and nodded at them which in turn caused them to all draw their swords and spears. The Lord of the Vampires turned back to the army and smiled lightly as he saw the devastation his weapons were having.

*HP-HT*

Lucius stood next to his fellow Death Eaters as they watched the army rush forward. They all had high hopes that the battle would be over within a few hours but that hope was quickly pushed aside when the walls and towers of the ancient fortress started to flash brightly and in quick succession. This was followed seconds later by the yelping and crying of wolves being hit and killed by whatever this was.

A Death Eater growled, "Vampires can't use magic! What devilry is this?"

Lucius was just as stunned by this as his fellow wizards but a smooth and chilling voice filled the area behind them, "How sad is this. You believe you are superior to them yet here you are being destroyed by the weapons of your hated enemy."

Lucius turned to see Grindelwald standing there with a half smoked cigar, "What are you talking about assassin?" The changeling smirked as he blew out a cloud of smoke into Lucius's face, causing the man to wave it away. "Dear Lucy, in all your power and wisdom did it ever occur to you that this isn't magic and it is actually muggle technology?"

Lucius's eyes widened as he thought of the possibility while another Death Eater spoke up, "But muggles are inferior to us!"

Grindelwald laughed loudly as bullets continued to pelt the army, "Any yet here you are being destroyed by muggle weapons."

Lucius glared at the changeling, "Any ideas if you are so knowledgeable?"

Grindelwald smirked before his body started to shift and grow larger. The Death Eaters and wolves backed up as the changeling morphed into a humongous wolf with silver fur and blood red eyes. He grinned at the group, "Keep up the attack."

Grindelwald turned and dropped to his four powerful limbs and charged forward with the army. As he moved his heartbeat started to increase and blood started to flow. His eyes focused on his primary target, the defenses on the wall. He started to move in a zigzag pattern as he reached the range of the bullets. Around him dust was flying into the air and wolves were dropping with smoke hissing from the bullet wounds. The silver was highly toxic to the point that it would eat away the flesh if left in their bodies. Grindelwald growled every few seconds as a bullet would strike him but his body would push the invading metal out, one of the perks of being a changeling. He threw his head back and howled as he used his legs to push up off of a werewolf corpse and dig his claws into the wall to begin his climb.

*HP-HT*

Victor's eyes flicked from left to right in rapid succession as he watched for any signs of wolves getting to close. The machine guns had been placed in two lines so as one group was reloading the other would open fire and cover the first group. It seemed to be working as the wolves were only making a small advance. Victor's eyes shifted to a larger than average wolf that was running in a zigzag pattern. He glanced at the gunner next to him, "Take him out."

The man nodded and shifted his gun to the wolf and pulled the trigger, sending out its streams of silver death. Victor watched with a smile that quickly turned into a frown as the bullets pelted the beast but did nothing.

His pulse quickened as the beast got closer and closer until it jumped and latched onto the wall. "SNIPERS!"

Several of the towers let loose powerful gunshots at the silver wolf as it climbed but the bullets did nothing to it. One vampire took aim at the beast's head and pulled the trigger and watched with satisfaction as the beast was knocked off the wall. Victor sighed in relief and glanced over the edge only to jump back as a clawed hand took a swing at him.

He readied his sword half expecting the wolf to attack him but when it didn't he used his enhanced hearing to try and listen. Seconds later a vampire screamed as a hand covered in silver fur grappled his face and pulled him over the wall's edge. Victor turned to see the giant wolf jump on the wall and dash at the next gun placement.

He turned to the gunner next to him, "Cover that area, I don't want anything to get through." Victor moved to intercept and glanced out of the corner of his eye, sure enough the army had shifted its charge to the right side of the wall as they were down one gunner. Victor looked to the werewolf as it ripped the head off of another vampire and used its powerful claws to knock the gun off of its tripod. It snarled and leapt to the next emplacement.

*HP-HT*

Grindelwald reached the next gun emplacement and grabbed with his claws at the vampire that was drawing his sword to him. The changeling watched in morbid glee as his claws slashed across the vampire's face and shredded his skin, flesh, and bone before spinning him in a 360. Grindelwald turned to see the first of the wolves finally make it onto the wall and start to climb. He turned back and let out another howl as he charged forward, this time with the army at his back.

*HP-HT*

Lucius watched as his Master's assassin quickly opened up a gap in the wall's defenses that allowed the wolves to start climbing the wall. Lucius looked to the five giants that were standing behind him and pointed to the gates, "Bring them down and you will have fresh meat tonight!" The five giants roared before they charged into the fray along with the rest of the army.

Lucius looked to his fellow Death Eaters and then to the battle before he lifted off the ground in a cloud of black smoke as he apparated to the fortress. The remaining fifty Death Eaters held out their wand as they launched into the air and joined the battle. The small group charged through the air before they came within range of the fortress and unleashed a volley of curses ranging from Avada Kedavra to Reducto. Flashes of light filled the air surrounding the fortress as Wizards started to attack the vampire army.

Lucius landed on the wall and gracefully backed away as a sword almost sliced him in half. With practiced ease he flicked his wand and engulfed the vampire in fire, causing him to shriek in pain before bursting into dust. The wolves had gained a massive hold on the wall and were now engaging the main army of the vampires. The sounds of claw scrapping metal, swords cutting flesh, screams of dying men and beast, gunfire and spell casting filled the ears as the battle quickly turned into a bloodbath on both sides.

Lucius had to admit that if it wasn't for the battle hardened vampires then they would have won already but they were proving to be very powerful adversaries. Lucius slashed his wand and sent out a Sectumsempra, quickly removing the head of a vampire. A roar filled his right ear and caused the blonde aristocrat to turn his attention to the gates, the giants had reached their objective and they were going full force into the imposing doors. Each of the five giants was taking turns swinging their massive clubs at the door all the while being pelted with machine gun fire.

Lucius smirked and killed another vampire but his smirk quickly disappeared when a roar was heard from the tower and a bright light streaked out from one of the windows. The light whistled through the night sky leaving a trail of smoke behind it before it smashed into the first giant, sending a cloud of smoke, fire, and blood. The giant roared in agony before he collapsed onto the group with a massive hole in his chest. Lucius turned to the tower and saw another of the lights fire off at the giants, blowing this one's arm off. The blonde haired Death Eater turned to the silver haired werewolf that he knew to be Grindelwald, "Any assistance would be useful."

The wolf growled deep in his throat before he turned and charged the tower.

*HP-HT*

Victor yelled out as he slashed his sword across the head of a wolf, effectively slicing the head in half at the jaws. He quickly surveyed the battle and was pleased that they were holding at the moment but felt a sense of impending doom if something didn't change in their favor. He looked up to see two of the RPG rockets fire off and go down to the gates. He could only assume that something was there to try and batter them down. The Lord of Vampires brought his sword behind him as a wolf tried to strike him. Using his enhanced strength, the vampire easily deflected the attack before he brought the sword around the right side of his head and cut into the wolf's side. Blood quickly flooded over the silver coated sword, causing the beast to moan and howl in pain. Victor swung his blade in circle before he stabbed into the wolf's chest, killing it instantly. He turned and walked to where his main force was battling and was against pleased by the sight of his forces holding a strong wall against the invaders.

He arrived at the back of his forces where several of his commanders waited for further instructions. "I want us to try and drive the wolves off the walls and regain control of them. Have the snipers and gun emplacements give up covering fire as we make the initial charge." His second in command nodded and sent out the order through his headset.

Victor turned to his men and raised his sword, "Drive them back!" The vampires yelled out as they all surged forward prepared to face their mortal enemy.

*HP-HT*

Grindelwald squeezed into the door on the back side of the tower where the rockets were being fired from. He turned and used his clawed hand to close the door before he shifted into his preferred form. The changeling looked around the entrance way before he quickly rushed forward, finding his first target within seconds. He shifted his right arm into a long blade and ran past the vampire before he knew what hit him. The vampire only felt a brief moment of pain before his head was separated from his body.

Grindelwald continued his deadly assassinations of the tower guards until he reached the top room which held the rockets. He smiled and kicked in the door only to find himself with a RPG staring him in the face.

The vampire with the rocket on his shoulder smirked with his fang bared, "Forgot about the headsets."

He pulled the trigger and fired the rocket into Grindelwald, sending the changeling back into the wall with a powerful explosion. The vampire looked out the window and quickly reloaded his RPG to finish the giants off but a low chuckle stopped him. He turned to see a water like substance slowly forming into the same man he had just shot.

When he was formed, the man cracked his neck and took out a cigar before lighting it on a piece of burning wood and taking a drag. He blew the smoke out slowly and fixed his blue eyes on the vampire, "Never faced a changeling before have you boy?"

The vampire sneered, "I'm immortal you fool so I am your elder!" Grindelwald rolled his eyes and took another drag from his cigar, "I have been around since before you were born. But it seems that you still have a ton to learn. Lesson number one, you can't kill plasma!"

Grindelwald charged forward and knocked the rocket from the vampire's hand before he shifted his left arm around his foe and grappled hard. He smirked at the vampire before he brought his cigar up and took a long drag from it before pushing it into the vampire's right eye. The immortal creature shrieked in pain before the changeling tightened his grip and crushed his insides. The vampire dropped dead with blood slowly dripping from his mouth.

Grindelwald looked at his cigar, which was now out, and took a sniff of it. He cursed and threw it down, "Damn it that was one of my Cubans!"

The changeling looked down at the rockets and grenade launchers and smiled, "Happy birthday to me!"

He quickly moved to the pile of muggle weapons and pulled a few pins from the grenades before he casually tosses them out the window and into the vampire hoards. He watched with a cold smile as three seconds later several explosions went off, creating three nice sized gaps in the vampire lines. Grindelwald smiled wider as he picked up an RPG and took aim at the gates, "Boom."

*HP-HT*

Harry, Ky, Mandelore and Major Hochstetter looked at the battalion of men that they had assembled for the battle. At fifteen hundred men they hoped this would be enough. Sol and Hedwig literally pecked Harry's eyes out until he agreed for them to come into battle with him as they had both been itching for some action. The four men watched on Ky's projector as the red quickly moved and overtook the walls of the vampire fortress. Harry tightened his leather gloves and looked as the vampires surged forward and started to push back the wolves' lines. "They are trying to regain the wall."

Ky nodded, "A bold move, granted Victor has a sizable force but he is outnumbered. Without the support of his wall defenses he will be hard pressed for time."

Hochstetter noticed a large group of red moving towards the gates, "Mein Herr, it vould appear as though the gates are about to fall."

Ky nodded, "That settles it, Mandelore tell the men to arm up, we're heading out." Mandelore saluted before leaving the tent.

Ky quickly grabbed his battle staff and turned to Harry and Hochstetter, "Ready to put some rabid dogs down?" Both men nodded and followed the Battle Master out. The army stood ready as Ky got up onto the stage outside his tent, "Boys we have some dogs to put down. Let's show these fools why we are the best of the best. Hoo-ah?"

The mages all shouted out, "HOO-AH!"

Ky turned on the spot along with Harry and the other two head mages as they apparated to the battle. The army followed moments later in a series of cracks.

*HP-HT*

The army appeared on the valley surrounding the fortress and got their first glimpse of the battle. The wolves had massed by the walls and gate, creating a wall of flesh that would cut down anyone who tried to escape. The armor of the vampires glistened in the moonlight like a rare gem as they pushed against the endless tide of wolves. Flashes flew down from the air as well as from the wall as the Death Eaters fired curses at the vampires. Harry's emerald eyes fixed onto an explosion as it sent up a group of vampires.

He focused his eyes to the tower where the attack had come from and looked to Ky, "Someone is using the vampire's weapons against them. We need to hurry this up."

Ky nodded and was about to respond when another explosion ripped through the air. This one was centered at the gates leading into the fortress as an RPG slammed into it. The rocket blasted the door into pieces, taking vampire, wolf, and a giant out with it. The wolves shook their heads as they recovered before howling and charging into the breach.

Harry swore as he drew his staff in its shrunken form, "Ready?"

Ky nodded and turned to the battle mages, "Victory!"

The mages followed their commander, shouting out as they all charged down and into the fray.

*HP-HT*

Victor hissed as a werewolf slashed his across the face, leaving a respectable gash. The vampire lord quickly killed the wolf and turned to his next opponent. His army was almost back to the wall but the fact that their own weapons were now being used against them wasn't helping their advance. "Push forward!"

His fellow kin surged to answer their lord's call but an ear-splitting explosion shook the very foundation of the wall. Victor's eyes widened as he saw the gates go up in flames along with a large group of vampires and werewolves. Moments later a massive wave of werewolves roared into the breach and slammed hard into the right side of the army. Victor growled low in his throat as the first line buckled instantly from the sheer force of wolves. He was about to fall back to the secondary defenses when a loud cry echoed through the fortress. Wolves, Vampire and wizard stopped momentarily as they heard, "VICTORY!"

Lucius turned from his position on the wall and got wide eyed as he saw a large army of men charging down the hill at them. The thing that made his fear worsen was the sight of the claimed Lord Slytherin seemingly flying towards them. His emerald green eyes flared with power as he and three others lead the attack. Lucius looked to Fenrir and saw the werewolf leader howl in rage before jumping off the wall to meet this new threat. The wolves turned and split their forces in half in order to attack. Lucius and the Death Eaters watched as they charged the man that had so easily defeated them and felt a sense of loss as the first three hundred men let loose a wave of spells and gun fire, dropping twice as many wolves. Lucius could only watch as the feeling of failure started to creep into him.

*HP-HT*

Harry slashed a wolf with his sword in his left hand and sent a quick succession of five killing curses with his wand. Ky and Mandelore were back to back quickly and effectively killing anything that crossed them. Major Hochstetter was in his element as he unleashed the full fury of his fire elemental powers, turning fifty wolves to ash in seconds. The battle mages where using guns and spells to ripe through the lines of the beasts with little threat. A few had fallen already but this only fueled the group to end this.

Harry turned his attention to the tower to see another rocket fly out and into the vampires. He turned to Mandelore and gestured, causing the mage to chuckle, "Let's go."

Ky acknowledged this with a quick nod and watched as the two men quickly launched into the air towards the tower. The Battle Master heard a large thumping sound and turned in time to see one of the two remaining giants bring his club down. Ky jumped to the left and quickly grabbed his two edged battle axe from his back and charged the monster. Using his natural born speed and strength, he delivered powerful slashes to the tendons at the back of its legs. The giant roared in agony before it fell face first into the ground. Ky brought his shotgun around and put it to the giants' head before he pulled the trigger sending a fine mist of green blood into the air, killing the giant.

Pumping the gun he quickly whipped around and fired another magically enhanced slug into the nearest wolf, leaving a gaping hole. Ky strapped both the gun and his axe to his back before he brought his hands to his side. He took a deep breath and focused on his magical energy, calling upon his most powerful trait. Ky brought his hands forward and let loose a powerful blast of storm magic that struck a large group of wolves and sent elemental lightning through at least twelve wolves, burning their insides.

Ky smirked at this before grabbing his battle staff and rejoining the battle with his men.

*HP-HT*

Harry and Mandelore slammed into the window at the top of the tower, blasting it with a Reducto beforehand. Both men had their weapons drawn and stood at attention and focused on the being at the other end. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the face of the famous Dark Lord Grindelwald,

"Grindelwald? But you are locked away in your prison!" The man chuckled before turning to the two magicians. When he did his skin shimmered and seemed to have a watery texture to it. "Not quite. This is just my preferred form."

Mandelore sucked in his breath from beneath his helmet, "A changeling!"

Grindelwald clapped his hands together while smoking his cigar, "Bravo, I have to say this is the fastest someone has ever identified my kind. Judging from that rather impression display out there I would say you must be Lord Slytherin and those men with you the Battle Mages?"

Harry didn't answer and only held his wand at this new enemy. The changeling frowned and dropped his cigar on to the ground before he snuffed it out with his foot, "Aw, the big bad Lord doesn't want to play? Too bad, I do!"

Faster than either Harry or Mandelore thought possible the changeling lunged forward with his arms forming into swords. Harry used his sword to block while Mandelore used his shotgun. Grindelwald focused on his arm and quickly sent another appendage into Mandelore's face, sending the man back.

He turned to Harry and smiled as they pushed against each other, "Question for you, you where at Hogwarts right? Did you happen to know a Miss Pansy Parkinson?" Harry's eyes flinched slightly in recognition, making Voldemort's assassin smile, "Wonderful, I was wondering if she had any friends to morn her. For the record, she was a great lay, super tight." Harry's eyes flared with rage at the mention of his fiancé's friend but before he could attack the sound of a shell being loaded stopped him. Mandelore stood there with his helmet cracked and a grenade launcher pointing at Grindelwald's head,

"Fuck you!" He pulled the trigger and fired the deadly weapon into the being's head. The force of the grenade sent Grindelwald out the hole in the wall and into the ground with a big bang. The two men looked down to see Grindelwald stand up and crack his neck before he apparated away.

Harry turned to the battle to see the wolves being packed tightly together by the vicious attack from both sides. The Death Eaters started too apparated away and Harry saw his chance to finish the battle. He gave a sharp whistle and his two familiars burst into their battle forms and swept towards the doomed army. The vampires saw two massive birds completely writhed of flames, one black and one white, slam into the wolves, taking another large chunk out of the army.

*HP-HT*

Victor looked to the tower and saw Harrison standing in a hole looking down at the wolves before he jumped down with another man to rejoin the battle. Victor saw his men regaining the walls and went to join them just as a massive wolf with black fur landed in front of him. Its yellow eyes flared in anger at the loss of so many pack members and a low growl back it up. Victor could smell the power coming from this beast and knew it was the alpha. He hardened his stance and drew a second silver sword as he prepared to fight his opponent.

The wolf lunged at him with its mouth but brought its steel like claws from the right. Victor used his left sword to stop the attack as he skillfully dodged the beast's jaws. He quickly brought his right sword up and slashed it across the wolves arm, electing a howl of pain. The Vampire Lord was caught off guard when the alpha's right arm slammed into his face sending him back into a crumpled heap.

Victor turned just in time to see the jaws of the wolf as they clamped down on his leg. The mongrel shook its head savagely and pulled at the same time, shredding Victor's leg. The Vampire Lord roared in anger and pain before he struck back with his good leg. The wolf rolled away but quickly got up and glared at Victor. The vampire sneered and grasped something in his right hand. The wolf charged forward and leapt with his maw open. Victor hiss and brought a silver tipped spear forward just as the beast was about to clamp his jaws on him. The wolf's eyes flared in pain before it whined and fell over dead. Victor sneered at the werewolf and pulled the spear from its chest so he could use it for support.

A loud cry caught his attention and he looked up to see his remaining men cheering out loud. Victor let himself smile for a brief moment…they had won.

He started to move but his injured leg violently protested and gave out under his weight. Victor looked at his leg and felt himself starting to go weak as his blood oozed from the wound. He heard voices as they approached followed by several shouts.

Victor turned his silver eyes to see powerful emerald green orbs looking at him. "Hold on Victor. Victoria will kill me if you die."

The Vampire Lord chuckled at the mention of his daughter, "Indeed she would." He nodded to Harry before he closed his eyes to reserve his energy.

*HP-HT*

Harry watched as the vampire healers wrapped another layer of bandages around Victor's leg before he turned to go help with the clean up. As was custom, the vampires would gather the werewolf bodies and burn them as to stop the spread of disease. He turned the corner to see Ky examining the wolf Victor killed and he saw why. On the left arm was a patch of fur that was in the shape of a skull with a snake tongue…the Dark Mark.

Harry thought back to the files he had on known Death Eaters and came to a conclusion, "I think this is Fenrir Greyback. He was one of Voldemort's heavy hitters so hopefully this will discourage any remaining wolves from joining him."

Ky nodded and turned to look over the area but on item in particular caught his attention. Major Hochstetter was trying desperately to hold someone back and was failing. Ky's eyes widened when he saw who it was and called to Harry, "Slytherin better get over here."

Harry walked over but stopped when he saw the enraged silver eyes of his fiancée Victoria moving towards him with Hochstetter trying to stop her. "My Lady I must protest zis kind of…"

Victoria punched the former Nazi in the jaw sending him back, "BAH!" Victoria glared at the now unconscious Major before turning her gaze to her fiancé. She glared hard at Harry and held up a letter, "Harrison Salazar Slytherin you have five seconds to explain before I rip your nuts off and shove them up your arse!"

The area was quiet except for Mandelore who sucked in his breath, "Oh, a triple name…your are so screwed."

**Here you go guys, a nice big chapter for you.**

**The battle is done and next we shall see what the damage was.**

**As always send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Harry could only gulp and slowly back away at the sight of his enraged fiancé. Victoria's normally peaceful silver eyes were glowing with rage as she approached him. The Sorcerer smiled, "hello love."

The response he got wasn't one of love and warmth, "Five."

Harry started to panic, "Victoria you know I would do something to endanger myself."

Her glare hardened, "Four."

Harry tried to swallow as his mouth ran dry, "You have to understand that this was last minute and I didn't want you to worry."

Victoria took another step, "So you think by not telling me I won't worry? That costs you two seconds."

Harry turned to the Battle Mages for support but they had conveniently found something to do. He glanced at his fiancé and gulped again, "Um, I did it because I love you?"

Victoria's fangs lengthened as her eyes momentarily softened, "How sweet, but that was a question, not a statement." Before Harry knew what was happening his manhood was in the vice-grip of Victoria who gave a little twist. Harry let out of high pitched yelp, causing many of the mages and vampires to wince.

"I'm going to ask you one more time; why in the hell would you lie about the attack, especially when it involves my father!" Harry was about to speak but her grip tightened, "I'm not done Harry! What do you…"

Victoria never finished as a strong voice broke her rant, "Enough child!"

Everyone turned to see Victor standing in the doorway with a silver cane in his hand as to help support his leg. Victoria saw her father's state and rushed to him, much to Harry's relief. "Father what happened to you? I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help, if Harry had only told me then I would have been here to save you from this."

Her silver eyes had a coat of tears in them as she spoke. Victor's steely eyes softened at the sight of his daughter in despair. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head to the side so he could kiss her cheek, "My child I am alive and well thanks to your chosen mate. Did it ever occur to you that he didn't tell you because of the life within?"

Victoria's hands came to rest on her stomach as she smiled at her unborn child. Harry felt a moment of relief and walked over to his fiancé, "I did this so you wouldn't worry love. You and the baby don't need the added stress and this was something that qualified."

Victoria nodded and turned to him, giving a light peak on the lips, "That still doesn't excuse you from not telling the truth."

Harry smiled into her kiss and moaned as she deepened it. "I guess it was rather stupid of me." His lover agreed as she snaked her tongue into his mouth. She pressed her chest into his and smiled as he groaned, "That's why, you will be sleeping on the couch."

Harry was caught off guard when Victoria turned and walked away, swaying her hips more than was required. The Sorcerer looked at his fiancé with a gapping face only for Ky to chuckle.

Harry turned to him and watched as the Battle Master brought his right fist down on his left palm. "The hammer has just been brought down."

The Battle Mages around the area stopped what they were doing and all did the same thing, "THE HAMMER!"

Major Hochstetter looked at his commander with a confused expression, "Vhat do you mean zhe hammer?"

Ky rolled his eyes and whispered the meaning in his ear. The former Nazi got a sour look on his face, "I vill never do such a thing! You are talking about a veapon used by zhe soviet's and I vill have nothing to do vith them!"

Hochstetter was about to move when a deep and gravelly voice spoke, "And what is wrong with a Soviet?" The Major turned about to respond but lost his voice when he saw a towering figure at six foot eight. The man was massive, there was no other way to put it. He ran his hand over his bald head as he looked down at Hochstetter. His build was similar to a human tank and his blank expression was very misleading when his eyes had fire in them.

Hochstetter glared at the red patch on the man's jacket when he noticed the yellow hammer and sickle crossing, "I vill tell you vhat is wrong with the Soviets. Everything! If it hadn't been for….BAAHHH!"

Ky flinched as the giant man swung and launched Major Hochstetter into the air with a powerful punch. The man chuckled to himself as he followed the former Nazi, "He he, a flying Nazi."

Ky shook his head and turned to Harry, "Harry I would like you to meet one of my leading Battle Mages, Ivan Chernikova, but everyone calls him Heavy."

At Harry's confused look at the name Heavy took over, "I am, how do you say, the weapons master. There isn't a weapon that I can't figure out how to use."

Ky nodded, "Ivan has been under my command since I took over and there isn't a finer man to have at your back when you need a gun."

Mandelore chuckled, "Or a personal killing machine."

Heavy turned to Mandelore and nodded, "Da. You tell me to kill and I kill."

Victoria spoke from next to her father, "How come we never met him before?"

Ky spoke up, "Heavy has been doing a lot of weapons development for us lately but when I put a call out for my men to help he came running."

Harry offered his hand to the giant, "Then it an honor to officially meet another mage."

Heavy chuckled and patted Harry on the head, "It is nice to meet you too tiny man." The battle mages chuckled at Harry's discomfort as Heavy's hand hit him in the head. The Sorcerer turned away from the Russian and focused back onto Victor and his future wife. Victoria was sitting next to her father who was now resting against the wall, "When did you suspect that the army would arrive?"

Victor smirked slightly, "The day you and Harrison left. I have heard of how well Voldemort takes no for an answer."

Harry kneeled next to Victoria, "Do you have any idea of what that creature was in the tower?"

The Vampire Lord nodded, "It is a beast that is more dangerous than anything you know, a changeling." Ky sucked in his breath as he heard. "This creature has a base form of plasma and can take the form of anything it has laid its eyes upon. The fact that Voldemort has one at his disposal is very concerning. We would have held the army had it not been for that monster."

Victoria glanced at Harry with worried eyes, "Can it be killed?"

Ky spoke up, "No one knows. Changelings have always been something of legend and only a few people have claimed to have seen one. The down side is that there is no record of one ever being killed."

Harry stood up and took in a deep breath, "I have a bad feeling that the future of the wizarding world will be decided very soon. Voldemort won't let a loss like this go unpunished."

Harry turned to Victor, "My Lord I would highly recommend that you and your people disappear until the threat is done with."

Victor held Harry's gaze, "I will not run and hide like some mongrel pup. My people have been attacked when we chose to remain neutral. That is a declaration of war in any book, so this is what I will be doing. I will gather the vampires to my call and we will take the war to Voldemort."

Harry growled, "Victor this isn't up for debate. I realize that you are upset but Voldemort's powers are nothing like we first assumed."

Victoria put a hand on Harry's arm in support, "Its true father. The Dark Lord has done something to make his powers grow to the point that Harry isn't sure he will be able to defeat him unless it is in a one on one fight. But the way Voldemort works, the final battle will be with his army at his back."

Harry nodded, "This will force our side to worry about our friends and family instead of the enemy."

Victor's eyes softened a small amount, "What would you have me do? Thousands of vampires are dead because of that _thing_!" Victor spat out the last word like it was poison.

Harry spoke in a quiet tone, "Hide your people until the final battle. Then if we need your aid we will call upon you."

The Vampire Lord thought for a moment before nodding, "I will accept this Harrison but only if you remember to call upon us when he attacks." Harry nodded and turned away to help with the clean up.

*HP-HT*

Lucius struggled as he tried to get up from the spot he was laying on the floor. Every nerve in his body was on fire, his ears were ringing and he tasted blood in his mouth. Before him stood his Lord and Master, whom wasn't very pleased with the current situation.

"Tell me again Lucius why my army of nineteen thousand werewolves was destroyed by eight thousand. Tell me why months of preparation have gone down the drain because I can't trust my own men."

The blonde haired man struggled to speak, "My Lord, the battle was progressing as planned but the vampires charged the wall to try and get back their muggle weapons. Your assassin was holding them back with their guns but we were attacked from the rear."

Voldemort's scarlet eyes flared, "By whom?"

Lucius spat out a mouthful of blood and braced himself for more pain, "Lord Slytherin and the American Mages."

His punishment was dealt instantly, "CRUCIO!"

For two minutes Lucius endured the most excruciating pain he had ever felt from this curse. He cried out as the Dark Lord held his wand at him and continued his assault. Voldemort's gaze never left his minion as he ended the curse only to violently fling Lucius into the wall. He turned to the twenty three remaining Death Eaters who had survived the assault.

His eyes flared again as he thrust his wand at them, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The sickly green curse split off from the wand into three separate beams of light that dropped three of the Death Eaters.

Voldemort continued his assault by slashing his wand and sending curse after curse at his now terrified followers. From the corner, Grindelwald smiled as he took a drag from his cigar. He watched for five minutes as Voldemort punished his followers before the Dark Lord finally stopped and turned. "Get them out of my sight."

Several house elves that were cowering in the corner rushed forward and took the injured men to get healed.

Voldemort turned to his assassin, "I find it amusing that you didn't stay for the entire battle."

Grindelwald shrugged, "I had done what I needed to so there was no reason for me to stay. Besides, with the Americans there it was a losing battle."

Voldemort's mind was now thinking on overdrive. If the American's were involved then he would have to tread carefully. The last thing he wanted was for the wrath of the American Military brought down upon him when he had yet to take Magical Britain, maybe once Europe fell, maybe.

*HP-HT*

Harry leaned back into his couch as he took a brief moment to relax. He had only been home for an hour before he found Dan Granger's reply to his letter. To add more to hit plate, Arthur Weasley had sent a letter saying that he had come up with a suitable punishment for his son. His girls were with him when he decided to respond, "I think it is only suiting that the two friends get their punishment dished out at the same time, don't you think?"

Daphne nodded, "It will be nice to see Weasley and Granger get taken down a few pegs."

The blonde beauty growled, "I get so sick of her know it all attitude that I just want to rip her head off."

Harry chuckled and kissed Daphne on the lips, "I love a violent woman."

Daphne blushed but kept her firm stance, "That's nice love but I hope you don't go easy on those two idiots."

Harry shook his head, "I don't plan to, Dobby?" There was a snap and the house elf appeared, "What can Dobby be doing for Master Slytherin?"

Harry smiled at his friend, "Prepare the dining room for a large diner party, we will say a max of then but at the very least five." Dobby nodded and set off to instruct the other elves.

Fleur looked at her fiancé, "You intend to feed them?"

Harry chuckled, "Of course not. But that doesn't mean I can't have guests over for a show." His girls smirked coldly as they realized their lover's plan.

*HP-HT*

Battle Master Ky was enjoying a few minutes to himself with a cold cream soda and a big sub sandwich. He put a potato chip in his mouth and chewed slowly as he read the headlines of the paper. He smirked and mentally cheered as he saw that the Green Bay Packers had won another game…come on, its football! He put his paper down and picked up half of his sub and took a bite. The Battle Master sighed as he let the flavors flow over his tongue.

A knock at the door made him look up to see Mandelore with his helmet off and under his arm. The man was pale and his eyes were wide. Ky's second in command stood at attention. "At ease Mandelore…what's with the sudden protocol?"

Mandelore put his left arm behind his back while his right held onto his helmet, "Sir, General Patton is here."

Ky quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed his best uniform. "Why the hell wasn't I notified?"

Mandelore didn't meet his commanding officer's glare, "I was under strict orders to keep his arrival a secret."

Ky quickly fixed his collar and made sure his medals were straight. "Have the men fall out and stand in formation." Ky was cut off by a stern voice, "That won't be necessary Battle Master."

Ky gulped as he turned to see his superior officer and the leader of the United States Magical Army…General George S. Patton.

Ky snapped to attention with a salute, "Sir."

Patton stood stiffly as he looked at Ky. His hands were on his belt with his pistols in their holsters. Patton stood in front of Ky and glared at him, "Ky I have seen a shit ton of war in my time. I fought in both the world wars and then went onto fight in the magical world. I always did as I was told and what I thought was best but I did fall within the guidelines that have been put there. Now I would like you to tell me how the hell an entire battalion goes missing overnight and then turns up in the middle of Germany fighting werewolves!"

Ky stiffened, "Sir, as per my original mission I was helping Lord Slytherin with protection of the British Mainland from the terrorist group led by Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord has recently upped his attacks to include the mainland and launch an army of roughly twenty thousand to attack and over whelm the vampires. Lord Slytherin left to go and help and since it was a faction of Voldemort's regime I felt that it was alright to go with."

Patton got red in the face, "With an entire fucking battalion of American lives? How many of our men did you get killed?"

Ky sighed, "We are currently at a loss of three hundred and thirty seven."

Patton slammed his fist down on Ky's table, "You are telling me that we have almost four hundred families that we now have to inform? What the hell were you thinking Battle Master?"

Ky growled, "Sir with all due respect this was part of Voldemort's terroristic ways and if we had not intervened then we would have lost a very valuable ally, not to mention that a large force would be in Europe."

General Patton turned and glared at Ky. "You had better be damn pleased that I don't have the authority to execute you right now. Damn it Ky, you just risked not only the security statues of the Magical world but if any of the other countries get wind of this it could very well be taken as an act of war. Are you trying to start world war III?"

Ky shook his head, "No sir."

Patton looked at Mandelore, "I guess it only makes sense. I fought in the other two why not the apocalyptic one."

Mandelore stood stiffly. Patton turned back to Ky, "Here is the deal, I will try and make sure that your ass is saved for the time being. As far as I'm concerned, yes, you did good but the fact remains that you did this without the ok from the Government. This is an order Battle Master, I expect you not to leave that damn castle until you hear from me. If any of your men step out of line, especially that kraut and soviet, I will have your ass in front of a court marshal so fast you won't know what hit you." General Patton turned and stormed out of the room leaving an eerily quiet area.

Minutes went without anything being said until Major Hochstetter walked in, "Mein Herr, vould you please explain az to vhy I just saw General Patton valking around vhen he vas killed at zhe end of zhe var?"

Ky shook his head. "That was for the muggles. Patton's family has a long history of magical users. At the end of the War, Patton had tried pushing for an immediate invasion of the Soviet Union. He foresaw a major threat and insisted that we end the problem before it began. He argued this all the way up to the President and finally was put in his place. He was given two choices, the first was to be relieved of duty completely or the second was to give up his statues as head of the muggle third army and take up control of the magical one. It was believed that if he was head of this army he would be held under the security laws in place. Luckily we were right. So his accident was arranged and General Patton 'died' cause of a car crash after the war. In reality he simple moved to the Magical headquarters in D.C."

Hochstetter nodded with understanding, "I'm guessing he vas here about zhe battle?"

Ky nodded, "It seems that our higher ups didn't like us going on the mainland."

Hochstetter nodded, "Hopefully Patton can keep zis out of zhe media's attention." Ky could only nod his agreement.

*HP-HT*

Harry sat at the head of the table as the group ate quietly. The only sound was the occasional clanging of silverware on plates. His piercing green eyes flickered over his guests. Sirius Black was sitting to his immediate left and was dressed in very expensive looking robes. While Harry was still angry at his Godfather, he had been the one who at least attempted to look despite the fact it had only been a short amount of time.

Next to him were the Greengrass parents. Cyrus and Evelyn had eagerly agreed to come and witness their future son-in-law deal out rightful punishment. Cyrus saw it as a chance to view if Harrison would be able to not only protect his daughter but the future of House Greengrass. At the far end was the Granger Family. They were dress very nicely so Harry assumed that Hermione had instructed her parents on Wizarding customs.

At the right of the Grangers were four of the Weasley clan. Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny all sat in their best robes as they timidly ate their meal. Originally Harry had thought about eating in front of the opposing family but a quick word from Cyrus made him see otherwise. The Weasley's already knew they were in deep and for Harry to add to insult by having a large and fancy meal without them was rude. Harry took a drink of butterbeer and looked at the two accused teens, "Have you decided?"

Ron remained silent while Hermione took a deep breath, "Lord Slytherin I can't begin to say how sorry I am to you and especially Gabrielle. I got so caught up in the school rivalries that I forgot to use my own judgment instead of those around me. I have already lost many chances that I would have done anything for and it was all because of my own stupidity and again I am sorry."

Harry was pleased to see that she had tears in her eyes as she was speaking. Harry looked to Dan, "Mr. Granger what do you think about this."

Dan stood up, "My Lord I for one am embarrassed that my daughter would even consider such an action. I thought I had raised Hermione better than this but it would seem that she still needs life lessons taught to her. I will support any punishment that you feel should be included so long as it doesn't endanger my daughter's life."

Harry nodded and looked at his girls. Gabby was glaring hard at Hermione and Ron while Fleur held her little sister's hands. Victoria's fangs were visible as she looked coldly at the group. Daphne had on her famous ice queen mask that gave no hint of emotion. "This is my final ruling. Hermione, while you didn't originally go along with this the fact remains that you didn't try to stop it. In addition to your punishments at school I declare that during the summer time you will come to the Manor and work off your debt to my house. You will be working with the house elves and will learn to respect your betters."

Ron glared at Harry, "So you are treating her like a slave!"

Sirius glared at the teen, "Ronald shut your trap, and no Lord Slytherin isn't treating Hermione like a slave. What he is doing is showing her kindness that she doesn't deserve. He could have turned her into his personal sex slave if he wanted to."

Emma gasped and looked at Harry with a worried look, "Relax Mrs. Granger I have no intentions of doing that. Think of this as community service but for a long term. Hermione can stay here or if you would prefer we can work out hours for her to come during the summer." Dan and Emma nodded before Harry turned to Arthur.

"Well?" Arthur stood up, "My Lord it would seem that I am the only one who is able to decide on a proper punishment for my son. I plead that you find this adequate so you do not have to take my only daughter."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "That remains to be seen."

Arthur glared at Ron who slowly stood up, "Lord Slytherin I offer you the services of my son Ronald Bilius Weasley until such a time that you deem him to be free." There was a flash of light signaling the beginning of a magical contract. Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at Ron, "Do you have remorse for what you did?"

Ron glared at Harry, "Piss off."

Harry nodded, "That's all I needed to hear. Lord Weasley I accept you pledge and deem your debt to Slytherin House hence forth cleared." The two men shook hands and the contract was finished with another flash of light.

Harry turned to Ron, "You will begin as soon as school resumes. I have something special planned for you little weasel so enjoy your last days of freedom. Your hell begins in one week."

The assembled group shuddered as the room darkened with Harry's magic.

_**Chapter 26 is up.**_

_**A little shorter but I want you guys to have a few chapters this month.**_

_**I know that Patton is dead but I needed someone with authority for the story and he is one of my favorite Military leaders. **_

_**Let's see if we can break 1000 reviews with this chapter.**_

_**As always, send in ideas and reviews.**_

_**KingFatMan25**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The famous and stunning sight of the Hogwarts Express filled all eyes as it sat at Kings Cross Train station. The assembled families were bundled up and moving around as their children loaded their luggage into the cars, ready for a new term. Normally it would be a happy occasion but many families were starting to doubt the security at the school. With Voldemort's rise to power now officially public, many families had started to flee the country. The ones that stayed were on edge.

In a compartment towards the back of the last car sat Michael Potter and his friends. Michael was still thinking about everything that had happened and had a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he thought of his brother. Hermione noticed her friend and put a gentle hand on his, "It will be alright Michael."

He nodded and sighed, "Hermione, my parents had to scrape together what little money we have left in order to pay for this term. My scholarship won't start until our seventh year."

Ron simply glared at Michael with his good eye, "Piss off Michael. So what you don't have your mountains of gold. Now you know what it's like to be poor."

Michael glared at his friend, "No I don't Ron, nor do I really care. What I do care about is that my family is suffering because of our stupidity and my brother."

Ron scoffed, "You went along with the plan as did Hermione so it is just as much your bloody fault."

Hermione shook her head, "I have accepted the fact that we screwed up and will complete my punishment." The bookworm thought for a moment before speaking, "You do realize that this could very well have a huge backlash from our fellow students."

Ron shrugged but Michael paled, "You don't think Harry would actually say anything, do you?"

Hermione shook her head, "He doesn't have to; the Daily Prophet has already revealed that there was a trial between members of the Potter Family…whether or not they revealed the results are still hidden."

Michael shook his head, "I don't think they could have. We settled out of court and there were no witnesses from the media."

Hermione nodded but Ron growled as he looked at his friends, "How can you just accept this? Your bastard of a brother has crippled us and you just sit there and accept it? I for one will not let his reign of terror continue."

Michael looked at his friend, "And what do you think you are going to do? Harry's powers are unmatched by all and he has an army at his disposal. How in the world could you possibly get to him?"

Ron smirked, "I have to work off my punishment just like Hermione does so I will be by your brother during the day, giving me the perfect chance to take him down."

Hermione kept silent but couldn't hide the feeling of worry that was filling her. Michael looked at his friend, "Ron, earlier in the year I might have gone along with it but now I have nothing to gain. I have left a black mark on my family already and will not dishonor them anymore."

Ron glared hard at Michael, "So that's it then…you will not stand with me?"

Michael shook his head and watched as his friend stormed out of the compartment. Michael turned and faced the window to watch the rapid moving country side. After a few minutes the door opened again and Michael saw Ginny standing there. She walked in and sat across from rather than next to him. She took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend, "Michael I want to see different people."

The young wizard took a minute to process the information before he got wide eyed, "What?"

The two teens looked at each other before the girl spoke again, "I said I want to see other people. It was nothing that you did, I really enjoyed our time together it's just…I'm looking out for my future and I need someone who can provide for me and you can't do that anymore."

Michael thought for a moment before pieces started to fall into place, "You just wanted me for my money and fame?" Ginny remained silent but a slight blush on her face said everything. Hermione watched as her best friend slowly got red in the face but remained quiet. Ginny knew Michael well enough that she quickly turned and rushed out of the room before her ex-boyfriend had a chance to retaliate.

Michael looked out the window, trying to keep a cool face on despite all that had happened but Hermione felt her heart break when she saw a single tear fall down the normally cheerful teen's face.

*HP-HT*

Harry sat the head table with the staff of Hogwarts as they waited for the students to finish filling in. Many of the students were looking at him and whispering to their friends while some seemed afraid more than ever. Dumbledore had requested that he address the issue over the summer as to avoid any potential backlash. Harry agreed as long as Dumbledore kept the details to a minimum. His powerful green eyes swept over the Great Hall until he found his sister at Gryffindor table. She was wearing brand new silk robes and was talking quickly with her friends. The group of girls would say something before looking at Harry and then giggle loudly and start talking again.

The Sorcerer rolled his eyes as he continued to survey the crowd. Daphne was sitting with her arms wrapped around Tracey and Blaise with tears falling from their eyes. No doubt they were in mourning for their friend Pansy. Harry felt his heart go out to his fiancé and sent her a warming smile when she met his gaze. Harry turned to check on his three other fiancés before focusing back on the Great Hall.

Once the students had finished filing in, Albus stood up and addressed the population, "A very merry Christmas to you all and welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you all had a wonderful vacation and are eager to continue with the daily activities that enrich us. Before we begin our bountiful feast I would like to address some events that have occurred. No doubt you are aware of the lawsuit that was filed over the holiday against Lord Slytherin. While the details of the trial are not for you to know I will tell you that this unfortunate event has been settled and there is nothing for you to worry about. Another item is that indeed what the Prophet says is true. Potter Manor was destroyed over the holiday but Lord Slytherin has been cleared of all charges. I hope we can come together and support our friends, The Potters, in this time of need."

Albus nodded and the feast began. The old wizard sat in his golden throne and noticed that Harry was looking at him, "Was that to your liking my Lord?"

Harry nodded slightly before he turned back to his meal. Albus sighed and gave a sad glance to Lily and James. The two Professors looked pale and tired as they slowly picked at their meals. Lily was continually looking at Harry but would turn away when he wouldn't look at her. Albus sighed again with a single thought, "_Maybe Harry was right."_

*HP-HT*

Mandelore pulled his helmet off as he entered the cave entrance, behind him stood Heavy and Hochstetter. The three Battle Mages were investigating a possible area for a Horcrux. When Harry had requested their assistance they had thrown themselves into the research of the possible artifacts with vigor. With twenty-four hours they had narrowed down Dumbledore's list to a possible ten and from there, they had found the last known areas of them. The area they were now in was a cave that Voldemort had visited as a child. When he had discovered the cave, he had used it to terrorize two fellow orphans. Albus had theorized that Voldemort would use items and places that held some kind of attachment to him, so the cave was a safe bet.

Mandelore watched as Hochstetter ran his hand over several surfaces, "Zis place haz known magic, very dark, very powerful magic." The former Nazi stopped at the back side of the cave and nodded, "Zis is it. Zis is the entrance to Voldemort's hidden artifact."

Mandelore looked at the German like he was nuts. "Details please?"

Hochstetter rolled his eyes, "Dummkoph, zhere iz another room behind zis vall. But we must get through it first."

A low chuckled caused the men to turn around. Heavy was standing there with a Russian RPG on his shoulder. "Now that I can handle." Before either Mandelore or Hochstetter could protest, the Russian took aim and launched the rocket. A deafening explosion filled the small area along with dust, smoke, and rocks. The three men started coughing loudly as they banished the dust away.

Hochstetter glared at the Russian before turning and focusing on the cavern that opened up before them. Mandelore took out a flare gun and fired a round off. The gleaming red light illuminated the area and the three men saw a small island made of crystal sitting in the middle of a lake. Heavy looked around while scratching his bald head, "Well this is great, how are we suppose to get across?"

Hochstetter gave a slight smirk, "You know for all your muscle you 'ave very little brain. If you vere smarter you vould 'ave noticed zhe chain at your feet."

Heavy looked at Hochstetter, "Why do I feel like I was just insulted?"

Mandelore shook his head and put his helmet back on. "Hochstetter I have a very faint magical residue about twenty feet that way, don't touch the water." The former Nazi nodded and moved to where Mandelore had told him. Sure enough there was a light magical residue, one so faint that only the most experienced magical users would find it. Hochstetter reached his hand out and let some of his magic go only to jump back when a green and coppery colored chain sprung from thin air and wrapped around his hands. "VAS IST LOS?"

He tried to shake off the chain but stopped when Mandelore grabbed his arm, "Stop it you idiot Kraut, look."

The three men looked up to see a small boat with an eerie green glow slowly moving towards them. The boat moved along the glassy surface of the lake before gently stopping by the mages. Heavy looked at the boat, "This is only big enough for one so I vote for the Nazi."

Mandelore nodded, "You're it Hochstetter."

The Major glared at his fellow mages before he gently stepped in and let the boat move. It slowly moved to the middle of the lake and stopped at the island of crystal. Sitting in the middle of the island was a crystal basin with a clear liquid in it. At the side of the basin was a small crystal goblet and submerged in the liquid was the artifact that they had come for.

Hochstetter turned back to the others back on shore, "It iz here but it looks like zhe liquid in here needs to be removed."

Mandelore thought for a moment, "What is it?"

Hochstetter looked at the liquid and tried to smell. There wasn't any odor to it and it appeared to be colorless to the untrained eye. However, it had light grey swirls slowly moving through it. "It iz some kind of potion, my guess iz zat Voldemort intended whoever got zis far to drink."

The Major waved his hand over the basin and it glowed an eerie red. Hochstetter swore in German, "I can't identify it but it shares zhe properties vith several pain potions."

The Major dug in his pocket and pulled out a small black stone like object, a bezoar. The major put it in his mouth before swallowing it and then picked up the goblet, "Bottoms up." Hochstetter filled the goblet up to the brim before he swallowed it down without stopping. He quickly repeated the process two more times and by the end of the third goblet he buckled down to the ground as the pain started to course through him.

*HP-HT*

Mandelore and Heavy watched as their comrade fell but slowly got back up and drained another goblet of the potion. Mandelore pulled clicked a button on his visor and zoomed in on the Major. "Shit Heavy he is in a ton of pain. We have to get him out of there."

The Russian nodded, "How?"

Mandelore looked around before bringing his eyes back to his friend, "I'm not sure."

*HP-HT*

Major Hochstetter coughed as he drank another goblet of the potion. He ground his teeth together as his stomach felt like it was being ripped apart and set on fire. He struggled to get up as he filled the goblet again, this time he noticed that the basin was empty. He down the last of the potion before he tossed the goblet over his shoulder and into the water. He took a few deep breaths before he stood up and picked up the locket that was within. He weakly turned to his friends and held up the locket, "Got it."

Mandelore sighed, "Get you crazy ass back here!" Hochstetter nodded and slowly moved to the boat and was about to push off when something shot out of the water and grabbed his leg. The former Nazi looked down at the pale face of an inferi.

The Major roared, "Zat Dummkopf made inferi!" The Major kicked the creature off and pushed the boat away from the island. All around him the water of the lake began to roll and boil as hundreds upon hundreds of gray and decaying figures rose up. Their glowing eyes flared as they moved towards the boat.

Mandelore gaped at the number of inferi, "Holy shit that's a ton of corpses. Heavy we need covering fire on those things until Hochstetter gets back."

The weapons expert nodded and pulled a shrunken gun from his vest pocket and enlarged it. The gun grew until it was close to four feet in length. A massive drum was connected to the underside and a grip ran over the top. Mandelore looked as Heavy picked up his Gatling gun and starting the rotation of the barrels, "GET DOWN HOCHSTETTER!"

He pulled the trigger and a stream of bullets screamed towards the boat and started to mow down the inferi. The ground around Heavy quickly became covered with the empty bullet casings as he kept up the fire. Hochstetter ducked down in the boat as Heavy shot at the waves of inferi. One of the undead clawed its way onto the boat but was caught in the face with a round, sending flying back. Hochstetter staying hunched over until he felt a hand grab him.

He quickly turned around with his elemental powers on full blast but stopped when he saw it was Mandelore, "Let's move."

Mandelore helped his weakened friend up as they rushed out of the cave with Heavy continuing to fire as they left.

*HP-HT*

Harry looked down at the locket that Mandelore, Hochstetter, and Heavy had brought back. He sighed as he saw it looked just like the locket that he had destroyed over Christmas. "It isn't a Horcrux."

Hochstetter's eyes widened, "Vhat do you mean it izn't one?" Harry picked it up and opened it only for a small folded note to fall out. Harry opened the note and read what it said.

**To the Dark Lord,**

**I know I will be dead long before you read this **

**But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.**

**I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.**

**I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.**

**R.A.B.**

"My guess is that whoever R.A.B. is was related to the Black family and that is how the real locket ended up at Sirius's house." Mandelore nodded in agreement. Major Hochstetter glared at Harry, "So I drank all zat potion for nothing!"

Harry shrugged, "It wasn't for nothing, we learned that you can feel pain." Mandelore and Heavy started laughing while the former Nazi growled in his native language before he left.

Harry turned to Ky and saw him thinking, "What's on your mind?"

The Battle Master shrugged, "My boys have almost all of the items accounted for. Most of them are in a museum somewhere or in a school. The only ones that we can't find are Helga Hufflpuff's goblet and Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

Harry thought for a moment, "It could be possible that Voldemort has them with him, but that would only make five Horcruxes in all. What would the last two be?"

Ky growled as he looked at the list of items and muttered about a stupid snake face. Harry's eyes widened as he thought of a possibility, "What about a live creature?"

The men looked up, "What do you mean?"

Harry continued, "Voldemort has a familiar, she is a massive snake and is with him at all times. What if he used her as a Horcrux?"

Ky's brow became wrinkled as he thought, "I guess it would be possible. Is there any record of using living things as anchors?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure but I would think it would be possible."

The men were interrupted by a grandfatherly voice, "Indeed you are right young Harry."

They all turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. Harry looked at the man, "What can we do for you Headmaster?"

Albus gave a weary smile, "I came to see if you needed any assistance and I see that I was indeed correct. I regret to inform you that your theory about using live anchors is indeed a possibility."

Harry growled as he realized the issue they now faced. "So now I have to kill his blasted snake to?"

Albus nodded sadly, "It would seem so." Harry turned back to the list, "Do you by any chance know of Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem?"

The old Headmaster nodded, "Indeed I do my boy but it has been lost for many years. I would recommend that you check with some of the Ravenclaw students. They have a knack for finding information."

Harry nodded and waited until Albus had left before he too walked out of the room.

*HP-HT*

**Time Jump**

It had been two month since Albus confirmed the information and Harry had yet to find the missing diadem. It was now the end of March and things had quickly and drastically changed. Harry had taken to going into the Chamber and training for many hours and when he wasn't, he was helping Ky with the tank. So far the machine was responding well but at the slightest sign of a spark they stopped and redid the enchantments. As far as human connections, Harry and Sirius were on talking terms and while Harry was still angry at his Godfather, he was at least willing to try and mend their fragile relationship. The Potters were not as lucky. Raven was still in her brother's good graces and spent as much time as she could with him and his fiancés but the rest of the Potter family had yet to try and even communicate with Harry.

Battle Master Ky and the battle mages were training like no tomorrow, especially Major Hochstetter. The former Nazi had gotten a nice surprise when he arrived back for the new term and it was in the shape of one Ronald Weasley. Harry told Hochstetter that Ron was now a servant of sorts for Harry and the men on his payroll; this meant that Ron had to do the basic work of a military grunt. Let's just say that the Major was having way too much fun. Major Hochstetter had taken to calling Ron Private Weasel and could be seen shouting at the redhead at all times of the day, once school was over with. On one occasion Major Hochstetter was yelling at the teen for not polishing his boots the correct way and Ronald decided to argue.

**Flashback**

_Ron glared at Major Hochstetter as he slammed the boots down, "You call these polished? They vould be better off sitting at zhe bottom of zhe ocean!" _

_Ron picked them up and threw them at the major, "Then you bloody do it!" _

_Hochstetter smirked evilly, "Are you refusing zhe vord of a German Officer?" _

_Ron nodded which caused the major to point to the ground, "Fix zat tire Dummkopf!" _

_Ron looked at the ground, "What's a tire? You are just pointing at the ground." _

_The Major waved his hand and a rock transformed into a German built bicycle with a flat tire. The Major pointed to the flat, "Zat is a tire, now as I said, fix zat tire dummkopf!" Ron growled as he bent down to start his work._

**End Flashback**

Harry was currently sitting in the astronomy tower with his girls taking a long overdue break. The group of four was having a late picnic and taking comfort in each other's company. Victoria was humming a soft tune while she rubbed her baby bump. Fleur and Gabrielle where giggling as they threw pieces of fruit at each other while Daphne was content to be in Harry's arms. The Ice Queen noticed that her prince was tense, "Harry what's wrong?"

His three other girls looked over and waited for an answer, "We are so close to finally destroying Voldemort but I can't find that damn diadem."

Daphne turned to face him, "Any of the 'Claws have an idea?" Harry shook his head, "I talked to all of them but a few and everyone gave the same answer, 'it has been missing for years and is only a legend.'"

Harry growled, "I wish I could talk to Rowena." A light and airy voice spoke from behind the small group, "You can you know, well not to her but someone who knew her very well."

They turned to see Luna Lovegood smiling dreamily at them, "Hello Harry Potter, Harry Potter's fiancés." They all smiled at Luna, "Good evening Luna, what do you mean?"

She smiled as she slowly walked over and looked over the castle grounds, "The Diadem has been missing for generations and there is no one alive who knows where it is outside of Voldemort. So the answer is quite simple really, you need to speak to someone who is dead."

Daphne thought for a moment before her eyes widened, "Luna you are a bloody genius!" The blonde haired girl just smiled and turned away, "I see more than people think. Just know that when Voldemort attacks, Neville and our group of friends will stand with you."

Harry was about to respond but Luna was already gone. He turned to Daphne, "Translation please?"

Daphne pulled Harry up and led the way. "There are ghost in Hogwarts but more specifically there are four ghosts that reside within each of the houses. Ravenclaw's ghost is known as the Grey Lady to most but to those who know her or of her history she is known as Helena Ravenclaw."

Harry's eyes widened, "Rowena's daughter." Daphne nodded as they walked along a long hallway until they came to a small courtyard. Floating around the yard was a small glowing orb. The way it moved made one feel sad and lonely.

Daphne looked at Harry, "Be kind to her and do not anger her. Mention Luna, I have heard that she is friends with the ghosts of Hogwarts." Harry nodded and took a step forward as his girls huddled together for comfort.

*HP-HT*

Harry stopped and looked at the orb as it slowly took the form of a young and beautiful woman, "Helena Ravenclaw?"

The ghost stopped and turned, "You know who I am?"

Harry nodded, "I do I am a friend of Luna Lovegoods. She said you could help me?" The spirit's eyes softened at the mention of Luna, "Luna is a kind and sweet girl. What do you seek?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I am looking for your mother's diadem."

Helena quickly turned, "I cannot help you with your search. Leave me alone!"

Harry felt his chance slipping, "Wait please. Do you know Salazar Slytherin?"

Helena stopped and slowly turned, "I do indeed. He was my mother's one true love."

Harry smiled, "I am his chosen heir and have taken up his mantel. Do you know what that makes me?"

Helena moved closer and slowly flew around Harry, "It makes you a Sorcerer. A being who is suppose to be able to balance the world and wield any kind of magic."

The young man nodded and looked at the ghost as she stopped, "I want to destroy your mother's diadem for what Voldemort has done to it."

Helena's eyes widened, "You know what he has done?"

Harry again nodded, "I am trying to fulfill my destiny but only with your help can I accomplish this."

Helena turned and slowly floated away, "It's strange that you ask for the diadem so you can destroy it when then reason I gave it in the first place was for the same reason. A young man asked for it long before you were born but he is the one who defiled it."

Harry sighed, "Tom Riddle has done many things to this world and I will personally make sure that his mangled soul is sent to Death himself."

Helena slowly drifted away, "You remind me of him but the purity in your soul says otherwise. Look for my mother's diadem in a place that is lost but is found when your need is most dire."

Harry's eyes widened, "Thank you Helena."

Harry turned to his girls, "Let's get to the Room of Requirements."

*HP-HT*

Voldemort stood in front of his assassin as he pondered how to put his thoughts into words. Grindelwald was leaning casually against the wall, smoking on a cigar. The Dark Lord turned his nose at the smell but it was the least of his worries.

His scarlet eyes finally rested on the changeling, "You know of the Deathly Hallows." It was more of a statement than a question but Grindelwald nodded, "Of course. Someone immortal doesn't go their entire life without hearing almost every legend."

Voldemort picked up a piece of parchment and pointed to the well known symbol for the Deathly Hallows. A triangle sat with a circle and line running vertically up the middle. The circle touched the three sides of the triangle while the line ran from the bottom to the tip. Voldemort pointed to the line, "I know where the Elder Wand is and you will be the one to retrieve it for me."

For the first time in his life, Grindelwald felt a sense of fear in him. These were the artifacts that Death himself created and now Voldemort was after the most powerful one, this was something that even the changeling feared.

Grindelwald slowly nodded, "Where is it located and who has it?" Voldemort's lipless sneer was enhanced by a sudden increase of magical energy around him as he hissed out the name of his hated rival, "Albus Dumbledore."

**Hope this makes up for the long delay. Lol**

**The first draft seemed rushed at the end so I quickly edited it this morning. **

**We hit over 1000 reviews…you guys are amazing.**

**I realize that there was a pretty big time jump but they way things are going it would just be a large repeat of fillers….not fun. lol**

**We are quickly coming to the end of the story. **

**As always send in ideas and review**

**KingFatMan25**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Grindelwald looked down at a pile of notes he was going over and growled in frustration. Two days previously, Voldemort had tasked him with retrieving the Elder Wand from the suspected wielder…Albus Dumbledore. The task in itself was something most would outright deny but Grindelwald wasn't an assassin for nothing. His took a drag from one of his Cuban cigars and grimaced as the bitter taste signified he had hit the tobacco close to the filter. He snuffed it out before pulling out a fresh one and lighting it.

For all of his power and fame, Albus Dumbledore was a creature of mystery, especially his younger life. Before the rise of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, Albus had been friends with the former at a young age. Both boys were bright and powerful but went to different schools, Albus to Hogwarts and Grindelwald to Dumstrang. The changeling moved his gaze to the pictures of the Dumbledore family. The first was of Albus's parents, both of whom were dead. Percival Dumbledore died in Azkaban after he was sentenced for killing several muggles and Kendra Dumbledore died from an accidental bout of magic from her daughter Ariana. Albus's younger brother Aberforth was still alive and currently owned and worked the Hogs Head tavern in Hogsmeade. The rumors stated that the two Dumbledore brothers didn't have a good relationship for the reason of their sister's death. Ariana Dumbledore was killed at the age of fourteen when she was hit by a stray curse. The curse was a result of a three way duel that was happening between Albus, Aberforth, and Grindelwald. After her death, Aberforth never made an attempt to speak with his brother publicly.

The changeling smirked coldly as he thought of the fun he could have with the old fool. He already looked like Albus's former friend and it wouldn't take much to go the extra length and impersonate Ariana. Grindelwald smirked coldly as he chuckled, "Oh yes, this one is going to be so much fun."

*HP-HT*

While Dumbledore's fate was being decided, Harry was looking down at a silver tiara with a large sapphire in the center of it. It had taken then a whole day to go through the room of requirements until they found the diadem. Harry had found it by chance when he heard the hissing of a serpent. What it actually turned out to be was the soul fragment of Voldemort whispering out, trying to find its master.

Harry ran a finger over the sapphire and sighed, "It's a shame really, this is one of the last known items that belonged to Rowena and now we have to destroy it."

He looked up to his group of close friends. His girls smiled warmly at him while the mages stared hard at the Horcrux. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and Harry pointed his staff at the cursed item, "_Fiendfyre!"_ The tip of the staff exploded with the unholy fire and it quickly consumed the diadem. The item hissed and released a powerful wave of magic as its protections were destroyed.

Harry and the others backed up as the figure of Lord Voldemort rose up from the flames and screamed. The figure turned and fixed its eyes on Harry before roared in hatred and charging towards him.

Harry spun his staff with practiced skill, "_Protego Maxima!" _The powerful shield snapped up just in time as the figure slammed into it. Harry grunted from the force of the attack but held strong until the attack slowly subsided.

Harry brought his staff down and turned to the group, "Is everyone alright?" When everyone nodded he turned back to the ashes of the diadem and with a quick flick of the staff, banished them. Harry turned and gave a light smirk, "that was fun."

Fleur gave a shuddered breath, "So zat only leaves 'is snake and Voldemort 'imself?"

Harry nodded, "According to our records yes. We have destroyed the diary, locket, ring, and the diadem."

Daphne raised her eyebrow, "What about the cup?"

Ky spoke up, "We already found it. In our research we found that the cup had recently been sold to an artifact merchant. When we questioned the man he said that the woman who sold him the cup was clocked but he could see her face and said it held a crazed look to it."

Harry spoke, "Bellatrix."

Ky nodded, "If she sold the cup then Voldemort didn't need it anymore."

Victoria's silver eyes swept over to Harry, "But why would he destroy his own Horcrux? Voldemort is obsessed about immortality and this is the closest way to achieve it."

Everyone was quiet until Major Hochstetter spoke up, "The theory behind Horcruxes iz zat vhen one person splits their soul they also veaken their magical core. It iz possible zat Voldemort's sudden increase in power is zhe direct result of absorbing a piece of his soul."

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine, "Which means our theory about him getting stronger was correct." The group fell into a tense silence as they processed the information. Seeing that no more progress was going to be made, Ky told everyone to go so he could continue his work.

*HP-HT*

Lily Potter sighed wearily as she finished correcting her papers for her first year classes. She smiled as she saw Severus walk in with a box full of their new supplies, "Everything in order Sev?"

Her friend nodded and started putting the items into their respective jars. "The manager tried to swindle us again. He tried to charge me ten galleons for a jar of porcupine quills."

His fellow potioneer smiled, "And I'm guessing you gave him a stern talking to." Severus gave a quick sharp nod, "Indeed."

He paused before sitting across from his friend, "Lils how are you holding up?"

Lily sighed again before turning watery eyes to Severus, "I'm tired Severus. I'm tired of the fighting and the war. I'm tired of not knowing if this is going to be my last day on earth with my family. And I'm tired of not being able to apologize to my son." By now, Lily was openly crying, "We hurt him so bad Sev and there is nothing we can do about it. My baby boy will never talk to me again and I can't stand it."

Snape wrapped his friend in a hug, "Harry will forgive you."

Lily hiccupped, "How can you be sure?" The potions master smiled lightly, "Because I know his mother. If Harry is anything like you then he will be a man of honor. This means he will forgive you and if you are lucky, allow you into his life."

Lily nodded into Severus's shoulder, "I hope so. Raven is so fond of her big brother that it kills me when I see her without him."

Snape smiled at the mention of his Goddaughter, "Raven has the best of both you and James. I'm pretty sure she will somehow work her magic and get Harry to see reason." Lily could only nod as she went back to her work.

*HP-HT*

Harry watched with interest as yellow and blue robed players flew around the Quidditch stadium. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were currently tied at 30-30 and the Ravenclaw seeker had just seen the snitch. The Asian girl flew in a steady dive until she was forced to pull back when a bludger came screaming at her. Harry turned his attention to his girls as they mingled with their friends and his sister Raven. The Sorcerer's thought drifted to the coming conflict and how he would deal with Voldemort. Harry may be powerful but he still didn't have the years of dueling experience that Voldemort did. Harry's biggest concern was the safety of his girls. His will had already been made out to leave them everything and his three familiars had pledged that they would stay and protect them. What worried Harry was the final battle. He knew that his girls were too stubborn to not help in the fight but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Victoria was just past five months pregnant and was to the point that she couldn't fight. Harry had mentally breathed a sigh of relief when Madame Pomfrey had told them that the child would be completely human. Harry had requested to keep the gender a secret until the child was born…assuming that he would live to see it.

A shift in the bench made Harry look to his left was his Godfather Sirius. Their relationship was slightly better than what he had with his parents but it was still on edge, "Hey Harry, how you doing today?"

Harry's green eyes fixed back to the game, "I'm doing well Lord Black, yourself?"

Sirius sighed, "Come on Harry, why won't you talk to me? I'm trying to make amends here."

Harry growled deep within his throat, "If I wanted to make amends I would have contacted you."

Victoria smirked as she spoke up, "Then why haven't you moved in the two minutes since he sat there?"

The true Boy-Who-Lived glared hard at his fiancé before turning back to the game. Sirius gave a grateful nod to Victoria who merely shrugged and turned back to Daphne. "Pup I know you hate us all right now but…" Sirius was cut off, "I don't hate you."

The self proclaimed Dogfather looked at Harry, "What?"

"I said I don't hate you. Hate is something that Voldemort does and I am nothing like him."

Sirius paused for a moment before speaking again, "How are things going?"

Harry sighed but answered his Godfather, "As well as they can be considering Voldemort is still alive."

Sirius gave a weak smile, "True."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them as they watched the game. Hufflepuff scored two more goals before Ravenclaw's beaters started to go on the offensive. A stray thought slowly filtered into Harry's mind and he spoke before realizing, "Why are you all trying so hard?"

Sirius looked to his Godson, "Because we want to try and make amends with the sins we have committed. Harry, I'm not proud of what I did to you and neither is your family. But don't you think that shutting us out is a bad thing?"

Harry's girls looked at him as he thought about his answer. The crowd around them roared as Ravenclaw's seeker took off after the snitch again. "The only person it would hurt is Raven."

Sirius was surprised at the coldness in Harry's voice, "Harry if you could only see the pain that your parents are in, especially your mother." Cold green eyes fixed into Sirius's, "No. People like Lily and James don't change overnight and they won't. They have their precious child, the only reason they want me back is because of how powerful I have become."

Sirius's mouth flapped open and close but nothing came out. "I will not put myself or my family into a position that will allow those fools to hurt us again; you can be the one to tell them that."

Harry quickly rose from his seat and apparated away, leaving the group behind. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and glanced at Harry's four fiancés. "What is your opinion?"

Fleur brushed a silver strand of her hair to the side, "Arry is very set in 'iz ways. Zhe more we push zhe 'arder it iz to get any answers."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement with her sister, "But no one should grow up without zheir parents. We were lucky enough to 'ave ours for a short time."

Victoria put an arm on Gabby's should in comfort as she looked at Sirius, "I'm not the sentimental type but they have a point. Harry is more stubborn then I and that is saying something. It will take something major to change that man's mind or even to get him to show emotion."

Daphne raised her eyebrow, "Harry shows emotion all the time." Victoria smiled, "Sorry hun, but this is something that you haven't learned about your fiancé yet." Daphne blushed lightly at the mention of her relationship status, "Harry does show emotion but the one that you will never see in him is sadness. When I met him all those years ago he was so cold. His eyes were sharp and held so much pain in them that I couldn't help but wonder. It took me a month just to get him to laugh openly and even longer to admit that he loved me."

Fleur nodded, "Zis iz very true. While 'e was never zis cold when we met 'im, 'e 'as always kept emotions to 'imself until 'e felt zat 'e could trust us."

Sirius looked at Daphne, "What do you think?"

Daphne shrugged, "I'm from a pureblood family Sirius. As far as I'm concerned, the man's word is law especially in this case. I'm not the dominate wife so my opinion isn't really of importance."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Don't buy into that crap Daphne. I realize that you were raised like that but this isn't how Harry works. He values all of our opinions."

Daphne nodded in understanding, "Then I would say that even Harry needs his parents. Then may not ever get the close relationship they want with him but they might be able to see their grandchildren."

The Slytherin Ice-Queen rose up, "I'm going to have a word with Mr. All Powerful." Daphne turned and quickly walked towards the castle.

Sirius chuckled, "I don't envy him when you all are mad at him."

Victoria chuckled, "One is bad enough but I think that Daphne is going to go full Ice-Queen on him."

*HP-HT*

Daphne found Harry in his quarters sitting in front of the fire. Sol and Hedwig sat on the back of the sofa and Brazil was coiled up near the fireplace. Her fiancé turned and smiled at her only to stop when he saw the glare he was receiving. "Daphne?"

She quickly marched forward, "We need to talk about a few things, the first being why you don't want to have anything to do with your parents."

Harry growled and sank into the sofa, "I already explained myself to Sirius I don't need to say it again."

Daphne stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, "That's not a good enough excuse Mr. Sorcerer. What are you afraid of?"

Daphne noted with a small amount of satisfaction that Harry tensed up. "Nothing."

Daphne glared harder at him, "Bullshit." Her love chuckled, "You have been hanging around Ky."

Daphne growled and quickly grabbed hold of Harry's right ear. "OW, alright Daph I'll answer the damn question."

She lessened her grip, "Start talking, why don't you want to be around your parents."

Harry's eyes met hers, "Because they don't deserve it."

Daphne continued, "You're right they don't but that isn't the reason." The Sorcerer frowned as his eyes moved with his thoughts. "What is the reason Harry, why are you afraid?" Harry finally had enough of the questions and rose up with his magic flaring around him, "I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Daphne was pushed back by the magical burst but landed on a chair. Harry quickly started pacing, "I don't want them in my life because they don't deserve it and I don't want to risk being abandoned again."

Daphne was shocked to see a single tear fall, "For so long I wanted nothing more than to be loved by my parents but I always fell short of their expectations. I was never good enough to be in their gaze for more than a second. When I ran away I thought I was free from them. Now that I have a name for myself they want me back? They already have their precious family so why do they need me?"

Daphne walked over and wrapped Harry in a hug as his phoenix started to sing, "Harry, they are sorry for what they did. Granted it might not be for the right reasons but at least they are admitting it. Holding onto a grudge like this will only destroy you in the long run. I'm not asking you to go with them and be a family again. Merlin knows I want us to be our own family, but what I do want is for you to at least be able to speak with them civilly and not to take this hatred to the grave. Both your parents were in Gryffindor so they aren't exactly the smartest."

Harry chuckled at this, "I guess. How do I start Daph?"

She smiled and kissed him gently, "Start by forgiving them, whether in your heart or to their faces."

Hedwig rubbed her head against Harry's cheek, "_My Harry, being able to forgive is something that defines the best of us. You may never talk to them again but at least your conscious will be clear. Let them live with their mistakes."_ Sol bobbed his head in agreement with his mate. The green eyed man smiled and hugged Daphne to his chest, "I'll do it for you and the girls." Daphne smiled into his chest, "That's all I'm asking."

*HP-HT*

Raven Potter looked on sadly as her mother cried herself to sleep yet again. Lily had been this way since Harry had taken everything away from them and it had brought her mother lower than ever. The first year Gryffindor wanted her family to be together more than anything but the sins that her parents and brother committed were very deep. Raven tucked her hair around her ear before she made sure her family was asleep. Sneaking into her dad's trunk, Raven pulled out the Invisibility cloak that her parents had taken from Michael as punishment. She wrapped it around herself and quietly walked out into the halls of the dark castle. She skillfully maneuvered her way through the halls until she arrived at Harry's room before taking a deep breath and knocking. She waited for a few moments before the portrait swung open and she walked in.

Raven took off the cloak and smiled at Victoria, Daphne, and Harry. "Hi you guys, where are Fleur and Gabrielle?"

Harry hugged his little sister before sitting back down on his couch. "They are already in bed. Gabby has classes tomorrow and Fleur was feeling really tired."

Raven nodded and folded the cloak up and set it down on the table in front of Harry. Her brother felt a light pulse of magic from his recently acquired ring and noticed the triangle that was carved in the stone light up. "Is there a reason you are here so late Raven? You do have classes tomorrow."

His sister smiled, "I have the morning free so I can sleep in. I wanted to talk to you about Mom and Dad."

Harry sighed and saw Daphne with the hint of a smile on her lips. "Make it quick Raven."

The black haired girl was caught off guard by the quick snap from her brother. "Um, well, I was thinking that maybe you should talk to Mom and Dad. Try forgiving them you know?" Harry sent a quick glare at Daphne when she suppressed a giggle.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "Raven, just so we can avoid any prolonged arguments I'm going to say that I will try talking to them. I'm not going to promise that we will ever be a family again."

His sister looked down slightly but nodded, "At least you won't try to kill them this time…right?" Harry nodded, "I can try."

Raven stifled a yawn and Victoria went into full mother mode, "Alright young lady, you don't want to fall asleep in class tomorrow so you need to get to your dorm."

Raven nodded in agreement and hugged Harry, "Thanks for at least trying to talk to them."

Harry tightened his grip before letting her go, "Raven, can I borrow the cloak for a few days? I want to see if I can identify the magic it uses."

The first year shrugged, "I don't care; Mom and Dad took it away from Michael as punishment anyway." Harry smiled in thanks before he watched his sister leave.

*HP-HT*

The moment the portrait closed Harry turned to the cloak and put the ring down onto it. Just like before, the symbols on the stone glowed white, this time, the triangle and the circle."

Daphne looked at the symbol and gasped, "Harry do you know what that symbol is?"

The Sorcerer shook his head, "What?"

His fiancé looked at him with a shocked expression, "That is the symbol for the Deathly Hallows, the artifacts that were created by Death himself for the three Peverell Brothers."

Harry looked at his love with a confused stare which caused Daphne to groan, "Alright long story short is that there were three brothers that managed to use their magic to 'cheat' Death if you will. Death then gave them each a prize and thus was born the Deathly Hallows. The legend states that they are all very powerful in their own right but if one gains control of all three then that person becomes the master of Death."

Harry let his mind fill with thoughts of the possibilities that could happen. "This might be something for me to look into after Voldemort is taken care of. I can only assume that the Elder Wand is real if these two are." His two fiancés nodded in agreement before they got ready for bed.

*HP-HT*

Another two days went by without much changing. When Harry wasn't with his girls or helping Raven with homework, he was training in the Chamber of Secrets or with the Mages. It wasn't until late Thursday afternoon that he was bothered. The Sorcerer was sending spell after spell at Ky who was quickly sending them back. Very little words were spoken as the two men had mastered nonverbal spells long ago. The usual crowd of fan girls was standing off at a safe distance giggling and pointing at the delicious display of man before them.

Harry flicked his shrunken staff and spun the tip of it rapidly, _"Glacies ventus!"_ A sharp whistling sound shot forth from Harry's wand as a whirlwind of ice and snow rushed towards Ky. The Mage gasped as the air around him turned to freezing temperatures, causing him to slow down and try to block out the cold. Bringing his wand to the attack position and slashed it across his chest and thought about his favorite spell, _"__arcus fulmin." _The arcs of lightning slammed into Ky and sent him back. The older magic user dropped his battle staff in the process and tapped the ground three times, signifying defeat.

Harry helped his friend stand up and patted him on the shoulder, "Not good enough old man."

Ky chuckled and shook his head, "I see you have been playing with elemental spells, that ice one is new."

Harry nodded as the two warriors walked to the Black Lake and proceeded take off their armor and robes, much to the joy of the girls watching. The two men stripped until they were in their swimming trunks that they had worn under their armor and jumped into the cool water. Normally they would have waited a few weeks but a good long workout left them sweaty. Harry swam through the water like a silver arrow and made his way a good distance into the lake. He turned to see Ky speeding around like a muggle torpedo; the water was circling his body and propelling him.

Harry used his hand to wipe away the water from his eyes, "I thought you were a storm elemental, not water?"

Ky nodded, "True enough Harry but with most storms there is one element that is always present and that is water. Whether it is in the form of the clouds or is part of the storm itself, water is always present."

Harry thought for a moment as he treaded the water, "So you have to have a basic understanding with all the elements in order to use them all?"

Ky shrugged, "Yes and no. Your thoughts are right in the aspect that I use each element in my storms but I don't directly manipulate the elements themselves. In simplest terms I select the element that I want to use and my magic adjusts the storm accordingly. I'm still not a hundred percent sure myself, there hasn't been a storm elemental since before Merlin's time."

Harry nodded, "Sounds fun having abilities that no one really understands."

Ky slapped his younger friend on the back, "You should talk, not many people understand your ability to speak parsletongue."

Harry looked at the shore and saw a large group of girls watching them and sighed, "I got lucky by having Salazar as my mentor but I guess you are right." The two men spoke a few more minutes before they turned and swam back to the shore. Upon getting out of the water their ears were filled with giggling female voices as the female students present had lust glaze over their eyes. Any guys present grumbled about needing to work out more. Harry shook his head and proceeded to put on his robes but stopped when he noticed his staff was missing.

He looked up to see someone holding his shrunken staff out to him…his mother Lily Potter.

*HP-HT*

Harry straightened up as he looked at his mother. Lily was paler than usual and she as shaking slightly as she held out his wand. Sensing a sudden increase in tension, Ky ushered the crowd away and gave Harry a supporting squeeze on the shoulder. Nodding his thanks Harry looked back to his mother and accepted the wand. "Thank you."

Lily nodded and seemed to relax slightly, "Harry can you and I talk?"

The Sorcerer turned his powerful emerald eyes to his mother's matching ones, "What do you want to talk about?"

Lily felt a small spark of hope start to smolder in her heart, "Anything you are comfortable with. I have a feeling that I would be wasting my time trying to apologize." Harry nodded and gestured for his mother to sit. Lily took a breath and tried to start a conversation, "So how is Victoria doing? She is around five months isn't she?"

Harry nodded and smiled at the thought of his fiancé, "Yes and she is doing well enough. Her appetite has increased dramatically and her moods are there but thankfully her physical appetite has gone down."

Lily noticed that Harry seemed to sag in relief from that statement, "I take it her desires were more than usual?" Harry chuckled, "That's the understatement of the century."

Lily smiled lightly, "How are your other girls?"

Harry smiled again, "They are all good. Fleur is working on something with ancient runes so she can apply at Gringotts while Daphne and Gabrielle are getting ready for their finals."

Lily nodded and silently thanked Merlin for letting this conversation happen. An awkward silence fell between them as they looked out over the lake. Harry twirled his shrunken staff in his hand which caused Lily to ask her next question. "Is that the same staff we saw during the attack?"

Harry nodded but kept silent. "Can I see it again?"

Harry looked at his mother and quickly looked around to make sure no one was around. He then focused his magic into his staff and elongated it to its full height of six feet. The black staff shined with the sun from its recent polish and the emerald gem at the top glistened. Lily's breath caught in her chest as she looked upon the masterpiece before gently touching the piece of wood.

Harry spoke with confidence, "It's made from the oldest known Elder Tree with an Emerald as a focus. The core itself is rather special. It's a phoenix tail feathers from a light and dark phoenix that is wrapped together with a Veela hair. While they were wrapped together they were soaked in Vampire venom that was freely given to a loved one."

Lily smiled as she felt the power and love coming from the staff, "The cores are from your familiars and loved ones?"

Harry nodded, "When I first met the girls I had a normal wand but after my maturity the wand was too weak to contain the magic."

Lily looked at her son, "What was your wand?" Harry smiled lightly, "Holly and Phoenix feather, thirteen inches. It was the closest match that Mr. Ollivander could get for me. He said that he had another one just like it but it had been given to a different wizard a month before."

Lily's eyes widened, "That is Michael's wand. Ollivander said it was the brother to Voldemort's wand and it meant that they were equals."

Harry smiled, "In all honesty it really wouldn't make a difference. Seeing as Michael and I are twins it would have worked for either of us."

Lily shook her head, "That's not what I was led to believe."

Harry nodded, "I realize that but Mr. Ollivander, while he is a brilliant wand maker, isn't a wand crafter. The difference is that wand makers only use the basic ingredients for the creation of a wand and while they will chose someone their magic won't be as effective as it would be with a custom made wand. That is the reason the Ministry banned custom wands, they were afraid of an uprising."

Lily let her mind flow before she came to a conclusion, "Is that why so many of the Death Eaters are able to cast dark spells with ease?"

Harry nodded, "Yes it is. The majority of the 'Pureblood' society has acquired a custom made wand so they would be superior to half-breeds and muggleborn."

Lily kept quiet for another few minutes as she examined the staff before handing it back to Harry. It was getting late and she didn't want to push her luck with Harry so she stood up. "I'm glad that we got to talk Harry. I know I have said this before but I truly am sorry and hope you can forgive us."

Before he could react, Harry found himself in a soft but warm hug from his mother. She felt him tense up and kissed the side of his head while whispering in his ear, "I still love you Harry and always will."

Lily pulled away and walked back to the castle, leaving her stunned son.

*HP-HT*

Late that night as everyone was sleeping a single figure appeared outside the wards of Hogwarts. It quickly shifted and melted into a puddle of what looked like water before it moved through the wards. Waiting several minutes to make sure he wasn't caught, Grindelwald contemplated his mission and if it was worth it in the long run. Deciding to continue, the changeling staying in his water form and continued up to the castle. He arrived at the stairs and shifted into the form of a raven. Focusing his black eyes, he flew in the direction of the Headmaster's tower. Grindelwald flew quickly and quietly as he approached his destination but stopped when he past the quarters of Lord Slytherin.

He landed on the ledge and tilted his head to the side so he could look inside. He smiled as he saw the naked form of a blonde woman sleeping on her side, her front facing the window. Lord Slytherin was spooning against her back with his arms wrapped protectively around her, his hand cupping her impressive bust. The changeling felt a light pulse of magic and knew that she was a Veela.

Flapping his wings, Grindelwald took off again and finally arrived at his destination. Tilting his head again, the raven looked inside and saw the Headmaster's desk with all of its paperwork still on it. At the side of the room was an empty perch that normally held the Headmaster's familiar. Mentally cheering, Grindelwald shifted very slowly into his water form before slowly seeping through the seals of the window, one of the advantages of being a changeling. He slowly crept down the wall and then moved up the stairs to Dumbledore's sleeping quarters.

He stopped in the corner of the room and was about to move when a calm voice spoke, "You can come out of the shadows, I know you are there, whoever you are."

Mentally cursing, Voldemort's assassin looked and saw Albus sitting up in his bed with the Elder Wand in his hand. Thinking back to all the notes he had collected on Albus, Grindelwald smirked coldly as he decided the next form he would take before he began to shift.

*HP-HT*

Albus looked around the room for the disturbance that had woken him. The wards of the school had signified an unknown presence entering the wards almost ten minutes ago and again less than two minutes ago by his window. The Headmaster was a light sleeper and always had his wand under his pillow if not in its holster still on his wrist. Albus sent out a mental probe to try and identify whoever was in his room but found an indestructible barrier. He was about to move when a feminine voice spoke from the dark corner of his room. "There is no need for that Albus….you know who I am."

The aged mage felt his insides run cold as he heard a voice he hadn't heard in decades. He lit the tip of his wand and gasped at the sight that met him, his long dead sister Ariana. She was still as beautiful as he remembered before her untimely demise with her blue eyes still sparkling with life. Albus swallowed to try and moisten his throat, "Ariana?"

His sister nodded and moved closer, "I have missed you so much Albus. The afterlife is so lonely."

The Headmaster felt tears form in his eye, "I'm so sorry Ariana for what happened to you. It wasn't my fault it was Grindelwald and…"

His sister's eyes flashed in anger, "It was your fault Albus. It was your spell that ended my life!"

Dumbledore flinched at the cold tone in her voice, "Your constant worry about the 'greater good' left me in the sight of a stray spell. How would you feel brother if your life had been snuffed out by someone you thought cared for you?"

Albus was openly crying at this point, "Ariana I didn't mean for it to happen. Grindelwald was trying to get me to join him and when I refused he attacked."

His sister moved closer to him and put a dainty hand on his cheek. Albus was shocked to feel that she was warm, "How are you warm?"

Ariana smiled and looked into Albus's eyes, "Because I'm not dead."

Before he could speak, Ariana's hands suddenly morphed into a liquid like substance and wrapped tightly around his mouth and the other quickly wrapped his arms to his side. Albus's eyes widened as Ariana grinned coldly and spoke, but this time, it wasn't her voice, "What's wrong brother, not happy to see your little sister?"

Her features slowly changed until they took on a new form, Grindelwald. Dumbledore's eyes widened with fear as he saw the person who haunted his dreams. "Hello old friend how are you doing?"

Albus remained silent as he looked into the changeling's eyes, "Not in the mood for talking? Alrighty then, I guess I will get straight to the point. I'm here for a certain item you took from me."

Albus's old eyes looked down at the Elder Wand, "Ah so you do remember. I had thought your mind might have deteriorated."

Another arm grew from the center of the changeling and moved to take the wand, "And don't worry about the whole disarming thing, I am taking the wand from you when you are incapacitated there for you are disarmed."

Albus could only watch as the changeling pulled the wand out of his hand. Albus's eyes widened as he felt the shift of magic signifying the change in allegiance. Grindelwald brought the wand into his body and shivered at the power he felt before he looked at Albus, "I was suppose to kill you but I enjoy hunting my prey so you will live for now. But once I feel like a challenge, I will hunt you down…make it a challenge for me."

Grindelwald wrapped the arm tighter around Dumbledore's face and held it there until Dumbledore passed out. He pulled back and smiled at the unconscious man, "It would be so easy to kill you right now but I want the joy of the hunt, have a pleasant evening."

The changeling turned and jumped through the window before he transformed into a raven and flew off, the Elder Wand clutched in his talons.

**Chapter 28 is done.**

**A lot has happened in this chapter and I really want your opinions on this. Your reviews help me and keep me wanting to write. With the story coming to a close this is more important than ever.**

**As always send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	29. Chapter 29

**AU:**

**Ok for those of you questioning Daphne's talk with Harry please understand this…Daphne comes from a family where forgiveness is easy and she had her parents. She still hasn't grasped the concept that Harry might not be able to let his family into his life other than Raven. **

**As for the second issue about the Elder Wand….Read on. MWHAHAHA**

**Also, there are times where you may want to put on the music that I list…it helps with the mood.**

Chapter 29

Harry glared hard at Albus as he processed the information he had just been given. "How could you be so foolish old man? You gave the most powerful wand in existence to the enemy and now you expect me to combat that?"

Albus sighed wearily before he put his hands up trying to stop Harry's rant, "If you would only listen to me a moment then I can explain."

The Sorcerer rounded on him with his aura flaring full blast, "No I will not listen to you Dumbledore. I now have to prepare this castle for the impending attack and you will do well to stay out of my way."

Harry turned and stormed out of the office in order to find Ky. Albus turned and looked at Fawkes, "Should I have told him?" The phoenix thrilled softly and bobbed his head causing his bonded to sighed sadly, "I hope he will listen to me before the attack."

*HP-HT*

Harry stormed through the halls of the castle causing anyone in his way to move to the side. He approached the Great Hall and found Ky and his girls sitting at the Head Table. Ky looked up and saw his friend, "Harrison?"

Harry's eyes flared, "Meeting, now!" Sharing a glance with the girls, they all rushed out of the hall and down to the battle mage quarters. Once there they sat down and waited for Harry to talk.

He turned and addressed the group, "Dumbledore had the Elder Wand."

Everyone gasped and Daphne looked up, "What do you mean had?"

Her fiancé's eyes flared, "He lost it last night to that blasted changeling!"

Mandelore stiffened, "That thing got into the castle?"

Harry nodded, "I don't know how…the wards didn't react to anything major last night…but then again I was rather worn out." Fleur blushed lightly but smiled at her lover. Ky stood up and walked to a map of the grounds, "How much time do we have?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. The attack could come tonight for all we know."

Major Hochstetter spoke up, "So vat you are saying Mein Herr iz zat ve could be dead tonight?"

Harry chuckled darkly, "If you want to put it that way yes…we could."

Ky groaned and rubbed his neck, "Harry I can't do much until I know for sure when we are going to be attacked. I have been restricted because of the incident with the Vampires and I just made it out of a court marshal."

His younger friend nodded, "I know Ky and I don't what to endanger you any more than I have to…maybe Severus an find out some information." Ky agreed to this and decided to leave and get the men moving.

Harry looked at his girls and sighed, "I talked to my mother yesterday." His lover's all gasped and

Victoria sneered, "And what did she want?"

Harry shrugged, "To be forgiven. We talked about a few things and then as I was leaving she hugged me and kissed my forehead."

Gabrielle glared, "Why would she do such a thing?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know…I'm not going to lie but I felt nothing from the contact and as soon as she left I was stunned but I finally came to a conclusion."

Daphne spoke with hope, "What did you decide?" Harry sighed, "I can't let them into my life again. The only exceptions are Sirius and Raven but I will not let myself have a repeat of what happened before. The only reason they want me is because of their guilt and I won't lower myself." His girls all remained silent but nodded at his reasoning.

Daphne sighed, "Harry I thought you would try." The teen looked upon his newest girlfriend, "Daphne I did, but when Lily was talking to me I realized what I already knew…that you four are my family and I won't risk you."

Victoria looked at Daphne and smiled lightly, "Daphne we appreciate that you want Harry to have a family environment but let's face it…the Potter Family wounded him to greatly to ever be given the chance of redemption."

Daphne sighed and nodded, "Alright I may not like it but I will agree to it." Harry nodded and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Daph."

Harry pulled back and turned to his girls and his familiars, "Let's spend the day together…this may be one of the last free days that we have."

*HP-HT*

Voldemort stared deeply at his assassin as the being bowed before him, "The mission was successful my Lord…I have what you desire."

The Dark Lord's red eyes widened as the changeling produced a wand of fifteen inches in length and a brown color to it. Grindelwald offered the wand to Voldemort, "I give this wand freely to you Lord Voldemort."

The Dark Lord slowly reached for the wand and grasped it by the hilt. He had to stop himself from gasping as a surge of power went through him and rushed up his arm. Voldemort slowly raised the wand and started to smile as he held the powerful object in his hands. His eyes flared with power as he focused on Grindelwald, "It is time for us to end the last hope of the Wizarding World once and for all…gather my armies for we attack soon." The changeling nodded and left to fulfill his orders with an evil smirk on his face.

*HP-HT*

A day later the Dark Lord stood in front of his inner circle with a large smirk on his face. His loyal Death Eaters shifted slightly at the unusual behavior that their master was showing but waited patiently. "My loyal followers the time has come for us to rein victorious against the light."

His minion's eyes widened at the meaning, "Yes you are correct, we will be striking at Hogwarts and destroying all that the free world has left."

Bellatrix bowed to her knees, "My Lord not that I am judging your abilities but why now? What has changed that you wish us to advance so soon?"

The Dark Lord held his arms out wide, "I have become the most powerful being on the planet my dear Bellatrix."

Snape bowed next, "My Lord you were already more powerful…have you done another ritual?"

Voldemort shook his head, "No my loyal spy I have gained an artifact of legend." The Dark Lord flicked his wrist and held out the Elder Wand, "Behold my friends…the Elder Wand."

Everyone's eyes widened before they all bowed to their Lord. Severus's eyes were wider than anyone else's and he had gotten paler than usual. This didn't go unnoticed by Grindelwald.

Voldemort chuckled coldly, "When we attack we shall raze Hogwarts to the ground and anyone who doesn't join us will fall with them. I want you all to go and prepare for battle…we will be moving out soon."

The Death Eaters left the hall and Snape moved to his private quarters to floo call Albus. Grindelwald had silently tailed the man and shifted into his basic form in order to slip into the room. Grindelwald reformed just in time to see Severus throw a handful of floo power into the fire, "_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!"_

Grindelwald put the pieces together and sneered, "Making a special call Severus?"

Snape quickly turned with his wand drawn, "What are you doing here?"

The changeling chuckled and pulled out a cigar before he lit it, "You seemed the most worried about Voldemort having the wand so I figured I would follow and see if there was an interesting reason behind it."

Snape back up towards his bed, "Now, I don't seem to recall the Dark Lord telling his little pet to call out and tell Albus anything."

The potions master paled as Grindelwald chuckled darkly, "This is going to be fun."

*HP-HT*

A day later, Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the Head Table with his staff and listening to the chatter of the students as they discussed their plans for the upcoming summer holiday. Granted it was still a month away but they were in full vacation mode. Albus chuckled lightly to himself as he remembered his youth and being the same way. He was about to spoon a mouthful of chocolate pudding when he heard a large crash from above.

The entire Great Hall looked up to see Professor Snape falling from the window he had just crashed through. The potions professor slammed hard into the ground and groaned out in pain. His robes where shredded and his body was littered with deep cuts. The students started yelling in shock but a bang from Dumbledore's wand silenced them. He quickly moved over to his old friend and helped him up, "Severus what is the world is going on?"

Snape looked up with his normally cold black eyes and everyone gasped. His eyes were full of fear and their feelings were only enforced when Snape spoke his next words, "He is coming."

Dumbledore paled considerably, "Are you sure?"

Snape nodded, "The Dark Lord has gathered all his armies to him and will be here by nightfall…Albus, he wields the Elder Wand!"

Dumbledore nodded slightly as he turned to his staff. Lily Potter had tears in her eyes, "Albus that only gives us a couple of hours what are we going to do with the students?"

The Headmaster stood up and turned to his school, "May I have you attention please. Professor Snape has just informed us of a most terrible situation…Lord Voldemort is about to siege the school." The students began crying out in terror but Albus raised his hands, "We will begin evacuations immediately and all students are to follow Professor James Potter to a couple of exits."

James knew that Albus was refereeing to the hidden entrances, "Students please come this way and stay alert and have your wands out at all times." The Great Hall quickly became a mass of movement as the students young and old moved to follow James. Harry's emerald orbs fixed on his sister Raven as she followed her friends out the door. "Professor Dumbledore we can help."

Harry turned to see Michael and a group of students standing with their wands drawn. Albus sighed, "Michael I know that you and the D.A. believe you are prepared but I can't in good conscience order students to fight with us."

Michael glared, "Then don't order us…we are fighting with you. Hogwarts is our home." The assembled students nodded and Albus knew he was defeated, "Very well, students from fifth years and up may stay if they so wish but I must warn you that it is very likely that some of you will not see the light of tomorrow." The students nodded and turned to help with the evacuation.

Albus turned to his staff, "I will call the Order and Amelia to see if we can get any support but I fear that Voldemort's influence will be far, for now we must prepare the school." The Professors of the great building turned to leave but Albus addressed Harry, "Can I speak with you Harrison."

The Sorcerer thought for a moment but nodded slowly, "Make it quick."

Albus gestured out of the great hall, "walk with me please." Harry had to bit his tongue so he didn't insult the mage but followed outside of the castle. The Battle Mages were rushing around their camp and into Hogwarts with what little fire power they had. Mandelore ran past with a machine gun and nodded to Harry. "What is this about Albus?"

The pair stopped at the black lake, "I can't tell you how sorry I am about all this Harry. I forced you into a life that was filled with cruelty and hatred."

Harry shrugged, "I grew because of it, not that I'm thanking you but I can't help but feel that I turned out better this way."

Albus nodded sadly, "When I was younger I had a plan to obtain the three Deathly Hallows for myself in order to forward my goals. The journey itself proved to be more costly than I ever imagined."

Harry thought for a moment, "Your sister."

Albus nodded, "Indeed. The death of Ariana shook me to my core and forced me to revaluate my life and I was again shaken when I was forced to duel my former friend, the Dark Lord Grindelwald. When I obtained the Elder Wand for myself I felt so empowered but knew that my goals didn't matter if I didn't have my loved ones with me. So my new goal was to break the curse of the Deathly Hallows and I may have just achieved this."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "What are you talking about? Voldemort has the Elder Wand and it is the most powerful wand known to man."

Albus nodded, "This is true but it is not as unbeatable as the legend states. Harry, when you attack Potter Manor what was the last thing you did before destroying it?"

Harry thought back and stopped when his collected the memory. His eyes widened before he looked to the Headmaster, "So you are suggesting."

Albus nodded, "Yes I am. And I am positive that it will work."

Harry sighed, "There is still the small issue of Voldemort having it but I'm more concerned with him attacking."

Albus nodded, "I have drained all possible resources and hopefully help will be on its way."

Harry looked at Albus, "I don't believe you deserve it but thank you for everything."

Albus nodded and let a single tear fall down his face, "You thanks means more to me Harry than you can possibly know." The pair turned and walked back to the castle to prepare.

*HP-HT*

Battle Master Ky and his two lieutenants had their battle staffs out and pointed towards a large metal object. The three of them slowly placed the machine off to the back side of the Great Hall where the stone was weakened thanks to Mandelore. "Mein Herr iz zis really necessary? I mean, ve 'ave put so much vork into zis."

Ky chuckled, "It's just a tank Hochstetter and I'm sure we will need it." A voice made the three men jump, "I take it that the tank is fully functional?"

Ky turned to see Harry and nodded, "She is up and running and I already have a team that will drive her into battle. Heavy and three other men have volunteered to drive the tank as an emergency resort." Harry nodded and gently patted the armor of the massive war machine, "its funny how fast things have changed. I would have never guessed that we would be fighting Voldemort's army by the end of the year."

Mandelore chuckled as he pulled of his helmet, "No offense sir but trouble seems to follow you everywhere."

Harry nodded, "I have decided that the girls will be going home for the battle. I will not risk them."

Ky nodded his agreement, "Have you told them yet?"

Harry shook his head, "No, and I am not looking forward to it." The men chuckled but quickly returned to their duties.

*HP-HT*

The members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as the staff of Hogwarts stood quietly in the Great Hall. Severus was sitting as he tried to regain his strength for the upcoming battle.

Dumbledore stood at the front along with Harry and Ky, "Fawkes has just informed me that Voldemort and his forces have arrived just outside the wards and his numbers are nothing short of impressive."

McGonagall gaped, "He is here to soon how can we expect to fight him with students still on the grounds? And what about the Ministry support?"

Albus spoke up, "Amelia is mobilizing was few Aurors she has and will be here momentarily but even the addition of her hundred we are majorly outnumbered."

Ky walked forward, "From our scans of the area around the school it looks like Voldemort will be attacking from the front with all of his Death Eaters and giants while from the back he will be attacking with his creatures and those who are loyal to his cause. The only way into the back is a wooden bridge that I think we could do without."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "I know just the students for the job unless you wish to have an expert Battle Master?"

Ky shook his head, "Whatever you feel is best…I would much rather use our explosives on the enemy rather than a bridge."

The group turned to Harry, "With all of our forces put together we have a total of around six hundred fighters. Voldemort's army is almost ten times that. We have technological advantages over the enemy as well as the home turf. Granted most of the enemy has graced these halls once before but that doesn't mean we can't give them a few surprises."

The group nodded and then looked to Albus as he cleared his throat, "I would suggest that you take this time to spend with loved ones that are in the castle and help with any additional students."

The assembled mass turned to leave but stopped when a sudden pulse of magic filled the area. Harry felt his mental shields come under attack by a powerful force and heard a loud scream from many of the students.

His eyes widened as a serpent like voice hissed through the air, "_I know that you are going to fight but to fight means that you will die. I do not wish to spill any magical blood so I offer you a simple solution…give me Harry and Michael Potter and I shall let you live. Give me the Potter twins and you shall be greatly rewarded for Lord Voldemort is forgiving. You have one hour to decide."_

Harry's eyes widened as he looked to Albus, "He knows."

Dumbledore noticed that Lily was standing with her arms around Michael, "He is unsure of himself otherwise he wouldn't ask for both of you but regardless, he wants to make sure that both of you are destroyed."

Harry turned to his girls and their eyes got wide when they saw the look in his. Victoria hissed, "Don't you dare think about it Harrison I have not carried your child for seven months for you to simply throw away your life. I expect you to be around and you still haven't given the other three a child." His three remaining fiancés agreed although Daphne blushed lightly seeing as they had yet to make love.

"I will not let him harm any of you."

Daphne spoke, "So you think by giving yourself up that you will stop that? We are your lovers and that means we will be on Voldemort's hit list forever. You are not giving into him and that is final."

Harry sighed, knowing that there was no use arguing with them. "Fine I won't but I expect you four to return home." This got the girls even more upset. Harry growled in the back of his throat, "Fine but you will remain near the room of requirements and should anything go wrong I expect you to use the secret entrance and leave." His magic flared at this outburst letting his girls know he was serious.

Fleur nodded for the group, "We can agree to zis 'Arry but you must promise us zat you will return." Harry walked over to her and kissed her soundly before he repeated it with Victoria, Gabrielle and finally Daphne. "Go." His fiancés turned and walked out to find the room of requirement.

Dumbledore drew his wand and looked to the group, "Shall we?" The assembled fighters turned and walked out to the courtyard and several other areas around the school. Harry passed McGonagall and heard her instructing Neville Longbottom and another boy to blow up the bridge.

Harry joined stood in the courtyard and raised his shrunken staff and started chanting different protection spells as did everyone around him.

*HP-HT*

Professor McGonagall stood next to Albus and Filius in the main doorway.

Filius sighed, "You don't expect us to keep the armies out for long do you? You-Know-Who is more powerful than ever."

Albus was about to speak but McGonagall cut him off with a sharp tone, "We can try…and his name is Voldemort…Filius….you might as well say it he is going to try and kill you anyway."

**(Play song Statues from Deathly Hallows Part 2 soundtrack)**

The Transfiguration Professor turned to the school and waved her wand before commanding, "_Piertotum Locomotor!" _

The castle seemed to groan as the spell took effect. Harry watched in awe as statues and suits of armor started to move and line up in formation around the group.

Once the line was formed the force walked out of the doors and headed down the pathway and blocked the entire entrance bridge.

McGonagall smiled lightly and turned to her mentor, "I've always wanted to use that spell."

Albus chuckled lightly and put a hand on his old friend, "And you did it flawlessly my dear…flawlessly." Albus and his two Professors raised their wands and started to chant.

"_Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum" _

The sounds of these incantations filled Harry's ears as the defenders started to chant them over and over. The balls of magical energy soared up into the air and started to connect as they strengthened the wards of the Hogwarts. The shield formed around the castle and its grounds before finally coming to rest just in front of the army of statues and suits of armor.

**(End song)**

Harry turned to see Ky and Hochstetter standing next to him, "You ready?"

The American mage chuckled, "Ready as I will ever be. Mandelore is overseeing the gun defenses in the windows…Old Voldemort won't know what hit him."

Harry nodded, "There is still the issue of the final Horcrux…how are we going to kill Nagini?"

Major Hochstetter sneered, "You vorry about fighting zhe Dark Lord…I vill vorry about 'is little pet."

Harry nodded and turned back to the direction he felt Voldemort in.

*HP-HT*

Voldemort stood at the top of a hill with his followers behind him overlooking the ancient castle of Hogwarts. Bellatrix, Lucius and Grindelwald stood to his sides. The Dark Lord gently caressed the Elder Wand as if it was a child and chuckled, "They never learn…do they?"

His scarlet eyes flared with power, "Begin."

**Sorry about the wait everyone but real life got in the way.**

**So here we are…the long awaited chapter 29 is here as is the final battle. I'm thinking we have maybe two or three chapters left until this story is completed. **

**I realize that some of the quotes are from the movie but let's face it…they were awesome quotes.**

**So until next time…send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatMan25**


	30. Chapter 30

**Last time on Hidden Truth**

_Voldemort stood at the top of a hill with his followers behind him overlooking the ancient castle of Hogwarts. Bellatrix, Lucius and Grindelwald stood to his sides. The Dark Lord gently caressed the Elder Wand as if it was a child and chuckled, "They never learn…do they?"_

_His scarlet eyes flared with power, "Begin."_

Chapter 30

The army of Death Eaters all thrust their wands up into the air and launched volleys of spells and curses towards the powerful shield that now enclosed Hogwarts. It was silent for a good five seconds before the first of the spells slammed into the shield and sent a massive explosion that rocked the foundation of the school.

Voldemort smirked coldly as he heard the screams of the children still trying to escape. He grimaced slightly as he got a whiff of some cigar smoke. His scarlet gaze turned to Grindelwald, "Is now really the appropriate time?"

The changeling took a long drag from his cigar and blew a few smoke rings at the school before snuffing it out on the ground, "It gets me in the killing mood, so yes, it is necessary. What are the rules in regards to…the spoils of war?"

The Dark Lord sneered at the creature, "Save you filthy habits for after the battle but should you find a toy that you like, stun it." Grindelwald chuckled and raised his own wand in order to join in the barrage.

*HP-HT*

Harry flinched as the shield was hit with spell after spell. The sheer amount of spells showed the defenders of Hogwarts what kind of battle they were in for. The Sorcerer turned to Ky, "Any luck of bullets making it through the shield?"

Ky chuckled, "Not a chance. The amount of magical energy in the barrier would destroy anything going through it. Once the shield falls and the army advances my men will open up with everything we have." To prove his point, the Battle Master pumped his shotgun and slung it over his shoulder.

Albus stood off to Harry's left and looked up at the spectacle with a twinkle in his eyes, "If it wasn't for the fact that Voldemort was trying to destroy us I would say that it was rather beautiful."

Harry was about to snort but noticed it and nodded, "Trying to keep on the positive?"

Albus nodded, "It isn't too often when one is facing death and gets to view a beautiful display of magic."

Harry nodded slowly, "Are all the students out?"

Albus sighed heavily, "I'm afraid not. Only a handful of student got out while others went to their rooms to fetch their belongings. We had to seal off all exits that Voldemort might have known about." The Dark wizard nodded in his understanding before he focused on the continued barrage of spells.

*HP-HT*

Lily Potter stood on the second level with her husband James. She watched with wide eyes as the night sky was lit up with spells from the enemy's attack. James sighed sadly as he put his arms around his wife, "I was wrong Lily."

She turned her head to James, "What?"

Her husband's eyes drifted down to the courtyard and focused on the tall figure of his eldest son standing next to Albus and Ky. Harry shifted slightly and put his hand on the sheath of his katana. "I was wrong about Harry Lils. I was so caught up in our life in the spotlight that I forgot the importance of family. Michael was a stuck up child because of the way we treated him and even Raven has suffered because of it." The Auror had tears in his eyes as he let out his sins, "I accused my own heir of being evil when he had protected a train full of children. Have I really fallen so far?"

Lily couldn't believe the words that she was hearing and kissed James soundly, "James Potter you have no idea how long I have waited for those words. By admitting you were in the wrong you are a new man and are once again the man I fell in love with."

James looked at her, "But Lily I…" She cut him off, "Let's get through the battle first and then we can start a new life together. I love you James." Her husband kissed her and smiled, "I love you too Lily."

*HP-HT*

Michael Potter stood at the back entrance near the bridge as he overlooked the set up for its destruction. Hermione was standing next to him and was holding his hand tightly. Ron stood off to his left with his mask on. The mask was painted in bright Gryffindor colors as a symbol of hope for the battle. The golden trio had spoken little the last couple of days but tonight was as good as any for fixing issues. Ron surprisingly spoke first, "I've been a real git you know?"

Michael chuckled, "You don't have to tell us."

Ron smiled weakly, "You two are the best friends I have ever had and while I still don't trust you brother I am willing to trust in Dumbledore."

Michael smiled at his friend, "It's good to have you back mate." The two male teens shook hands while Hermione embraced the both of them in a tight hug, "The Gryffindor golden trio?" The two boys smiled, "Always." They turned when they heard Neville speak up, "Guys the bridge is set to go, we just need someone to set it off when the time is right."

Michael was about to speak when he heard the sound of growling and roars coming from the woods directly in front of them. From the dark forest charge a massive force of werewolves, wizards, and even a few trolls. The D.A. stood with their wands at the ready as they watched the force charge headlong into the wards. The front line was completely destroyed and caused the advancing force to stop. The D.A. smiled at each other but waited for the next move.

*HP-HT*

On the seventh floor of Hogwarts, Harry's fiancés stood near the room of requirements. The four girls had their wands drawn or it Victoria's case, a pair of automatic handguns. "I hate this so much…of all the damn times for me to get knocked up it had to be when we were going to fight a Dark Lord."

Fleur giggled, "Well it iz your fault for not keeping your legs closed no?"

Victoria smiled, "I don't see you doing it either my French hussy. You have to admit Harry is very good at taking care of us."

Gabrielle nodded, "Zis is very true. We 'ave only made love a hand full of times since Christmas but each time 'e 'ow do you say…rocked my world."

Daphne blushed, "I feel so left out…and is this really the time to be talking about this? I mean, we are being attacked by Voldemort."

Fleur waved her hand, "And why shouldn't we talk about our future 'usband? It keeps our minds off of the possibility of Harry not returning."

Daphne nodded and straightened up, "Alright then…has Harry ever used his parsletongue abilities on you?" The three other girls dropped their mouths before Victoria smirked, "Go Daphne!"

The four girls let out a true laugh and sent out a silent prayer to whichever God was listening that their lover would return safely.

*HP-HT*

**(Insert Song Heart of Courage by Two Steps From Hell"**

Voldemort glared as his followers tried to destroy the shield surrounding the castle. What should have taken a few minutes had turned into a full fifteen minutes of wasted time. His anger only increased when he looked down and saw the object of his bloodlust standing in the middle of the courtyard…Harry Potter. Voldemort sought out a link that he had and sent a message to the young man, '_You cannot win Harry Potter. I will destroy everything you hold dear and love.'_ Voldemort smirked coldly when he saw the teen's head snap up in his direction. The Dark Lord's smirk turned into a gasp of pain when a powerful mental attack slammed him out of the link and a different message was present, '_bring it on snake face.'_

The Dark Lord's eyes flare with rage and he brought back the Elder Wand and yelled out in anger before he slammed as much magic as he could into his new wand. A power beam fired out of the legendary wand before it slammed into the barrier and made the entire thing flare up. The blast of wind that flew back forced a large number of Death Eaters to stagger and a few even fell over.

Bellatrix's eyes widened at the sheer amount of power that her master was showing and her eyes glazed over as her lust for power was sated.

Grindelwald had to force his expression to remain neutral but on the inside he was fearful. While it wasn't known to everyone, changelings were relatively immortal from everything but one of the few things that could destroy them was a powerful burst of magic that destroyed their entire body. The changeling knew that if Voldemort so wished it…he could easily destroy him. Grindelwald stepped back lightly as another wave of magic splashed over the area before cracks formed in the massive shield.

Voldemort's aura flared around him like a wild fire as he poured more and more magic into the wand. His eyes flashed their deadly red as he gave one final roar of anger before the shield over the castle shattered into billions of pieces and fell to the ground.

Voldemort brought his wand down and looked at the castle below and raised the Elder Wand towards the ancient place, "NYAAA!" The army of darkness roared their approval as their Lord sounded the charge and followed him down the hill.

*HP-HT*

Ky's eyes hardened as the enemy army charged down the hill. He turned to face his men, "My brothers in arms…today we fight for the freedom of not only these people but for the freedom of magic herself. The enemy will not show us mercy so give none in return."

The Mages all yelled out, "HOOAH!"

Ky turned back to the mass of black cloaked figures before him, "Ready old friend?"

Harry nodded and Ky raised his battle staff, "OPEN FIRE!"

The all around the castle, streams of bullets launched towards the enemy force. Gun emplacements stood on both sides of the main entrance while many more stood in the windows facing the courtyard. Ky swung his battle rifle around and pulled the trigger releasing a spray of bullets. The effect was immediate as Death Eaters started dropping left and right while others stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the castle lighting up from something other that spells.

**(Insert Song 40:1 by Sabaton)**

*HP-HT*

The D.A. felt fear grip their hearts as the protective shield around the castle was destroyed so easily but their fear was doubled when they heard a chilling voice sound the attack. A few moments later the sounds of gun fire filled their ears as the defenders starting their counter-attack against the Death Eaters.

Michael looked at the army of beasts across the small valley and charged onto the bridge with Neville and Ron alongside him. Hermione and the rest of the D.A. yelled for them to stop but the three teens needed to set off the charges.

Michael reached the charge and flicked his wand, sending a blast of fire at the fuse before being pushed down by Ron as a sickly green bolt slammed into the support beam above him. Michael turned to Ron and Neville and the three Gryffindors ran as fast as they could while firing spells over their shoulders. Neville looked over his shoulder and flicked his wand, sending a blasting hex at the leader of the group. He smiled when the hex slammed into the man and sent him up in a burst of ash.

The three Gryffindor teens turned at the same time and launch simultaneous fire spells at the fuses and watched with fascination as the flames raced to their destination. Moments later the bridge erupted in a ball of fire as the explosives tore through the wood. The army of Voldemort loyalists stopped dead in their tracks while the ones on the bridge fell to their death. The D.A. all cheered out loud before they all turned to the ancient castle and charged in to join the fray.

*HP-HT*

The army of Death Eaters continued to surge forward despite the constant stream of hot metal firing down at them. A large group of them willed their magic and took off into the air with clouds of black smoke. Several Death Eaters fired off spells at the walls and charged into the breach to engage whoever was in their way. Voldemort's eyes were flaring angrily as he looked at the gun emplacements, "They dare to use muggle weapons against me? Any hopes of mercy they had are now gone I want no prisoners kill all in your path…including the Americans."

Yaxley walked up, "My Lord what of the children? They could be molded into the future generation of Death Eaters."

The Dark Lord sneered, "No survivors, let's see what Potter thinks about that."

Voldemort looked to see the giants arriving at the bridge, "Assist the giants and get them into the castle." Yaxley nodded and charged towards the bridge.

Grindelwald smirked as the battle really started to rage, "This is starting to get good."

The Dark Lord glared at his assassin, "You could make yourself useful and take out some of those guns."

The changelings shrugged, "Your men are getting to their objective…we wouldn't want to make things to easy for them." Voldemort's glare hardened but he turned back to observe the battle…his eyes fixed on Harry Potter.

*HP-HT*

Said person was currently firing off curse after curse at the incoming Death Eaters. Those that managed to make it past the guns were either landing in the courtyard or breaching the castle walls. Harry spun his wand and sent a killing curse at a Death Eater that had just landed before he quickly bent at his waist to avoid one himself. Shifting his wand to his left hand, Harry drew his katana and drew it across a man's neck, separating his head from the rest of his body. The Sorcerer looked up for a moment to see Ky holding off three Death Eaters on his own with a growing body count around him.

Dumbledore was showing why he was considered one of the best as he danced across the battlefield to help those in need as well as defend his home.

At the frontlines, Fililus Flitwick was using his dueling powers against the continuing tide. The giants had reached the bridge and were bulldozing through the statues and armor. The small professor flicked his wand at the legs of the foremost giant and sent a nasty cutting hex. The beast bellowed in pain as a shallow cut appeared just below its knees. Filius charged at the massive beast and used a levitation charm on himself to propel his small form onto the giant's shoulders. He quickly placed his wand in the giant's ear, "_bombarda maxima!"_ The supercharged spell ripped the left side of the giant's face off and sent the creature sprawling onto the ground. Filius landed onto the ground while bracing himself with his hand and looked up triumphantly at the down monster. The other giants looked at their fallen brother before roaring in rage and charging forward. Filius chuckled and rushed back into the cover of the statues as they marched forward.

*HP-HT*

Inside the castle it was a very different story. All around the sacred halls students and adults dueled against the Death Eaters that had managed to get inside. Kingsley Shacklebolt was locked in a duel with Amycus Carrow while Sirius Black was dueling Alecto Carrow. The two ministry Aurors were back to back launching every spell in their arsenal. "Great day for a battle eh Kingsley?"

The man in question snorted as he sent a stunner at his opponent, "Always with the jokes Black." The two men rolled in opposite direction as the twin Death Eaters fired off killing curses. Amycus's slammed into his sister as her's sailed over his shoulder. The male dark wizard looked at the fallen body of his sister and was moments later struck by a dark cutting hex by one Severus Snape.

Sirius looked to Snape and nodded his thanks. "You thanks isn't needed you mongrel, you friend is dueling on the third floor and could use your help."

Sirius nodded and ran up the stairs all the while firing curses at any Voldemort loyalists.

Sirius arrived just in time as James came running around the corner, "Hey there Sirius glad you could make it."

The Dogfather let a bark of laughter as he slapped aside a curse, "You know me James, always want to make a big entrance." The two Marauders turned to see another Death Eater fly in through the window and both men sent Reductos at the man…blasting him into ash. "Thought you could start the party without me?"

James and Sirius turned to see Remus standing with his wand drawn, "Now that isn't very nice…I thought we did everything together."

James and Sirius smiled brightly and held up their wands, "Prongs, Mooney, and Padfoot until the end!"

The three brothers in all but blood charged out into the battle.

*HP-HT*

Mandelore ripped open the drum on his fifty caliber machine gun and quickly started to switch it out for a new one. His eyes darted out the window as he surveyed the battle through his visor. Major Hochstetter pointed his MP-40 out the window and unloaded the entire clip, "ZAT IZ FOR ZHE FATHER LAND!"

Mandelore looked at his comrade, "You could have picked any gun but you picked the most outdated one we have. And we aren't in Germany."

The former Nazi turned and shrugged, "I know, but in my mind ve are killing British so I can take revenge for zhe Reich."

Mandelore chuckled deep in his throat, "Old habits?"

Hochstetter nodded as he put in another clip of ammo, "Ja, old habits."

*HP-HT*

Victoria glared at the lumbering form of the giants as they moved up the bridge. She turned to see her sisters looking the other way so she took her chance. The vampiress pulled out a shrunken sniper rifle and called Daphne over, "Hun you think you can resize this for me?"

Daphne looked at Victoria with a raised eyebrow but did so anyway. The female vampire set up her rifle by the window and took careful aim at the giant's eye. Fleur looked over and gasped when she saw Victoria, "Victoria what are you doing?"

The vampiress hissed as she pulled the trigger, "Helping my husband." The bullet sailed through the window and hit its target perfectly. The giants stopped in its tracks and fell forward as its brain was turned into mush. Victoria pulled the pin back and loaded again before taking aim at another giant and firing again.

*HP-HT*

Voldemort hissed as two giants fell for no reason and focused his eyes on the school. He noticed a single flash of light coming from the seventh floor ever couple of seconds. "Grindelwald can you tell me what is happening?"

The changeling looked and smirked, "It would seem that you have a very talented sniper on your hands."

The Dark Lord looked at his assassin, "Kill it."

Grindelwald nodded and thought for a moment before looking to Lucius Malfoy, "Blondie shoot me."

Lucius looked at him like he was made but then Grindelwald transformed into a wand. His eyes opened on the side of the shaft and glared. Lucius picked up the wand and aimed at the area near the seventh floor. Thinking about how much he despised this creature he thought up a way to cause him pain and tried a simple spell, "_Incendio Maxima!_" The wand exploded and launched forward while igniting into flames.

Grindelwald roared in pain, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" The changeling sailed over the battlefield and looked up only to see the wall coming closer and closer.

"Wall, wall, WALL!" The changeling slammed into the wall and groaned, "I hate my life sometimes." Grindelwald groaned and shifted into a spider before he moved up the wall and into the closest window…this did go unnoticed.

*HP-HT*

Harry flicked his wand and sent a sickly green beam of energy at a Death Eater and smiled as being was struck. His sword sung through the air as he moved from target to target quickly and effectively killing. The courtyard had quickly become littered with bodies of the dead and dying. Screams filled the ears and the smell of blood, ash, and death filled the nostrils. The Sorcerer ducked down as a curse sailed over him and struck a student down. Not having time to feel sorry for the teen, Harry clicked his wand and launched a waved of fire into a group of Death Eaters. The mass of black cloaked figures screamed as their flesh was burned from their bodies. Harry smiled grimly and looked up to see the mass still making its way onto the bridge…groaning, Harry turned to find Ky and saw the Battle Master slam the butt of his shotgun onto a Death Eaters throat. Ky started backing up and soon Harry and Ky were back to back sending curse after curse at the oncoming tide. "Great day for a battle eh old man?"

Ky chuckled, "oh you know me…" Ky ducked as a Crucio sailed over him, "The retired life doesn't seem like my kind of thing."

The two friends kept up the fight but soon they heard Professor McGonagall call out, "Pull back to the secondary defenses!"

The two men looked to see a large group of Death Eaters inside and turned back to assist in clearing the area.

*HP-HT*

Victoria fired another sniper round and took out a Death Eater that was about to attack a student. She pulled the pin back and loaded another shell and took aim towards the hill. Making sure her breathing was steady, the vampiress used the scope to find Voldemort as he descended the hill. She took aim and fired the sniper and waited a few seconds before smiling as one of the Lestrange brothers fell to the ground.

The Dark Lord glared up in her direction and flicked his wand at her. Victoria gasped as she saw a massive blast of magical energy being sent her way and quickly rolled to the left. The other three girls looked at her and were about to ask when the wall exploded in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Harry's fiancés all started coughing and helped each other up, "Victoria what the hell did you do?"

She coughed some more and gestured to her rifle, "Voldemort doesn't like me shooting his generals."

The girls all groaned and turned to walked down the hall when a cold chuckled stopped them. "I would have to agree with that statement my dear…it is very rude to shoot someone's general."

The girls turned to see Grindelwald standing in the cloud of dust, the only thing visible were his eyes and glow of his cigar as he took a drag from it. "I have to admit in all my years I have never had this big of a buffet at one time. Two Veela, a pregnant vampiress, and a virgin..." The changeling licked his lips, "oh we are going to have so much fun."

He looked at Daphne and saw her face form a mask of ice, "You know, you remind me of this lovely little brunette that Voldemort let me have as a toy a few months back…Parkinson I believe her name was."

Daphne's mask slipped and she gasped as tears filled her eyes, "You bastard, she was my friend!"

Grindelwald chuckled darkly, "Sweetheart you have no idea how many times I have heard that phrase…try something different."

A muffled voice spoke from behind him, "I got one for you…what looks like crap, feels like crap, and ISN'T going to wake up in the morning?"

Grindelwald chuckled, not even registering that someone was behind him, "Please I already know that one…is it…me?"

He turned to see Mandelore pointing his shotgun at his face, "And there is the punch line." The next thing Grindelwald knew was the sound of a gunshot that sent him flying.

Mandelore rushed over to the girls, "Get in the room of requirements and stay there." Victoria nodded and led the girls to the room and quickly entered. The second in command of the Battle Mages stripped his weapons off and cracked his knuckles as he watched Grindelwald stand up and reform his face, "That bloody hurt you piece of fucking shit!"

Mandelore chuckled under his helmet, "You and I have a score to settle." The changeling thought back to the battle with the vampires, "Indeed we do…that makes two head shots that I have to repay you for." Mandelore didn't say anything except for a battle cry as he charged Grindelwald head on.

The two met in the middle and gripped each other at the arms, "I'm surprised you would be foolish enough to fight me without weapons…bold but stupid."

The changeling was cut off when Mandelore's knee slammed up into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Grindelwald chocked on his breath before another hit sent him to the floor. This was followed by a series of kicks and powerful punches to the face.

Mandelore brought his fist back for another strike when Grindelwald's arm shot up and stopped him in his tracks.

He grinned evilly at Mandelore, "My turn."

**Chapter complete.**

**The battle has begun and the light is being forced back by the armies of darkness…will they win….only I know that.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Hidden Truth.**

**Read and Review**

**KingFatMan25**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chaos…this was the only word to describe what the grounds around and inside the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were like. The Death Eaters had forced the defenders back into the castle and were now fighting one on one with the fighters. The Battle Mages still had the advantage with their tech but the sheer number of enemies was starting to cause issues.

Harry and Battle Master Ky were at the front entrance to the castle cutting down enemy after enemy. Both men were covered in dust, ash, blood, and sweat, "Hey Ky!" Harry's friend turned to him as he shot another Death Eater, "What?"

The Sorcerer grinned like a Cheshire cat, "You smell funny!"

Ky laughed out loud as he ducked a killing curse, "You don't smell any better."

Harry threw up a powerful shield charm and grunted as he was hit by three curses, "At least I'm better looking." The two men chuckled at their banter before they continued to fight for freedom.

*HP-HT*

Michael Potter whipped his wand around and pointed it at his opponent, "_REDUCTO!"_ The curse sailed at the Death Eater only for it to hit a shield, "Better luck next time Potter, _Avada Kedavra!"_ The sickly green bolt of energy roared at him but was hit by a chuck of stone that flew in the way.

Michael turned to see Ron and Hermione both sporting bloody lips and cuts. Hermione's wand was out and she quickly flicked it, "_Diffindo!"_

The Death Eater roared in pain before pointing his wand, "Damn Mudblood, _Avada Kedavra!" _

Michael ran forward and pushed Hermione down and Ron shot his own spell, "_Sectumsempra!" _

The dark cutting hex slashed the Death Eater along the throat and showered the golden trio in a burst of blood. Hermione screamed while Ron grew pale. Michael grabbed them both by the shoulder and ran down the hall.

*HP-HT*

Mandelore slammed into the ground on the sixth floor and groaned as he looked up. Grindelwald gracefully jumped down through the hole in the seventh floor and landed next to the Mage and stabbed his arm into the man's stomach.

"You know, I have to say I am very impressed…I have not had a challenge since Mad-Eye captured me." He raised his arm and shifted it to look like a club and bashed it over Mandelore's face. The visor cracked from the first strike and then completely shattered with the second, sending glass into Mandelore's face. The changeling grinned, "Oh, does that hurt the mighty mages face? Good." Another hit send Mandelore's face to the side as he spit out a mouthful of blood.

He groaned, stood up, and took his helmet off before throwing it over the ledge. "How can you live with yourself? All the lives you have destroyed?"

Grindelwald chuckled, "Well you know…immortality sucks and I had to do something with my time. I figured lust and greed were my two best options." The creature laughed again, "Even after all these years it still never gets old fighting in a war. I actually think I have lost count on how many I have fought in."

Mandelore glared at Grindelwald. While the changeling was talking, Mandelore flicked a trigger on his left and right wrist plates before talking again, "Someone will eventually destroy you."

Grindelwald stopped his trip down memory lane and walked close to Mandelore, "And let me guess…it's you right?"

Mandelore chuckled, "I can try." He brought his arms up and clenched his hands into a fist releasing his surprise attack. Grindelwald's eyes widened as a stream of flames erupted from both of Mandelore's wrist plates and quickly consumed him. The changeling let out a roar in agony before he turned and found the nearest window. Running at a fast pace the creature slammed through the glass and down to the ground. He got up and hissed in pain before he ran towards the black lake.

Mandelore breathed a sigh in relief as he leaned against the wall and slid down. He grimaced in pain as he held onto his wounded stomach before he coughed up more blood and spat it at the window, "Asshole."

*HP-HT*

Voldemort's eyes widened as he saw a flaming figure crash out of a window on the sixth floor. He watched as the figure got up while he was still in flames and ran towards the black lake. The Dark Lord hissed and looked at Lucius, "It would seem that my assassin was overcome, what is our progress?"

Lucius looked at his Lord, "Master we have done as you requested and gotten the giants into the courtyard. Our forces are now within the castle but a group of fighters is holding off the main group from entering the main hall.

Voldemort hissed in anger, "I will take care of them." Lucius nodded and followed his master into the air.

*HP-HT*

Albus flicked his wand and wrapped a Death Eater in his famous fire-whip spell before giving a light pull, causing the man to burst into ash. He hated that these men were so set on their way that they wouldn't surrender but he had a school to defend and Albus would die before he let any of his students die. He turned to check on his allies and saw that most of them were still alive and fighting. Sadly many students had been claimed by the fury of Voldemort's forces and their bodies were all around. Minerva stood next to him as he surveyed the damage but gasped when she looked up, "Albus it's him!"

Dumbledore needed no name as he calmly turned to see Voldemort gently touch down in a cloud of smoke, "Hello there Tom."

The Dark Lord hissed, "You know by now that I don't answer to that name."

Albus nodded sadly, "I know but I can't help but hope there is still some glimmer of life still within your heart. I must admit you look better than when we faced at the Ministry."

Voldemort nodded slightly, "That we can agree on, let's just say that I found a part of myself."

Dumbledore smirked with a twinkle in his eye, "You are of course referring to absorbing a Horcrux?"

The Dark Lord hissed again, "I shouldn't be surprised you found out my secret but it doesn't matter, I am more powerful than even and will live forever."

Albus shook his head as he took a step towards his former student, "Oh Tom, you know that death is just the next great adventure…it doesn't do us any good to try and postpone it. Whether we like it or not, our time will come."

Voldemort nodded slightly as he brandished the Elder Wand, "On that we can agree, your time has come." Both men whipped their wands around before sending a curse at each other. The fighters in the area stopped when a blast of magic washed over them and couldn't help but watch in awe as two of the greatest wizards the world has ever seen started a furious battle.

*HP-HT*

Lucius landed on the third floor and went into battle mode as he quickly ended the life of an Auror who had been rounding the corner. He quickly surveyed the battle and knew they needed a game changing play and he knew one that would work. It involved a certain twelve year old raven hair girl and her big brother. Lucius smirked coldly as he headed off into the direction of the Gryffindor common room…it was a good place to start.

*HP-HT*

James, Sirius, and Remus were living up to their legendary mischief as they used any spell they had to first distract their opponents and then take them out. One Death Eater found himself in a clown outfit with the red nose and everything before he was stunned and accidently kicked off the stairs. Sirius was laughing at the scene when a curse was sent at him but James jumped in the way with a Protego, "Nice one James!" The three men made their way to down the second level but stopped when James heard a scream that made his body run cold, "DADDY!"

*HP-HT*

Harry ran his sword through a werewolf and skewered the creature's heart before he brought it back and swung around for another target. Ky had gone off to help his men and left Harry with the few remaining defenders to hold off the front. The Sorcerer we being forced to use more and more power as the armies of darkness continued to surge in. He mentally cursed when he saw that Voldemort had arrived but breathed a temporary relief when Dumbledore engaged him.

Harry's thoughts were broken when a scream was added to the hundreds of shouts. He wouldn't have stopped except for the fact that he recognized the voice and it made his blood boil when his suspicions were confirmed. Standing at the top of the third floor was Lucius Malfoy with his left hand wrapped around Raven with his wand pointed at her neck.

The Death Eater smirked coldly as he saw not only James but Harry looked at him. He turned and ran down the hall with the screaming girl in his arms. Harry's anger hit a new height as he released his magic and launched into the air. Those around him were blown back by the power and even Voldemort and Dumbledore stumbled. Harry's emerald eyes flared with power as he hissed out in a cold voice, _"DESTROY HIM!" _

The Death Eaters shivered at the voice as they recognized it as parsletongue. Lucius stopped at the edge of the third floor just in time to see James Potter and his two friends round the corner. Seconds later Harry landed and stood up with his eyes glowing.

Raven cried louder at the sight of her brother, "HARRY!"

Lucius gripped her around her neck tightly, "Listen carefully Potter, you are going to come with me to the Dark Lord and I will let this little thing live. However, if you don't I will give her as a toy to our Death Eaters…and they do so love the younger girls."

Harry's voice was low and cold, "You won't have the chase Lucius."

The blonde aristocrat chuckled but heard a hissing sound behind him. James and the Marauders gasped as the wall at the end of the hall shimmered and opened to reveal a massive pipe with a huge snake coming out of it.

Harry smirked, "Get him Brazil!" The Basilisk roared as she charged forward, her fangs dripping black venom. Lucius's eyes widened at the sight of the beast and threw Raven at it. Brazil used her head to catch the screaming girl and put her down before she rushed after the man that was now running for his life.

Raven ran to her brother and hugged him for dear life. Her whole body shook as she cried at her experience. Harry moved over to James, "Get her out of here…I have someone to kill."

James picked Raven up and nodded at Harry, "Thank you son." Harry stopped for a second before he ran after his faithful serpent.

*HP-HT*

Lucius ran as fast as his legs could carry him, wishing he hadn't taken a hall with no windows. He heard the scales of the Basilisk behind him getting closer and closer. He rounded another corner and was forced to stop when he saw Harry Potter standing there with his sword and wand drawn. "Potter!"

Lucius turned to see Brazil coiling up behind him into her strike position. "You made a foolish mistake trying to take Raven away…and an even bigger one letting me know."

Lucius sneered, "You really think you really scare me Potter? The Dark Lord is more powerful than ever and even if I'm not here to see it…he will be victorious."

Harry shook his head, "No he won't." He turned to Brazil, "_feast."_ The massive serpent hissed in pleasure and opened her massive jaws. Harry watched without remorse as Lucius was struck by Brazil and infected with her venom. Not five seconds later his familiar engulfed the first half of the man's body in her mouth before she brought back her head and swallowed him whole. Brazil closed her mouth and flicked her tongue out as if she was licking her chops, "_Thank you Master." _

Harry nodded and looked out the window to see the main force of beasts loyal to Voldemort finally making it to the front of the castle.

He cursed, "So much for that blasted bridge."

Harry turned to Brazil, "_Be ready to chase off that group…I am going to have Ky create a distraction. Be safe my beautiful serpent."_ Brazil nodded and flicked her tongue against his face, "_And you Master."_ Harry turned and ran down to find Ky.

*HP-HT*

**(Insert Song Panzer Battalion by Sabaton)**

The man Harry was looking for was in the Great Hall having just finished off another Death Eater. His arm was bleeding heavily from a cutting curse. "KY!"

The Battle Master turned to see Harry running to him, "You have to have Heavy's team move out now. The creatures are coming to reinforce Voldemort."

Ky nodded and pushed a button on his collar, "Heavy, your team is a go!"

The Russian spoke back, "Da, we will give them something to remember."

*HP-HT*

The army in the courtyard was watching Voldemort as he dueled Dumbledore and couldn't help but be intimidated at the sight before them. One Death Eater was standing next to the wall when he heard a strange sound. The sound he heard was almost like a grinding but with more power behind it. He looked at a Death Eater next to him, "You hear that?"

The man looked back at him but before he could answer the sound grew louder and suddenly both men found themselves on the underside of a pile of rubble with a massive machine on top of them.

The machine was the form of a M1A2 Abrams tank and it had runes carved all over it. In the entrance port sat a large man with a bald head and an excited grin. Heavy looked at the Death Eaters and then down at the driver, "Make them cry for their mommies!"

The tank turned its gun barrel to the left and fired off a round, taking a large chunk of Death Eaters with it. Voldemort's eyes widened at the machine and quickly started launching curses at it but they simple bounced off with all the protection spells and runes on it. The tank let its engine roar as it charged forward. Heavy took control of the machine gun on the top and roared in laughter, "CRY SOME MORE!"

The Death Eaters screamed in terror as they started pulling back. Several were crushed under the tank as it rushed over them. Heavy turned to see a giant running at them and looked at his drive, "Turn to the right and fire!" The tank's cannon quickly turned and let a round loose into the giant. The beast fell back with a gaping hole in its chest. The gun positions in the windows opened up again as Heavy pushed back Voldemort and his army. Heavy reached the bridge with the tank and stopped at the entrance of it. He continued to fire at the enemy while the main cannon let another round go.

Voldemort roared in anger as he men were pushed back by yet another muggle device. This was not how it was suppose to be and he would be damned if it was going to stop him. The Dark Lord looked to see his creatures running into the Dark Forest with a massive shape slithering after them. Voldemort knew instantly that it was the Basilisk from the chamber and his anger grew as he lost a large portion of his army to fear. He turned back and thought for a moment…the initial attack had done damage to the defenders and he was sure that even without the aid of the beast he would still win. The only thing now was this damn machine blocking his way in.

The Dark Lord's rage increased when he heard a silky voice speak to him, "Looks like you have a tank issue."

He rounded on Grindelwald to see him with severe burns, "I see you decided to show your face."

The changeling grimaced, "The blasted mage caught me off guard but I will get him in the end."

The Dark Lord turned his attention back to the tank, "Any ideas?"

Grindelwald looked and nodded, "It will cost some lives but out best bet is to rush it with the men kill the driver and then push it over the cliff…not a sound plan but it is more than we have."

Voldemort nodded and looked at the tank that was now blocking the entrance to the school. Riddle looked at his men and then raised his wand at the tank, "NYAAA!" He fired off a powerful blast of magic and actually sent the tank back a few inches. Heavy shook his head as the ringing in his ears stopped and looked up to see the army actually charging the tank. The Russian smiled and looked down at his men, "Is it rigged?" The two men nodded and Heavy pointed at the charging army, "URAAA!"

The tank revved its engines and charged forward while firing its main cannon. The Death Eaters stopped momentarily as they saw the massive machine coming at them but then charged forward. Heavy laughed loudly as the tank started running over Death Eaters and continued to plow through the waves of men for his target…Voldemort.

The Dark Lord's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and quickly apparated just as Heavy came in range. The Russian pulled a remote from his belt and roared, "FOR THE MOTHERLAND!"

He pushed the button and caused the tank to explode in a hail of fire, metal, and debris. Close to a hundred Death Eaters died in the explosion while an untold number were injured.

Grindelwald let a laugh go at the issue the army was having but suddenly found himself flying backwards with a sharp pain in his chest. The changeling looked down to see the gun barrel from the tank impaled into his chest before he slammed into a tree. He hissed in pain as he tried to change into his basic form but the runes carved on and inside the barrel sparked with energy and shocked him. Grindelwald's eyes widened as he recognized the runes…strength, stasis, enforcement…the runes combined power forced his powers to go dormant for an untold amount of time. Grindelwald roared in anger and pain as he tried again and again to break free…but to no avail.

**(End Song)**

*HP-HT*

Voldemort appeared at the top of the hill and watched with wide eyes as the tank exploded and took a large number of his men out. He hissed in anger before glancing at the castle. This tank was meant to be a last resort for the defenders which meant they were at the breaking point. Voldemort smirked coldly as he sent out a message to his Death Eaters for them all to pull back…he would give them one final chance to surrender.

*HP-HT*

The halls of Hogwarts grew quiet as the army of darkness suddenly started to pull back into the Forbidden Forest. The silence only lasted a few minutes before it was replaced by the sound of Voldemort, _"You have fought valiantly but I now offer you another chase, give me Harry and Michael Potter and I shall not spill anymore magical blood. Take the next hour to gather your dead and mourn for Lord Voldemort is merciful. You choice will decide if you live."_

The silence resumed before it yet again was replaced by another sound…mourning.Harry was bracing himself on his staff as he looked at the great hall which was filling with the bodies of wounded and dead. His heart clenched as he saw many Battle Mages off to the right along with several Aurors. Harry heard a loud cry and looked up to see Remus Lupin crying loudly as he held a pink haired witch to his chest. Sirius was standing next to his friend and looked up to see his Godson. The Dogfather walked over and surprised Harry with a strong hug, "Her name was Tonks…she was Remus's wife." Sirius pulled back, "She was my cousin as well as having a new born son. She didn't deserve this."

Harry cleared his throat, "The Potters?"

Sirius looked at Harry, "All fine…Raven is with your girls on the seventh floor. Lily and James are injured but nothing major. How are you holding up Harry?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders, "How should I react? This isn't anything I'm not use too."

His Godfather looked at him, "Then you are stronger than most Harry. I believe I saw Ky standing in the front."

Harry nodded his thanks and walked off to find his friend. He arrived at the front of the hall and stopped where he was…Ky was leaning over the body of Mandelore. The Sorcerer walked over and saw that the man was heavily wounded, "What happened?"

Major Hochstetter spoke up, he had a deep gash on his forehead, "Zat dumm kopf took on the changeling by himself."

Harry let out a slow breath, "The results?"

Ky smiled weakly, "Sent him running with his tail between his legs. Mandelore surprised him with his wrist flamethrowers."

Harry nodded grimly as he turned to survey the rest of the damage. Many of the students who had decided to stay and fight were being covered up with blankets so their lifeless eyes wouldn't haunt those still fighting. Two of the professors had been killed in the battle one of them being Pomona Sprout…the head of Hufflepuff. Harry walked out of the hall and felt a sense of guilt was over him as he past a student that couldn't have been more than a second year. She was propped up against the wall with her eyes closed and wand in hand but the dark residue confirmed that she had been killed by the Avada Kedavra. Harry looked up to see Albus walking over with a calm look on his face. He looked down at the girl and let a single silver tear fall, "Her name was Jenny Lawrence…she was a very bright young lady. She was one of the few that slipped past out guard."

Harry nodded slowly, "He still has his snake."

Albus nodded, "I am aware of this but there is something that I need to speak with you about Harry."

The Sorcerer nodded and followed the elderly mage up the stairs. They walked in silence until they arrived at Dumbledore's office and walked in. Once there, they sat down and to Harry's surprise and joy Hedwig and Sol flamed in and landed on his shoulder for comfort. Albus started gently stroking his own familiar, "Fascinating creatures phoenixes. I would say that if you could pick your familiar it would be the best choice for all."

Harry nodded in agreement, "What did you need to talk about?"

Albus sighed wearily, "Harrison the night Voldemort attacked your family he was trying to stop the prophecy…I'm assuming you know it?"

Harry nodded, "Now, Tom has always been obsessed with immortality going as far as splitting his own soul in order to achieve his goals. This as you know is the dark magic known as a Horcrux. Tom divided his soul into seven Horcruxes and you have destroyed five of them. "

Harry looked up, "What do you mean seven? Nagini is his last…he only created six."

Albus looked down, "Sadly you are incorrect. That night in Godric's Hallow, Voldemort was planning on using your death to create his final Horcrux but it backfired when you deflected the curse. Yes Voldemort lost his body but he did achieve something that night…he did create his Horcrux and it has been a burden ever sense to the person it attached to."

Harry's eyes widened, "It's my scar isn't it?"

When Albus nodded Harry's mind went blank except for a single thought…_'I have to die.'_

Albus knew Harry was thinking this without reading his mind and spoke weakly, "I am so sorry Harry…I wish we would have had more time."

The Sorcerer took a breath and steeled his emotions as he had done many times before. His cold gaze met Albus's, "Promise me one thing…my girls are kept safe."

Dumbledore nodded with tears in his eyes, "You are a brave man Harry…not many would willingly accept their fate."

Harry gave a weak laugh, "My fate was decided the day I was born…goodbye Albus." Dumbledore stood up and moved to Harry but the young man turned and walked out the door.

*HP-HT*

Harry stopped walking just before the entrance hall and gently took his familiars and placed them on the railing. Sol and Hedwig looked at their master with sad eyes and thrilled softly, "Protect the girls you two…and my child. Make sure they stay together and move on. I love you both so much."

Hedwig jumped onto his shoulder and nipped his ear gently, "_I love you too my Harry." _Sol moved to the other shoulder and did the same as his mate, "_It has been an honor young one…I will miss you greatly."_

Harry ran his hand down his two familiar's silky feathers one last time before he slipped out the castle alone.

*HP-HT*

Ky finished bandaging up Mandelore and turned to Major Hochstetter. "What are our losses?"

The Major shrugged, "I 'aven't gotten a full count yet…I'm sorry Mein Herr."

Ky shook his head, "Don't worry about it…we'll get it soon enough." They surveyed the area around them and shook their heads. The Battle Master noticed Albus walking back in without Harry and saw that the old man had a very depressed face. Sensing something was wrong he walked over to Albus when he arrived by the Potters. Lily and James smiled at Albus as Michael sat with his arms around his friend Hermione. "Albus do you know where Harry is…we wanted to thank him for taking care of Raven."

Ky stopped when he heard the next phrase, "He has gone to face Voldemort." Lily fell to her knees and started crying hysterically. James looked weaker than he was and Michael looked up, "But why?"

Ky felt a fire grow inside him and suddenly he snapped. Grabbing Albus by the front of his robes he slammed the old man into the wall, "What did you tell him old man!"

Albus raised his hands to stop the people who now had their wands trained on Ky, "I told him what I had suspected for a while now. Harry is a Horcrux."

Ky dropped Dumbledore and stepped back with a look of shock, "He is going to sacrifice himself."

Albus nodded and Ky punched him in the face. The old mage fell to the ground sporting a bloody nose, "You son of a bitch…Harry told me about your abilities to manipulate but to hold this until the end…you are no better than Voldemort."

The Battle Master turned to see his men all glaring at Albus, "So help me Albus if Voldemort doesn't kill you I will once this battle is done. You have condemned my friend to die when he has done nothing in his life but help others." Ky turned and stormed out of the Great Hall to find Harry's girls and tell them the truth.

*HP-HT*

Harry arrived at the edge of the Dark Forest and sighed as he started to walk in. His refused to let his mind wander as he moved on autopilot. After a good five minutes he stopped and fell to his knees as thoughts of his girls filtered into his mind. He shed tears as the memories of how he met each of them filled him with sadness. His coldhearted lover Victoria and their unborn child…his beautiful temptress Fleur…his Christmas angel Gabrielle and his newest love…Daphne. He cried for the souls that had been forced to die for the greed of one man. He cried for the suffering he had faced when he was a child and the love he longed for and finally he cried for himself…for the future he wouldn't have. Harry Salazar Slytherin cried for the first time in years because he was to die for the greater good. The Sorcerer took a deep breath and stood back up and wiped away his tears. He continued down the path until he heard voices talking quietly. Taking a deep breath Harry straightened himself up and walked into the clearing.

*HP-HT*

Ky stepped out of the Room of Requirements with a handprint on his face. The sound of girls crying was still ringing in his ears and he couldn't blame them. The man was shedding tears himself as he thought of his friend. The girls had reacted exactly how you would expect. First was denial, then acceptance, and then rage and sadness. Victoria had slapped Ky hard enough to knock him off his feet. Little Raven was heartbroken that her big brother wasn't going to be there. Fleur and Gabrielle held each other as they cried…not wanting to accept that another person they loved was going to die because of Voldemort. Daphne was simply quiet. Years of being the 'Ice Queen' forced her to not show any emotion but inside she was devastated. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces and all she could do was hold onto her sisters as they cried for the man they loved.

*HP-HT*

Voldemort stood with his back turned to the opening that faced the school. In his skeletal like hands was the Elder Wand. It hummed with power as the Dark Lord gently stroked it as he contemplated his victory. Voldemort turned to Bellatrix and looked at her. The woman bowed lightly, "No sign of them My Lord…perhaps they decided to run?"

Voldemort let his eyes move as he thought, "I would have thought they would have come…the Potter Twins have always willingly sacrificed for the good of others."

He looked to Bella and nodded as to move the men back to the castle but an excited gasp from her made him turn. Standing in the clearing was Harry Potter looking as powerful as ever.

Voldemort smiled lightly as Harry walked forward and stood in front of him, "Harry Potter…the real Boy-Who-Lived…come to die."

Harry sighed, "Just end it Riddle."

Voldemort seethed as Harry called him his muggle name and focused the power into the Elder Wand, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A flash of green and a rushing sound were the only things that Harry knew before his world went dark.

**Chapter 31 is done.**

**We are very close my friend…the story is almost over.**

**Send in ideas and reviews.**

**KingFatman25**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Harry's eyes were shut tight as he expected the killing curse but when the strike never came he opened them. His eyes widened as he found himself on a white sandy beach with crystal clear blue water. Behind him was a field of green that stretched to the horizon. Flowers, trees, and other plants, filled the air with a sweet and spring like smell. A gently stream flowed from the horizon down to the ocean, moving like liquid crystal. Harry looked down and found himself in tan khakis and a black shirt with white lilies on it. His mind was in overdrive as he continued to try and figure out what was going on.

A low chuckle made Harry turn around to see Salazar sitting in a lounge chair where black swimming trunks with silver lines running down the side. On his upper body he wore a bright red Hawaiian shirt with flowers of every summery color imaginable. "Sal?"

His ancestor smiled and held his arms out, "Aloha Harry!"

Harry couldn't compose himself and started laughing loudly to the point that he was holding his sides. Salazar gently chuckled but eventually joined in the laughter. The two sorcerers laughed for a good two minutes before they finally quieted down and sat down in their chairs. Salazar handed Harry a coconut with a straw coming out of it, "Drink up…it is delicious."

Harry took the offered drink and took a sip and smiled at the sweet taste, "Sal not that I'm not happy to see you but what is all this? Last I remember I was getting hit by the killing curse."

Salazar nodded slowly, "I'm not going to play mind games with you Harry…you are dead."

The young man turned his head and looked out at the ocean, "So this is the afterlife?"

His ancestor shook his head, "Not entirely."

Harry smirked at him, "I thought you said no mind games."

Salazar chuckled, "Alright yes you are dead but this is in between point where souls come to be judged if they go to Heaven or Hell."

Harry looked around again, "A tropical island?"

Salazar nodded with a large smile, "It could be worse…like a replica of Kings Cross train station."

Harry nodded in agreement. "So what is going to happen to me?"

The older of the two Sorcerers stood up, "That is entirely up to you and him." The man pointed behind him to reveal an elderly looking man in a business suit made of black silk. He held an air of power and elegance about him and his eyes held the wisdom of millennium. His right hand had a silver banded ring with a white marble center and a black cane with a silver skull and the hand piece. The man was sitting at a small glass table with a plate of what looked, "Is that McDonalds?"

The man looked up as he picked up a french-fry, "Indeed."

Slytherin smiled, "Harry meet Death." The boy-who-lived felt his mouth drop open as he realized he was looking upon one of the most if not the most powerful beings in the universe. Death looked at Harry, "Greeting Harry we have much to discuss, sit with me and eat."

*HP-HT*

Voldemort watched as the body of Harry Potter fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The Dark Lord's breathing was long and drawn out, "Check him."

Bellatrix quickly walked forward and knelt down by the body. She placed her fingers at the side of the young man's throat and felt for a pulse. Finding none she looked back at her master with wide eyes, "He is dead."

Voldemort let his emotionless face slip into a smile as he whispered, "Harry Potter is dead…Harry Potter is dead…Harry Potter is dead!" The last time he shouted it to his followers who all cheered at their Lord's victory.

Voldemort looked at his minions, "Let us go to Hogwarts."

Bella raised her wand, "To destroy them?"

Voldemort shook his head, "No my dear Bella, we will deliver the news to them and then let them join us…those that don't will die." Turning his head towards his now dead rival the Dark Lord saw a ring on his left hand, "Take the ring Bellatrix…let us prove to them that their savior is dead."

Bellatrix took the ring and fell into line with the other Death Eaters as Voldemort led the procession towards the school.

*HP-HT* 

Harry sat across from Death as Salazar sat to his right. The glass table grew bigger and with a wave of his hand two more bags of food appeared, "I am rather fond of muggle fast food and McDonalds is one of my favorites."

Harry pulled out a double-cheese burger and his fries before starting to eat. Salazar took a bite and grew a large smile, "Where the hell was this when I was alive?"

Death gave him a look that caused the man to quiet down. "Now, you are no doubt wondering why I am here?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm guessing that you are the one who judges souls."

Death shook his head, "I don't have the time to deal with your little souls I am too busy with more important things. Normally one of angels takes care of this but you are a rather unique case. Thomas Riddle or as you know him Lord Voldemort must be stopped…the fact that he has lived up to his name's meaning is…rather annoying."

Harry spoke up, "How can I do that if I am dead?"

Death looked at him with the look of a disappointed parent, "Don't interrupt my Harrison it is rude. Seeing as you were hit with the Avada Kedavra you came here but because of the soul fragment within you get a second chance."

Salazar joined in, "Harry you have the choice to return and defeat Voldemort or go on to the afterlife."

Death swallowed a bite and took a drink of his ice tea, "There is another issue that needs addressing…the changeling."

Harry's eyes hardened, "How can we kill him?" Death spoke simply, "You can't…at least not yet."

Harry growled, "That doesn't help."

Death cleared his throat, "I want Voldemort's soul on a silver platter…complete. He has forced me to take the lives of many whose time hadn't come yet. Now, I'm going to make you a deal…I will personally see to the changeling's death and in exchange you must kill Voldemort and something else."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Something else?"

Death nodded and took another drink, "Your word. In the future I might need some help…nothing big but I want you word that if I do end up needing your assistance then I will get it."

Harry looked at Salazar, "What do you think?"

Sal thought for a moment, "It is up to you Harry but if I had the choice I would go back."

Death spoke up, "But it is not your choice, it is Harrisons and I expect an answer now."

Harry thought for a moment more before nodding, "I'll do it."

Death smirked lightly and offered his hand, "Don't worry, you can't die here."

Harry slowly accepted the horsemen's hand and shook it, "Now, I believe your body is in the Dark Forest and that Voldemort is moving towards the castle."

Before Harry could say anything he was whisked away from the beach and felt himself falling before darkness yet again consumed him.

*HP-HT*

Michael sat on the steps of Hogwarts as he looked over what use to be the courtyard. The bodies of Death Eaters and dark creatures were all that remained from the night's battle. The young wizard had spent the last hour helping the remaining resistance fighters to clear their dead and dying. Looking at his clothes he grimaced at the amount of blood he was covered in. Not really caring anymore, Michael slowly twirled his wand in his hands as he thought about his twin brother. He heard footsteps and turned his head to see Hermione walking over. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "How you holding up?"

Michael leaned his head onto Hermione's, "Ok for now. Everything has changed so fast over the last couple of days and now we are standing at Death's door."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Any regrets?"

Michael chuckled lightly, "Yeah a few. One of them is dating Ginny."

Hermione gave a weak smile, "It's about time you saw that. I didn't want to say anything but it was kind of obvious that she was just in it for the money and fame."

Michael swatted Hermione's arm, "It might have helped if you had…would have saved me a lot of money on gifts."

His best friend giggled and he found himself liking the way it sounded, "You have a cute giggle Hermione…I guess I never realized it until now."

Hermione blushed lightly, "Great time for you to finally notice."

He chuckled, "I know…we Potters have always had 'great' timing." The two friends sat in silence before Michael looked at her, "Hermione…I know that this really isn't the best time but if we make it through this, would you want to go to a movie?"

Hermione smiled prettily, "Nothing magic?"

Michael smiled, "I'm kind of tired of the wizarding world right now…so what do you think?"

His best friend smiled again, "A normal movie with you…I'd love to." The two friends leaned in and gently pressed their lips together and felt a passion explode.

Michael pulled back, "Now I really wish I would have figured that out sooner."

Hermione giggled and looked off to the horizon but gasped, "Michael look!" The young wizard stood up with wide eyes as he saw a long line of black clocked figures slowly marching towards the school.

The two teens turned and ran into the great hall, "They're back!" Everyone in the room that was still able to move rushed out into the courtyard just as Voldemort starting moving onto the bridge. Ky stood next to Harry's fiancés and held onto Victoria's hand as she started breathing faster, "I don't see him Ky."

Albus's old eyes scanned the crowd and when he did not see Harry he lowered his head and whispered, "I'm so sorry Harry." The army of darkness pooled into the courtyard and formed a half circle, cutting off any and all exits.

Voldemort looked at the defenders and swept his arms out wide while throwing a silver wedding band at them, "Harry Potter is dead!"

Lily dropped to her knees and shouted out, "NO!"

The Dark Lord's red eyes flared at Lily, "Silence you foolish mudblood."

Voldemort smiled coldly, "Harry Potter is dead as is your only hope of defeating me. So now I will offer you all a chance to join with us or die where you stand." Scarlet eyes focused on the Americans, "Esteemed Battle Mages, this offer goes out to you as well. Join us and I will make sure that none of my forces step foot on American soil."

Ky glared hard at Voldemort, "I would believe you except I don't forsake my own nation."

Voldemort nodded slightly, "Now is the time…those of you who wish to be part of a glorious future I ask you to now step forward." Albus looked at his students and was pleased to see none of them walking forward. When Amelia had taken office one of the first things she had done was search the school for any students with the dark mark.

The Dark Lord flicked his wand and the sorting hat flew from a pile of rubble, "There will no longer be houses here at Hogwarts as it only hinders the growth. Students will be required to practice the noble arts that Salazar Slytherin placed down and only those who are worthy of practicing magic will enter these hallows grounds." A voice spoke up from the back, "What gives you the right to decide who is worthy to learn something they are born with?"

Voldemort watched as the crowd parted and revealed none other than Michael Potter holding hands with his damnable mudblood. "I am the heir to Salazar Slytherin and this alone gives me the authority to decide."

Michael picked up the sorting hat that was lying at his feet where Voldemort had thrown it, "The Founders created this hat in order to help strengthen the traits each student possesses…not force them into something they hated. We won't be forced into something that is ruled by you."

Voldemort sneered, "You are rather bold to openly defy me when you face death."

Michael shook his head, "I have faced you multiple times over and you have yet to kill me. I may die today but it will be for the right reasons and being who I am. My brother may be dead but he did so to give us a chance against you and we will see that his sacrifice is not in vain."

*HP-HT*

Harry felt a large amount of pain coming from his chest, forcing his eyes to squeeze shut as tears threatened to spill out. He took a few breathes and started coughing loudly at amount of oxygen he took in. Harry forced his eyes open to see that he was still in the forest and that Voldemort had indeed left. Using a couple of healing charms on himself, Harry stood up and elongated his staff to its full height. The emerald at the top glowed a deadly green and the black polish shined in the dim morning light. Harry straightened up and took a deep breath before he willed his magic and launched into the air with a cloud of black smoke around him.

*HP-HT*

Voldemort hissed as Michael stood there defiantly. His little speech had been amusing but it actually seemed to be rekindling the hope the defenders needed. "You will be the first to die this day Michael Potter. I will make sure that no Potter survives this night and your little mudblood will be used as a toy for my men."

Michael grew pale as he stood in front of Hermione, "Never."

*HP-HT*

Ky tightened his grip on his staff and prepared to launch an attack but his eyes caught a large stream of black smoke rise out of the Dark Forest and fly towards the castle. The defenders all saw it and tuned out Voldemort as he was speaking.

The Dark Lord's anger grew as he saw the remaining fighters looking past him and seemingly not paying attention. He hissed as he began to call upon his magic, "This battle is over!" He raised the Elder Wand and was about to bring it forward when a large cloud of black smoke slammed into the ground in between him and the light. The smoke cleared, revealing a figure in black battle robes and wielding a staff.

The figure stood up and looked at Voldemort, "No, it's just beginning."

Everyone's eyes widened as Harry stood before them.

Voldemort's eyes went from wide to a glare as he growled, "How many time do I have to kill one person!"

A large number of Death Eaters started to apparate away the moment they saw Harry standing before them. Seeing his followers leaving, Voldemort turned and thrust his wand at Harry sending a massive blast of magic. Harry gripped his staff and started spinning in at a fast pace and watched as the magic was deflected. This snapped the defenders out of their momentary shock and they charged forward at the remaining army.

*HP-HT*

Voldemort glared as Harry easily deflected his first attack and let his anger go. Flicking his left wrist, his Yew and Phoenix wand appeared into his hand and he started firing curse from both wands.

Harry started to release his magic as the assault from Voldemort was doubled. Those around were forced to pull back as the magical output was now so intense their own spells were fizzling out. Harry brought his staff forward and sent a killing curse just as Voldemort sent his own. The two beams met in the middle and fought furiously to gain over the other but the result was bolts of lightning flashing off of them and hitting anything within range.

Harry canceled the connection and started spinning his staff in a 360, "_Arcus Fulmine!"_ Harry's elemental spell started launching in quick intervals, forcing Voldemort to shield himself with one wand and fire with the other. "Elemental spells…rather dark Potter."

Harry sneered as he launched another bolt of lightning, "You can thank my ancestor when and if you meet him. Salazar has always loved having a good advantage against his opponents."

Voldemort roared as he launched another blast of magic from both wands, "You dare speak of Salazar Slytherin. He is my ancestor and wouldn't be caught dead with a half-blood like you."

The Sorcerer smirked as he blocked another group of spells. The two magic users kept up their assault against each other, effectively destroying what was left of the courtyard.

*HP-HT*

Ky gathered a large amount of magic and pushed it out from his hands. His elemental powers were on full strength and he was going to have some fun. The magic launched from his fingers in the form of blue lightning, striking three Death Eaters and sending them over ledge and to their death.

A small chuckled form next to him caused the mage to look down, "The force is strong with you my former apprentice."

Ky laughed at Filius, "You would make that reference."

Flitwick chuckled again, "Can't help it…I love those movies."

Ky turned his attention to his men and was pleased to see that they were fighting like no tomorrow. Major Hochstetter was currently standing in front of the Great Hall launching fire attacks at any Death Eater that dared to come near the wounded. The Battle Master turned just as a curse sailed over his shoulder and saw two Death Eaters glared at him. Chuckling he charged at them…a man's work is never done.

*HP-HT*

Grindelwald growled as he tried yet again to shift but the cannon barrel and runes held strong. He looked up to see the castle bright with spell fire and knew that the battle would be over soon. The changeling groaned as he tried again but to no avail. He noticed movement out the corner of his eyes and turned his head to see an elderly looking man with a cane. The man walked towards him and stopped in front of him with his hand in front of him.

"Grindelwald." The changeling felt a massive amount of power as well as a darkness that even Voldemort didn't possess. He glanced at the cane and saw the skull, "Let me guess…Death?"

Death inclined his head lightly, "I have been looking for you for a very long time. You proved a lot harder to find than your brethren."

The changeling chuckled but hissed as the runes shocked him, "So this is how it ends…impaled to a tree and killed by the Master of Darkness himself. I'm honored."

Grindelwald pulled a cigar out of his pocket and lit it before taking a drag, "Well?"

Death smirked lightly, "Any last words before I send you to comforts of hell?"

The creature smirked coldly as he blew smoke through his teeth in an evil display, "Death is only the beginning."

Death took his right hand and placed it on Grindelwald's head and watched as the creature's eyes rolled back before he burst into ash. The Horseman turned to Hogwarts and shook his head, "No, I am only the beginning."

*HP-HT*

Lily Potter spun gracefully around as a Cruciatus curse was aimed for her. She glared hard at Bellatrix Lestrange, "You are getting rusty Bella…what would your Master say?"

The crazed witch giggled, "My Master knows that I am his most loyal of all his servants. But I have a question for you Mudblood."

Lily used a levitation charm to launch a table at her opponent, "What will your last thoughts be when you know that your precious little girl is going to be used by ever single man that serves our Master. I hope she has good stamina because they love young girls."

Before Lily could respond, Bella was sent flying by a powerful blasting hex that caught her in the side.

Lily looked to see Severus with his wand out, "You will never touch Raven so long as I am around."

Bellatrix glared at him, "So Severus has decided to pick his side…fine, the Dark Lord doesn't like traitors."

Bella fired a large number of curses, forcing Lily and Severus to back off. The two friends put up shields before launching a counter attack. Lily sent spell after spell while Severus blocked anything that Bellatrix sent towards them.

Voldemort's second in command was pushed back and growled in anger before sending a powerful Cruciatus at Lily. Snape's shield gave to the curse and Lily was thrown back under the influence of the curse. Her screams of pain were like music to Bella's ears but it ignited a flame within Severus.

He whipped his wand and slashed it across his chest send two silent Sectumsempra followed by a sickly green beam of energy. Bella blocked the first spell but the second cutting hex slashed across her chest followed by her being blasted back by the Avada Kedavra.

*HP-HT*

Voldemort and Harry continued their deadly dance as they now started apparating from spot to spot in an attempt to confuse the other. Both magical users had their power of full blast and left only destruction in their wake. Harry popped into view on the second floor of the school and looked up just as Voldemort appeared on the third floor. The Dark Lord fired off another killing curse that sailed and missed Harry. Turning as he heard a loud pop, Voldemort fired off another curse and entered a stalemate with Harry. The two kept this up until Voldemort flicked his wand up and sent the two beams of energy crashing into the ceiling. Rubble rained down on the two fighters forcing them to apparated again. Harry appeared in the Astronomy tower and took a breath to try and calm his nerves as he waited for Voldemort.

A full ten seconds went by before the Dark Lord appeared behind Harry and backhanded him. Voldemort's eyes were flaring with power as he hissed, "How are you still alive? I watched your body fall and yet here you stand."

Voldemort kicked Harry in the stomach earning a groan, "You are right Riddle, I did fall but I'm back and I will send you to Death in pieces."

Voldemort sneered, "I am immortal you insolent brat and I shall destroy your family slowly…starting with the one with your child."

Harry thrust his staff out just as Voldemort sent another killing curse. The two attacks melded together and started to form a small orb of magical energy. The two wizards pumped more and more magic into their attacks before finally the orb couldn't contain anymore. A loud crack was followed by a flash and a massive explosion that sent the entire Astronomy tower in flames. Harry and Voldemort fell from the tower and were locked in hand to hand combat. The two clawed and punched at each other in hopes of knocking the other unconscious.

When the ground was too close for comfort the two wizards launched into the air in a cloud of black smoke. The two of them flew around the castle, crashing into anything that got in their way. Walls, towers, and even people were destroyed by the amount of magical energy the two super powered being were putting out. Voldemort roared in anger as he gripped Harry's face and pushed down on it. The two men separated and came crashing down into the courtyard they had started in.

Harry groaned as he looked up only to quickly roll to the left as Voldemort fired off multiple blasting hexes that destroyed anything in its path. The young Sorcerer jumped up and brought his staff forward to begin trading spell fire with Voldemort yet again.

*HP-HT*

The defenders and Death Eaters were continuing their battle for victory when they heard a massive explosion. Dumbledore looked up to see the Astronomy and a large chunk of the castle vanish in a cloud of fire and magical energy. The aged wizard knew that Harry and Voldemort were throwing everything into their battle and the castle would most likely not survive. Albus turned just in time to find a Death Eater flinging a curse at him. With a quick wave of his wand, Albus bound the Death Eater and knocked him out.

*HP-HT*

Michael and Hermione were running up the stairs and firing curses over their shoulder. The reason for this was the massive python that was coming after them…Nagini. During the middle of the battle the snake had enter and started attacking people that came within range. Michael had fired off a stunner but the curse simply bounced of the serpent and caused it to charge after them. As they were running up the stairs Michael tripped on some rubble and fell face first. Hermione turned and ran to help him but he put his hand up, "Hermione run I will deal with the snake."

His best friend was about to protest but one look at him changed her mind. Michael turned to see Nagini coiling up and raising herself into a strike, "Come on you overgrown worm!"

The serpent lunged and just avoided Michael. The teen flicked his wand and sent another stunner in hopes of it working but it bounced off of her. The serpent hissed, "_Foolish child I am immortal like my master…I can't be killed."_

Michael's eye widened as Nagini flicked her tongue out and reared up again. Her jaws opened to reveal rows of fangs with venom dripping from them. The snake was about to lunge but a blast of fire forced her back. Michael looked up to see Major Hochstetter land on the stairs with flames coming from his hands, "Run you insolent boy!" Not needing to be told twice, Michael quickly turned and ran after Hermione.

Hochstetter glared at the serpent as she looked at him with murder in her eyes, "Here my pretty little von…Uncle Volfgang has a little surprise for you."

Nagini hissed loudly and lunged at the new man only for him to bring his hands forth and let loose a stream of black flames that traveled down her open jaws and into her stomach. Nagini's eyes widened before her whole body became consumed in fire and disappeared in ash.

The Major chuckled and leaned back on the stares looking at the bite mark on his hand from Nagini, "Zat vasn't so bad." The Major chuckled again before passing out from the toxins.

*HP-HT*

Harry and Voldemort flew back from each other as another explosion was caused from their attacks. Both men were sweating and panting at a quick rate. The ground around them was scorched black and massive chunks were missing. Both of their robes were shredded and burnt and they both sported deep cuts.

Voldemort glared at Harry, "Even if you manage to succeed I will return."

Harry chuckled weakly as he spit a mouthful of blood, "If you are referring to your Horcruxes…they are all gone."

The Dark Lord's eyes widened, "How?"

His opponent smirked, "A friend of mine comes from a very dark past and recognized the signs of one…specifically the locket of Slytherin."

The Dark Lord's eyes scanned the area as he tried to think but ended up just glaring at Harry, "It matters not I will destroy you in the end."

Harry shrunk his staff to its wand size and got ready. Voldemort grabbed the Elder Wand from the ground and thrust it forward, sending a sickly green curse. Harry followed suit by sending his own Avada Kedavra and once again the two curses met in the middle. Both Harry and Voldemort let their magic flare to its full potential as they battled for dominance. The two attacks canceled each other out and both men were left panting hard than before.

Voldemort's scarlet red eyes looked at Harry with a flicker of fear at the power the boy possessed but it was quickly put away. Harry felt his magic roar to his call as he saw Voldemort raise the Elder Wand up again. Both men fired another killing curse and as before they met in the middle. Harry put all his power behind the spell and watched as his cures started pushing back against Voldemort's. The Dark Lord felt the wand start to lose power and his eyes widened as he realized that the wand had never been his. Voldemort could only watch as the killing curse swept towards him and wrap him in it power.

The last thing Tom Riddle knew was a flash of green and a rushing sound.

*HP-HT*

Harry sank to his knees as Voldemort's body fell to the ground void of life. The Elder Wand rolled out of his hands and towards Harry whom picked it up and felt its untold power run up his arm. He turned to the castle and was surprised when he saw all the remaining Death Eaters screaming in pain as they grabbed their left arms where the Dark Mark had been. Their arms suddenly turned to ash before magic started to engulf their bodies, draining them of their magic. The last of Voldemort's forces fell to a hidden clause that the Dark Mark held. The Mark branded you for life and if you pledged yourself to the dark you would be consumed by it in the end.

Harry slowly stood up as he heard the sounds of voices yelling his name. He turned only to be tackled by his four fiancés who were crying like no tomorrow. He got up and stood and kissed each of them powerfully and passionately. He looked down at the body of Voldemort and felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

He whispered as he hugged his loves to him, "It's over."

**And the end has arrived my friends. **

**I want to thank you all for the support for this story and I very much enjoyed writing it.**

**I will be posting an epilogue soon.**

**Thank you all**

**KingFatMan25**


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue

The steam from the Hogwarts Express filled the air and hid many people as they walked. One group in particular was very thankful for the convenience of the steam. At the front of the group was a teenager with messy black hair and brown eyes. He was pushing his trolley towards the engine. His owl sat in its cage upon the boy's trunk with the initials J.S.P. The next person…or persons were two women…or a woman and a little girl. The girl had vibrant red hair and freckles covered her cute face. The mother looked like an older version of the girl except with less freckles. The mother turned and smiled at the last two people to walk into the station. A young boy was standing next to his father and he walked stiffly as they approached their destination. The boy's trunk was initialed with A.S.P. When they were about to arrive at the engine, the boy stopped and pretended to tie his shoe…making the father kneel down.

The father had glasses and messy black hair like his two sons but the difference was his eyes. Powerful green eyes twinkled as he listened to his son. "But dad what if I am in Slytherin?"

The boys father also known as Harry James Potter smiled, "Albus Severus Potter, you are named after two Headmasters from Hogwarts and one of them was the bravest man I ever knew."

Harry turned and smiled at his wife Ginny Potter…wait…Ginny Potter?

*HP-HT*

Harry's eyes snapped open as he shot up in his bed. He used his hand and wiped away the sweat that was forming on his forehead. Harry quickly recalled the dream and rushed down the stairs to the family room. He threw the doors open and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw all four of his wives sitting there having tea.

Victoria looked up and smiled, "Not that we don't appreciate the view dear but would you mind putting some clothes on?"

Harry looked down and quickly waved his hand making silk robes appear over his nude form. Fleur looked at her husband, "Arry what iz wrong?"

The Sorcerer shivered, "Just a very bad dream."

His wives looked at him funny before Victoria finally stood up and walked over to Daphne, "Alright hun, hand her over."

Daphne pouted cutely before she handed a pink bundle to the vampiress. Victoria smiled and kissed the exposed pinkish skin and walked over to Harry, "She has been fussy all morning…she wants her daddy."

Harry took the small bundle and smiled as he looked down at his daughter of five months. Harry moved the blanket and exposed her face and smiled brightly as his daughter opened green eyes with silver lining the outer edges and smiled at him. The Sorcerer gently ran a finger down her cheek, "Lilith Selena Slytherin…my baby girl."

Victoria smiled at the full name. Lilith was after her mother and Selena was always a favorite name of hers. Daphne smiled at them, "She is defiantly going to be a daddy's girl."

Gabrielle giggled, "Opefully all of our daughters are like zat."

Harry smiled at his youngest wife and nodded, "I sure hope so."

Victoria smirked, "That all depend on if Fleur has a boy or girl." The Veela witch shrugged as she rubbed her small baby bump, "Veela almost always give birth to female offspring…but it would be nice if the Delacour Family would get a boy to carry on the name."

Harry smiled at Fleur, "Don't worry love; we have plenty of time to worry about that."

Harry gave his daughter back to Victoria for the evening feeding and stepped back to watch his small but growing family.

*HP-HT*

After the death of Voldemort and the end of the war, Harry had been hailed as a hero by not only England but American and most of Europe. Voldemort's reach had extended much farther than anyone thought and he was prepared to invade the mainland after the destruction of Hogwarts. Much to Harry's annoyance the Ministry had insisted upon awarding him the Order of Merlin First Class as well as a large bounty for the death of Voldemort and all his minions. Harry took the money and donated it to the relief fund as an anonymous donor. The young Sorcerer then took his family and left for his manor before anyone else could disturb them.

The final battle had been a very costly one on the side of light. Of the close to six hundred fighters less than three hundred survived the battle. Of those loyal to Dumbledore only a handful survived. Some of the ones who passed were Professors Sprout, Sinistra, Vector, Madame Hooch, Charlie and Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegan and countless others. The Battle Mages took a massive blow when Mandelore finally passed away from his injuries sustained while fighting Grindelwald. Those who didn't die in the battle sustained heavy injuries and the majority of them had to spend at least one night in St. Mungo's hospital.

The Battle Mages recovered their dead and went back to America…there mission complete. The US government wanted to award Ky for his services to the nation but, the Battle Master refused to accept any awards unless all of his men, alive and dead, were recognized. So the United States awarded each and every man of the Battle Mages that fought in the war a The Purple Heart, The Distinguished Service Cross and The Silver Star. Once Ky's men had been given the awards, the Battle Master stood up and received the Medal of Honor for going above and beyond the requirements to ensure his nation's as well as other's safety. Major Wolfgang Hochstetter and General Mandelore were also awarded this medal for helping with the same things.

After recovering from his wounds, Major Hochstetter went on to dedicate his life to learning and preserving the old way of magic, specifically Sorcery, which Harry had willingly help with. The former Nazi was in the process of drawing up plans for a national museum for the magical arts.

Mandelore was given a hero's funeral and the honor of being the first Battle Mage to be buried in the Mandelore Battle Mage Mausoleum. The building was put in the center of the burial grounds at the Academy and a large statue of Mandelore holding his helmet under his arm stood in front.

Battle Master Ky was a changed man after the death of his friend. He took several weeks off from active duty and traveled the nation to mourn. Upon his return he reorganized the Battle Mage Academy and rebuilt the program from the bottom up. He put a large amount of money into the funding of magical weapons and soon had the first official American Magical Armored Division, codenamed Heavy Division, rolling out. On a more personal level, the Battle Master took Harry's wives' advice and is currently dating a beautiful witch who has a Master's in Ancient Runes.

*HP-HT*

Albus Dumbledore's sins eventually got out into the open and destroyed any credibility he once had. The old mage gave a public speech stating how sorry he was and even broke down halfway through. Albus retired from Hogwarts as its Headmaster and officially retired from the magical world. He is rumored to be living in the country someplace close to the supposed ruins of Camelot.

The Potter family also suffered in the spotlight. The news that Michael Potter wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived rocked the wizarding world to its core. For weeks, angry people yelled for the family to pay back all the gifts and money they had accepted under false identities but when Albus's meddling was revealed they backed off. Lily and James continued to teach at Hogwarts with Lily taking up the position of Deputy Headmistress since McGonagall became the Headmistress. Michael Potter did a lot of growing up over the summer, partly due to his friend's death, but also thanks to his now official girlfriend Hermione Granger. Hoping to redeem himself, Michael joined Hermione at Harry's home and worked alongside his girlfriend for his twin. While they are far from being a proper family, Harry has accepted his twin as a human being.

Raven Potter was far better off than the rest of her family. Harry surprised her with a ring on her birthday that not only listed her as being protected by the Slytherin Family but making her the Godmother of Lilith. Raven spent the majority of the summer at Harry's and is due back at Hogwarts once the repairs are completed.

Severus Snape was one of the few servants of Voldemort who didn't parish. The moment he saw the other Death Eaters suffering he quickly used his own curse to cut off his arm, which turned to dust before it hit the ground. He spent the next week in the hospital recovering from the loss of blood and strain on his magical core. Cutting the bond drained his core to the point of near death. The Potions Professor is currently debating whether or not to return to Hogwarts and continue teaching.

Sirius has continued to repair his relationship with Harry and is usually over at the Manor once a month for dinner. The Dogfather retired from being an Auror and with his friend Remus, funded the Weasley Twin's shop for expansion. Fred and George opened a new branch of joke products name Marauder Jokes with Sirius and Remus taking it over.

Remus Lupin is working with Sirius to help their new business grow as well as raise his son Teddy. The child has already shown signs of being a Metamorphmagus much like his mother.

*HP-HT*

As for Harry and his girls…they waited a matter of days before getting married. The wedding was officiated by Count Victor and with a very small gathering of people. Ky stood in as Harry's best man while each of the girls stood in as each other's maid's of honor. The hard Battle Master blushed when all four girls kissed his cheek at the same time before he moved away grumbling. Daphne's parents and her little sister Astoria all shed tears as they watched the Ice Queen get married to the man she had quickly come to love. Fleur and Gabrielle both prayed to their parents before saying their I do's and Victoria got a double feature by having her father give her away and officiate the wedding. Harry sealed their marriage with a Sorcerer's Oath which bound the five of them together for all of time. The Oath was the most powerful promise a Sorcerer could never be broken…the last one had been performed by Salazar Slytherin to his lover Rowena.

Victoria went into labor just after the group returned from their honeymoon and Lilith was born on July 16th. Fleur announced her pregnancy the next week and Gabrielle has taken to trying to get pregnant, much to Harry's enjoyment. Daphne decided to hold off on the child bearing until she was a little older and has since taken up more of the politics of the Slytherin Family.

Harry now held the seats of the Slytherin, Potter, Greengrass, and by conquest Gaunt family lines. This gave Daphne plenty to do and while she left the Greengrass title to her father, she still worked with him as he would eventually hand the title over to Harry. The Delacour line was going to be held by Harry until his and Fleur's first born son this way the line would continue.

Harry retired from his company and left it in the hands of his board so he could spend time with his family. The Sorcerer stated to in his only public address that he would return if and when the world ever needed him as was the duty of his bloodline. The young man spent days sleeping with his wives expressing the love they had with each other before they finally got back into a normal routine.

*HP-HT*

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle kiss from Daphne. He smiled at her and hugged her to him, "You alright Harry?"

He pulled back and nodded, "I was just thinking about the last couple of months."

She smiled brightly at him, "You have your whole life to remember…let's just focus on the now. Besides, we have my family coming over for dinner so we need to get ready."

Harry nodded and took his daughter from Victoria again, "You my little one are Daddy's little princess." The girls all smiled at their husband before Victoria snorted, "I really hate to be the guy that has to ask you for permission to date her love. Hell, I hate to be any of Raven's future boyfriends."

Harry chuckled and kissed Lilith on the forehead making her giggle. "It will be interesting." The young family then left the room to prepare for company and the happiness that awaited them. As the door closed a single figure appeared in the room and smiled as he watched Harry walk away.

Salazar let a single tear fall from his face as he spoke softly, "The truth that was hidden has now been revealed to the world. Let happiness always fill your life my son."

The ancient Sorcerer turned to see Death standing there with his hand pointing to another figure. It was a woman with beauty comparable to none. She smiled at Salazar and the man smiled widely upon looking at Rowena, "Let happiness fill you indeed."

**And there you have it my friend….Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth is now officially done.**

**I might be doing a sequel but am not sure. If I decide not to I will post a chapter on the future of our favorite characters but only time will tell.**

**I want to thank you all for following this story and supporting one of the only Wrong Boy Who Lived stories to actually be completed.**

**I will be taking some time off to recollect my thoughts and see where it will take me. My other stories will be continued but after I think about how to edit them. I'm always on the lookout for new ideas and stories so feel free to message me anytime.**

**Thanks again and God Bless,**

**KingFatMan25**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you all are well and I want to thank you all again for reading Harry Potter and the Hidden Truth.**

**I was wondering something from my fans…do any of you have any experience with video editing that you would want to do a little fun project and make a trailer for the story? I have always wanted to put a trailer for this story onto Youtube but sadly, I have no skills in video editing. Lol**

**So, If any of you would like to do this for me I would love to see your ideas.**

**Let me know**

**KingFatMan25**

**PS: I am also still debating on a sequel. If not a sequel then I am pretty sure I might do chapter stories about Harry and the girls after the story. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**KingFatMan25**


End file.
